Help me
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Aaron is feeling depressed Gordon has been found not guilty and is now a free man. Little does anyone know that the night is about to take a terrifying turn for Robert. Can they help each other out when times get dangerous. Please leave any reviews I enjoy reading what you guys think. Also has romance in and some humour. Graphic sexual content included.
1. Danger for Robert

The day had been a disaster in Aaron's eyes, Gordon had been found not guilty and he was freed. He had put himself through so much for nothing. Aaron was sat at the bar stroking the glass in front of him.

"It's going to be ok love" Chas said trying to hide her emotions from her son.

"How is it going to be okay? He lied and everyone in that damn courtroom believed him" Aaron snapped

"We know the truth. No matter what we are here for you" said Cain

"Great, everyone I care about believes me, but he got away with it" Aaron held back the tears

"I am here, and I will protect you from him. He will have to kill me to get to you" Robert held Aaron's hand.

"That's what I am afraid of" Aaron stood up "Hey, Adam can I take Scrappy for a walk, I need the fresh air"

"Yeah sure mate, he's at the house, here are the keys" Adam threw Aaron the keys and Aaron caught them.

"Thanks see ya in about an hour" Aaron walked out of the Woolpack, and drove to Moira's farm to walk Scrappy.

An hour had past and Aaron had not come home "Right I'm going to go and find him. I have a bad feeling, I need to know that he is safe" Robert stood up and walked out of the pub.

Robert walked around the village twice but he could not find Aaron, so he got in his car and drove up to the scrapyard. The whole drive to the scrapyard Robert had the strange feeling that he was being followed. Robert looked in the mirror but it was so dark he could not see anything; Robert could not see the car driving behind him. Once he had got to the scrapyard he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car and he shouts for his boyfriend "Aaron!" Robert walked up to the trailer and opens the door and walks in expecting to see Aaron. "Aaron?" he turned to Adam's desk and saw the monster that had haunted his Aaron for so many years.

"Aaron isn't here" Gordon stood up and walked towards Robert with a sinister smile on his face.

"Where is he? What have you done to him?" Robert demanded, he did not realise that a man was stood behind him.

"I don't know where my son is, but you are in trouble" Gordon held something in his hand and Robert noticed it but he did not know what it was.

"I can take you in a heartbeat, you don't scare me." Robert made a fist so he could defend himself if needed.

"I may not scare you but..." Gordon smiled "I think that he will" Gordon pointed at the man stood behind Robert.

Before Robert could react the man that was stood behind him grabbed his arms. "Get off of me!" Robert kicked at the man's legs but to no avail.

"Good night Robert" Gordon raised his arms and placed a cloth over Roberts mouth.

Robert tried to scream and fight back but the chloroform on the cloth covering his mouth knocked him out. After Robert was unconscious Gordon and the man tied him up and covered his mouth with duct tape "get him in the boot, it's time that I take young Sugden here on a little drive to a certain farm. Gordon and the man dragged Robert out of the trailer and the threw him into the boot of Gordon's car. "Sleep tight Robert" said Gordon before he slammed the boot of his car shut. Gordon paid the man and he then drove to Wylies Farm, With Robert tied up in the boot.

 **back at the Woolpack**

Four hours later the door to the pub opened and Aaron walked in without Robert, Chas, Cain, Adam and Moira were confused when they saw Aaron walk in without Robert. "Aaron?" Chas asked.

Aaron sat at the bar "last time I looked. What's up?" Aaron looked around at everyone.

"Where's your boyfriend, he's normally at your side" Cain took a swig of his drink.

"I can take a dog out for a walk without him watching over me, or protecting me from Gordon. Where is he? I thought that you lot would be giving him a lecture about him not breaking my heart" Aaron chuckled.

"He went to look for you" Moira looked at Aaron "he's been gone a while".

"Yeah I thought that he was with you" Victoria looked confused.

"No, last time I saw him he was here. When did he leave?" Aaron started to worry about Robert.

"About three hours ago" Adam looked at Aaron

"What?" Aaron was panicking, he knew that Robert would have texted him by now to ask if he was ok.

"So Robert protects you" Cain sat up "Who is protecting him?"

"Oh please no." Aaron stood up and rushed around the bar, to the backroom and he called Robert's phone "Come on Robert, please pick up".

 **"** **The number you have dialed is unavailable"**

 **"** Shit" Aaron mumbled

Chas, Cain, Moira, Adam and Victoria ruched in "What? Aaron what's wrong?" Chas asked

"No answer" Aaron looked at everyone with a worried look on his face "Something's wrong, and I have a very bad feeling that Gordon has something to do with"

"I think that you're right" said Chas.

"Cain, can you drive me around the village to look for him?" Aaron stuffed his phone into his pocket.

"Yeah come on" Cain grabbed his car keys.

"I'll come with you" Adam hurried out of the room with Aaron and Cain.

"I'm going to call the police" Chas grabbed the phone.

"I'm calling Andy" Victoria dialed Andy's number

Andy answered his phone "hello?"

"Andy. Something's happened" Victoria was panicking.

"Whoa hold on Vic, Just calm down. What's happened?" Andy spoke in a calm voice

"He's got him" Victoria cried

"Who's got who?" Andy worried that something serious had happened.

"Gordon's taken Robert!" Victoria screamed into the phone.

"What!" Andy shouted.

"Gordon was found not guilty and Robert's missing" Victoria was crying "Andy Gordon's going to kill him, I know it"

"I'm on my way, where's Aaron?" Andy fumbled with his keys.

"Aaron's gone with Cain and Adam to look for Robert, something really bad is going to happen, I just know it" Victoria sobbed.

"Right, I'm going to have a look around the forest, he will be fine. Robert's a fighter and Aaron won't let anything bad happen to him" Andy rushed out of the house still talking into the phone.

"I hope that you're right" Victoria said wiping away her tears.

 **At Wylies farm**

After a while Robert woke up, he was sat in a chair, his hands and feet were tied together with duct tape and his mouth had a strip of duct tape over it. Robert looked around and he realised that he was at Wylies farm, Robert tried to break free but it proved useless, Robert started to worry that Gordon had done something to Aaron; he then heard a voice coming from behind him.

"So, how does it feel to be powerless" Gordon walked forward and then he stood in front of Robert "I wonder if this is how Aaron felt" Gordon ripped the tape off of Robert's mouth.

Robert felt a small pain when Gordon ripped the tape of off his mouth but he looked at Gordon with a dark look to show that he was not afraid "Aaron's going to kill you when he gets here" Robert death starred Gordon.

"And what makes you so sure that he will come to your rescue, he's terrified of me and you know it" Gordon smiled, Gordon's eyes were dark and that scared Robert.

"Aaron is stronger than you know. He will come, and he will kick your arse" Robert knew that Aaron had already realised that something had happened.

"Oh yeah, well I'm sorry to say that… you might be a damsel in distress for a while, because I may have cut the breaks on his car, so I wouldn't bet on my son coming to your rescue tonight." Robert tried to scream when Gordon placed the tape back over his mouth and then Gordon left him there, locking all of the doors behind him. Robert started to panic that Aaron would never find him because Gordon might kill him to cover his tracks. At the thought of never seeing his Aaron again Robert stated to cry, he desperately wanted to feel Aaron's lips against his again, he wanted to hold Aaron in his arms and never let go. Robert sat in a chair with his wrists tided behind his back and his ankles tied together, he stayed awake all night but he could stop thinking about Aaron. He did not want to let the image of his beloved Aaron leave his mind.


	2. The search

Aaron had searched all night for Robert but he could not find him, Chas begged Aaron to get some sleep but he could not stop worrying about Robert, when morning came Aaron ran downstairs, into the living room and saw Chas, Cain, Moira, Adam, Andy and Victoria stood around the room, Aaron then noticed that Ds Wise was stood in the middle of the room.

"Have you found him?" Aaron asked

"No, we haven't found Robert yet but we are doing our best to find him" the detective looked at Aaron and then at Chas "do you have any ideas of who would want to cause harm to Robert? Does he have any enemies?"

"It's Gordon" Aaron snapped "Gordon has kidnapped my Robert"

"We don't know that yet, for once your father might be innocent" the detective looked back at Aaron.

"Gordon is a pedophile, he threatened me, he threatened my mum and my uncle Cain and he lied to a jury about what he did, I know he has Robert" Aaron grabbed his coat "Now I am going to go and look for Robert and I am going to find Robert, with or without the polices help".

"Are you sure that your dad is behind this?" asked Jason Wise

"Gordon's got Robert, I'm sure." Aaron grabbed his key's I'm going to have a look around the scrapyard. Does anyone want to come with me?"

"I come" Adam walked towards his best mate.

"Alright, come on" Aaron hurried out of the Woolpack and got onto Adam's quad bike and they raced to the scrapyard with Adam.

Once they arrived at the scrapyard Aaron lept out of his car and ran into the trailer to look for any clues into where Robert might be. "Aaron!" Adam shouted. Aaron ran out of the trailer and towards Adam, "Adam what it is? Is it Robert?"

Adam handed Aaron a leather jacket "I found this on the floor next to his car, along with this note addressed to you" Adam handed Aaron the note and Robert's jacket.

 **"** **Aaron, we need to talk. Meet me at Wylies farm at half five tonight. I have something that belongs to you. Be there or else pretty boy Robert Sugden will get hurt. Oh don't forget to check your breaks. Gordon."**

"So what does it say?" asked Adam when he saw the look of worry on Aaron's face.

"Gordon has Robert, their at Wylies farm. It says that he will hurt Robert if I'm not there at half five."

"It's twelve thirty five now. What do you want to do?" Said Adam

"Let's go back to the village, tell people what we have found and then I am going to find a baseball bat" Aaron walked back over to the quad bike, he cradled Robert's jacket in his arms. The whole way back to the village. Aaron and Adam walked back into the Woolpack to see Chas, Cain, Marlon, Zak, Lisa, Belle, Charity, Moira, Holly, Andy and Victoria.

"Have you found him?" Chas asked when she saw her son.

Aaron handed his mum the note that Gordon had wrote "Gordon has him, their at Wylies farm. He's alive"

Chas read the note and then she handed to Cain and he read it out loud **"** **Aaron, we need to talk. Meet me at Wylies farm at half five tonight. I have something that belongs to you. Be there or pretty boy Robert Sugden will get hurt. Oh don't forget to check your breaks. Gordon."** Cain looked up at Aaron "is that Robert's?" he looked at the jacket.

"Yeah, Adam found it on the ground at the scrapyard"

Aaron handed Victoria he jacket "there's something inside one of the pockets" Aaron sat down with his head in his hands.

Victoria turned out the pockets of the jacket and found something "is this a picture of you?" She looked at Aaron.

"That was me" Aaron looked at Victoria.

"How old were you?" Andy asked

"I was eight, It was taken a week before he…" Aaron stopped because he could not say the word.

"Did he rip it up?" Victoria asked

"Yes, my dad ripped up a picture of me that was taken before it happened" Aaron looked up at Chas "If he does anything to Robert, I'm going to kill him"

"Robert will be fine, we are going to get him back. You will see him again" Chas looked at Cain "do you fancy punching someone?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Cain looked at Aaron "Tonight Gordon will get what is coming to him"

"I hope Gordon likes having broken bones" Aaron Looked around the room at everyone.

Suddenly Chas's phone starts to ring "Hello?"

"Hiya Chas, is Aaron there?" Gordon asked over the phone.

Chas put the phone on loud speaker, so everyone could listen "What do you want?" Chas asked.

"I just thought that he might want to talk to someone. Go on mate" Gordon said into the phone

"Hello?" Robert asked.

"Robert! Oh my gods, Rob are you ok? Aaron asked into the phone.

"Hey babe. I'm better now that I've heard our voice" said Robert

"Has he done anything to you?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing too bad. I just have my wrists tied behind my back and my ankles are tied together, though I do have a few bruises and cuts from being punched by this asshole" Robert said in a weary voice "I will be ok as long as I don't have a cloth that is soaked in chloroform stuffed in my face again."

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Aaron shouted into the phone.

Now that's not very nice" Gordon said into the phone "I thought you were a good boy".

"When someone kidnaps my Robert I become very angry" Aaron stood up "You are going to pay for this"

"I'm not the one with gun pressed to his head" Gordon said. Back at Wylie's farm Gordon was holding gun to the back of Robert's head.

"If you hurt him I will kill you" Aaron's anger was growing he wanted to punch Gordon through the phone.

"Aaron, i…" Robert said.

"Shut it you!" Gordon wacked Robert around the side of the head with the gun.

"Ah!" Robert cried out.

Gordon then put the gun and the phone on the table and he covered Robert's mouth with his hand. Aaron could hear Robert's muffled screams as Gordon repeatedly punched him. After Gordon had finished punching Robert he picked up the phone.

"Be here by 5:30 otherwise Robert won't be as lucky" Gordon then hung up the phone.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as the contemplated what they had just heard, Zak then spoke up "It's 3:45pm now, we need to think of a plan"

"And what would that be huh, Run in and hope for the best, my brother is at an abandoned building with his boyfriends perverted father." Andy interrupted.

"Look. We are the Dingles, and we get the job done." Zak looked around the room "We saved our Aaron from that gang of drug dealers and we have survived Cameron Murray's siege. We have done all that we can and we will get Robert back and Gordon will pay for what he has done to Aaron."

"How much do you lot want to punch Gordon?" Aaron looked at Cain "Because I am bringing a baseball bat with me"

"Looks like karma is due" Chas said as she walked over to her son and patted him on the back.

"Right so what's the plan?" Moira asked

"I'll go in first, and then you lot come in after five minutes" Aaron looked at everyone.

"Are you sure Aaron? You can't show fear" said Andy.

"He would expect me to come alone, there are some things that I need to say to him" said Aaron.

"Ok, I think that will work. It will catch him off guard" Lisa added


	3. I will always find you

**Back at Wylies Farm**

Gordon was pacing back and forth around the room with a gun in his hand. When Robert woke up Gordon smiled with an evil look on his face "see it is one minute to half passed and Aaron isn't here, he must not love you anymore then"

"He does love me, and he will come for me" Robert was starting to lose hope.

"Oh really, then why isn't he here to save you" Gordon rolled up his sleeves. Robert knew that Gordon was about to punch him again, he gulped as he prepared himself to feel more pain.

"He is here!" Aaron stepped out from behind the door "Let him go."

"Aaron." Robert was relieved when he saw his boyfriend.

"Rob, are you ok?" Aaron looked at Robert.

"I am now" Robert realised the breath that he had been holding in.

"Well it looks like lover boy has come to save you after all. How are things son, me and Robert are were just getting to know each other." Gordon stepped closer to Aaron.

"Stay away from him" Robert protested

Gordon looked at Robert "And what will you do about it, if you haven't already noticed you are tied up and Aaron is all alone" Gordon said as he turned back to face Aaron.

"Let him go now, or else" Aaron stood his ground

"Or else what?" Gordon walked towards Aaron.

"Or else I will break your face" Aaron made a fist.

"You don't have the guts, your weak and you're afraid." Gordon mocked Aaron.

"Aaron get yourself out of here, I deserve this" Robert looked up at Aaron.

"No you don't, and why would we leave when we have some unfinished business to deal with." Aaron winked at Robert.

"We" Gordon scoffed at Aaron "You're all alone".

"He's not alone" Cain said as he, Chas, Moira, Adam, Marlon, Zak, Lisa, Belle, Charity, Holly, Andy and Victoria. Walked through the door.

"Surprise, Dad" Aaron looked straight into Gordon's eyes as he spoke "you had help taking Robert and I have help to get him back"

"Andy, Vic?" Robert could not believe his eyes when he saw everybody stood there.

"You ok bro?" Andy asked Robert.

"Better than I was a couple of hours ago" Robert winced in pain.

"I thought that they hated you?" Gordon was shocked at all of the angry faces' staring at him.

"People hate but it doesn't mean that they don't still love" Aaron rolled up his sleeves "I hate you but I still love you, however I love Robert more" Aaron made a fist.

"You were so hard to love, you are a bad boy Aaron and you need to be kept in line" Gordon walked back and stood behind Robert.

"I'm a Dingle we make our own rules" Aaron looked at Robert "I love you Rob".

"I love you too Aaron." Robert started to cry

"Ha, didn't you kill the last person you loved" Gordon laughed.

"What does that mean for you then, ay dad." Aaron scoffed.

"You wouldn't" said Gordon as he tried to hide his fear.

"Wouldn't I, you did say that I was out of line." Aaron took a step closer Robert and Gordon.

Gordon kicked the chair that Robert was tied to, as he fell to the ground the tape around his ankles broke, Gordon grabbed Robert by the hair and yanked him to his feet "You try anything and I'll shoot him" Gordon lifted the gun and placed the barrel of it to Roberts temple.

Robert started to breath hard and fast when he felt the barrel of a gun against his head "Get that gun away from my head!" Robert shouted as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Gordon if you want to shoot someone shoot me" Aaron slowly walked Towards Gordon.

"What, Aaron no! Ah!" Robert cried out in pain when Gordon yanked him back by his hair.

"I am the one who exposed you, I told everyone what you did to me" Aaron held out his hand to grab the gun.

Gordon leaned forward and whispered "No."

"Andy I am sorry for taking everything from you. I am sorry for everything" Robert sobbed "Aaron I'm so sorry for everything that I put you through, I love you so much Aaron".

"I forgive you!" Andy shouted

"Robert you are going to be ok, just look at me. I love you too" Aaron took a few more steps forward.

"Say goodnight Robert" Gordon whispered in Robert's ear.

"Noo!" Aaron shouted.

Before Gordon had the chance to shoot Robert the floor boards gave way and they both fell. As Robert fell he pulled at his wrists and the tape broke Aaron lept forward and grabbed Robert's wrist. Robert looked down at the floor and then he looked up at Aaron. "I got you Rob" Aaron said as he held Robert's wrist to stop him from falling.

"I can't see him! I think he's fallen through the second floor" Robert said

"Just hold on, don't let go." Aaron looked over his shoulder "Cain! Help me!" he shouted for his uncle.

Cain ran over and held his hand out for Robert "Grab on Sugden!"

Robert lifted his arm up and grabbed Cain's hand. Aaron and Cain pulled Robert up to safety and onto the floor that they were stood on. When Aaron and Cain had pulled Robert to safety Aaron grabbed his boyfriend and held him in a tight hug and Robert hugged him back "Aaron. Oh my god, oh my god!" Robert was breathing hard and fast as he clung onto Aaron.

"Sshhh, I know Rob. I am never going to let you out of my sight again" Aaron held Robert and they both cried as they sat on the floor hugging each other.

"I thought that you wouldn't come, I thought that I would never see you again" Robert sobbed

"I will always for you and I will always find you" Aaron kissed Robert's cheek "Come on let's get out of here. Everyone began to walk out of the building, but then Holly looked to her left and she gasped. Everyone turned around and saw Gordon lying on the floor, glass everywhere and blood trickling out of his mouth.

"You managed to catch him then" Gordon choked up blood.

"I will always be here to save Robert, he is the love of my life" Aaron grabbed Robert's hand.

"You know, murder carries a life sentence" Gordon laughed.

"Yeah I know but I won't be going to prison" Aaron smirked.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Gordon coughed.

"Because Belle filmed the whole thing on her phone" Aaron looked at Belle and then back at Gordon.

Gordon died right there, surrounded by wood, shards of glass and blood everywhere, he had broken his neck when he fell and he died slowly and painfully.

"Karma has been served" said Marlon.

"Let's get out of here me and my boyfriend both need a pint" Aaron led Robert outside.

Everyone got into their cars and they drove back to the Woolpack, Robert rested his head on Aaron's should as they drove "When we get back I'll run you a bath and we will see to those cuts and bruises that you have" Aaron stroked Robert's ruffled hairs as he spoke.

"Yes please, and then I need a good meal and a pint and then I need to go to bed with you by my side" Robert grabbed Aaron's other hand and he held it tight, afraid of letting him go and never seeing him again.

"Ok babe. I will keep you safe from now on, I will never let any more harm come to you ever again" Aaron kissed Robert on the head.


	4. The surprise

Once they had got back to the Woolpack Aaron put Robert's arm over his shoulder and helped him out of the car and they started to walk back to the Woolpack. Aaron then turned to Chas "Mum I'm taking Robert in through the back way, the last thing he needs is to have people staring at him".

"Ok sweetheart, then both of you can have a pint on the house. Robert looks like he needs one" Chas looked at Robert with a kind smile on her face..

"Thanks Chas, I owe you one" Robert winced.

"Well you're Aaron's boyfriend so that makes you family" Chas smiled and then walked into the Woolpack.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up" Aaron said as he helped Robert walk to the back entrance.

"So does that mean I have your mums approval then?" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"Yeah it does. Just don't give her any reason to hate you again" Aaron laughed.

"Understood. I don't fancy being beaten up again" Robert chuckled.

Aaron and Robert walked through the back door and into the backroom and Aaron laid Robert down onto the sofa so that lying down to take pressure off of all of the injurys that he had sustained over the past eighteen hours that Robert had spent in agony because of Gordon Livsey and then Aaron walked into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit.

"What the hell happened to your rat face?" Liv asked when she walked around the sofa and saw that Robert had a black eye, scratches on his cheek, the cut on his lip and his bloody nose.

"Charmer". Robert looked up at Liv.

"Was the wrestling fun?" Liv grinned.

"Give him a break Liv" Aaron said as he walked out of the kitchen holding the firstaid kit "He's had a rough eighteen hours." Aaron knelt down in front of Robert and he lifted Robert's shirt over his head and started to clean the cuts that riddled Robert's chest and torso.

"Ah!" Robert winced as Aaron cleaned the cuts that he had got from Gordon.

Aaron quickly looked up at Robert and saw the look of pain in his eyes "Sorry babe, I've only ever cleaned my cuts" Aaron looked at Robert with sorry eyes.

"It's fine. They just hurt a lot, that's all" Robert sheepishly smiled.

"You look like you have been in a war zone." Liv laughed.

"You could say that." Robert said sarcastically with a pained look on his face.

"Gordon had Robert tied up all night and held a gun to his head." Aaron said whilst he concentrated on cleaning Robert's wounds.

"What happened?" Liv's smile disappeared.

"Your big brother here saved my life" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"Well your my boyfriend and I protect the people I love" Aaron smiled but then he noticed that Robert was holding his wrist, he was obviously trying to hide something. "Robert let me see your wrist".

Robert hesitated but he moved his hand away from his wrist and showed it to Aaron "He... he had a knife" Robert pulled his wrist to his chest but Aaron held Robert's hand and he gently turned Robert's arm around "This wíll sting a little. Squeeze my hand if you need to" Aaron started to clean the large cut on Robert's wrist. Robert bit his lip and squeezed Aaron's hand when he felt a stinging sensation in his wrist "Almost done Robert" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"What happened to dad?" Liv asked.

"He fell through the floorboards and broke his neck" Aaron said as he bandaged up Robert's wrist.

"Did you...?" Liv asked as she watched Aaron clean and bandage up the cuts on Robert's body.

"No, I didn't push Gordon. Wyllie's farm was already a death trap. I'm surprised that the roof didn't fall down and crush us all." Aaron kissed Robert hand "All better now".

"Thanks Aaron, I could kiss you" Robert smiled.

"Come'ere then." Aaron sat on the sofa beside Robert and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Get a room, before I throw up" Liv walked up the stairs to her room.

"We've got one" Aaron smirked.

"You know, I still feel dirty. Perhaps you can help me with that too?" Robert looked Aaron up and down with a smirk on his face.

"Perhaps I could, but I recon that you deserve a pint because of what you went through" Aaron smiled.

"Ok, but..." Robert placed his hand behind Aaron's head "After I want you all to myself. You alone can make me better." He kissed Aaron on the lips.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute" Aaron stood up and walked to the bar.

Robert was left in the backroom with two things on his mind both of them were about Aaron and the about a secret that everyone in the village knew about execpt Aaron. Robert tried to sit up even though he could still feel pain coming of all of the cuts and bruises but he was very happy that he was able to see his Aaron again. Robert saw his phone on the table so he picked it up and sent a text some people that he knew.

Chas looked up from her phone and saw Aaron "How's he doing?" Chas asked her son as she poured his and Robert's drinks.

"He's ok. But I'm worried about him" Aaron looked at his mum "He's covered in cuts and bruises. He was tortured mum" Aaron covered his eyes with his hand "He was all alone in that place with that man... the look in his eyes when he saw me. I could tell that he was in a lot of pain and it broke my heart to see him like that, he didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to be put through so much pain for hours on end." Aaron took his hand away from his face but Chas saw the tears running down his face.

"I know sweetheart, I can tell that you love him and that he loves you. Now go back there and make all of his pain go away. Just keep it down because Liv is in the room across the corridor from your's" Chas smiled at her son and handed him the drinks.

Aaron wiped away his tears "Will do, thanks mum" Aaron took the drinks and made his way back to the backroom to see Robert.

"I missed you" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"I've only been gone for couple of minutes. Here, get this down ya" Aaron handed Robert his drink.

"Thanks babe" Robert took the glass and raised it to his lips and he took a big swig of his drink.

"What do you want to eat?" Aaron asked.

Robert lowered the glass of beer "Have you got any tomato soup?" Robert put the glass on the coffee table.

"Yeah, do you want some bread and butter to go with it?" Aaron asked.

"Yes please. But you need to eat as well." Robert said.

"Ok coming right up" Aaron bent down at kissed Robert on the forehead, he then straightened up and walked into the kitchen to make Robert something to eat. After a few minutes Aaron helped Robert up and they walked towards the dinning table where Aaron gently lowered Robert into a seat, he then placed a bowl of soup and a side plate of bread and butter in front of Robert. Aaron then sat down opposite Robert with a bacon sandwich in front of him, but Aaron just watched Robert eat. He watched his boyfriend eat like he had never seen food before.

Robert looked across the table at Aaron "Are you not going to eat anything?" he said before taking a bite out of the soup covered bread.

"I'm not really that hungry" Aaron looked to the side and began to twiddle his thumbs. He always did that when he was thinking about something.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Robert put his spoon down so that he could listen to Aaron.

"Nothing." Aaron looked at Robert with an look on his face that unintentionally gave away the fact that something was bothering him.

"Aaron, I know you better than that. What's on your mind? Please tell me." Robert stretched his arm across the table and he held Aaron's hand.

"You didn't deserve to be put through all of that" Aaron stroked Robert's hand with his thumb.

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm fine now, and that's all thanks to you." Robert said as he tried to reassure Aaron.

"It's thanks to me that you were tortured by Gordon in the first place. How can't beat myself up about that?" A single tear rolled down Aaron's cheek when he thought about what Robert had gone through "I dragged you into all of that, and it put you in danger, I put you in danger".

"Aaron listen to me, it was not your fault. You have nothing to feel bad about because you came for me and I am here because of you and your bravery, you saved me." Robert gave Aaron a warm smile.

"I will always blame myself when the man I love is put in a situation like that" Aaron said in a defeated tone.

"Does that mean that you love me then?" Robert grinned.

"Of course I love you. I don't save the life of just anyone." Aaron smiled.

"There's my Aaron. There's the kind hearted bad boy that I'm in love with" Robert smiled.

"He's here to stay as long as you're safe." Aaron said as the joy flooded back into his eyes.

Robert finished off his meal Aaron helped Robert go his feet and they walked upstairs to Aaron's room and they got ready for bed. They laid in bed watching some documentary about urban legends. Aaron had his head on Robert's bare chest and Robert had his arm around Aaron. Aaron was listening to the soft beating of Robert's heart and he then kissed Robert on his chest. Robert looked down at Aaron and he smiled, he could not believe how lucky he was to have such a strong willed boyfriend with the most beautiful heart imaginable. Robert's and Aaron's hands intertwined as if by magic but Robert had his thumb under his hand and he held onto something.

"I love you Aaron. You mean more to me then anything." Robert smiled to himself as he was now going to put his plan into motion.

"I love you too Rob." Aaron said not taking his eyes away from the TV screen.

Robert loosened his grip on Aaron's and then he smiled as he unearthed his thumb and he pushed something small onto Aarom's finger. Aaron looked at his hand when he felt something cold on one of his fingers, for a few seconds Aaron just starred at his left hand. He could not believe his eyes.

"So?" Robert asked.

"I... I don't know what to say." Aaron starred at the silver band around his ring finger.

"All you have to say is yes or no" Robert whispered.

Aaron looked at Robert "Yes." Aaron smiled and Robert smiled back at him They kissed each other on the lips.

When their lips parted Robert took his phone off of the bed side table and sent a text to someone "Get dressed, I have a surprise for you" Robert smirked.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"Get dressed and you'll see" Robert said as he got out of bed.

Once they were both dressed Aaron and Robert walked downstairs, Robert stood behind Aaron and he covered Aaron's eyes with his hands "Rob. What are doing?" Aaron asked with a small smile on his face.

"Do you trust me?" Robert whispered into Aaron's ear.

"Hhmm... let me think about it. I trust you." Aaron replied.

Robert guided him out of the backroom and into the pub and then they stopped behind the bar. But Robert was still covering Aaron's eyes.

"Hiya boys. Are you two ok?" Chas asked.

"Yeah we're alright." Robert smiled.

"I will be once I know what you've dragged me downstairs for". Aaron smiled nervously.

"Don't you like being in the dark?" Robert joked.

"I hate not being in control of what's happening" Aaron replied "Hold on, are we in the pub?"

"Yes we are in pub" Robert nodded at Chas and then he kissed Aaron on the cheek "But you'll have to get used to me wanting to control everything because we're getting married". Robert took his hands away from Aaron's eyes and everyone in the Woolpack cheered and let off party poppers. Robert looked at Aaron "Have I done good?".

Aaron turned his head and looked at Robert "You've done good" he smiled and kissed Robert on the lips. Everyone laughed and cheered.

Chas smiled when she saw her son happy "Aaww, look at you two".

"So I'm guessing that he said yes then" Cain said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes he did" Robert answered as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest and hugged him from behind. Aaron raised one arm and held one of Robert's wrists.

"You better look after my boy now. I won't be happy with you if I find him crying because you've been a complete wazzerk to him" Chas said in a stern voice.

"I'll look after him. I promise you that I will never let him down again" Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder.

"If you ever let him down again I'll break every bone in your body. That's a promise." Cain said in a stern voice and he had a menacing look on his face.

"Point taken. I swear on my life that I will never let him down again." Robert said in a nervous voice.

"I can look after myself you know. I don't need a body guard 24/7" Aaron said when he heard the nervous tone in Robert's voice.

"I know, but I want to protect you." Robert smiled.

"Ok. But am I allowed to protect you?" Aaron asked.

"He'll need protecting if he upsets my big brother" Liv smirked "Did it hurt?"

Robert rolled his eyes "I told you, I barely felt it" an embarrassed look appeared on Robert's face.

"What happened?" Chas placed her hands on her hips to show authority.

"The first time that Liv and I met she stole my wallet and made a run for it. Robert ran after her to get it back and she kicked him" Aaron chuckled.

Robert's face went red with embarrassment when Chas and Cain started to laugh at him "It's not funny" Robert said sheepishly but then he realized that Aaron was also laughing "Don't you start." Robert sighed.

"Sorry Rob. But it's kind of funny that you were hunched over in pain because of my little sister" Aaron continued to laugh.

"I got your wallet back didn't I. And there goes my dignity" Robert said in a stroppy voice.

"Shut it you" Aaron moved his head to the side and kissed Robert on the cheek.

"Okay, that's made me feel a little better." Robert smiled.

"Cheer up, your engaged to me. You should be happy." Aaron smiled.

"Your right. Though... I'm very happy that you said yes to me" Robert made a cheesy smile.

"I love you, and you have proven that you love me. So why would I say no?" Aaron grinned.

"Either that or you've gone made, Aaron." Cain joked.

After talking to a load of people Aaron and Robert sat down at booth with Liv. Robert had one arm around Aaron whilst they talked to Liv, the door to the pub and someone walked in and stood at the bar and looked in Aaron's direction.

"Aaron, babe." Robert gave Aaron a light nudge.

"Yes Rob?" Aaron looked at Robert.

"I have one more surprise for you" Robert nodded at the man who was stood at the bar.

"Paddy?" Aaron asked when he saw Paddy.

"Hiya mate" Paddy smiled and Aaron got up and hugged him and Paddy hugged him back. Aaron and Paddy then walked over and sat at the booth with Robert and Liv. "How are you Robert? Chas texted me and she explained what happened."Paddy asked when he saw Robert's black eye, scratched cheek and split lip.

"I'm ok now. Aaron came to my rescue." Robert replied.

"I was so scared that I had lost you. Don't ever scare me like that again." Aaron looked at Robert.

"Nothing like that will ever happen again" Robert reassured.

"So your engaged". Paddy said with a joyous tone.

Robert smiled "Yep. Though I was scared that Mr here would say no, and then I would look like a complete idiot." Robert put his arm back over Aaron's shoulder.

"You are an idiot" Liv mumbled.

"He's my idiot." Aaron smiled.

"And your my village badboy" Robert kissed Aaron on the cheek.

"How did you propose" Paddy asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"We were watching TV, and we were holding hands and I just put a ring on his finger. He was a little shocked at first but he said yes." Robert said with a clear sense of joy in his voice.

"And then he dragged me down here." Aaron smirked.

"I had everything all planned out. It was just a little behind schedule" Robert hugged Aaron "The plan was for last night" Whilst Robert was talking he hid the fact that he was still in a lot of pain, but Aaron was aware that Robert was in pain and how fragile he really was.

"Speech!" Victoria shouted and then everyone else started to chant "Speech, speech, speech!"

Before either Aaron or Robert stood up Adam got up on one of the tables "I have a few words to say".

"You're already married you idiot!" Holly shouted at her brother.

"Yeah he is, to me!" Victoria shouted.

"The self proclaimed bestman has somethings to say to Robert Sugden. I'm Aaron's best man, in case non of you understood." Adam was clearly drunk.

"Well it's a good job that I was going to ask you to be my best man!" Aaron shouted and then he and Robert both laughed.

"Cheers mate. Anyway I have some things that I want to say to the blonde hunk over there" Adam pointed at Robert and everyone laughed. "It's true that Aaron is no angel, but then again neither are you. Since meeting Aaron I have known that trouble follows him everywhere, I have also noticed that most of the trouble over the past two years was because of you. But it is clear to me that you make Aaron very happy, and I have no doubt that you will take care of Aaron.

"And if he doesn't I'll sort him out!" Cain laughed.

"Best of luck with Aaron's family, because if you let Aaron down they will get revenge. The Dingles are like bees to honey, but their sting will put you in hospital or in the ground" Adam laughed.

Once Victoria had pulled Adam off of the table Robert stood up "I guess it's my turn now. Wish me luck." Robert looked at Aaron and then back at everyone else "I have been planning this for about two weeks, and everything has gone to plan." Robert took a piece of paper out of his pocket "I actually tried to write a speech but... I up ended with a doodle of me running away from Cain and Chas" Robert handed the piece of paper to Chas she showed everyone else and then she handed it back to Robert. "Now everyone knows how much Chas and Cain terrify me. Great... But I'm marrying a Dingle so I will just have to get used to them, however I am love and I would go to hell and back for him. From now on we go through everything together because I am never leaving you to face anything on your own again. So can all of you raise your glass to my brilliant fiancé, Aaron Dingle." Robert looked at Aaron and smiled.

"Aaron Dingle" Everyone raised their glasses to Aaron.

Robert sat back down next to Aaron "I've just made a fool of myself, haven't I?"

"No. You were fantastic. But can I see the drawing?" Aaron looked at Robert with puppy dog eyes.

Robert sighed "Fine. Are you going to do every time you want something?" he handed he piece of paper to Aaron.

"Hhmm, it's good but there's one thing wrong with it." Aaron smirked.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Robert looked at the picture.

"Your head is too small" Aaron chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I look like a Robert bobble head doll" Robert's started to laugh when he realised what Aaron meant "Oi! I don't have a big head".

"Saying nothing" Aaron smiled.

"Hey! That's not fair" Robert laughed and he tickled Aaron under the arms.

A few minutes later Chrissie walked into the pub searching for Andy "There you are." She walked over and started to talk to Andy "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We are celebrating" Andy answered.

"Celebrating what?" she asked when she saw Adam stumbling around the pub. He was very drunk now, and Victoria and Holly were trying to get him off of the table that he was dancing on top.

"Robert proposed to Aaron. He put all this together to surprise him" Andy said "Robert has changed, he really wants to make Aaron happy".

"What happened to him? He has a black eye and a cut lip" Chrissie asked when Chas handed her a glass of white wine.

"Gordon held Robert hostage at Wyllie's farm. He was there all night" Chas said in a sad voice.

"He looks like he has been through hell" Chrissie pointed out Robert's black eye.

"He was tied up and Gordon punched him a lot. When Aaron got there Gordon was about to punch Robert again, Gordon held a gun to Robert's head" Chas looked at Chrissie "If he was given the chance Gordon would've killed Robert in front of Aaron. Both of them would've died if Aaron hadn't grabbed Robert's wrist as he fell through the floor boards. Gordon wasn't so lucky. The cuts and bruises on his chest and stomach are very painful for Robert.".

"How do you know?" Andy asked.

Chas sighed before she spoke "I've seen that look on Aaron's face too many times. He's trying to hide it but that's exactly what Aaron used to do so I wouldn't know how much pain he was in. I trained myself to recognize the signs when Aaron was cutting himself because I thought that he would end up killing himself. He would act very skittish around people, especially me and Paddy so I had to learn what the signs were. Haven't you noticed that Aaron is being very careful when he hugs or kisses Robert?"

Andy and Chrissie both looked at Robert and they realised that Chas was right, Robert was in agony from being beaten up so badly. But he would not let it show, for Aaron's sake. Robert did not want to look vulnerable in front of anyone especially Aaron because he knew that it would make Aaron feel guilty. But Aaron did notice when Robert gripped his bandaged wrist, he saw the pain in Robert's eyes "Rob. Don't hold your wrist, it will cause it to hurt more than it already does." Aaron whispered in Robert's ear.

"How do you know?" Robert whispered back to Aaron.

"Liv, it's getting late. Go to bed you have school tomorrow." Aaron looked at Liv to tell her to go to bed.

"Fine. Night Aaron, night Paddy. Night rat faced Robert." Liv walked into the backroom and up the stairs to her room to go to bed.

"I know because that's what I used to do after I would hurt myself. I can also see it in your eyes, you can't hide something like that. Especially from me, Robert trust me on this" Aaron looked at Robert.

"Do you want me to have a look at it?" Paddy asked.

"Yes please, but I have to warn you that it's not pleasant" Robert warned as he unwrapped the bandages on his wrist.

"I've seen the cuts on Aaron so I'm sure that I've got the stomach for it" Paddy sat forward. Robert held out his wrist so that Paddy could inspect the large slit going up his wrist. Paddy took a good look at Robert's wrist to check for any signs of infection. "Is it sore?" Paddy asked as he gently turned Robert's wrist to the side.

"Yeah. It hurts a lot, Aaron did clean it but... it still hurts" Robert winced "Is it bad?"

"Well done for cleaning it Aaron. If it had been left you would have got Septicemia Robert. It isn't bad, just change the bandages regularly" Paddy gave Robert a reassuring smile and let go of his wrist and Robert tried to bandage it up again, but he struggled because he was using his weaker wrist that he did not write with.

"I've had plenty of practice. Robert, do you want me to bandage it up again? Because you're doing a bad job of it." Aaron smiled at Robert.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm doing." Robert held his wrist out and Aaron began to re-bandage it up.

"It's a good job that you have me to look after you then, isn't it?" Aaron joked.

"I'm going to need looking after if Cain give's Liv punching lessons" Robert laughed.

After three hours of drinking and Adam dancing on tables and chairs, everyone went home and Aaron and Robert helped Chas clean up "That image of Adam doing the funky chicken and gangdam style has scarred me for life" Chas said as she went around the pub picking up all of the empty glasses.

"How much did he have to drink?" Aaron asked as he cleaned up the broken glass on the floor. Adam had dropped his drink whilst dancing to gangdam style even though Jess Glynnes's song Real love was playing at the time.

"I counted eight beers and two shots" Robert said as he picked up the empty snack boils.

"He won't remember anything by morning, he'll have a massive hangover." Chas giggled.

"I filmed it, so I can jog his memory" Robert smiled and showed Aaron the video on his phone. Aaron laughed at the sight of a drunk Adam dancing on a table with a pint in one hand.

"I can't believe you filmed it." Chas laughed when she saw the video.

"I couldn't help myself. It was so funny" Robert laughed.

After cleaning up Aaron and Robert said goodnight to Chas and they went upstairs to bed. Aaron had to act like a crutch for Robert going up the stairs because he was struggling to walk. They got ready for bed again and then they both laid down on the bed, Robert rested his head on Aaron's bare chest and placed his hand on Aaron's chest.

"This has been an eventful few hours" Robert smiled as he stroked Aaron's chest with his finger tips.

"You got that right." Aaron smiled as he stroked Robert's hair.

"Would Cain really break every bone in my body if I let you down again?" Robert chuckled.

"It's Cain. He would beat you black and blue if the old Robert came back." Aaron said as he closed his eyes.

"Good job that I'm not that man anymore. I Will never let you down again" Robert kissed Aaron on the chest.

"I know" Aaron whispered before he fell asleep.

"We make a good team, we'll go through everything together from now on." Robert realised that he was talking to himself "Aaron?" he looked up and saw that Aaron was asleep "I love you so much" he whispered before he turned the lamp off and then he held Aaron's hand and he went to sleep.


	5. Being engaged

The next morning Robert woke up and smiled when he felt Aaron kissing him softly on the neck, but he did not open his eyes.

"Are you awake?" Aaron asked as he repeatedly planted soft kisses on Robert's neck. He already new the answer when he saw the growing smile on Robert's face.

Robert grinned when felt Aaron's warm breath on his neck, "Nope" Robert answered.

"Are you sure" Aaron smiled as he caressed Robert's chest.

"I love you" Robert opened his eyes and looked at Aaron.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled.

Aaron and Robert got out of bed, they got dressed And they walked downstairs; Robert was leaning on Aaron as they walked., it was more than clear to Aaron that his Robert was in a lot of pain but desperately trying to hide it.

"Slowly Robert" Aaron said. He saw the look of pain on Robert's face as he limped down the stairs.

"No fun in that. Ah!" Robert winced.

"Fun can wait, you're more important" Aaron said once they had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I hate having to rely you to walk. I hate pressuring you" Robert sighed.

Aaron place his hand on the right side of Robert's face, so that he would look at him "You don't pressurise me. I don't mind having to help you. It won't be forever, but you don't have to feel bad for needing a little help. It's part of my job to help you out".

"What's the other part?" Robert smirked.

"To kiss and hug you. To keep you warm at night, to support you and love you in another way" Aaron smirked at Robert.

"What did I do right to deserve you ay?" Robert smiled fondly at Aaron.

"Leave that question to me and I'll get back to ya" Aaron laughed.

Robert kissed Aaron, then they walked through the door to the backroom. They saw Liv and Noah sat at the table eating their breakfast and arguing about something.

"What are you two arguing about?" Robert asked. Aaron helped him around the sofa and sat him down. Before Aaron could walk into the kitchen, Robert grabbed his hand and kissed it. Aaron smiled at Robert and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Liv is annoying me" Noah said with a mouth full of cereal.

"What have you done now Liv?" Aaron sighed.

"I said that the X-Men would win in a fight against the Avengers" Liv chuckled.

"You two are seriously arguing about which fictional superhero team would win in a fight against each other." Aaron looked at Robert and rolled his eyes. He then looked back at Liv and Noah "Hurry up or else you'll miss the bus." Aaron handed Liv and Noah their bags.

"What about your boyfriend?" Noah asked when he saw Robert sat on the sofa.

"What about him?" Aaron asked as he and Robert both looked at each other and then at Noah.

"Doesn't he have to go to work?" Noah asked.

"Robert's on sick leave. He won't be going to work for few days" Aaron ushered Liv and Noah out of the Woolpack.

"But he doesn't look ill" Noah said with a confused look on his face.

"Good bye you two" Aaron shut the door when Noah and Liv walked out, and then he sat on the sofa, landing with a thump.

"Wow" Robert looked at Aaron.

"What?" Aaron gave Robert a half smile.

"You look very sexy when your stressed" Robert smiled.

"Just for you, future husband" Aaron smiled.

"I love hearing that" Robert smiled and put his arm around Aaron.

"How are you feeling?" Aaron asked.

"I'm happy because I have you" Robert faked a smile because he new what Aaron meant, but he didn't want to make him worry.

"You know what I mean Robert." Aaron looked at Robert with a knowing look.

"Aaron you don't have to worry about me. I'm alright." Robert said.

"Robert, I know you and I can tell from your eyes" Aaron said with a concerned look on his face.

"They still hurt but I do feel better." Robert tried to hide the truth that he was still in a lot of pain.

"You can't hide pain from someone like me, Robert" Aaron knew that Robert still felt the pain, from the torture that Gordon put him through.

"I hide it to protect you." Robert looked down at the floor.

"Let me protect you" Aaron held Robert's hand "Don't forget I know what he was like. I know that he scared you and that you're badly hurt".

"I guess I had it easy, compared to what you went through" Robert looked up at Aaron.

"I was easy prey. He hurt me to control me. He used you to get control back over me and to punish me. We were both his prisoners." Aaron stroked Robert's hand.

"No one can control you anymore. No one will hurt you ever again, I won't let them" Robert cupped Aaron's chin.

"I couldn't handle it if I'd lost you" Aaron hated to see Robert so vulnerable.

"You'll never lose me. I asked you to marry me because, I love you and I want to be there for you" Robert pulled Aaron into a hug.

"How could you love me? I'm broken, I used to cut myself and I hurt the people I love the most." Aaron was careful when he was hugging Robert because he did not want to hurt him.

"I love you because you are a very kind person, you stand up for what's right and when I look at you I see a strong, beautiful man. I adore everything about you, don't ever forget how much you mean to me. You're my Aaron and I'm your Robert." Robert released Aaron from his embrace.

"I better change those bandages" Aaron stood up and picked the first aid kit up off of the table and he sat beside Robert and took off the old bandages.

Whilst Aaron was bandaging up Robert's wrist, the door opened and Chas walked in. She saw the large cut that was on Robert's wrist "That looks painful. How did you even get a cut like that?".

"It does hurt a lot, but not as much as it did. He had a pocket knife and he decided to drag it up my arm." Robert watched Aaron bandage up is arm "You're quite good at that." Robert smiled at Aaron.

"You have to be, when you have a family like mine. And I used to get into fights almost every month" Aaron joked.

"How many fights have you been in?" Robert asked.

"Too many to count" Aaron stood up and smiled at Robert "All done".

"So how does it feel to be engaged?" Chas smiled at Aaron.

"It's weird. But it's exciting." Aaron looked at Robert "I don't know how you'll cope with my family though".

"I'll manage." Robert laughed.

"So when's it going to be?" Chas asked.

"Hang on mum! We've only been engaged for a few hours. Next thing you'll be asking if you can plan the whole day" Aaron joked.

"Aaww I just can't believe that my beautiful baby boy is getting married" Chas jumped from her seat and hugged Aaron.

"Mum. Get off" Aaron held both his arms out forward past his Chas's arms, when his mum hugged him. Aaron then hugged Chas back, whilst he was looking at Robert

"Aaww, mummy's little boy" Robert grinned.

"Shut it Robert. But mum seriously get off, I can't breath" Aaron closed his eyes tight and Robert laughed.

Chas let go of Aaron and she then pinched his cheek "Look at his cute little embarrassed face" Chas smiled.

"Mum" Aaron said in a annoyed tone.

"Aaww, sweet" Robert said with a smug smile on his face. Aaron looked at Robert with a disapproving look that made Robert laugh.

Chas let go of Aaron and walked to the backdoor, but then she turned around an whacked Robert around the head before she ran out of the door.

"Ah!" Robert said as he rubbed the side of his head "What the hell was that for?" He then looked at Aaron.

"It's a family tradition" Aaron said as he rubbed his cheek that Chas had pinched.

"It's a bloody weird tradition" Robert chuckled "What's next? Everyone uses me as target practice?" Robert briefly looked over his shoulder as he spoke, to make sure that no one was going to surprise him again.

"Try not to give Cain any ideas. But at some point they will make you drink out of the welly." Aaron leaned back as he spoke.

"Really? Moira didn't have to, so why do I?" Robert whined.

"Because you will be joining the family. But I'll try and get you out of it, because you let me see you naked" Aaron smirked.

"Don't tell anyone that you've seen me without clothes on" Robert leaned back.

"Why would I do that. That's our little secret" Aaron winked at Robert.

"How long is your mum going to be at the shop for?" Robert asked.

"About 45 minutes, why?" Aaron replied.

"Well... we haven't had any fun since being engaged" Robert put one arm behind Aaron.

Aaron noticed Robert looking him up and down, with a tell tale smirk on his face "Dirty minded sod" Aaron turned to face Robert.

"I can't help the fact that I want you so badly, that I would crawl on my hands and knees for you" Robert looked deep into Aaron's eyes.

"That just makes you sound really desperate, but I can say the same about you" Aaron looked at Robert and smiled.

"So... does that mean you're thinking about the same thing as me?" Robert smiled.

"I don't want to hurt you, you're still covered in bruises" Aaron looked at Robert with a knowing look.

"I don't care" Robert leaned over Aaron as he spoke "I want you so badly, Aaron." Robert could not resist he kissed Aaron on the lips, but just when he was about to break the kiss Aaron pulled him back into a more fierce kiss. "Mmmm!" Robert moaned as their kiss deepened. Aaron pushed his tongue past Robert's lips. Robert moved his hand from Aaron's knee, up his leg to his fiancé's thigh and slowly rubbed it. When their lips parted their eyes locked in a gaze for moment until Aaron looked at Robert's wet lips "I'm guessing that's a yes then" Robert gasped, still starring into Aaron's Astonishingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Couldn't help it. I want you so badly, that it kills me" Aaron looked deep into Robert's eyes.

"Like wise. Come on" Robert stood up and walked around the couch "Get your sexy arse up stairs, now!" Robert smirked at Aaron.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Aaron got up and walked with Robert to the stairs where they kissed again.

"Race ya" Robert smiled at Aaron when the kiss ended and he ran up the stairs with Aaron following closely behind him.

Once they had got to Aaron's bedroom, Robert shut the door behind them and he turned his gaze to Aaron. His fiancé walked towards him, he held him against the door as he began to kiss him on the neck. Aaron then lifted Robert's top over his head. They both fiddled with each others belts until they had completely undressed each other.

"Aaron" Robert moaned as Aaron kissed the side of his neck. Robert then pushed Aaron down onto the bed, Aaron laughed as Robert climbed up on top of him "God I love you" Robert said as he duct his head and kissed Aaron.

Afterwards Aaron and Robert were lying in bed, they were exhausted and both of their chests were rising and falling at a quickened pace as they panted and sweat clung to their naked body's "You're so beautiful" Robert said in a soft voice with a smile, he had one arm around Aaron's waist and Aaron had his hand under his head as he lay facing Robert.

"That makes one of us" Aaron looked down at his chest.

Robert saw the sad look on Aaron's face "Aaron, are the strongest person I know" Robert cupped Aaron's chin with one hand "You're beautiful to me. You must know that" Robert knew that Aaron was self conscious.

"How can I be beautiful... I mean look at me... I'm a mess" Aaron started to cry as he spoke.

Robert wiped away Aaron's tears with his thumb "When I look at you I see the gorgeous man, that I've fallen in love with" Robert pulled Aaron into a hug "You're not a mess, Aaron. You're my amazing fiancé" Robert held Aaron in a tight embrace.

"How do you always manage to make me feel better?" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"It's what I do" Robert smiled "I love you".

"I love you too Robert" Aaron and Robert rubbed their noses together, and then they went back to hugging each other for a few minutes whilst they talked. They then got dressed and walked back down stairs and saw Charity reading a something.

"Oi! That's mine!" Robert shouted as he leaned over the couch to grab the piece of paper.

"Aaww you really do love him" Charity laughed.

"What's that?" Aaron looked at the piece of paper.

"Just something I wrote" Robert folded up the piece of paper.

"The most beautiful man that I have ever seen. He completes me I cannot live without him. I pushed him to the limit but he understands me better then anyone else. He is the love of my life. Oh how I love my Aaron!" Charity recited and laughed.

"I was bored ok! Where did you find it?" Robert asked.

"I found it in the pocket of your leather jacket when you went missing. I was looking for clues into where you were" Charity laughed and threw her arms over the arm of the sofa.

"How many times have you read it?" Robert quickly asked when he realised that Charity knew it off by heart.

"About three times. You need poetry lessons though" Charity giggled and walked to the door leading to the bar "He completes me I cannot live without him!" Charity yelled into the backroom as she left.

"First the doodle and now this" Robert sighed.

"The most beautiful man that I have ever seen?" Aaron said with a half smile.

"You are. But don't take the piss" Robert shook his head.

"Too late!" Aaron snatched the piece of paper out of Robert's hand. Opened it as he quickly backed away from Robert.

"Hey, give it here you!" Robert laughed as he ran around the sofa after Aaron.

"The most beautiful man that I have ever seen. He completes me I cannot live without him. I pushed him to the limit but he understands me better then anyone else. He is the love of my life. Oh how I love my Aaron!" Aaron ran around the sofa so that Robert would not catch him.

"That's not fair. You're faster than me!" Robert laughed as he continued to chase Aaron around in circles around the sofa.

"Aaww there's even a little doodle of me and you holding hands! But your head is too small in this one again!" Aaron chuckled.

"C'mere!" Robert chuckled as he grabbed Aaron around the waist with both hands "I don't have a big head!".

"You're a right soft, big headed sod. Aren't you?" Aaron laughed as Robert threw him onto the sofa and pounced on top of him.

"I was bored!" He held Aaron's wrists either side of his head.

"Oh how I love my Aaron!" Aaron threw his head back and shouted.

"Sshh someone will hear us" Robert shushed.

"Their your words not mine. And... I live here!" Aaron smiled.

"You're a pain in the ass" Robert giggled.

"So everyone keeps telling me" Aaron chuckled.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Robert stated.

"Nope. Oh how I love my..." Aaron stopped when Robert covered his mouth with one hand.

"Don't push it" Robert smiled.

"Oh how I love my Aaron" Aaron said even though his voice was being muffled.

"God damn it!" Robert moved his hand away from Aaron's mouth.

"I love you too Rob" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"Good! Robert kissed Aaron on the lips. He let go of Aaron's wrists and he placed both of his hands on either side of Aaron's face.

"Can I frame this poem?" Aaron asked as Robert kissed him.

"Go on then. Just because I love you" Robert whispered when their lips parted.

"So you can't live without me ay" Aaron grinned.

"What can I say? You complete me" Robert smiled as he sat up.

"I like hearing you say that" Aaron rested his head on Robert's knee. "I think that it was cute" Aaron played with one of the buttons on Robert's shirt.

"What was?" Robert stroked Aaron's hair.

"How you chased me around this couch, so I didn't read the poem that you wrote about me" Aaron smirked.

"You weren't meant to read it" Robert said in a pouty voice.

"Stop your wining, You big baby" Aaron sniggered.

"Why you little" Robert laughed and started to tickle Aaron on the chest.

"Stop. Rob!" Aaron laughed and squirmed around as Robert continued to tickle him. After a few seconds Robert stopped tickling Aaron and he just starred at his smiling fiancé. "What is it?" Aaron asked with a puzzled look.

"You're so gorgeous" Robert smiled down at Aaron.

"So are you, even with that big head of yours" Aaron smiled.

"I think that's a compliment" Robert chuckled.

"It is a compliment" Aaron giggled.

Suddenly they both heard a scream, that rocked the earth's core "AARON!" The scream came from the front of the bar.

Aaron and Robert jumped to their feet, and they hurried to the front of the bar "What's wrong?" asked Aaron.

"Where's the fire?" Robert sarcastically said as he placed one arm over Aaron's shoulder to steady his balance.

"Mind the bar for me Aaron. I need to go and fetch Noah, he feels sick" Charity said as she walked around the bar and through the doors "Cheers Aaron, you're a lifesaver!"

"Hang on, when did I ever agree to do your job? Charity! And... she's gone" Aaron rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"So much for having a quiet day in with my financé" Robert sighed.

"Go and sit down I'll bring you a drink over" Aaron looked at Robert.

Robert saluted "Yes sir" Robert slowly walked around the bar.

"Are we going to be served here or not!" Lawrence shouted at Aaron.

"Sorry you guys. What can I get ya? Aaron looked at the table that Lawrence, Bernice, Chrissie, Andy and Lachlan were all sat around.

Two glasses of white wine, one pint, an orange juice and a Pepsi. Please Aaron" Chrissie ordered their drinks and she went back to talking to Lawrence. Aaron started to pour the drinks when he over heard the topic of conversation

"How do people manage to have a civilised conversation in this place?" Lawrence asked Chrissie.

"Life in the village isn't always bad." Andy said.

"When there's no drama or fights going on" Lachlan crossed his arms and slouched in his seat.

"Most of that drama is caused by those Dingle's of course. Such a diffusional family" Lawrence did not notice that Aaron was stood behind him "No wonder that Chas' son is messed up in the head."

"Ahem, there's only one person to blame for me being messed up" Aaron clonked the drinks down onto the table "And that would be my dad, Gordon Livesy. Before it happened he was my hero, I trusted him more then anyone else and he let me down. So it's not the Dingle's fault that I'm messed up in the head" Aaron raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I've heard the stories about you" Lawrence looked at Aaron.

"So you'll already know that I'm worse, then how Robert used to be. Did you know that I managed to evade police for two years whilst I was in France?" Aaron smiled.

"You tried to kill yourself, you killed the man you loved, you had an affair with a married man and you self harm. I know a lot about you Aaron Livesy" Lawrence ignored the constant shushing coming from Chrissie and Bernice.

"Did you know that I was abused by my dad when I was eight years old, until I left when I was a teenager? Did you know that he hit me? Did you know that Jackson asked me to help him? I used to cut myself because of Gordon. I didn't want to help Jackson end his life, but I did it because I loved him" Aaron was stating facts to put Lawrence back in his place.

"No I did not know about all of that." Lawrence sipped at his drink.

"As for the guy I had an affair with... he must of liked it because, he put a ring on it" Aaron held up his hand so that Lawrence could see the silver engagement ring that Robert had given him. Robert was watching Aaron from across the room and he smiled at how witty Aaron was being when Lawrence was gossiping about him and his family. "Enjoy your drinks. Oh and my name is Aaron Dingle not Aaron Livesy." Aaron said before he walked back to the bar to pour Robert a drink.

Just then the door opened and Diane walked in with Doug, Diane saw Robert sat at one of the booths and she noticed all the cuts and bruises on his face. "Oh my god, Robert! What happened to you?" Diane asked as she sat down opposite Robert.

"Gordon happened to me. He had me tied up at Wyllie's farm for a couple of hours" Robert looked at Diane.

"What did he do to you?" Diane asked.

"He kidnapped me, tied me up, punched me a lot, he cut my wrist, held a gun to my head and he was about to kill me" Robert showed Diane and Doug his bandaged up wrist.

"What do you mean he was about to kill you?" Doug asked.

"My hero came to my rescue" Robert smiled and he went back to watching Aaron.

"How did he save you?" Diane asked when she realised that Robert was talking about Aaron.

"He walked in before Gordon could punch me again and when me and Gordon fell through the floor he grabbed my wrist. Him and Cain pulled me back up to safety. He hasn't left me alone since." Robert smiled when Aaron looked over at him, to check that he was okay.

"I trust that you are talking about Aaron." Doug nodded.

"Well... I didn't ask Cain to marry me." Robert grinned.

"You proposed to Aaron Dingle!" Diane shouted and everyone including Aaron looked at her.

Robert saw the cheeky smile on Aaron's face, and he smiled before turning back to Diane "Yeah I did" Robert said in a hushed tone.

"What did he say?" Doug asked.

Aaron put a drink down on the table in front of Robert "I said yes" Aaron smiled before sitting down next to Robert.

'Thanks babe" Robert said before taking a sip of his pint.

"When did you propose?" Diane asked with a smile on her face.

"Last night, after he saved me" Robert put one arm over Aaron's shoulder.

"Why are you working the bar? Where's your mum and Charity?" Diane queried.

"Mum's at the shop and Charity has gone to pick up Noah" Aaron answered.

Lawrence, Bernice, Chrissie, Andy and Lachlan then walked out and Gabby walked in. She walked straight up to where Aaron was sat "I'll have a orange juice with lemonade. Or are you too busy cuddling up to your new fiancé" Gabby ordered in her normal arrogant tone of voice.

"I don't work here. I work at a scrapyard" Aaron sighed.

"It was a rhetorical question, that means I wasn't asking. I can't see Chas so I'll settle for you" Gabby looked at her nails as she waited for Aaron to get her a drink.

Aaron rolled his eyes at Gabby "Coming right up" Aaron stood up and walked back around the bar. He made Gabby her drink and then he placed it in front of her "£2.50 please?" Aaron said as Gabby starred at her phone.

"Huh, no chance" Gabby was about to take a sip of her drink but Aaron pulled it away.

"No money no drink" Aaron said.

"Get mum to pay for it, we're loaded now" Gabby went to grab the glass but Aaron placed it further away from her.

"Gabby, you normally have to pay to have a drink here, or in any other pub for that matter" Robert said. He was annoyed by how Gabby was talking to Aaron, but what could he do? It annoyed him how rude Gabby was being to Aaron. He was hoping that he could just spend time with Aaron today, but other peoples plans seemed go keep getting in their way.

"Normally you don't get kidnapped by your boyfriend's pervert of a father" Gabby looked at Robert "I would've run for the hills if my boyfriend told me that he was abused by his dad".

Aaron went quiet and looked down at the floor. Robert noticed that Aaron was starting to tear up. "Why would I run for the hills? He needed me. And I love him. I'd watch what you say if I were you, Gabby. You don't want to be a bully, do you?" Robert wanted to jump up, run around the bar to Aaron, and give him a hug but he didn't have the strength to do so.

"Too much trouble over nothing, he's managed to get by on his own. You blew your chance with Jackson. You should've stayed in France. You're not wanted here. No body wants you here. You're a useless waste of space" Gabby snarled.

"If you want a drink you need to pay up. Or the door's there, your choice" Aaron sniffled and held back his tears "I'm not asking you again Gabby".

Just at that moment Chas walked into the Woolpack, and she saw that Aaron was close to tears "Aaron? What is it sweetheart? Where's Charity?" Chas asked.

"Apparently... I should've run for the hills, when Aaron told me about what happened with Gordon" Robert said as he slowly stood up and walked around the bar.

"Who said that?" Chas asked, she knew that Aaron confided in Robert because he trusted him. Chas knew that Robert made Aaron feel safe and she respected that.

"Little miss Gobby Thomas here" Robert nodded in Gabby's direction to signal to Chas that it was Gabby.

"You should've said something sooner, and then more people would've believed you and the verdict would've been guilty" Gabby scoffed.

"I believed him. I still do, and so does everyone else in this village" Robert held Aaron's hand as he spoke.

"Obviously not everyone. Because the jury didn't believe your little story" Gabby murmured under her breath.

"Get out!" Chas ordered.

"What's next? Are you going to barr me?" Gabby scoffed.

"No, I'm going to call your mum and tell her that you are skiving off school, and that you are being a two faced brat" Chas crossed her arms.

Gabby stood up from her seat at he bar and she walked out of the Woolpack in a strop. It had been a while since anyone had told her off or she had not gotten what she wanted, so she felt that her desires had been put to one side. Gabby began to conjure up a plan to punish Aaron and Robert for not doing what she asked ('Ordered' depending on how you look at it).

"Just ignore her, she's not worth it" Robert looked at Aaron.

"Why do people keep having ago at me today? When Charity gets back tell her that I'm on strike" Aaron looked at Robert "I'm sick of waiting, we're going into the backroom and I'm going to have a quiet day in. With you".

"Finally. Doug has been showing me pictures of plant pots, whilst you were slaving away behind this bar" Robert smiled.

"I should've taken your offer to buy Diane's share of this place." Chas smiled at Robert "Charity doesn't even do her job".

"I don't know if I'm that useful, when I can barely walk without Aaron acting like a crutch for me" Robert frowned.

"You still have your uses" Aaron smiled as he put Robert's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk into the backroom.

"You ok babe?" Robert asked when Aaron sat him down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aaron went silent as he sat down beside Robert

"Aaron, tell me what's wrong" Robert placed his hand on one of his fiancé's knees.

"Would you've run for the hills? When I told you about... what happened to me" Aaron asked.

Robert knew that Aaron was starting to doubt him "No. I'll always be here for you. I'd never leave you alone after knowing about something like that".

"I thought that you wouldn't believe me. I thought that you'd think that I'm a liar. Or that you'd hate the sight of me" Aaron covered his eyes with his hand and started to cry.

"I believe every word that you said. I know that you would never lie about something like that. I'd never hate the sight of you, I love you Aaron. You're my strong, beautiful, amazing fiancé. I love everything about you, I worship the ground you walk on" Robert rubbed Aaron's back as he cried.

"I'm not strong, Robert. I'm a weak, I'm messed up" Aaron moved his hand away from his eyes and ran it through his hair.

"You're stronger then you know. You're not weak, you're not messed up. You're my Aaron" Robert pulled Aaron into an embrace and held him there, rocking him from side to side. "Never forget how much I love you" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's head.

"Even when he's dead he still gets in my head" Aaron sobbed.

"Just know that he can't hurt you anymore. I'm always going to be here for you" Robert stroked Aaron's hair as he spoke.

"So it's not just me against the world?" Aaron asked through his tears.

Robert heard the innocent tone in Aaron's voice; it was like the voice of a scared child. 'An eight year old child' he thought. His man needed reassurance because he had lost faith in everyone. Aaron felt like he had been abandoned by his family as a child, and that childhood had been snatched away into the night. Robert kissed Aaron on the shoulder "It will never be just you against the world, ever again. I'm here now, and I'm staying". Robert thought about how he wished that he had known Aaron when as a child. Oh how he wished that he had known Aaron before he had been abused. He wished that he and Aaron had been friends growing up, maybe Aaron would have confided in him sooner, maybe Robert would have been able to stop the abuse; he was older than Aaron by a few years, if they had been friends maybe just maybe... Aaron would have felt safe enough to tell him about the abuse. But what could he have done? He was just a teenager himself when Aaron was being abused. He wished that he had not married Chrissie and that he had chosen Aaron instead. But it was far too late for any of that now, he just knew that his life goal from now on is to protect and love Aaron.

Aaron pulled back from Robert's embrace and looked into the older man's eyes "I'm a right soft git. I'm meant to be the bad boy of the village. Now look at me, crying over what happened when I was a kid" Aaron pulled the sleeves of his shirt over his hand and wiped away his tears.

"I don't care how you act" Robert cupped Aaron's chin "Bad boy or golden boy you're still my Aaron, and I love you for who you are. You're my angel and I worship the ground you walk on" Robert leaned in close and put his forehead against Aaron's forehead "I know that I'm the luckiest man on earth, because I have you".

Aaron smiled, he then wanted to change the subject "Right err, there's nothing worth watching so do you fancy a game of cards?" Aaron asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll win though" Robert said with a smug smile as Aaron stood up and opened one of the drawers of the cabinet.

"Good luck with that" Aaron picked up the pack of cards, he walked back over to the sofa and he sat opposite Robert. Aaron then opened the pack of cards.

"Do you need me to shuffle them?" Robert said with a smug voice that he was well known for.

Aaron separated the deck of cards so that each half of the deck was in both of his hands "I think I can manage" Aaron smirked and then he started to shuffle the cards. Robert watched in amazement as Aaron shuffled the cards like he was a professional. Aaron dealt the cards so that they had nine cards each and then he put the remaining deck of cards down in between them "You can go first" Aaron said as he arranged his cards. He already had a good hand but he kept a straight face.

"How did you...? You just shuffled those cards like a pro. Where did you learn how to do that?" Robert asked as he arranged his cards. He also had a good hand.

"My Grandad Shadrach, taught me how to play cards when I was a kid" Aaron smiled at the thought of his Grandad.

"You've never told me about your granddad" Robert said with a soft smile "What was he like?" he asked.

"He was a drunk, he farted like every five minutes, he never took baths and a disaster was around every corner" Aaron picked up a card and swapped it with one of his.

"He sounds interesting" Robert said as he picked up a card and swapped it with one of his cards.

"Once he left the bath running, and he fell asleep on the couch" Aaron chuckled "He got out just before the whole bathroom came crashing through the celling. Zak and Lisa weren't happy with that" Aaron picked up a card and then he looked at Robert.

"The whole bathroom?" Robert asked.

"Bath, toilet, the lot. And then he borrowed a police car" Aaron giggled.

"Flaming heck. And I thought that Val was daft because she blew up the oven" Robert laughed "What else have your family done?" he asked.

"Mum climbed onto the roof, Belle wouldn't stop singing; even though she can't sing, Marlon and Sam were complete idiots, when the Dingles saved me from the drug dealers I worked for, Eli wore armbands in a hot tube. And Shadrach farted in it. And I gave false teeth to Cain for his birthday" Aaron picked up a card, but it was not the one he wanted so he put it back down.

"Shadrach sounds like a very interesting guy" Robert smirked.

"He never stopped burping and farting. It was so bad that people had to evacuate the room a number of times. I'm just glad that I didn't pick up any of his features" Aaron joked.

"I wouldn't love you any less" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"Good to know" Aaron smiled "I win" Aaron showed Robert his hand of cards; he had four aces and three tens.

"Wait what!" Robert said as he starred at Aaron's cards. He then showed Aaron his cards; he had the two of hearts, the three of hearts, the four of hearts. He also had the nine of spades, the jack of spades and the queen of spades "You had the card I needed" he grumbled.

"Sore loser" Aaron grinned.

"Ok Dingle. Why don't we make this interesting? Lets use money" Robert smiled to himself. He was good at throwing money Around and Aaron knew it.

"Alright. But I'll just win again" Aaron smiled as he got his wallet out of his pocket

They played five more games of cards before Robert gave up and threw his cards onto the coffee table "I give up" He sighed. Robert leaned back so that he was lying down with his head on the arm of the sofa "That's 65 quid you've won off me".

Aaron put his cards and the deck of cards down on the coffee table, and he smiled at Robert "Has the Sugden family champion finally lost his title?" he chuckled.

"I don't know how, but I've lost to a Dingle" Robert huffed and he looked at Aaron.

Aaron leaned over Robert and smiled down at him "What can I say? Us Dingles are relentless".

Robert grabbed handfuls of Aaron's shirt and he pulled him into a passionate kiss. When their lips parted Robert smiled as he looked into Aaron's eyes. Those blue eyes shone like diamonds, Robert loved to look into the eyes of his fiancé; he could get lost in those dreamy eyes.

Aaron looked confused "What was that for?" he asked with a smile.

"No reason. I just had to kiss you" Robert let go of Aaron's shirt and he cupped Aaron's face with both hands on either side of his face. Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert again. When Aaron's soft, warm lips connected with his a smile grew on Robert's face.

"Mmmm" Robert groaned "I love you so much" He whispered as they kissed.

When their lips parted Aaron put his lips to Robert's ear "I love you too" Aaron whispered.

Suddenly the door leading to the bar opened, and the two men sprang apart just in time before Noah and Charity walked in "Why aren't you covering for me at the bar?" Charity asked.

"It's not my job. And I don't take orders from snobby teenagers, who have nothing better to do then bully me about Gordon" Aaron said as he put the pack of cards back into the cardboard box that they came in.

"What about him? You come running whenever he says your name" Noah pointed at Robert.

"I think that's more of what I tend to do, whenever Aaron texts me" Robert smiled and put one arm around Aaron, "I just love him so much".

"Ew gross" Noah said as he walked to the dinning room table and sat on one of the chairs.

"I'm going back to work. Noah, be good for Romeo and Juliet" Charity then walked out of the door leading to the bar.

"Whatever" Noah murmured as his gaze remained fixed to his phone.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Robert asked.

"Dibbs on being Romeo'" Aaron said quickly.

"Why do I have to be Juliet?" Robert looked at Aaron.

"Because... I had to save you when you were the damsel in distress" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"I'll give you that, but..." he kissed Aaron on the cheek "You've always been my Romeo"

Aaron moved closer to Robert and he rested his head on the blondes shoulder "I'm no saint" he said.

Robert kissed Aaron on the head "Neither am I. However you're my guardian angel".

"I'm going to vom if I hear you too flirting anymore" Noah pulled a face as he spoke.

"At least you wouldn't be skiving off school then" Aaron said and he looked at Noah.

"I'm sick so I have a reason" Noah looked up from his phone in shock.

"Give up the act Noah. I know all of the tricks, I used to cause all of the trouble in the village. When I skipped school" Aaron said with a straight face.

"How did you know?" Noah asked.

"Because I could pull off that trick, you can't. So go and play in your room. This room is reserved for the day" Aaron lifted his head off of Robert's shoulder.

"Don't tell my mum. I'd be in trouble" Noah said in a worried tone. As he ran upstairs to his room.

"Now... where were we?" Robert when he heard to door to Noah's bedroom shut.

"Right about here" Aaron said before he kissed Robert on the lips.

As their kiss deepened, Robert gently guided Aaron backwards so that he was lying down on the sofa. He pushed his tongue passed Aaron's lips as they kissed. Aaron had a hand on Roberts's waist and the other on the back Robert's head. The older man then drew back and lowered his head and he started to kiss Aaron's neck.

"God I love you Aaron" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's warm skin.

Before anything else could happen, they heard Chas' voice as she walked around the bar. Robert and Aaron both sprang apart just a few seconds before the door opened.

"Hi boys" Chas said in a cheerful voice as she walked through the door and she walked straight to the kitchen.

"Hey mum." Aaron said in response.

"How are you Robert?" Chas asked as she boiled the kettle.

"I'm good, they don't hurt as much as they did yesterday" Robert replied.

"That's good." Chas then looked at Robert's bandaged wrist "How's your wrist?" she asked.

"It's a lot better now. It doesn't hurt every time I move it" Robert looked at Aaron.

"Do either of you want a cuppa?" Chas asked when the kettle finished boiling.

"Just a black coffee for me, please mum" Aaron said.

"Same for me please Chas" Robert said, with his eyes still watching Aaron. Robert could watch Aaron all day; admiring Aaron's long eyelashes, his well kept stubble, his soft lips and his gorgeous dark brown hair 'he's so beautiful' Robert thought 'I love him more than anything'.

Then Aaron turned his head and he looked at Robert "What?" he nervously smiled at Robert.

"I'm just looking at you" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"Like what you see?" Aaron smiled.

"I love what I see" he leaned over and gave Aaron a light peck on the lips.

Chas then walked in with their coffees, and she put them down on the coffee table, she then picked up her coffee and sipped it "How long were you working the bar for?" Chas asked.

"About an hour. I took a lot of insults from Lawrence and Gabby. Robert was just watching me the whole time" Aaron smiled at Chas.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for your family. You sure showed Lawrence who was the better man" Robert picked up one of the mugs and he sipped the coffee.

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it" Aaron said before he sipped his coffee.

That night Aaron and Robert were just lying in bed holding each other and talking. Robert had one arm around Aaron, and he was stroking Aaron's hair. Robert kissed Aaron on the head and he smiled.

"Today has been very weird" Aaron smiled as he snuggled into Robert.

"You can say that again. But I enjoyed being with you, after we got away from everyone else" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's dark hair.

They both fell asleep after talking for a while. Robert was holding Aaron and Aaron was holding onto Robert. However the backdoor was opening and somebody walked in. Gabby closed the door behind her and she put her plan into action, she knew what she was going to do to get revenge on Aaron and Robert for humiliating her. Gabby walked into the backroom, she turned on her torch and she opened all of the cupboards and she went through Chas' bag. She took out all of Chas' money out of her purse as well as the fossil that Aaron had given her, and then she caught sight of a tin box on the side counter. She looked at the photos in the box and she got a knife out of the draw. Gabby placed the tip of the knife on the picture of Aaron and she scratched through the picture. She then caught sight of a picture of Aaron and Robert, she ripped up the picture and then she threw it on the floor. Gabby then took the baseball bat out of her rucksack and she walked over to the door leading to the bar.

"Time to wake up" she whispered to her self before she slowly opened the door, and then she slammed it shut. The loud bang echoed through the house, causing everyone to wake up.

Aaron and Robert both jolted awake and looked at each other in a panic "Did you hear that?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I did" Aaron replied.

"Do you think it's a burglar?" Robert asked.

"Oh god mum" Aaron jumped out of bed when he remembered that his mum used to sleepwalk.

Robert then got out of bed, he and Aaron ran out of the room. Chas then came running out of her room "Aaron!" she ran to her son and hugged him.

"Mum are you ok?" Aaron asked as he hugged his mum.

"What was that?" Chas asked.

"We don't know" Aaron looked at Robert "It wasn't mum".

Chas then let go of Aaron just as Liv, Noah and Charity came running out of their rooms. "Aaron!" Liv ran into the arms of her brother and he hugged her.

"It's ok Liv" Aaron then turned to look at Robert "Robert look after her. I'm going to have a look around downstairs" Aaron let go of Liv.

"What? No, they might be dangerous" Robert said as Liv walked over to him.

Chas and Charity also protested to Aaron's act of bravery, but Aaron's mind was set on making sure that his family and Robert were safe. Aaron slowly started to walk down the stairs to see who was in the house.

Robert walked over to the top of the stairs "Babe don't" he whispered down to his fiancé.

Aaron looked back up the stairs and he saw the worried look on his fiancé's face "I'll shout for you if I need you" Aaron then started to tiptoe down the stairs again. Aaron then turned and looked at Robert before he turned and walked into the backroom.

"Aaron, Aaron" Robert whispered .

The backroom was dark when Aaron walked in. He could barely see a thing, he turned on the light and he saw all of the pictures on the floor "Who's there?" he called out.

Aaron walked over to the dinning table, and he picked up all of the pictures that were on the floor. Aaron then noticed that Chas' bag was on the floor, he walked over and picked it up. He looked into the bag and saw that his mum's purse was gone along with the fossil he gave her. He then saw the picture of him and Robert, he picked up the pieces and placed them on the table.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath.

Gabby slowly opened the door leading to the bar. She crept up behind Aaron with her baseball bat in hand. As she walked up behind Aaron she accidently kicked the metal box of photos, Aaron was alerted to the fact that someone was behind him. He quickly spun around and Gabby whacked him around the head with the bat.

"Ahh! Robert!" Aaron shouted before the intruder wacked him around the head again, and he fell back. He hit his head off of the coffee table and he was knocked unconscious.

"Aaron!" Robert said as he ran down the stairs and into the backroom. Robert saw Aaron lying on the floor and the intruder standing over him. "Aaron!" Robert then ran at the intruder Robert grabbed the bat and he pulled it away from the intruder. In a panic Gabby kicked Robert's shin and punches him in the stomach "Ah!" Robert fell to the floor holding his stomach as he withered around in agony. Gabby then stamped Robert's wrist "AAHHH!" Robert screamed, she made a run for it and he gripped his wrist.

Gabby made a run for the door but she was tackled from behind, Gabby let out a screech as she fell to the floor with her attacker on top of her. "Don't move!" Liv shouted. Gabby stopped struggling and she accepted that she had been defeated.

"Aaron!" Robert quickly crawled over to Aaron and rolled him over onto his back. Robert saw the blood running out of Aaron's head and he started to panic "No, no, no Aaron. Babe wake up! Baby please wake up!".

Aaron opened his eyes and saw Robert "Robert? Argh" he exclaimed when he felt a pain in the side of his head.

"Oh thank god" Robert released the breath that he had been holding in. Robert then helped Aaron to his feet and Aaron sat Robert down on the sofa, because of the fact that Robert was in pain because of his many injuries.

Chas and Charity came running into the backroom and saw that Liv had restrained the intruder. Chas ran over and lifted the intruder to their feet. Chas then pulled back the intruder's hood and saw that it was Gabby.

"Gabby? What are you doing here?" Liv asked.

"I wanted to get back at him" Gabby nodded in Aaron's direction.

"What did I do to deserve being hit around the head with a baseball bat?" Aaron asked with a clear look of shock on his face. Aaron then sat next to Robert on the sofa.

"You humiliated me. You and your fiancé" Gabby snarled at Aaron.

"You did that yourself. It's not Aaron's fault that your a brat" Robert looked at Aaron "You ok babe?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok" Aaron answered.

"Oh I'm the brat? Tell me again why his dad abused him!" Gabby scoffed.

Robert snapped his head to the side to face Gabby "Oi! That's uncalled for!" Robert then looked at Aaron "Don't listen to her babe" Robert hugged Aaron.

"How dare you!" Chas shouted as she picked up the phone. She then noticed her bag on the floor "You went through my bag?"

"She's emptied your purse and she took the fossil I gave you" Aaron winced as he put his hand on the side of his head.

"Give me that!" Charity grabbed Gabby's rucksack and pulled it away from her.

"Hey that's mine!" Gabby shouted as Charity rummaged through her rucksack.

Charity then pulled out a handful of cash and the fossil. "These don't belong to you" Charity then handed the money and the fossil to Chas.

Chas then looked at Gabby "My son gave this to me. He's done nothing wrong!" Chas shouted at Gabby.

Robert looked at the cut on Aaron's head. He cupped Aaron's head to the side, to get a better look at his fiancé's injury. "Robert, I'm fine" Aaron looked at Robert.

"Your not fine. Your bleeding hun" Robert placed his hand over the injury on Aaron's head.

"Ah!" Aaron hissed in pain.

"Do you remember what happened?" Robert asked.

"She hit me with bat, twice around the head, I fell and I hit my head off of the coffee table" Aaron then turned to face Robert and saw that he was clutching his stomach "Robert are you hurt?" He asked.

"She kicked me in the shin and punched me in the stomach." Robert replied.

Aaron rolled up Robert's shirt and he saw the fresh bruise on his fiancé's stomach "Ouch that looks painful" he then looked at Robert.

"I'll be alright Aaron" Robert gave Aaron a sheepish smile "Ah!"

"What is it?" Aaron was concerned about Robert.

"She stamped on my wrist" Robert winced.

"Let me see" Aaron gently lifted up Robert's arm and unravelled the bandages. "Liv get me the first aid kit!" Aaron quickly said once he had seen the blood leaking out of his fiancés wrist.

"Why can't you get it?" Liv protested.

"Now Liv!" Aaron snapped. He them placed his hand over Robert's wrist to stop a large amount of blood loss.

"Ahh! Flaming hell it hurts" Robert hissed. He closed his eyes tight when he felt the burning sting in his wrist.

"Sorry babe." Aaron looked up at Robert.

"Here you go" Liv handed her brother the first aid kit.

Aaron quickly opened the green box and got the bandages out. He also grabbed the cleansing wipes and dapped Robert's wrist. "Ah! Shit it burns." Robert hissed in pain.

"Just hold my hand if you need to" Aaron said.

Robert gripped Aaron's hand and closed his eyes tight, as Aaron cleaned the cut again. He then wrapped the white cloth around Robert's wrist "There. That should keep it clean" Aaron put the left over bandages back in the green box.

Chas phoned Bernice, explained to her what happened and Gabby was made go apologise. Then she was taken back home. Robert put a plaster on the cut that was on Aaron's head, and they all went back to bed with hopes that the next day would be more calm.

"You alright?" Robert asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. What about you?" Aaron asked as he rested his head on Robert's chest.

"I'm alright now. Don't pay any attention to what Gabby said" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Easier said than done" Aaron said before he kissed Robert's bare chest.

"She's not worth the aggro. She's just a stupid kid" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's hair.

Aaron looked up at Robert "Let's just go to sleep. I'm tired" Aaron admitted.

"Alright" Robert kissed Aaron on the lips. "Goodnight beautiful" Robert said after he turned off the beside lamp. He held Aaron tight and he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"Night babe" Aaron said before he closed his eyes and he fell asleep


	6. The big day

Exactly one year later. Aaron was Nervously pacing around his old bedroom as he tried to do his tie. Thoughts were racing around his head "Stupid thing" Aaron said in frustration.

A knock came at the door before it opened "Only me. How are you?"

"I'm annoyed at this tie and I'm very nervous" Aaron looked up at is uncle.

"Here, let me" Cain walked in. He walked up to Aaron and started to fasten his tie "There ya go" He said as he straightened it.

"Cheers" Aaron forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" Cain asked

"What if he does a runner? What if he changes his mind? What if he has an affair?" Aaron started to panic.

Cain smiled "Listen to me Aaron" Cain held Aaron's shoulders "He loves you and he will marry you. We all see how much he loves you. But if he does have an affair, I'll beat the crap out of him".

"You'll scare him away" Aaron chuckled.

"It's about time that I start being a good uncle to you. You deserve to be happy" Cain said as he held back tears.

"You are a good uncle. That's why I asked both you and mum to give me away. You and Paddy are the closest I've ever had to a father figure. You were my role model growing up." Aaron smiled.

"I'm so proud of you mate. I just wish that I'd been there for you when you needed me" Cain started to tear up.

"Oh Cain, you were there when I needed you" Aaron hugged Cain.

"If I was your role model. I must have done something right, for you to turn out so amazing" Cain smiled as he hugged his nephew. "Right come on then, we best get you downstairs. Before you make a old man cry too much". Cain then walked downstairs with Aaron, but he walked into the backroom first.

"Well?" Chas asked.

"He's ready. Try not to cry sis" Cain said as he smiled at Chas.

"I can't promise that" Chas said as she put her hat on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you'd all stop what you're doing and look this way" Cain started "drum roll" looked at Sam and Zak.

Sam and Zak drummed on the table as everyone waited in anticipation "Hurry up already!" Adam shouted.

"It is my pleasure to introduce the one the only... Aaron Dingle!" Cain opened the door and Aaron walked in.

"Aaww look at you" Chas cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Alright, alright don't make a fuss" Aaron smiled.

Chas ran forwards and hugged her son "Aaww my baby boy looks so handsome".

"Thanks mum. But don't get mascara on my suit" Aaron joked.

Chas pulled back 'I'm just so proud of you" Chas said as she fished around in her bag, before she pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes.

"Don't cry mum" Aaron rubbed his mum's arm.

"I can't help it. You're my baby boy" Chas laughed.

"You look great mate" Adam patted Aaron on the back.

"Cheers. Can you text Vic and ask her if Robert's okay?" Aaron asked as Chas hugged him again.

"Sure mate" Adam got out his phone and sent a text to his wife.

Conversely back at his and Aaron's house Robert was growing more and more anxious, as he paced around his living room "What if I let him down? What if I hurt him again?".

Victoria smiled at her brother "You won't let him down".

"But what if I do? I don't want to hurt him again" Robert fixed his hair.

"Do you love Aaron?" Andy asked as he put his blazer on.

"More than anything. He's everything to me" Robert answered.

"Well there you go then. Just relax Rob" Andy smiled.

Victoria checked her phone "It's Adam." The smile on her face grew "Aaron asks if you're alright".

Robert grinned "Tell him to tell Aaron that I'm alright, and that I can't wait to see him".

Victoria then texted her husband back "Right, lets get you to the church then".

Diane then walked in with Doug "You ready?" she asked.

"I'm ready" Robert answered. He then walked to the cars with Andy, Victoria, Diane and Doug.

Back at the Woolpack. "Vic says that Robert is fine and that he can't wait to see you" Adam looked up at Aaron.

Aaron smiled "Good. Mum can you let go of me please?" Aaron asked.

Chas let go of Aaron just as Noah walked in "Why do I have to wear this monkey suit?" Noah asked as he pulled at his blazer sleeves.

"Because that's normally what guys wear to weddings. Now shut up and behave" Cain said as he walked passed.

"But it itches and I look ridiculous" Noah argued.

"Shut it you. My brother's getting married, you'll wear what you're told to wear" Liv said as she walked passed Noah and stood in front of he brother "Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look beautiful" Aaron smiled at his sister.

"Enjoy it whilst it last, I don's wear dresses" Liv grinned.

"The cake's done" Marlon walked in "Whoa, who are you? Where's Aaron?" he asked.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Marlon" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Has your mum cried yet?" Marlon asked.

"She's cried that much, that I'm surprised the place isn't flooded. And that I'm still alive" Aaron laughed.

"She's not the only one who's been crying" Sam pointed at Cain.

"I do care about Aaron you know. Lisa did you pack the welly?" Cain looked at Lisa.

"Oh your not going to make him drink out of the welly, are you?" Aaron sighed.

"Damn right we are. He's joining the family and it's a tradition" Zak said as he put his hat on.

"So was being smacked around the side of the head. How have you lot not scared him off?" Aaron laughed.

"Who knows. He must love you if he can put up with us lot" Charity chuckled.

"Dingle hug!" Chas shouted.

Everyone one walked over to Aaron and they all hugged each other. Paddy then walked in as they all separated. "So... any tears yet?" he asked.

"A few" Aaron started to tear up.

"Oh sweetheart don't cry" Chas wiped away Aaron's tears.

"I can't help it" Aaron smiled.

"C'mere mate" Paddy pulled Aaron into a hug.

"Thanks dad" Aaron hugged Paddy back.

April then ran in with Leo "Aaron, do you love Robert?" April asked.

Aaron pulled back from his hug with Paddy "More than anything" he answered as he crouched down in front of April and Leo.

"Even more than the scrapyard?" she asked.

"More than the scrapyard" he smiled at April. He then turned to Leo "You ready mate?" he asked. Leo lifted his hand and high-fived Aaron "Alright!" Aaron laughed.

"Right the cars are here" Debbie walked in with Jack and Sarah "You ready to go?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Aaron shrugged and smiled.

Robert was at the church with his family and few more of the other villagers. However Chrissie, Lawrence and Lachlan were not invited. Robert was sat on the right hand side of the church with his family.

Andy was sat beside him and he noticed that he was nervous "Calm down Rob. Everything will be fine".

"I'm not as cool as a cucumber this time am I?" Robert chuckled "I'm just so nervous, I don't want to let him down".

"You won't let him down. But you need to calm down, before the love of your life gets here. Save your tears for him" Andy smiled.

Everyone looked behind them when they heard the doors open. Moira, Adam, Holly, Paddy, Rhona, Leo, Marlon, Carly, April, Debbie, Jack, Sarah, Charity, Noah, Sam, Zak, Lisa and Belle all walked in and sat down. As he walked passed Adam patted Robert on the back and smiled at him.

"Where's Cain?" Diane asked.

"Cain and Chas are giving Aaron away." Moira answered.

"Why both of them? He only needs one person to walk him down the aisle" Doug said.

"He wanted his mum to give him away. And Cain is possibly the closest thing he has to a dad" Lisa said as she looked at Robert "He's alright though. But he is a bit nervous" Lisa smiled.

"That's understandable. At least he hasn't freaked out and done a runner" Doug said as he got his notepad out.

"Actually, he was worried that you'd do a runner on him" Holly said as she looked at her phone. Cain then appeared in the doorway, he gave Harriet a thumbs up to signal that they were ready.

"Will you all please stand?" Harriet said.

Everyone stood up and Robert took one step forwards with Andy at his side. Robert slowly exhaled as the music started playing. Then everyone looked at the church doors.

Robert turned around just as Aaron started to walk in with Chas and Cain either side of him. 'He's so beautiful' Robert thought once he saw Aaron. He started to tear up as he watched Aaron walk down the aisle. He smiled at Aaron and Aaron smiled back at him.

'Wow. He looks amazing' Aaron thought. Once he had reached the alter, Cain patted him on the back and Chas gave him a bear hug. "Ungh mum" Aaron sighed. The tight hug of his mum knocked the wind out of him. Everyone laughed as Chas clung onto Aaron. He turned his head and looked at his uncle "A little help please?" Aaron whispered. Cain then stood up and attempted to pull Chas away from her son. But when Chas did not let go Paddy, Marlon and Zak stood up and tried to pry Chas away from her embarrassed son. Aaron looked up at Robert and saw the smile on his face. 'I'm so sorry' he mouthed.

Robert bit his bottom lip as he held in laughter 'Mummy's little boy' he mouthed back.

They eventually succeeded in pull Chas away from Aaron and Cain sat her down. Harriet then started the service. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company. To join together these two men in holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone looked around the church and then back at Aaron and Robert. The two men both let out the breathe that they had been holding in, when no one objected to them getting married.

Harriet leaned forward "That's the hard part over" she whispered. Both Aaron and Robert smiled at her comment "Marriage is the union of two people in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy, and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Aaron and Robert make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. Aaron and Robert will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other."

Cain nugged his sisters shoulder with his own as she cried. Moira then passed her a tissue and she dabbed her eyes. Cain fought to hold back his tears and Moira held his hand. Liv elbowed Noah to tell him to stop texting and Charity took his phone away from him. Victoria cried and Diane hugged her. Andy smiled and looked at his sister and then back at Robert and Aaron.

"We are here today, before God, because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes, to witness the joining in marriage of Aaron Dingle and Robert. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which these two men begin their life together. And now through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." Harriet then looked at Aaron's family. "Who gives this man to this man?"

Both Cain and Chas raised their hands for a few seconds before Harriet continued. Aaron smiled at his mum and Cain before he turned back to face a smiling Robert. 'God I love you' Robert thought as he looked into Aaron's blue eyes.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship, the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Aaron and Robert from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together. To strengthen each other in all labour, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness. Backed with the will to make it last."

Harriet then looked at Robert "Your vows please?"

Robert smiled "I promise to love, care and protect you, until I take my last breathe, I will stand by you. I will be honest with you and I will provide a safe home for you, I will never let you down again. If I fail to do this better start running, because I know that Cain would hunt me down"

Everyone chuckled and Harriet then looked at Aaron "Your vows please?" she repeated.

"I promise to stand by you no matter what, I will always be there to pick you up when you fall. I will be honest with you and I will trust you, for as long as I live I will love and support you" Aaron smiled.

Harriet then turned back to Robert "Do you Robert Sugden take Aaron Dingle to be your lawfully wedded husband. To live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only to him as long as you both shall live?"

Robert sniffled and smiled "I will"

Harriet then turned to Aaron "Do you Aaron Dingle take Robert Sugden to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only to him as long as you both shall live?

Aaron smiled "I will."

They both then looked at Harriet "Would you please place Aaron's ring on the third finger of his left hand?" Harriet asked Robert. Robert looked behind him and Andy passed him the ring. "Repeat after me. Aaron I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage" Harriet said.

"Aaron I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage" he started. He smiled at Aaron as he put it on Aaron's ring finger.

"With my body I honour you" said Harriet.

"With my body I hour you" Robert started to tear up again.

"All that I am I give to you" Harriet said.

"All that I am I give to you" Robert sniffled.

"And all that I am I share with you" Harriet said

"And all that I am I share with you" Robert smiled.

Harriet then turned to Aaron "Will you please place Robert's ring on the third finger of his left hand?" she asked.

Aaron looked behind him and Liv passed him the ring. He winked at his sister before turning back to Robert a sliding the silver ring onto his ring finger.

Harriet then echoed her previous lines but by saying Robert's name "Robert I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage"

"Robert I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage" he repeated.

With my body I honour you" said Harriet.

"With my body I hour you" Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and started to cry.

"All that I am I give to you" Harriet said.

"All that I am I give to you" Aaron said as Robert smiled at him.

"And all that I am I share with you" Harriet said.

"And all that I am I share with you" Aaron smiled.

"In the presence of God and before this congregation, Robert and Aaron have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I therefore proclaim that they are now lawfully married." Harriet leaned closer to Aaron and Robert "You can kiss now" she whispered.

Aaron and Robert smiled at each other before they both leaned in to kiss. Robert had his arms around Aaron's waist and Aaron had his arms around Robert's neck. Their kiss was long and passionate, showing how much they truly cared and loved each other. Everyone stood up and clapped as they kissed.

"Woohoo! Go Robron!" Victoria shouted.

Aaron and Robert's lips separated and they laughed. "Robron?" Robert turned to his sister.

"Well yeah, Robert plus Aaron makes Robron." she answered.

Aaron and Robert laughed as they walked down the aisle holding hands and grinning at each other. Everyone soon followed behind. They signed the marital register and then they walked outside, everyone cheered as they threw confetti in the air as the newly weds walked down the path. They then walked into the graveyard as everyone else walked back to the Woolpack.

"So how do you feel?" Aaron asked as they walked.

"Like the luckiest man alive" Robert smiled.

They were holding hands and swinging their arms as they walked. They soon approached a gravestone and stopped in front of it.

"You ok babe?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. I just wish that my mum was here for today" Robert said as he and Aaron starred at the gravestone in front of them.

In loving memory

Of Pat Sugden

Walk along with the angels

Forever asleep RIP.

Aaron then hugged Robert and placed his head on his new husband's shoulder. "I bet that non of your family ever thought that you'd marry a Dingle."

"I never thought that I'd be lucky enough to marry someone like you. Husband" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"Say that again" Aaron said as Robert hugged him.

"My husband Aaron Dingle. The love of my life" Robert chuckled.

"Sorry about what happened in the church, my mum has been hugging me all morning" Aaron laughed.

"You looked like you couldn't breath" Robert giggled.

"I couldn't, my family had to pry her away from me" Aaron let go of Robert and looked at him.

"I was trying not to burst out laughing. I was also crying at the same time" Robert smiled fondly at his husband.

"I know, I saw you crying. That's the second time I've cried today" Aaron giggled.

"Aaww couldn't you wait to see me?" Robert said with a smug smile.

"No I couldn't. Liv and Vic made a pact to take away our phones, so I couldn't text you" Aaron said as he shook his head.

"So they explained that to you? I just had Vic walking into our house at 6:45am and demanding my phone off of me. The problem is when Andy walked up the drive with shovel, I actually got scared". Robert grinned.

"You had a later start than me. I had my mum, Liv, Charity, Marlon, Cain, Zak, Lisa, Moira, Adam, Sam and Debbie bursting into my old room at 5:30am. Their cheering woke me up" Aaron chuckled.

"I just had Vic and Andy running into our house and Andy chasing me around the table whilst waving a shovel in the air. He was shouting that he was going to get me and that you deserved better than a lowlife evil twerp like me" Robert raised both of his eyebrows.

"I bet that freaked you out, your best man chasing you around the dining room table" Aaron giggled.

"Yeah it did, I screamed like a girl when he caught me. He then pushed me onto the floor and acted like he was going to punch me. He then started to laugh before he said that he'd got me" Robert made a half smile.

"All Noah did was complain about wearing a suit" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Doug was just walking around showing pictures of flowers and trees. Until Diane managed to get him to stop boring everyone with his obsession of flowers." Robert then looked back at his mother's grave. "I wish that she had met you. I know that she would've loved you".

"Trust me, I was hard to love when I was a kid. Walking around the village causing trouble and havoc for my mum and Paddy. I'm surprised that I wasn't kicked out of the village. I doubt that she would've liked the Dingle kid who always caused trouble" Aaron looked down at his feet.

"I was kicked out of the village, so you can't of been hard to love. You were just a kid who liked to cause trouble" Robert cupped Aaron's chin. "We best get back to the pub, before our guests come looking" Robert smiled.

They then turned around and walked back to the Woolpack arm in arm. "You ready?" Aaron asked as they approached the doors of the Woolpack.

"Lets do this husband" Robert smiled at Aaron.

As they walked into the pub everyone cheered and laughed. Marlon, Carly and Victoria brought out the food and everyone picked at the buffet before taking the seats. Everyone talked amongst themselves for a bit, before Andy stood up. "If I'll have your attention please!" he said loudly and everyone looked at him. "Feeling a little embarrassed now. I'm terrible at doing speeches so just go with it" Andy said and everybody laughed "Right uh, what can I say? Aaron's the village badboy and Robert used to be the evil twit. But I know that I need to say more so you lot are stuck with me boring you for a few minutes" Andy joked and everyone laughed again "I was pretty shocked when Robert asked me to be his best man, because we never really got along, whilst growing up. We both ended up with a lot of bruises, but we loved each over deep down. There's not many funny stories about Robert really, apart from the fact that he screams like a girl whenever he watches horror movies" Andy then looked at Aaron "Good luck mate" He said through gritted teeth. "Liv told me about how Robert can't keep his hands off of Aaron. She also told me that whenever he gets a text from Aaron, he comes running. Aaron if you can get him to do a half marathon I'll be surprised".

Everyone looked at Robert when he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Aaron leaned over and whispered something in Robert's ear that made him smirk.

"Personally I've noticed that since he has been with Aaron, Robert has been a better person. We haven't had the police round so that's a good sign" Andy said "But I'm sure that the Dingles would hide you if the police ever did come for you Rob. They did hide Zak's brother under Lisa's wedding dress, and Aaron practically disappeared for two years. Typical Dingle... covered his tracks for two years and then met my brother who caused him more trouble. But Robert and Aaron are perfect for each other. They've stood by each other when things got rough, and they never stopped fighting for each other. Buy if his personality does a double take, You can always borrow my shovel, Aaron. Me and Victoria went to yours and Robert's house around six o'clock this morning, we both ran in when Rob opened the door, and I gave Robert the scare of his life, when I started to chase him around the dinning room, table shouting that I was going to get him and a few other things. But I won't go into that because I don't want to give Cain any ideas.".

Everyone looked at Robert and they saw the nervous look on his face. Everyone laughed as Cain popped hi knuckles. Then everyone looked back at Andy.

"Right I'm going to shut up now, as I've succeeded in scaring my brother. Best of luck Aaron, You'll need it now that you're married to Robert. I left the Shovel in the garden for you. I hope that you'll be able to manage him, because he's an idiot" Andy then sat down.

Adam was the next one to stand up to make his speech. "I bet you're all exited now, you've got me for another few minutes". Everyone went silent as they starred at Adam. Robert and Aaron looked at each other and then back at Adam. Holly coughed and they all waited for Adam to speak. "Tough crowed. But it is now time for me to say something nice about Dingle lad here. Well compared to his new husband Aaron had a bit of a more interesting time in the village. Aaron used to spray-paint houses, get into fights, reek havoc over the lives of Chas and Paddy. I also remember when he put my bike helmet on one of the sheep, because it was a laugh. I must admit that it was funny to watch the sheep run straight into a wall."

Everyone laughed and Robert looked at Aaron. "Don't ask" Aaron whispered.

"The first thing Aaron did when he came back to the village, was save my backside when I'd got myself into a mess. I didn't thank him at the time but I need to start, because he's done more for me without taking a second thought. He's loyal, kind and stubborn as hell. You best look after him Robert, because you have the Dingles to deal with now. But I guess that I just want to say thanks for being my best mate Aaron. I could never have asked for a better friend than you. Me and the Dingles have been talking and we've all agreed that Robert is a good bloke and that he is good enough for you. Vic told me about how Andy scared Robert this morning. You should know Robert, that Aaron liked to play the odd prank when he was a kid" Adam then sat down as everyone chuckled.

"I have a present for you" Robert whispered as he stood up "This won't be long. But I just wanted to tell you how much I love Aaron." Robert got a piece of paper of his pocket and unfolded it "The most beautiful man that I have ever seen. He completes me, I cannot live without him. I pushed him to the limit but he understands me better then anyone else. He is the love of my life. Oh how I love my Aaron" Robert then put the piece of paper on the table "I kinda lied when I said that I was bored when I wrote that, I wasn't bored. I was completely and utterly in love, I still am. I'd do anything for you Aaron, I'd be anything for you: a shoulder to cry on, someone to hug, your best friend when you need one and the best husband that I can be. Whenever you smile, I smile, whenever you laugh, I laugh, whenever you cry, I cry. I promise that I'll look after you, I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you so much. You are the most beautiful person, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. You deserve nothing but the best, and that is what I'll give you. Don't ever play cards with this guy though, he'll rob you blind. It's not been easy along the way, but we've got through things together. Ever since I met Aaron I have loved him. I certainly didn't make life easy for you, but you've coped with me. It's too late to back out now, so you're stuck with me" Robert smiled and everyone laughed "I'm just hoping that there aren't anymore family traditions. I've already had one fright today I don't need another one. I'm so lucky to have found you, I don't deserve you. I never imagined that I'd be lucky enough to fall in love with such an amazing, kind hearted, beautiful person. You're everything to me" Robert started to tear up.

Aaron held Robert's hand and kissed it. He then smiled at Robert and his husband smiled at him. Robert stroked Aaron's hand with his thumb. It warmed Chas' heart to see her son so happy. Victoria loved to see her brother so in love and open about his feelings. Cain smiled when he saw how happy his nephew was.

"I know that I'm the luckiest man on earth to have you, I asked you once if you'd ever thought about the future. All I ever used to think about was you, how much I cared about you, how much I wanted you and how strong willed you are. I admire everything about you, your kind of person that I want to be. I love you so much, I never want to be apart from you. I never want to lose you." Robert then sat back down.

"To Aaron and Robert" Zak said as he raised his glass in the air.

Everyone raised their glasses "To Aaron and Robert!"

Everyone finished eating, then Aaron and Robert cut the cake, they fed each other a bite and laughed.

"Get this party started Liv!" Adam shouted.

Liv then pressed the right key on the laptop and music started playing. Everyone cheered and started to dance around the pub. Aaron and Robert then started to open their cards. The Dingles were taking shots at the bar as the children danced around.

April then walked up to Aaron and Robert "Aaron?" She started.

"Yeah April?" Aaron looked at April.

"Will you dance with me and Leo?" April asked.

"Alright" Aaron then turned to Robert "You ok being on your own for a bit?" he asked.

"Yeah go on. I'll have a dance with you later anyway" Robert smiled.

Aaron kissed Robert and then he walked around the table and started to dance with April and Leo. Aaron was holding April and Leo's hands as they twirled around. Robert just smiled as he watched his husband. Marlon then came over and saved Aaron from the two children who were jumping around him.

"Tired?" Robert chuckled as Aaron sat back down next to him.

"I'm dizzy and my wrists ache" Aaron laughed.

"I'm not surprised, they've been jumping around you for ten minutes" Robert laughed.

"Just you wait until my mum's drunk. Then she'll be jumping around both me and you" Aaron smiled.

Marlon then took April and Leo home and Peril babysat them. Noah continued go beg Charity to give him his phone back and Andy was dancing with Sarah and Jack. Cain then walked around the bar and rung the bell.

"The time has come for the newly weds to have their first dance! So clear the floor and you two get your backsides out of those chairs and have your dance!" Cain shouted.

Aaron and Robert laughed as they stood up and walked around the table and stood in the middle of the pub. They both wrapped their arms around each others waists, Victoria pressed the right key and the music started.

"Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead"

Robert was silently singing along to the song as it played. Him and Aaron were both smiling at each other as they danced. Nothing and no one could tarnish what they had, they were indestructible and no one could take this moment away from them. Chas was crying as she watched her son dancing with the man he loved and Cain was starting to cry, Andy was smiling and Victoria was crying as they watched their brother.

"I thought that you weren't so keen on having all of the attention on you" Robert whispered in Aaron's ear.

"I don't care what people think, as long as I'm with you" Aaron whispered back.

"Always together, never apart" Robert whispered.

"Promise?" Aaron whispered.

"Cross my heart" Robert whispered back.

He and Aaron both kissed as they danced and the song continued to play with Robert silently singing along. Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd. And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder... If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight. It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever

Think of me. Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your. Precious memory. Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder... If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you. Tonight. And I, I

Don't want to let you know I, I

Drown in your memory I, I

Don't want to let this go I, I

Don't... Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd. And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder... If I could fall

Into the sky. Do you think time

Would pass us by

Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you... If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight"

Once the song had finished everyone clapped and cheered. Aaron and Robert kissed again before Aaron went to dance with Liv.

After a few minutes of dancing Zak ran the bell "Right everyone. The time has come for a Dingle dance off!" He announced.

"That's not even a thing!" Shouted Belle.

"It is now. Cain, Aaron, Zak, Marlon and Sam it's time to dance like your life depends on it. Dingles vs Sugdens!" Charity shouted.

"Who's first?" Doug asked.

Chas got out a 1p coin "Heads or tails?" she looked at Aaron and Robert.

"Heads" Robert answered.

"Heads the Sugdens go first, tails the Dingles go first" Chas flipped the coin and covered it with her hand. Everyone gathered around Chas as she lifted her hand "Heads it is!" She shouted.

"Wish me luck" Robert said as he put one arm around Aaron's waist.

"Good luck. But you're going down" Aaron said before kissing Robert.

Doug pressed play on the music and the song started to play. Andy, Victoria and Robert lined up with Robert in the middle.

"You already know who it is

Silentó

Silentó

Silentó

Gonna do it for me

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)

Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)

Now watch me whip whip

Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)

Watch me nae nae (Okay!)

Now watch me whip whip

Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)

Now watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Do the stanky leg (stank)

Do the stanky leg (stank stank)

Do the stanky leg (stank)

Do the stanky leg (stank stank)

Now break your legs (break 'em, break 'em)

Break your legs (break 'em dog)

Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)

Break your legs (break 'em dog)

Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)

Break your legs (break 'em dog)

Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)

Break your legs (break 'em dog)

Now watch me

Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop

Now watch me

Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)

Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)

Now watch me whip whip

Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)

Watch me nae nae (Okay!)

Now watch me whip whip

Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)

Now watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Now watch me yule (Soulja)

Now watch me superman (okay!)

Now watch me yule (Soulja)

Now watch me superman (okay!)

Now watch me yule (Soulja)

Now watch me superman (okay!)

Now watch me yule (Soulja)

Now watch me superman (okay!)

Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff (Hold on)

Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff

Now watch me

Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop

Now watch me

Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)

Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)

Now watch me whip whip

Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)

Watch me nae nae (Okay!)

Now watch me whip whip

Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)

Now watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crank dat" they stopped dancing and everyone clapped.

"Beat that Dingle" Robert said to Aaron.

"You're on" Aaron smirked. He then walked over to his family and they whispered to each other. "Right lets do this" he whispered.

Aaron and Cain then walked into the middle of the room with Chas, Charity, Zak, Belle, Lisa, Sam and Marlon behind them. The music started to play and everyone laughed when they started to dance to the Macarena. Zak then nodded at Moira and she pressed on the next song . Everyone but Aaron and Cain moved away as the song changed.

"They told him don't you ever come around here

Don't want to see your face, you better disappear

The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear

So beat it, just beat it

You better run, you better do what you can

Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man

You want to be tough, better do what you can

So beat it, but you want to be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

Just beat it, beat it

They're out to get you, better leave while you can

Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man

You want to stay alive, better do what you can

So beat it, just beat it

You have to show them that you're really not scared

You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare

They'll kick you, then they beat you,

Then they'll tell you it's fair

So beat it, but you want to be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated

Showin' how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it

Cain and Aaron hit every move on point and cleared the dancefloor. When they were finished everyone clapped and cheered. Cain and Aaron high fived each other and laughed.

"You cheated!" Victoria shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well..." Aaron said before he casually did the moonwalk to Robert "We're Dingles, we make our own rules". He smiled.

"Alright you win" Robert said as he put his arms around Aaron "I didn't know that you could dance like that".

"You didn't really think that we were going to dance to the Macarena, did you" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"Is that what you were whispering about?" Robert smiled.

"Yeah. It was" Aaron said before Adam started to dance.

Robert and Aaron both looked at each other "He's drunk" the said in unison.

Lisa then passed the welly to Charity and she filled it up with ale "Dingle acceptance challenge time!" she shouted.

"Come on Rob" Andy said to encourage his brother.

Charity then passed the welly to Cain and he held it in front of Robert "Come on then". He said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Aaron said.

"Well you did it. And I am part of the family now" Robert sighed and Cain handed him the welly.

"Get that down ya" Zak said.

"Bottoms up" Robert sighed before raising the welly to his lips and he began to drink the ale.

"Chug it Chug it!" Everyone chanted.

Aaron just stayed at Robert's side cheering him on "Come on babe" he said.

Robert squinted his eyes and lowered the welly "This is disgusting" He laughed before he looked at Aaron.

"You've started now!" Sam shouted.

Aaron put his hand on the back of Robert's head and kissed him, once their lips parted they looked straight into each others eyes "Did that help?" he asked.

"Yeah" Robert said before raising the welly to his lips again and chugging down the rest of the ale.

"Down it down it!" Everyone chanted over and over again.

Aaron rubbed Robert's back as he drank the last of the ale. Once he had drank all of the alcohol Robert lowered the welly and everyone cheered, he then grabbed Aaron and kissed him fiercely, when their lips separated Robert smiled at his husband.

"Go Robron!" Victoria cheered.

"What was that for?" Aaron smiled.

"I just had to. You're hard to resist" Robert chuckled.

Everyone danced for another hour before Robert walked outside, Cain then walked outside and saw Robert.

"You know that the party's in there" Cain said as he walked up to Robert.

"I know, I just needed some air" Robert smiled.

"Not having second thoughts are you?" Cain joked.

"No chance, I love Aaron more than anything" Robert chuckled.

"I need to talk to you" Cain started. "Promise me that you'll look after him, I didn't do such a good job at doing that". Cain said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"He doesn't blame you for what happened to him. I'm just glad that he doesn't blame himself anymore. But I promise that I'll look after him. I won't stop protecting him, I won't let anything bad happen to him. You have my word on that" Robert nodded.

"Good, I can tell that he loves you and that you love him. I trust your word" Cain held out his hand and Robert shook it.

They both walked back into the pub, they laughed when they saw Aaron walking around, with a very drunk Chas hugging him from the side. Aaron then looked behind him and saw Robert and Cain laughing.

"Can I get some help here please?" Aaron said as he pulled his arms out, from under Chas' arms that were around this stomach.

"Good luck" Cain said to Robert, as he walked towards his sister and gently pulled her off of Aaron.

Robert then walked towards Aaron "Did I miss anything?" he giggled.

"Just my mum clinging onto me and singing along to Ed Sheeran" Aaron rolled his eyes and smirked.

"It's now my job to cling onto you. Cain just gave me the talk about looking after you" Robert said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, pulling him close.

"Did he now" Aaron looked at Cain and then back at Robert. "At least I didn't have to call an ambulance for you."

"Yeah. Do you fancy moving to France if I get on his bad side" Robert said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine. I'll look after you" Aaron smiled.

"I'm gonna need it." Robert laughed. He then felt a sudden jolt from behind, the wind got knocked out of him "What the?" He and Aaron both looked at his side and saw Chas hugging Robert. The couple let go of each other and Robert lifted his arms up so that he could see his mother in-law hugging him.

"Mum what are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"Hugging my son in law. You're nice to hug Robert" She answered.

"Erm thanks" Robert said with a half smile.

"Well can I have him back now please?" Aaron smiled and so did Robert.

Chas let go of Robert and walked towards Aaron "I'm so proud of you. My baby boy's gone and got himself hitched." She grabbed another drink off of the bar.

"I think you've had enough" Aaron said as he took the glass away from Chas.

"You're drunk Chas" Robert chuckled.

"I'm not drunk. I'm a pretty girl" she twirled and then fell into Aaron.

"Whoa" Aaron caught his mum and passed her drink to Robert "Alright pretty girl, lets get you to bed" Aaron scooped his mum up.

"Need some help?" Robert asked while giggling.

"I think I've got it" Aaron smiled.

"I'm a pretty princess! Who wants to be my prince!" Chas shouted as she let her arms swing.

"You can't have my prince, that's for sure" Aaron then walked around the bar, into the backroom and up the stairs to Chas' room. He put her down on her bed pulled the duvet over her.

"Night my beautiful baby boy" Chas said sleepily.

"Night mum" Chas said before he shut Chas' bedroom door. He then walked back to the pub and saw that Robert waiting for him at the bar "She was out like a light" he said as he stood beside Robert.

"At least she's not as drunk as Adam is over there" Robert pointed to Adam who was dancing on a table. "That brings back memories" He smiled and put one arm around Aaron.

"At least he's dancing to the right song this time" Aaron chuckled.

"I do love you, d'you know that?" Robert said as he turned back to face his husband.

"I know, I love you too" Aaron smiled. They kissed and then went back to watching their guests having a good time.

"Yo Aaron!" Adam said as he stepped down off of the table and stumbled over to his best mate and brother in law "Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Adam asked as he swayed from side to side.

"Barcelona for a week. You're drunk aren't you?" Aaron said even though he and Robert already knew the answer.

"Yep! I'm pissed out of my mind!" Adam said as he raised his pint glass in the air.

The door opened and Chrissie stomped in and walked straight up to Aaron. "I'll have a white wine" she demanded.

"I don't work here, It's our wedding party so the bar's only opened to guests" Aaron said.

"Like I give a shit. Drink now, hop to it" she ordered.

"Get lost Chrissie. This is mine and Aaron's night" Robert said sternly.

"That didn't stop you from kissing that" she pointed at Aaron "on our wedding" Chrissie argued.

"We don't need to listen to this, just get out Chrissie" Aaron stubbornly said.

"Don't tell me what to do" Chrissie went to slap Aaron but he grabbed her wrist before she hit him.

"I saw that coming. Now get out" Aaron said and he let go of Chrissie.

"Problem over here?" Cain asked.

"Just Chrissie ordering me around and trying to slap me again" Aaron looked at his uncle "Can you get her out of here please?"

"Sure thing" Cain was about to pick Chrissie up but she slapped Aaron across the face.

"Right, that's it" Robert said before he picked Chrissie up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked out of the pub carrying Chrissie, as she kicked and shouted at him to put her down. Once they were out side Robert put Chrissie down "How dare you come in there whilst I'm enjoying my wedding party with my husband. How dare you slap him, he's done nothing wrong!" he raised his voice.

"Oh please. You don't want him, you want me" Chrissie went to kiss Robert but he backed away.

"What the hell? I'm gay! Why would I want you?" He shouted.

"Because I'm rich and I have a big house. He's got nothing" Chrissie said as she took a few steps forward towards Robert.

"He has a great family, a kind heart, the most beautiful eyes ever and he has my love. I love him Chrissie, I always have!" Robert stated.

"So? I have money. You know that you want money" she said.

"Not anymore. All I want is Aaron, he's all that matters to me. If you lay a finger on him again I will have you arrested for assault" Robert said before he walked back to the pub. When he walked back into the Woolpack he saw Aaron still at the bar waiting for him, he walked over to Aaron and turned his head to the side to check his cheek for bruising.

"I'm alright Robert. It's nothing" He said as he placed his hand over Robert's hand.

Robert then hugged Aaron "You sure? That's the second time she's hit you".

"I'm sure, don't worry about me." Aaron pulled back from Robert's embrace.

"I never stop worrying about you" Robert stroked Aaron's cheek.

"Woohoo! Shot time!" Adam shouted.

"Should we take him home?" Robert asked.

"Watch him, 3... 2... 1... and..." Aaron said just before Adam collapsed onto the floor "He's out" Aaron said as he and his husband walked towards Adam.

"You stay here, I'll get him back to his house" Robert kissed Aaron before he bent down "Andy get his legs" Robert said as his brother approached him.

Andy grabbed Adam's legs and the two brothers carried the unconscious man, out of the pub and to his house. "So what did Chrissie want?" Andy asked when they were walking down the street.

"She wanted me to ditch Aaron and go back to her" Robert replied.

"What? That's crazy. Does Aaron know?" Andy asked in amazement.

"No. I don't want to tell him that my ex wife wants me back, especially when he and I just got married" Robert said as he opened the door to Adam's house.

"He deserves to know. He won't be angry at you, he'll just appreciate that you've told him" Andy said as they carried Adam into the living room.

"You're right, but not tonight. It's our day and he deserves to enjoy himself" Robert said as him and Andy laid Adam down on the sofa.

"Look at you ay, all loved up" Andy smiled.

"I am in love. I love him more than anything. Chrissie tried to use money to get me back. I don't care about money. Aaron's everything to me, he's all I want" Robert smiled to himself.

"Lets get you back to him them. Hopefully Cain's not drunk" Andy laughed.

"God forbid Cain being drunk. He'll be chasing me around the pub with that shovel" Robert laughed. They walked back into the Woolpack and they saw Aaron carrying Liv around the bar, "Is she drunk too?" Robert said sarcastically.

"Thankfully not, she's been asleep for a while so I'm going to take her to bed" Aaron answered.

"Our house is that way" Robert pointed out the doors.

"I know. But I was thinking... that you'd want me to yourself tonight, without my sister hearing us" Aaron shrugged.

A smirk grew on Robert's face "I'm up for that. I'm counting down the minutes".

Aaron smirked at Robert before he walked into the backroom and took Liv upstairs. He took her into his old room and put her down on the bed. He pulled the duvet over her and then he left the room, he walked back down the stairs and walked back to the bar.

"He's back!" Charity shouted.

Aaron froze in place "Erm yeah?" he said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Can you get the next round?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'm guessing that you all want shots?" Aaron said as he got the glasses.

"Thanks Aaron!" The Dingles shouted.

"No problem. Robert can you take some of these over to the drunk Dingle clan over there?" Aaron said as he prepared the last few shots.

"Sure babe" Robert picked up a few of the glasses and carried them over to the table of Dingles.

Aaron brought over the other glasses and he sat next to Robert. Everyone picked up a glass and held it in front of them.

"The rules are... no spitting, no sipping and no backing down before there is a winner" Zak said.

"3, 2, 1. Go" Cain said and everyone drank the alcohol.

Marlon coughed "God that's strong" he said.

"Here" Carly handed Marlon the slice of lime.

Robert had three more shots before giving up "I'm out" He said as he put the glass down.

"Light weight!" Charity shouted.

"I drank out of a welly. I've had enough to drink" Robert laughed.

"I'm out too" Aaron said after standing up and taking the empty glasses back to the bar.

"That means Cain wins" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Cain grinned.

After drinking and partying for another hour everybody went home. Aaron and Robert then walked back to their house, Aaron unlocked the front door but suddenly Robert picked him up. "Robert!" Aaron laughed as Robert scooped him up and Carried him in.

Robert then turned around and Aaron shut the door. "I heard that you were always meant to carry the person you marry through the door of your house" Robert smirked.

"A bit of warning first" Aaron chuckled.

"Warning... I'm going to snog you now" Robert said before he started at Aaron's lips.

Robert then put Aaron down and they kissed for a few seconds "I'll be upstairs, lock the door and I'll meet you up there in two minutes" Aaron smirked.

"Can't wait" Robert said before Aaron ran up the stairs. He turned around and locked the front door "Robert, you've finally got it right" He said out loud before he ran up the stairs. He walked into his and Aaron's bedroom, but Aaron was not on the bed "Aaron?" he called out.

Aaron walked up behind him "Surprise" he whispered in Robert's ear.

Robert turned around and saw Aaron with his shirt undone and a cheeky smirk on his face "Very nice" He said as he took of Aaron's shirt "But I want to see you without clothes".

"Come on then husband, show me what you can do" Aaron said as he unbuttoned Robert's shirt.

"I thought you'd never ask" Robert said as he pulled Aaron close and they kissed fiercely.


	7. Threats

It was 9am when Aaron woke up, he rolled onto his back expecting to see Robert in bed next to him but his new husband was not there. "Robert?" Aaron sat up and looked around the room before he got up and put some underwear and jeans on. He then walked downstairs "Robert?" he called as he walked into the living room.

"Morning beautiful" Robert said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.

"Oh my god you made me jump" Aaron slowly exhaled.

"Sorry babe" Robert said in a pouty voice.

Aaron placed his hands on Robert's hands "Don't be, I just didn't expect you to surprise me like that".

"I like giving you surprises though. I like seeing you smile" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's neck.

"First the proposal, then the party and then just now. You trying to go for a record or something?" Aaron smiled.

"My only goal is to make you happy" Robert said as he and Aaron swayed from side to side.

"I better start making you a medal then, because you're doing a very good job" Aaron said, he was very happy to just stay in Robert's arms and not leave. He had the day off and was planning on spending it with Robert.

Just then Victoria ran in "Aaron! Adam needs you to work at the yard today. He's sick" Victoria said.

"It's my day off. Not to mention the fact that I got married yesterday" Aaron said.

"And your point is?" Victoria asked.

"I was hoping to spend today with Rob" Aaron stated.

"It's just until five, you can do without him stuck to your hip for a couple of hours" Victoria rolled her eyes.

"But I want to be stuck at his hip" Robert whined.

"Aaron Dingle get your backside to work now!" Victoria shouted.

"Okay ok. I gotta go, sorry babe" Aaron said as he lifted Robert's hands away and walked up the stairs.

"He better have a killer hangover because I'm gonna kill Adam" Robert said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"You can live without Aaron for a couple of hours. It's not the end of the world" Victoria said.

"He is my world. I wanted to treat him to a cooked breakfast and kiss him a bit." Robert said in a strop.

"You're going to Spain for a week. You can kiss him then" Victoria argued.

"He's working more hours this week so that we can go to Spain! I had to carry your husband home last night because he drank too much!" Robert protested.

"That's not my fault!" Victoria said in her defence.

"I never said that it was!" Robert stated.

"Stop arguing you two, you're acting like me and Liv when we're arguing about what music to listen to" Aaron said as he walked into the Living room.

"Sorry babe" Robert looked down at the floor.

Aaron smiled and walked over to Robert "Don't be sorry. I'm gonna kill Adam next time I see him" Aaron then kissed Robert on the lips "I'll see you later ok?"

Robert sighed "Ok. See ya later" Robert smiled before he kissed Aaron again only this time more passionately "Mmmm" Robert moaned into the kiss as he gripped Aaron's hips and pulled him close.

"Ahem work" Victoria interrupted.

Aaron pulled back from his kiss with Robert "Bye" he said before he grabbed his keys and walked out of the door.

Robert fell onto the sofa and landed with a thump "I could strangle Adam right now".

"Don't blame him because you're in a mood. It's not his fault" Victoria crossed her arms.

"It's not Aaron fault either" Robert looked at him sister.

"I have to go to work. See ya" Victoria said before walking out the door.

"All by myself. I don't wanna be all by myself anymore" Robert sang to himself. Robert made himself something to eat and then he got dressed. He was working on his laptop when he heard a knock at the front door. He stood up and went to answer it. He opened the door and Chrissie barged in.

"Where is he?" Chrissie shouted.

"Get out Chrissie" Robert said firmly.

"I'm here to tell Aaron what happened between us last night" Chrissie said as she looked at Robert.

"What? Nothing happened between me and you. I married Aaron because I love him" Robert said as he shut the door and stood in front of Chrissie.

"Yeah right. I know you Robert, he can't give you what I can" Chrissie argued.

"He makes me happy and he loves me for who I am. He gives me everything that you can't!" Robert raised his voice. Chrissie suddenly kissed Robert and she placed her hands on his chest. Robert quickly placed his hands on Chrissie's shoulders and pushed her away. "What the hell are you doing? When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I love Aaron? I love my husband!" Robert said as he walked to the front door.

"Oh come on Robert. You have never let anything come between what you want" Chrissie said as she walked over to Robert and started to unbutton his shirt.

"That's why I'm telling you to get out of my house and to leave me and my husband alone. The only person I want is Aaron and I'm not letting anyone come between me and him. Good bye Chrissie" Robert said firmly as he opened the door. Chrissie walked outside and got back into her car, Robert slammed the front door shut and did the buttons up on his shirt. "She's not going to stop. I'll tell Aaron tonight" Robert said to himself before he walked back over to the sofa and continued on with his work.

Aaron had been at work for hours before Adam stumbled into the trailer and sat at his desk. Aaron looked up from his paperwork and glared at Adam "Feeling better then?" he asked.

"No. But I didn't want to be on my own all day" Adam answered.

"Neither did Robert. I've left him at home for the day" Aaron said quietly.

"Why would he be miserable?" Adam said as he got his lunch out.

"Because he just married me yesterday, this was meant to be my day off but I can't be with my husband because your wife came into my house and shouted at me to go to work" Aaron answered as he slouched in his chair.

"Oh Christ, Aaron I'm sorry" Adam said.

"You will be if Robert finds out you're here. He wanted to make me breakfast and kiss me a bit" Aaron sighed.

"Aw mate that sounds amazing. Do you miss him?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I can go home to him in one hour anyway" Aaron smiled.

Adam stood up "Sorry mate, but I might need you to stay here longer".

"Why?" Aaron asked but then Adam answered his question "Adam!"

"Sorry mate, I need to go home" Adam said as he stepped over his vomit.

"You're leaving me to clean up that? But it's five o'clock, I want to go home!" Aaron protested.

"Sorry mate" Adam said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"Oh come on" Aaron huffed but then he got a whiff of the new abomination "FARMLAD!" Aaron shouted as he ran to the door and down the steps. He stood hunched over outside gagging as Adam drove away.

Andy then walked up to Aaron "You alright Aaron?" he asked.

"Whatever you do, don't go in there. It stinks of Bartonpoison" Aaron said as he gagged.

"Bartonpoison?" Andy asked.

"Adam has very bad gas and he was sick" Aaron said as he straightened up and looked at Andy.

"Err yuck" Andy crunched up his face.

"Exactly. I have to clean it up. Good thing that we have some facemasks" Aaron said as he sat on the bonnet of his car.

"What are you even doing here? Robert said that you had today off" Andy was confused.

"My bestman got very drunk last night and his wife made me come to work" Aaron answered.

"Do you want me to help you out? I could use with some anger management" Andy said.

"Cheers. But don't go in there it stinks" Aaron laughed.

"Okay, I'll scrap that car and you fill out the paperwork" Andy smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" Aaron stood up and covered his nose before he walked into the trailer.

After two hours another car pulled up and two people got out Andy looked up "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was thinking the same thing about you" Chrissie replied.

"I'm helping my brother-in-law out. So unless you want us to scrap that car of yours I suggest you should leave" Andy said.

"I have to speak to Aaron, he's in here right?" Chrissie did not wait for an answer she just opened the door of the trailer.

"Aaron you've got a visitor!" Andy shouted.

Aaron looked up from his work and saw Chrissie "Thanks Andy! You can go home now if you want!"

"Thanks mate, see ya later!" Andy said.

"Yeah see ya!" Aaron then stood up "What can I do for you?" he sighed.

"You're not worth my own spit but I need to tell you something about Robert" Chrissie answered.

"This should be good" Aaron said sarcastically as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the trailer.

"He's lying to you Aaron, he's a liar" Chrissie said as she followed Aaron outside.

Aaron put his key in the lock of the door "I don't care" he said as he locked up.

"Do you care about the fact that he tried to kiss me?" Chrissie asked.

"What?" Aaron turned and looked at Chrissie.

"He tried to kiss me last night. He said that he wanted me and that he had made a mistake" Chrissie taunted.

Aaron scoffed "You're a terrible liar Chrissie. He wouldn't do that".

"Really? I was at your house earlier. He kissed me there too!" Chrissie shouted.

"Keep your hands away from my husband. He wants me" Aaron smirked but then he turned around to walk to his car. He was then slammed up against the wall of the trailer by Lachlan "You brought your kid to help you out. Sorry but we're closing for the night".

"Shut up!" Lachlan shouted.

"Get a breathe mint at some point. Now be an angel and let go of my jacket" Aaron said.

"Hey!" Andy shouted.

When Lachlan turned around Aaron pushed him away "Get lost you two. I want to go home already" Aaron said.

"Back off of Robert and you won't get hurt" Chrissie ordered.

"You want me to back off of the man who married me yesterday? No chance" Aaron scoffed.

Chrissie then stepped in front of Aaron and brought her knee up sharply. Aaron fell to the ground and withered around in pain "Back off of Robert. That was a warning".

"Oi! That's out of order Chrissie! Leave Aaron alone, he's done nothing wrong!" Andy shouted as he began to walk over to Aaron.

"I'm still not leaving Robert" Aaron winced.

"Lucky can you do me that favour that we talked about?" Chrissie turned to her son. Lachlan hesitated but then he kicked Aaron in the stomach.

"Argh!" Aaron cried out when he was kicked. Chrissie and Lachlan then got back into their car and drove away, leaving Aaron lying in pain on the hard ground.

Andy ran over to Aaron and helped him up "Are you okay Aaron?"

"I'm gonna kill Adam for making me work today, if this is what comes with being married to Robert I better start wearing full body armour. How did you and Robert put up with that woman?" Aaron looked at Andy.

"I don't know if I'm honest. But I think that you're the one getting the brunt of her anger" Andy replied.

"No shit. If mine and Robert's affair did that to her I need to start carrying a panic button" Aaron placed his hand over his stomach where he had been kicked.

"They really kicked you hard didn't they?" Andy asked as he helped Aaron sit down on the bonnet of his car.

"Are their shoes made of titanium or something?" Aaron asked sarcastically.

"Do you want me to call Robert? He'd be up here in a shot" Andy said as he got his phone out to call his brother.

"No, I'm just gonna go home and have a hot bath and my dinner" Aaron smiled.

"I think you deserve that at the very least. You gonna be okay?" Andy asked.

"I will be once I get home" Aaron said as he got his keys out of his pocket.

"Look after my brother now. He needs to be looked after" Andy smiled.

"Will do. Thanks for the help today, if I was on my own I'd be here all night" Aaron chuckled.

"No problem. See ya Aaron" Andy said as he walked over to his car.

"See ya Andy!" Aaron waved Andy goodbye before he got into his own car and drove back home.

It was 7:35pm and Robert was having a bath when he heard the front door open and close. "Aaron! Babe?" Robert called from the bathroom; Robert heard footsteps run up the stairs.

Aaron opened the door and walked in "Yeah" Aaron answered.

"Can you stay in here and talk to me for a bit please? I feel lonely" Robert asked with puppy dog eyes.

Aaron smiled as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bath "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I just felt lonely. You've been at work all day and I've been home alone. I've been bored stiff" Robert answered.

"Miss me did ya?" Aaron smirked.

"Err yeah, I don't like it when you're not with me. You not normally this late home, what kept you?" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Possessive aren't you? Adam was sick at work so I ended up cleaning the floor because he had vomited whilst I was trying not to be sick myself because he had very bad gas. I had to evacuate the trailer because of Adam's Bartonpoison, Andy helped out by scrapping the cars and we had a last minute client" Aaron smirked as he began to stroke Robert's damp hair.

"Sounds like you've had a long day. I've missed you today" Robert looked up at Aaron.

"I missed you too" Aaron smiled.

"Remind me to have a go at Adam for not letting you come home" Robert said as he held Aaron's hand and kissed it.

"More like have a go at Chrissie and Lachlan, they were the last minute clients. They weren't happy" Aaron said.

"Why what happened?" Robert looked up at Aaron.

"I was doing some work when Chrissie barged in and started having a go at me" Aaron scoffed.

Robert sat up a bit "What did she say?"

"That I'm not worth her own spit. Her words" Aaron looked at Robert.

"Why was Lachlan there?" Robert sat up.

"When Chrissie was screaming at me I walked out of the trailer and she followed me outside. I locked up but then Lachlan came up behind me and slammed up against the wall" Aaron answered.

"What!" Robert sat bolt upright "Are you okay".

"I'm fine. They just screamed in my face before I pushed Lachlan away". Aaron answered.

"What were they saying?" Robert asked

"Chrissie said that you tried to kiss her last night and that you kissed her when I was at work today" Aaron looked down at Robert.

"I swear that I'd never do that to you. I'd never cheat on you Aaron" Robert looked up at Aaron.

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and found his answer "I believe you, but can you tell me what happened?"

"I carried her outside last night after she slapped you; she then started to say that I wanted her and that I didn't want you. That's when she tried to kiss me" Robert answered.

"What happened this morning?" Aaron asked.

"I got dressed after you left and then I heard a knock at the door. I answered it but Chrissie came in and asked for you. I told her to get out but she just said that she had to tell you about what she thought happened between me and her. She then kissed me, I swear that I pushed her away" Robert looked at Aaron with trustworthy eyes.

"I believe you. I trust you Rob." Aaron held Robert's hand.

"What else did she say to you?" Robert asked.

"Not much, I just ended up getting kicked where it hurts and in the stomach" Aaron raised both eyebrows.

"Wait what!" Robert was concerned that Aaron had been hurt.

"I said that I wasn't gonna leave you. Apparently it was a warning" Aaron scoffed.

Robert placed his hand on Aaron's thigh "The crown jewels are okay though, right?" he asked.

"In need of the magic touch" Aaron hinted.

Robert smirked and placed his hand over the bulge in Aaron's trousers "And now?"

"Better now" Aaron groaned, there was a dirty smile on his face that made Robert smile.

"Good because this is one of my favourite parts of you" Robert looked back up at Aaron.

"And what are the other parts that you like?" Aaron smirked.

"Everything about you. Especially your lips" Robert wet his own lips with the tip of his tongue.

Aaron leaned down "Really?"

"Definitely" Robert smiled before their lips met. Robert opened his eyes and saw that Aaron was not wearing any shoes, he then got an idea and closed his eyes again. He placed his hand on Aaron's thigh and slowly rubbed it. Aaron then pulled back and looked at Robert, those blue eyes made Robert's heart dance. He really wanted to carry out his plan and he knew that Aaron would smile because of it "Where's your phone and wallet?" Robert asked.

"In the living room. Why?" Aaron was confused.

"Because..." Robert slowly raised his hand and placed it on Aaron chest, he the grabbed his husband's shirt "I'm gonna do this!" He said quickly before he pulled Aaron into the bath.

"Robert!" Aaron laughed as he got dragged into the bath.

"I did say that I felt lonely" Robert said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest.

"There's lonely and then there's mad" Aaron said.

"I'm madly in love with you. Does that count?" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's head.

"Yeah it does. You're an actual idiot" Aaron said as he tried to lift himself out of the bathtub.

"I don't think so Mr Dingle. I just got you in here you're not getting away from me now" Robert said as he held onto Aaron.

Aaron gave up and just sat in the bath "You need to grow up. You're really immature" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"But I like being immature, I'm always immature when I'm around you" Robert said in a pouty voice.

"Well maybe I don't want being dragged into a bathtub" Aaron argued. However he did like how Robert needed him with him and he thought that it was romantic.

"Why don't you get out then?" Robert kissed Aaron's neck.

"Because you're holding onto me and I think that it's romantic" Aaron said as his and Robert's fingers intertwined.

"What is?" Robert smirked.

"How you've just pulled me into a bath because you were lonely" Aaron answered.

"What can I say? You get me all worked up" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's head. Aaron sat up and lifted his shirt over his head and threw it onto the washing basket that was in the corner of the bathroom. He then sat back so that he was lying on Robert's chest. Robert knew that Aaron was self-consistent so he did not understand why Aaron had just taken his top off "Am I seeing things or did you just take your shirt of?"

"I don't care about the scars the only person who is gonna see them and judge me because of them is you" Aaron answered.

"Well I think that you have the most beautiful body ever" Robert said softly as he held Aaron's hand.

"You're just saying that because you have to" Aaron said as he looked down at his body and saw all of the scars.

"You're beautiful to me. When I see you I see the bravest most beautiful man ever. I don't care if you never let me see you without a shirt on, you're still my perfect husband". Robert said with a soft voice.

"You do love me right?" Aaron asked.

"I love you more than anything. Why d'you ask?" Robert looked at Aaron.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to people caring about me" Aaron looked at Robert.

"I'm gonna change that. I'd do anything for you" Robert said softly.

Aaron smiled "I love you Robert".

"I love you too babe" Robert said before he kissed Aaron. When their lips parted Aaron placed his head on Robert's shoulder "Well at least I managed to have you in the same room long enough for you to take your shirt off".

Aaron laughed "You'll be getting more than that tonight".

"Today just keeps getting better and better" Robert said before he kissed Aaron's shoulder.

"Right I better get changed before these jeans cut of the circulation to my legs" Aaron said as he lifted himself out of the bath.

"You look good in skinny jeans" Robert said as he watched Aaron,

"I'll let you wear the tight trousers. I need my pyjamas" Aaron said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Your dinner's in the fridge!" Robert yelled to Aaron.

"Thank you!" Aaron yelled back.

After thirty minutes Robert got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then walked downstairs and found Aaron sat at the dining room table, he walked over to his husband and smoothed his hands down Aaron's chest. "How was dinner?" he asked.

"Delicious. I haven't eaten all day" Aaron said.

"I thought that you'd like a hot meal for when you got home" Robert said as he kissed the top of Aaron's head.

"That's not all I wanted. I've been wanting to do something all day" Aaron smirked.

"What's that?" Robert asked.

"This" Aaron said as he jumped out of his seat and turned to Robert. He grabbed his husband's waist, pulled him close and kissed him fiercely.

Robert cradled Aaron's face with his hands as Aaron pushed him up against a wall. Aaron then pulled back from his kiss with Robert. "What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"I just remembered that it's your turn to be in charge" Aaron smirked.

Robert also smirked "Oh yeah" he then pushed Aaron over the back of the sofa. He took the towel off and let it drop to the floor. He then pulled down Aaron's trousers. "You ready?" he asked.

"I've been ready all day" Aaron answered.

Robert then pressed into Aaron; making his husband moan as he felt he enter him. "You okay?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah, I'm alright".

"You sure?" Robert asked.

"I'm sure. Go for it" Aaron encouraged. Robert then started to thrust; Aaron pushed back every time to match Robert's efforts and to make it better for both of them.

After a while Robert lay down on the floor and Aaron laid down next to him. Both of them were panting and sweating. "You impressed?"

"Yeah. Thank you" Aaron answered.

"It was my pleasure" Robert said as he put one arm around Aaron and pulled him close. They lay on the floor for a few minutes and talked before they went to bed. Aaron snuggled into Robert and yawned "You tired?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. It's been a long day" Aaron replied.

"Have I worn you out?" Robert looked at Aaron.

"A bit. But I've been working all day so I was already pretty tired by the time I got home" Aaron looked up at Robert.

"Well you're having a lie-in tomorrow, no arguments" Robert said firmly.

"I'm not arguing with that" Aaron yawned again.

"Sleep tight babe" Robert said as he reached over and turned off the lamp.

"Can you hold me tonight please? I like it when you hold me" Aaron said with a soft voice.

"Of course I will. I'll hold you like this every night if you want" Robert smiled.

"Yes please. Good night Robert" Aaron said as he snuggled into Robert and closed his eyes.

"Good night beautiful" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's head and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Weeks past and Robert was enjoying being married to Aaron, they had an amazing honeymoon in Barcelona and were enjoying spending nearly every moment of the day with each other. Chrissie's threat had been long forgotten but it would soon be realised to be none other than a promise.

Aaron woke up one day and smiled when he found that he was still in Robert's arms. He kissed his husband on the lips, however he was surprised when Robert kissed him back.

"Have you just woken up?" Robert asked when their lips parted.

"Yeah, you?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. I wish that you didn't have to go to work today, I'm sure that Adam can manage without you" Robert said with puppy dog eyes that indicated to Aaron that Robert wanted something.

"Don't tempt me. Someone needs to run that place" Aaron smiled softly.

"It's scrap. You don't need a degree to scrap a car" Robert gave a half smile.

"If you're gonna diss my job choice then I'm going to work early" Aaron said as he sat up but Robert grabbed his wrist and rolled on top of him.

"But then again you did set up your own business. And Adam hasn't brought the whole trailer down with his Bartonpoison" Robert said as he placed his hands on Aaron's chest.

"Exactly, so just be grateful that you're not the one who has to wear a mask when working with Adam" Aaron said as he placed his hands on Robert's thighs.

"I really do miss you when you're not with me" Robert in a sad voice.

"I miss you too. I'll call you later and you can stay with me for a bit when Adam leaves" Aaron said.

"Why don't I come with you now?" Robert asked.

"Because Adam's gassy, trust me you don't want to be in the same place as him when he lets loose" Aaron laughed.

"Good point. Call me when you're there" Robert said as he rolled onto his back.

Aaron leaned over Robert "Okay" he then kissed Robert before getting up and getting dressed.

Robert watched Aaron for a bit before he stood up and walked over to his husband "Let me" he said and Aaron passed him the tin of hair gel. Robert put some of the gel in Aaron's hair and smoothed it to the side.

Aaron then looked in the mirror "Not bad" he said.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "You always look sexy to me" he said before he kissed Aaron's neck.

"Are you trying to get me back into bed?" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"Is it working?" Robert asked.

"The problem is... I have to go to work but I really want to stay" Aaron sighed.

"Then stay" Robert started to kiss Aaron's neck.

"You do this every morning. I have to go to work" Aaron was reluctant to leave Robert.

"Alright, I'll pick you up later" Robert said before he kissed Aaron's cheek.

"I can drive there you know? I don't need a lift home" Aaron turned around and smiled at Robert.

"Adam's just pulled up on the drive with the quadbike" Robert said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.

Aaron looked out of the window and saw Adam "And the torment of Adam Barton begins" he then kissed Robert "I'll see you later".

Robert smiled "Okay. I love you".

"I love you too. Now get off of me" Aaron chuckled.

Robert pulled back and gave Aaron one more kiss before he left.

After a few minutes Robert's phone rang and he saw Aaron's name and picture on the screen. He smiled and answered the call "Hiya beautiful" Robert said.

Aaron smiled "Hi. You said to call you so that's what I'm doing" Aaron said as he filled out some work.

"Thank you. I just wanted to know that you were safe" Robert said.

Aaron sat back in his chair "I'm not safe from Adam. I've had to leave the door open again because he's farted" Aaron said into the phone.

"Err that sounds disgusting" Robert replied.

"It is. I'll get him back at some point" Aaron laughed. He then stood up and looked out of the door "Adam you have a serious problem. It stinks in here!" he yelled.

"It's not that bad. You need to relax Aaron!" Adam yelled back.

"No I'm not going to relax when you're letting off Bartonpoison left and right!" Aaron yelled. He could hear Robert laughing over the phone and he smiled.

"Fuck you Dingle Lad!" Adam shouted.

"Tell him that's my job" Robert said into the phone.

"I'm not telling him that" Aaron said into the phone.

"Just do it" Robert laughed.

Aaron then looked up at Adam "That's Robert's job!" he yelled.

"Ew you two are a bad influence on each other!" Adam shouted.

"Call him over and put me on speaker" Robert said.

Aaron walked over to Adam and put Robert on loud speaker "I like my bad boy. So stop farting because I need him to stay alive" Robert said.

Adam then dropped what he was doing and ran at Aaron. Robert heard his husband laughing as he ran away from Adam. "Adam stop chasing me already! I'm married!" Aaron laughed.

"Why do you and Robert have to be so annoying!" Adam yelled.

They ran for a bit before Adam eventually got tired and stopped. "Out of breathe?" Aaron asked.

"Shut up." Adam then looked at Aaron "How are you still on the phone with Robert?"

"You're not that hard to out run" Aaron smiled "I gotta go babe. Adam might need an ambulance" Aaron said into the phone.

"Alright. I won't be able to come later so I'll pick you up around five okay?" Robert said.

"Okay. See ya" Aaron smiled.

"Love you" Robert said.

"I love you too. Bye" Aaron said.

"Bye" Robert then hung up.

Aaron helped Adam up and then they went back to work. When 4:45pm rolled around Adam walked into the trailer and grabbed his jacket "I'm off mate".

"Alright. See ya" Aaron looked up from his work.

"Say hi to your bloke for me. I swear that I must be a later, because I just want to grab him whenever he walks into the room" Adam laughed.

Aaron looked at the door "Hi Vic".

Adam jumped and looked out the door in a panic but he did not see Victoria so he turned back to Aaron "You sod".

"Stop talking dirty about my man then. You do realise that he's your wife's big brother right?" Aaron smirked.

"He makes you really happy doesn't he?" Adam smiled.

"Yeah, he does" Aaron smiled a the thought of his Robert.

"It's nice to see you happy" Adam said.

"I'm still getting used to it myself" Aaron said.

"Right I better get gone. See ya mate" Adam said as he walk out of the door.

"See ya!" Aaron shouted to Adam.

It took another hour before Aaron had finished all of his work; he then got his jacket and walked out of the trailer. As Aaron got his phone out a tall well built man walked up to him.

"Excuse me mate. But can you take a look at my car for me please? The engine's just cut out" the man said.

Aaron looked up at the man "I'm not a mechanic. Sorry".

"Oh come on, please mate? It would really help me and the guys out" The man begged.

Aaron put his phone back in his pocket "Alright."

"Cheers" the man said as he showed Aaron the car.

"Nice ride" Aaron said as he opened the bonnet.

"Cheers. It cost a fortune, but it was worth it" the man said as he looked around.

"I bet. Just try the engine, I can't find any problem with it" Aaron said as he looked at the car's engine. The man walked to the driver's side and turned the key in the ignition. The engine came to life and Aaron closed the bonnet "It's probably just faulty. But there's nothing wrong with it. I can recommend a garage for you to get it checked if you want?" Aaron asked.

"It wasn't like that a moment ago. Maybe you should take another look" the man said as he inched closer to Aaron.

Aaron's alarm bells had started to chime, this was not the first time that he had looked at an engine that was in perfect working order. Robert had played the same trick on him before and he could see that the man was acting suspicious. "Nah it's fine. Just go and get it checked out at the garage in the village. Just tell them that I sent you".

"I think you should check it again. You wouldn't want me to get into an accident, would you?" the man asked.

Aaron noticed that the man was moving closer towards him and his alarm bells were ringing like the bells in a church on Christmas Eve "There's nothing wrong with the car is there?" Aaron placed his hands on his hips.

"How did you know?" the man asked.

"Someone I know played the same trick on me once. I don't like being messed around so I suggest that you leave now before my Husband gets here" Aaron had noticed that the man had clenched his fists.

"Would that be Robert Sugden by any chance? His Mrs' has told me to make you back off of Mr Sugden" the man said in a menacing tone.

"Chrissie White sent you didn't she? Tell her to keep her hands off of my man. He loves me" Aaron said in his defence.

"We were told to make you pay if you didn't take the warning" the man grinned at Aaron.

"My husband will kill you if you lay one finger on me. So I advise you to leave before he gets here" Aaron said firmly but then he realised that the man had said 'we' instead of 'I'.

"He can't save you now. Sorry Mr Dingle but you were warned" the man said just as two other men came up behind Aaron And put a bag over his head.

Aaron kicked back and thrashed around as the men dragged him over to the back of the car. He then felt a sudden blow to the back of his head and he was knocked unconscious. The men put Aaron into the boot of the car and duct taped his wrists and ankles together, before they shut the boot and jumped into the car and sped away with their target.

After a few minutes Aaron woke up and realised that he had a bag over his head and that he was in a confined space. He pulled at his wrists but then he felt the tape, he also felt the tape around his ankles and he realised that he was in grave danger. After what felt like forever he heard the car engine stop and the boot of the car open. The men grabbed his arms and legs and carried him out of the boot as he thrashed around and screamed. The men then dropped him onto the ground and he felt the damp soil and the truck of a tree.

The bag was then lifted off of his head and he glared at the three men stood around him "Let me go now! You won't get away with this!" Aaron growled.

The men laughed and one kicked Aaron in the stomach "With no one to save you, I think that we will get away with what we are about to do" the leader snarled.

One of the men then walked over to the car and pulled out a crowbar, a baseball bat and a brick. Aaron scrambled as he tried to move away from the men but they just walked over to them brandishing their weapons and started to attack him. Aaron cried out in pain as the men hit him with their tools and kicked him multiple times before he eventually stopped moving. The men continued to beat Aaron for another twenty long minutes before they walked back over to their car. Aaron was left a bloodied mess on the ground as his three attackers sped off and left him to die. Aaron opened his eyes and got his phone out of his pocket; he dialled the number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hi babe" said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Robert?" Aaron winced.

"Where are you? I'm at the scrap yard" Robert asked.

"I'm in the woods" Aaron said in a raspy voice.

"Why are you in the woods?" Robert asked.

"I got beat up" Aaron winced.

"What! By who?" Robert asked.

"Robert I..." Aaron then passed out.

"Aaron? Aaron answer me" Robert asked, the concern was evident in his voice "Baby?" Robert asked.

ment here...


	8. Destroyed inside

"Aaron!" Robert ran to his car and got in "Hold on Aaron, I'm coming baby." Robert said as he quickly did up his seat belt and started the engine. He sped off down the road to the woods whilst the whole time he kept the call going. He approached the forest and pulled up beside the trees. He jumped out of his car and ran into the woods to find his husband. He ran through the woods for a while before started to grow dark. Robert stopped and looked around at his surrounding "Aaron!" he yelled but there was no answer "AARON!" he yelled again but nothing came of it. He continued to run through the woods until he came to an opening in the path. He ran his hand through his hair as he worried about Aaron, but then he looked down at the ground... tyre marks. He looked towards where the marks leaded and then he ran forwards, using the new trail as his guild. After the sky had turned dark blue Robert realised that the tyre marks in the dirt had come to a halt. He looked around the maze of trees before something on the ground behind a tree caught his eye "Aaron?" Robert ran over to the tree and found Aaron bound and unconscious on the ground. "Oh my god!" Robert crouched down next to his husband and rolled him onto his back. Robert gasped when he saw that Aaron had scratches all over his face and a black eye, Robert hesitated before he placed two fingers on the side of his husband's neck to find out if Aaron had a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found a pulse "Oh baby, who did this to you?" Robert started to cry.

Aaron slowly opened his eyes and scrambled as he tried to get away from the man who was next to him "No! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me!" Aaron yelled as he moved away and closed his eyes as he pulled his knees up and hid his face.

"Aaron it's me. It's Robert" Robert said as he wiped away his tears.

Aaron slowly looked up from his knees "R- Robert?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah it's me. It's your Robert" Robert said as he slowly moved closer to Aaron and raised a hand to touch him. He husband shuddered when he placed a hand on his shoulder so Robert lifted his hand away. Aaron then relaxed a little so Robert moved closer and started to tear off the duct tape that was around his husband's ankles "What happened to you babe? I was so worried" Robert said as he tore the tape off of Aaron's wrists. He then looked at his husband and saw the fear and the pain in his eyes, Robert placed a hand on Aaron's right cheek "Who did this to you?" Robert asked.

"I don't know" Aaron choked on his tears.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and rocked him from side to side "You're alright now, I'm here baby. I'm here" Robert cooed.

"I thought that I was going to die. They kept hitting me and kicking me, it felt like it lasted for hours" Aaron sobbed into his husband's chest.

Robert stroked Aaron's ruffled hair "Sshh I won't let anyone touch you ever again. I'm gonna look after you".

"They had a baseball bat, a crowbar and a brick. They hit me a lot. My back hurts so much" Aaron cried.

Robert looked down at Aaron's back and lifted up his hoodie and shirt. He saw multiple purple bruises and scratches all over his husband's back. He let go of Aaron's clothes and just held him "Where else does it hurt?" he asked.

"My chest, my tummy and my legs. I got cuts on my arms as well because I tried to cover me head" Aaron answered as he clung onto Robert.

Robert let go of Aaron "Let me see". He said.

Aaron rolled up his shirt so that Robert could see all of the bruises that covered his chest and torso. He then rolled up his sleeves and showed him the cuts. "I know who sent them" Aaron said.

Robert gently grasped hold of Aaron's wrists and looked at the cuts "Who?" he asked.

"Chrissie White" Aaron answered.

Robert looked up at Aaron "What?"

"I didn't take the warning so I got punished. They said that they were going to make me back off of you. Chrissie's got what she wanted hasn't she?" Aaron asked as his crying ceased.

"No she hasn't, I'm never going to leave you. I'm gonna fight to keep you safe. I won't let her get away with this" Robert answered.

Aaron looked up at Robert "But what if they come back?" he asked.

"I won't let them hurt you. Nobody will ever hurt you again" Robert answered; he then helped Aaron to his feet and acted like a crutch for him to walk.

Aaron managed to walk for a few minutes but then he became dizzy and his knees buckled "Robert!"

"It's alright, can you walk?" Robert asked as he held his husband up.

"No, my legs hurt. It hurts when I walk" Aaron answered.

"Alright. Put your arms around my neck" Robert said.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and his husband scooped him up into his arms. Robert then started to walk back to his car whilst carrying Aaron. The younger man kept one arm around Robert's neck but let the other one fall so that he was resting his hand on Robert's chest. Once they were back at the car Robert helped Aaron in he then walked around to the driver's side and got in. He drove Aaron back home and helped him into their home. He lied Aaron down on the sofa and he sat next to him.

"We should call the police" Robert said.

"There's no point. I have no proof" Aaron said in a sad voice.

"I'm not letting her get away with this" Robert said with a clear angry tone in his voice.

"You can't do anything. We just have to move on" Aaron said as he rested his head on Robert's lap.

"I'm not just gonna sit back and let Chrissie get away with making arrangements for some men to beat you up, just because she want me back" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's hair.

"You don't have to, just don't try to create evidence, I almost lost you because of that" Aaron said as he snuggled into Robert.

"You will never lose me. I'll always be here with you" Robert said as he started to cry.

Aaron looked up and saw the tears streaming down his husband's cheeks "Please don't cry babe" Aaron said as he slowly pushed himself up and hugged Robert.

Robert hugged his husband "You didn't deserve to be tortured like that" he sobbed.

Aaron also started to cry "I'm alright now".

"No you're not Aaron. You're badly hurt, baby" Robert was very careful when he hugged Aaron so that he did not hurt him.

"The cuts and bruises will heal. I just need to know that you still love me, even when I look like this" Aaron said as he cried into Robert's shoulder.

"I love you no matter what. I always have and I always will, you're my beautiful husband and I will make all of this better for you. Chrissie White will pay for what she has done" Robert promised as he held Aaron.

After a while Robert made Aaron something to eat and watched him as he tucked into the hot meal in front of him. Robert sat next to Aaron and stroked his hair as he ate, after he had eaten Robert helped Aaron up the stairs and into the bathroom, Robert helped him undress and slowly lowered him into the bath. Robert rolled up his sleeves and started to wash the mud and the blood off of Aaron as he sat in silence just staring at the bathwater. Robert washed Aaron hair and then lifted him out of the bath. He acted like a crutch for his husband as they walked into their bedroom and they got ready for bed. They lied down in the bed but Robert noticed that Aaron was distancing himself by not lying against him or even facing him for that matter. Robert pulled the duvet over his husband and kissed his cheek.

"Good night baby. I love you" Robert whispered.

"I love you too" Aaron replied.

Robert did not spoon against Aaron so instead he lied down on his side so that he was looking at Aaron's back. Aaron would never admit it but he was in a lot of pain and he was not alright. But Robert knew how much pain Aaron was in. He remembered how much it hurt when Gordon kidnapped him. Robert lay awake for a long time because he could not stop about how injured his husband was. Aaron then started to twitch in his sleep as a nightmare invaded his mind. Robert then heard the sound of his husband moaning in pain as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Babe?" Robert sat up and looked down at Aaron. The sound of pain and fear echoed as he moaned and whimpered in his slumber "You okay Hun?" Robert asked even though it was a question that was answered by how Aaron was unconsciously acting in his sleep.

"No, stop. Please no!" Aaron begged.

Robert recognised that Aaron was having a nightmare, he had not had them for a while so Robert expected Aaron to wake up and leap into his arms "You're alright babe, just wake up" Robert said.

"STOP! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Aaron yelled as his movements became more and more volatile.

Robert grabbed Aaron's wrists in hopes of preventing Aaron from injuring himself "It's alright Aaron. Just wake up" he said softly. He wrestled with the younger man who was unknowingly fighting back with all of his strength.

Aaron suddenly opened his eyes and his blood instantly turned to ice. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness of the room so all he saw was a shadow in the place of Robert. At the time he did not hear Robert's soothing voice but that of one of his abductors, all commonsense disappeared and the only two things that came into his mind was that Robert was gone and that he had to protect himself. "No!" Aaron screamed.

For some unknown reason Aaron did not hear his husband's words of comfort but instead the words that were spoken by a more sinister tongue "We're going to hurt you Aaron. We're going to destroy every inch of you. We're going to kill you" said the imaginary voice.

"NNOOO!" Aaron screamed before he kicked at the man in front of him.

"ARGH!" Robert cried out as his husband's foot connected with his stomach. He let go of Aaron's wrists and fell onto the bed as he withered around in agony. Aaron then jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room "Aaron!" Robert winced as he watched his husband run like his life was in the balance.

Aaron sprinted down the stairs and ran to the door. He did not realise that he had accidently kicked Robert so he still thought that his tormentor was in his house "Robert! Robert where are you!" Aaron yelled.

Robert forgot about his pain when he heard Aaron scream, he ran out of their room and down the stairs "Aaron I'm right here" Robert said as he clutched his stomach and walked over to Aaron.

"There's someone in the house. He said that they were going to hurt me again and he said that they were going to kill me" Aaron said in a panic.

"What are you talking about? Who said that they were going to kill you?" Robert asked, he could feel himself growing agitated at Aaron. He was angry at his husband for hurting him. So he did not realise that Aaron had acted out of pure and utter fear.

"The man who took me. He was in our room; he said that he was going to destroy every inch of me. You have to call the police before he gets us!" Aaron answered as he looked around in a panic

Robert could not hold in his anger anymore "What the hell Aaron! Are you insane? There's no one h..." Robert then saw the look of terror and confusion in Aaron's eyes. He looked like a lost puppy that had just been given a bone but was just being kicked over and over again. He had just realised that Aaron had acted like he did because he was scared and that he did not know that it had been him and not his husband's attacker. Robert let go of his stomach and quickly walked over to Aaron and pulled him into a hug "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. There's no one here babe. You kicked me because you thought that I was the man who took you. I'm sorry for shouting at you" Robert explained.

The realisation suddenly hit Aaron and he burst into tears "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he cried as Robert held him.

"Sshh it's okay baby, it's okay. I understand now. Sshh" He cooed in Aaron ear as he placed a hand on the back of Aaron head and held him close.

"Did I hurt you?" Aaron asked.

"A bit. But I understand why" Robert soothed but Aaron just cried harder.

"I'm so sorry Robert. I didn't know that it was you" Aaron sobbed.

"I know Aaron, I know. I'm not angry at you" Robert soothed. Aaron continued to cry as Robert held him and cooed in his ear to calm him. They then walked back up to bed and Robert held Aaron close as his husband lay in bed facing him but curled up and looking down at Robert's chest as he cried. Robert held his husband and stroked his hair "It's alright baby, it's alright" he soothed as Aaron cried before eventually falling asleep. Robert did not let go of Aaron, he now knew that Aaron had not only been physically destroyed... but he had been emotionally destroyed too. And he could not bear the fact that Aaron was so vulnerable.


	9. Vandalised

The next morning Aaron woke up earlier than Robert, he found that one of Robert's arms were still around his back, he looked up at his husband and saw that he was still asleep. Robert's chest was slowly going up and down as he breathed, his eyelashes flickered as he dreamed. The younger man looked down at Robert's stomach and saw that Robert had his other arm around his stomach. Aaron lifted away Robert arm and slowly rolled up his shirt. He started to quietly cry when he saw the large purple bruise on his husband's stomach.

Robert woke up when he heard the sound of someone crying, he opened his eyes and saw Aaron looking down at his torso whilst crying. His heart went out to Aaron, he knew Aaron blamed himself for what happened last night. If Aaron would only understand that he was not angry at him. If anything Robert was angry at himself for not seeing that Aaron was terrified, he had shouted at the man he loved, when he was the one who should have been supporting Aaron, he had not thought about the fact that Aaron had a very fragile state of mind even before he was attacked. He had been destroyed as a child and the recent attack because he did not leave the man he loved took him back to that dark place that he had dwelled in for sixteen years. Robert slowly placed a hand on his husband's hand and held it as he pushed down his shirt to hide the bruise from sight. "Don't do that to yourself" Robert said softly.

Aaron looked up and saw the kind look in Robert's eyes "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know that it was you. I'm so sorry" Aaron wept.

"Aww, c'mere baby" Robert said as he put his other arm around Aaron and pulled him into an embrace. Aaron hugged his husband and cried "You have nothing to be sorry for. You've done nothing wrong. You were scared, I understand that" Robert cooed as he hugged his husband.

"But you were so angry at me" Aaron sobbed.

"I didn't realise that you didn't know that it was me. I didn't think. I'm sorry for shouting at you" Robert apologised.

"I'm sorry Robert. I'm so sorry" Aaron cried into Robert's chest.

"You have nothing to apologise for, you've done nothing wrong" Robert planted a long soft kiss on Aaron's forehead before he rested his chin on the top of his husband's head. They hugged for a few more minutes before they got dressed and walked downstairs. To their surprise they found Chas, Cain, Debbie, Paddy, Moira, Zak, Lisa, Marlon, Sam, Belle, Carly, Andy, Bernice, Victoria and Adam all sat in the living room waiting for them. Aaron put his hood up so that nobody would see this battered and bruised face. Robert saw that his husband was hiding so he stood in front of him to offer him more comfort. Cain stood up as Robert and Aaron walked over to their unexpected guests. "So... who wants a coffee?" Robert asked.

"You scumbag" Cain punched Robert in the face and he fell to the floor as Aaron sprang into Acton and held Cain back.

"What the hell Cain!" Aaron shouted. He then looked over his shoulder and saw Robert on the floor "Robert!" he kneeled down on the floor and inspected Robert's face for any bruising.

"I'm fine Aaron" Robert said as he looked into Aaron's eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You gave me your word that you'd protect him! You told me on your wedding that you'd always look after him!" Cain shouted.

"I am protecting him. I never stopped" Robert said as he looked up at Cain.

"You liar!" Cain shouted as he tried to lung at Robert again but Aaron quickly moved in front of his husband.

"Leave him alone. He's not lying!" Aaron shouted.

"How can you defend him after what he's done?" Zak asked.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!" Robert said in his defence.

"Tell the truth Robert!" Victoria shouted.

"I am telling the truth! I haven't got a clue what you lot are talking about!" Robert insisted.

"Bullshit! Tell the truth!" Adam shouted.

"He hasn't done anything!" Aaron shouted.

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about!" Robert yelled.

"You paid some guys to kidnap Aaron!" Cain shouted.

Aaron and Robert looked at each other in complete shock, until Robert looked at everyone else but Aaron did not look at his family. "I'd never do anything like that to Aaron. I love him" Robert stated.

Cain got his phone out and passed it to Aaron "Watch the video" Cain ordered.

Aaron pressed play on the video and he started to watch the video with Robert. The video showed how Aaron was kidnapped and Robert watched in horror and cupped his hand over his mouth as he watched the part where two men put a bag over his Aaron's head and dragged him over to the boot of a car as he kicked and screamed until they hit him over the head with a crowbar. Robert started to cry when he remembered how he found his husband hurt in the woods. Aaron heard Robert crying so he looked up and saw the tears streaming down the older man's face, he quickly paused the video before he threw the phone onto the sofa and hugged his husband.

"Sshh it's okay Rob" Aaron whispered.

Robert sobbed as he clung onto Aaron. "Aaron. My beautiful Aaron. What did they do to you, baby?" he cried into his husband's chest.

"They just beat me up for a bit. They didn't do anything else. I was just scared and in pain, that's all" Aaron whispered.

"I should've just gone to scrap yard and stayed with you. I'm sorry baby, I should've been there to protect you" Robert sobbed as he made fists full of the back of Aaron's hoodie.

"It's not your fault. I'm fine now, you found me and brought me home. Thank you for helping me. I love you with all my heart" Aaron whispered as he stroked Robert hair.

"I love you too" Robert sobbed.

"Aaron are you mad? You saw what he got three men to do to ya!" Zak shouted.

"He didn't do anything" Aaron said as Robert cried harder into his chest "Sshh it's okay Rob, it's ok" he cooed.

"We've given you the proof!" Marlon added.

"Aaron listen to them. It's not the first time that he's hurt you" Paddy stated.

"He hasn't hurt me!" Aaron raised his voice.

"Oh come on Aaron! The guilt is written on his face. Of course he did it!" Chas shouted.

Aaron pulled back from Robert and looked at him, he wiped away Robert's tears with his sleeve "No he hasn't. He's kept his promise to protect me!" he raised his voice again.

"How do you know that Aaron? How do you know that he's not lying? You know that he was an evil man only a few years ago!" Cain shouted.

Aaron could not hide the anger that he had because of people accusing Robert of something that he did not do. He quickly stood up "Because I know who did this!" Aaron shouted as he turned around to face his family and he yanked his hood down "And it wasn't Robert".

"Oh my god!" Chas cupped her hands over her mouth when she saw the state of her son's face.

"Chrissie White paid three men to kidnap me and beat me up in the woods because I wouldn't leave Robert. She had them tie me up, stuff me into a boot of a car and drive me to the woods where they hit me with a brick, a crowbar and a baseball bat as well as kicking me over and over again! They then left me in the woods and drove away. I thought that I was going to die so I called Robert I told him that I was in the woods and that I had been attacked. He drove the woods and found me unconscious on the ground with my wrists and ankles tied together with duct tape. He brought me home, made me a hot meal and he ran me a bath. He washed all of the blood and mud off of me. He held me last night and said that everything would be okay, he promised me that he'd make it all better for me. So I believe my husband when he says that he'd never hurt me!" Aaron shouted as he helped Robert up.

"How badly were you hurt?" Andy asked.

Aaron looked at Robert can you help me please? I need to show them" Aaron said.

"Okay babe" Robert nodded, he then helped Aaron take his hoodie off and he lifted his husband's shirt over his head.

Aaron sighed as he turned around so that everyone could see his chest. "It was so painful, I could barely walk. Robert had to help me to do a lot of things" he said quietly.

Chas started to cry and Cain stared at his nephew in shock. "Jesus, Aaron what happened to you?"

"I was kidnapped, tied up and beaten half to death in the woods. Robert found me and brought me back home. He's stayed with me ever since" Aaron explained.

"Oh sweetheart" Chas said as she walked over to the son and hugged him.

"Mum please don't cry" Aaron hugged Chas as she cried.

"My beautiful baby boy. How could anyone ever hurt you?" Chas sobbed.

As soon as Chas said that Aaron remembered the abuse that he had endured as a child. He often wondered how his father could have done that to him. However he pushed that memory to one side and just hugged his mother. He then looked at Robert, his husband instantly knew that he was thinking about his traumatising childhood so he rubbed Aaron's back and kissed him on the head.

"I'm fine mum" Aaron said.

"How can you be fine? You're a mess Aaron. You're covered in cuts and bruises" Chas stated.

"I've had worse. I'll be alright. I'm made of tough stuff" Aaron answered.

"My brave baby boy. You're still so beautiful to me" Chas hugged Aaron tighter.

Aaron closed his eyes tight when Chas hugged him tighter because he felt her arms press against some of the cuts and bruises on his back "Ah! Mum you're hugging me too tight. You're arms are pressing on the cuts and bruises that are on my back" Aaron winced.

Chas quickly loosened her hug with her son "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to hurt you".

"It's alright. Can you just be gentle when you hug me please?" Aaron asked. Chas took more caution as she hugged Aaron because of the fear that she might hurt him.

"So that's what she meant when she said that you'd get hurt" Andy said.

"I didn't back off of Robert so I got punished" Aaron said.

Everyone looked at Andy with complete shock plastered on their faces. "You knew that Chrissie threatened him and you said nothing?" Debbie asked.

"It was weeks ago. Chrissie and Lachlan kicked him and said that it was a warning" Andy answered.

"My son was threatened and you didn't think to tell me!" Chas pulled away from her hug with her son and looked at Andy.

"I told him not to tell anyone, don't blame him. I told Robert that night" Aaron admitted.

Chas turned back to her son "You should've told me! Never mind about Robert, I care about you more!" Chas shouted.

"I love Aaron more than my own life. I'd do anything for him!" Robert raised his voice "You know what kills me about all of this? It breaks my heart that Aaron was tortured like that! I know how he feels because something very similar happened to me last year. I had to hold back floods of tears when I found him in those woods! I had to comfort him when he had a breakdown last night! I'm the one who had to tell him that everything was gonna be ok. I had to hold him as he cried last night, because of the fear and the pain that he is going through! I would change places with him in an instant if it meant that he'd be safe. I would die for him! He's everything to me. I would do anything for him!" Robert shouted.

Aaron turned around, he hugged Robert and started to cry into his husband's chest "Everything hurts. I want it to stop" he sobbed.

Robert hugged Aaron and kissed his shoulder "I know baby, I know. It will stop" he whispered.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch" Debbie said as she walked out the front door. Chas then followed after Debbie.

"Wait mum! Mum!" Aaron said as he grabbed his hoodie and did the zip up before running out of the house with Robert next to him.

Everyone came outside and saw Chrissie walking down the road with Lachlan and Lawrence. Debbie and Chas were soon joined by Moira and Victoria as they angrily walked up to Chrissie. Everyone else ran after Debbie, Chas, Moira and Victoria but they had already stopped in front of the Whites'.

Chrissie looked up and saw the angry faces of the four furious women starring at her "What's happened?" Chrissie asked.

Debbie balled her fist and swung at Chrissie, causing her to spin around and fall onto the ground "You bitch!" Debbie shouted.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Chrissie whined.

"You threatened my son!" Chas shouted at the snivelling woman on the ground.

"What?" Chrissie asked. She knew that she had been found out and then she saw Aaron stood with Robert. Her anger began to fill her mind with hatred for Aaron.

"You sent three men to teach him a lesson for not leaving his husband!" Victoria shouted down at Chrissie.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Chrissie tried to act innocent.

"Don't you dare play dumb with us! You paid some men to beat up Aaron!" Moira shouted.

"I'm sure that this is just a misunderstanding" Lawrence said.

"He does that just fine on his own" Chrissie snarled.

"Chrissie!" Lawrence scolded.

Debbie lunged at Chrissie but Chas held her back "Aaron! Come over here sweetheart!" Chas called. Aaron and Robert walked over and stood next to Chas. "Tell them" Chas said as she glared at Chrissie.

"Chrissie and Lachlan threatened that I'd get hurt a few weeks ago if I didn't back off of Robert. I was waiting for Robert to pick me up yesterday when three blokes put a bag over my head and tied me up. They locked me in the boot of their car and drove me to the woods where they beat me up and left me there" Aaron explained as his family starred angrily at the Whites.

"You could have done that to yourself" Lachlan pointed at Aaron's face.

Aaron unzipped his hoodie and showed all of the bruises and scratches that covered his chest, stomach and back "I also remember you and your mum kicking me when I was leaving work and then saying that it was a warning" Aaron said as he put his hoodie back on.

"It must have been provoked" Lawrence suggested.

"Aaron never provoked Chrissie to slap him when I married him, he never asked her or Lachlan to kick him the day after I married him. He never asked to be tied up and beaten in the woods and then left there to die. Once those thugs had driven away he actually called me and told me where he was and that he had been attacked. I found him tied up on the ground next to a tree, bloodied and bruised. He was so shaken up when I found him that he didn't realise that it was me. He could barely walk yesterday I had to carry him to my car. He didn't deserve to be hurt, he didn't back off of me because he loves me and I love him. You should take that into account next time you try to seduce me Chrissie. So get it into your sick head that I'm not leaving my husband and I don't want you!" Robert shouted as he put one arm around Aaron and pulled him close.

"Is this true Chrissie?" Lawrence asked.

"He got what he deserved!" Chrissie snapped.

"He deserved more than just a beating" Lachlan snarled.

Chas slapped Chrissie "I'd rather have a son you loves a man than a son who is sick in the head" she snarled.

"Well at least my son did not lie to me for most of his life. At least I did not marry a paedophile!" Chrissie scoffed.

"At least I have a family and a husband that loves me" Aaron interrupted.

"Oh please, he'll throw you to the side once he gets bored of you" Chrissie scoffed.

"Why would I do that when he's my true love?" Robert said as he and Aaron walked back to their house.

Everyone else walked back to the pub as Chrissie stood in to road with Lachlan and Lawrence as they argued over the fact that Chrissie had gone too far.

Aaron and Robert walked back into their house and shut the front door. Robert locked the door and walked up behind Aaron, he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and started to kiss his neck "I think that you deserve a reward for being so brave" he whispered into Aaron's skin.

"Mm, I agree" Aaron smiled.

"Do you want me to be in control or do you?" Robert asked.

Aaron spun around and pulled Robert close "Me" he said before he kissed his husband fiercely.

Robert and Aaron ran up stairs and into their bedroom, Aaron took of Robert's top and Robert unfastened the belt on Aaron's jeans. Robert let Aaron push him onto the bed and his husband started to kiss his neck. Robert groaned as his husband kissed him, Aaron sat on top of his husband and he pulled his jeans down. Robert gripped the pillow as the younger man planted soft kisses on the pecks on his chest and on his neck.

"Are you sure that you can? I don't want you to get hurt" Robert said.

"I want to. I'll be alright" Aaron said as he kissed Robert's skin.

"You sure? I won't be angry if you can't" Robert said.

Aaron lifted his head and looked at Robert "I'm sure. Are you?" Aaron asked.

Robert nodded "Yeah. I want you so badly" he said as he placed his hand on Aaron's waist.

Aaron smiled "Ok then" he said before he kissed Robert on the lips.

Robert slipped his hands under Aaron's shirt and caressed his skin. He did think about the fact that Aaron may not want his injuries on show so he did not pull off his husband's shirt. Aaron felt comfortable with keeping his shirt on because he did not want Robert to see the cuts and bruises. Robert understood that Aaron was very self-conscious so he did not bring up the fact that he kept his shirt on.

After a while they were just lying in bed holding each other, they were panting and their legs were tangled together. "Whoa" Robert exclaimed. He had one arm around his husband and the other one under his head.

Aaron looked up at Robert "What?" Aaron asked.

"You were on fire just now" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled "So I did good then?"

Robert looked at Aaron "You did way better than good" Robert then kissed Aaron on the lips and looked into his eyes when their lips separated.

Aaron smile nervously "What?" he asked.

"You have very beautiful eyes" Robert answered. Aaron smiled and blushed at Robert compliment, "And the most amazing smile that I have ever seen" Robert stroked his husband's cheek.

"Even when I'm like this?" Aaron asked.

"I'd still love you no matter what you looked like" Robert smiled and kissed Aaron again before hugging him "My beautiful Aaron" he said softly as Aaron snuggled into him. After a while of just hugging they got out of bed and got dressed, Robert walked over to Aaron and ran his hand through his husband's hair. "I want you to stay home for a few days, just so that I know that you're safe, okay?"

Aaron nodded "Ok, I wasn't planning on going back to work today anyway" he said as he rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and gently hugged him "I'm sorry for not coming to the scrap yard yesterday. I should've been there to protect you".

"It's not your fault Rob. They were big guys, neither of us would've stood a chance against them" Aaron said as he placed his hands on his husband's hands.

"I would've been there to fight to protect you though. I could've prevented you from being hurt" Robert said as he kissed Aaron's shoulder.

"I'd rather be attacked by those blokes then you being attacked by them. They would've done the same to you" Aaron said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Robert turned his husband around and wiped away Aaron's tears with his thumb before he hugged him. "I'd do anything to protect you, I would've fought to protect you yesterday" Robert said as he placed and hand on the back of Aaron's head and kissed the side of his head.

"I know you would" Aaron said as he hugged Robert.

They then heard a knock at the front door "I'll get it" Robert said as he pulled back from his hug with Aaron.

Aaron started to panic when another knock came at the front "What if it's them? What if they've come back to finish the job?"

Robert kissed Aaron and cradled his face with his hands "I won't let anyone close enough to hurt you. It's not those men, I'll make sure that you're safe again" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb.

"Okay" Aaron breathed as he started to relax.

Robert kissed Aaron on the lips before he walked out of the room and downstairs, and up to the front door... he opened the door and was greeted by two police officers stood on his door step "Hello, how can I help you?" Robert asked.

"Aaron Dingle?" one of the officers asked.

"He's my husband. How can I help you" Robert asked.

"Can we come in?" the officer asked.

Robert opened the door and the two officers walked in "Can I ask what this is about" Robert said as he shut the door.

"We've had a report of a threat against a Miss White" The officer said.

"What? What threat?" Robert asked.

"Miss White has accused your husband of threatening her and her son" the officer said.

"You've got this completely the wrong way round it was Chrissie White that paid for my husband to be attacked!" Robert explained.

"Who is it Rob?" Aaron asked as he walked downstairs.

"Aaron, it's alright I'll sort this. Go back upstairs babe" Robert said as he looked at his husband.

"We've had a report of a threat. Care to explain Mr Dingle?" the officer asked.

"I haven't threatened anyone" Aaron said calmly.

"I have to ask you to come down to the station to answer a few questions" The officer said.

"But he hasn't done anything wrong! He's the one who was beaten up and left to die yesterday!" Robert exclaimed but Aaron put a hand on his chest.

"It's okay Robert. I can handle this" Aaron said in a calm tone. He then turned back to the police officers "I'm not guilty of anything. So I'll come to the station and answer whatever questions you have".

"Aaron?" Robert looked at his husband.

"It's alright Robert. I'll be back before dinner" Aaron said before he walked out of the house with the police.

Robert walked to the door and watched as Aaron was put into the back of the squad car before it drove. Robert went back inside and sat on the sofa and thought about what Aaron had been accused of. After two hours of worrying about his husband, the front door opened and Aaron walked in. Robert stood up and hurried around the sofa to his husband "Aaron" he said as he hugged his husband.

Aaron hugged his husband back "Hey, I'm fine. Okay? I told the police that I was beaten up and that I never threatened anyone. They dropped the charges against me" Aaron reassured.

"I was worried that they wouldn't believe you" Robert said as he tightened his hug with Aaron but still remained gentle so that he did not hurt him.

"Jason saw me there and explained to them that I wouldn't threaten anyone. I need to thank him" Aaron said as he pulled back from Robert and smiled at him.

"I owe him a pint for getting you back to me" Robert said as he kissed Aaron. The rest of the day was spent by watching TV and laughing at Robert's jokes. Aaron also tried to teach Robert how to shuffle cards better... but he was terrible at it. Aaron did ask if Robert wanted to go out for a bit on his own because he did not want more people to see his injuries. However Robert declined his offer and said that he wanted to stay at home with Aaron. They got into their pyjamas, had dinner before watching Predator. Robert had always been very house proud so the dirty plates were annoying him "I'm sorry babe, but those plates are irritating the life out of me" Robert sighed. Aaron had started to dose off so he was still in a sleepy state as he slowly sat up so that Robert could get off of the sofa. Robert stood up but then he saw the look of pain and discomfort on Aaron's face "I'm sorry baby" Robert slowly helped Aaron lie down and he stroked his hair "I'm sorry for making you sit up" Robert said in a soft voice. He then held his husband's hand and "Are you in a lot of pain?" Aaron looked at Robert and nodded. "Alright, just rest then. We'll go to bed in a bit" Robert said before he kissed Aaron before straightening up and walking into the kitchen with the plates. After he had washed up Robert walked into the living room and saw that Aaron had fallen asleep whilst watching TV. Robert smiled at how peaceful Aaron looked; his eyelashes flickered as he dreamed the lines on his forehead relaxed and his chest slowly rising and dropping. Robert walked over to the sofa and watched his husband for a moment. He hesitated but he gently shook his shoulder a bit until he woke up.

"Robert?" Aaron asked as he opened his eyes.

"Hey beautiful. I think it's time for bed" Robert smiled.

Aaron was still partly asleep so he nodded slowly "Okay" he agreed.

Robert smiled fondly at his husband and stroked his hair "Alright sleepyhead" he said as he scooped Aaron up into his arms "Let's get you up to bed" he said as he walked up the stairs carrying Aaron. He walked into their room and gently lowered Aaron onto the bed and pulled the duvet over him. He then crouched down and kissed his husband on the head, when he broke the kiss a smile grew on Aaron's face as he slept "I love you more than anything in the whole world" he whispered. Robert then straightened up, walked over to his side of the bed and he climbed in. "Good night Aaron".

After a few minutes, Aaron started to twitch and he moaned in his sleep as he turned over onto his other side. "Robert" Aaron moaned.

Robert moved closer to his husband and put an arm around him "It's okay babe. I'm here" he said in a soft voice.

"Please don't leave me Robert. I'll fight back next time, please don't leave me" Aaron begged as he slept, he then started to cry in his sleep "Robert please stay".

"Sshh I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you" Robert cooed. Somehow Aaron seemed to hear Robert, he calmed down and went back to sleeping peacefully. Robert then fell asleep. The next day Robert woke up and saw that Aaron was still asleep. He smiled at how Aaron was calmly sleeping, however he was pulled out of his trance when his alarm started to go off. He flipped onto his side and tried to turn the alarm off because he wanted Aaron to have some decent sleep "Shut up" Robert growled as he proceeded to bang the button to stop the alarm. Once he had silenced the alarm he sighed as he placed it back on his bedside table.

"You do know that It's not the alarms fault that it is set to go off at seven o'clock?" asked soft voice.

Robert snapped his head to his side and saw that Aaron was awake and looking at him with his big blue eyes "I know, I just wanted you to get some decent sleep for once" Robert said as he turned onto his side to face his husband.

"I'm okay you know? I slept last night so that's something" Aaron smiled softly at Robert.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Robert asked.

"I only remember watching TV on the sofa. How did I actually get up here?" Aaron asked as he stretched.

"I carried you up" Robert smiled.

"Really? I don't remember that" Aaron said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You were kind of awake but still asleep when I brought you up" Robert giggled as he sat up "You looked so cute. You look adorable when you're asleep"

"Ugh, there goes my reputation for being the village bad boy" Aaron sighed.

Robert smiled "Aww, you're so cute".

"Stop saying I'm cute, it sounds like you're comparing me to a puppy or something" Aaron scoffed.

"Well..." Robert moved closer to Aaron and grinned "you're the most ticklish puppy that I've ever seen".

Aaron noticed the mischievous look in Robert's eyes "Oh don't you dare" He smiled.

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Robert leaned over Aaron and smirked.

"Don't you even dare try and tickle me" Aaron grabbed hold of the duvet and slowly pulled it up.

"Too late!" Robert said excitedly.

"AAHH!" Aaron yelped as he pulled the duvet over his head as Robert started to tickle him.

"You can't get away from me now!" Robert laughed as he tickled Aaron through the covers.

"You're a flaming nuisance!" Aaron laughed as he squirmed around under the covers.

"Is that so?" Robert laughed.

"The biggest nuisance going!" Aaron answered.

"Maybe I should show you how much of nuisance I can be" Robert said as he dove under the duvet and continued to tickle his husband "I've got ya now!".

"Aahh! Robert!" Aaron laughed as he squirmed around.

"You didn't see that coming did ya?" Robert asked.

"I never do!" Aaron laughed.

Robert continued to laugh and tickle Aaron until his husband managed to flip him over onto his back and started to tickle him "Oi you! Gerroff!" Robert laughed.

"And the village bad boy returns!" Aaron laughed.

"Why you little!" Robert giggled.

"What was that?" Aaron asked as he tickled Robert under the arms.

"GREASE MONKEY!" Robert laughed.

Aaron smiled and stopped tickling Robert, he just looked at his husband. He loved it when Robert called him grease monkey. It was a nickname that reminded him of the first time he met Robert. They had come very far since then, they had been through so much together; they had stuck together through thick and thin. Aaron held the thought of Robert standing by him in his mind, and it made the smile on his face grow.

"What are you so happy about?" Robert asked.

"You and me, always together. Just the way I want it to be" Aaron answered.

"Always together never apart" Robert smiled.

"You said that to me on our wedding night. Do you remember?" Aaron asked.

"I remember everything about that day. It was the best day of my life" Robert smiled and sat up slightly, he used his elbows to prop himself up.

"It was the best day of my life too" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"You're the most amazing Grease monkey ever" Robert said as he placed one hand on the side of his husband's face.

"I love it when you call me that" Aaron said softly.

"My Aaron, my sexy grease monkey" Robert said when he saw the joy in Aaron's eyes.

"Did you mean it when you said that you loved me a year ago, at Wylie's farm?" Aaron asked.

"Every word. I've meant every I love you that I have ever said to you. My love for you keeps growing and growing. I love waking up and seeing you in my arms, I like watching you sleep at night, knowing that you are safe and that I can protect you" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb.

"You're so good to me" Aaron smiled.

"Every bad boy needs someone to be good to him" Robert said as he kissed Aaron on the lips.

They then got up and got dressed before they walked downstairs and had breakfast. Aaron then got a call on his phone and answered it "Hey Adam... why do I have to go to work? I'm a mess. I'm still covered in cuts and bruises... are you joking me?... you've got a drinking problem... okay just chill out... keep the windows open, I don't think that Robert would appreciate it if you killed Vic with your gas... you owe me... okay see ya" Aaron then hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys.

"Uh where do you think you're going Mr Aaron Dingle?" Robert said as he leaned against the wall.

"Adam got drunk last night and has been sick. I have to go to work" Aaron sighed.

"Ah uh no way" Robert shook his head.

"I'll be fine Rob" Aaron reassured.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm coming too" Robert said as he grabbed his jacket.

"I can look after myself" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"Don't give me that. I'm coming, no arguments" Robert said firmly as he walked out of the house and drove to the scrap yard.

"Robert, I don't need you to look after me when I'm at work" Aaron said as they pulled up at the scrap yard.

"I said no arguments. I just have a feeling that I should be with you" Robert said with a stern look in his eyes.

Aaron smiled fondly at his husband "Fine, I'll shut up then".

"I never said shut up. I love hearing your voice" Robert smiled.

"I'll keep talking then" Aaron leaned into kiss Robert. He then smiled "I have to go to work so I'll give you a treat later" Aaron said before turning away and getting out of the car.

Robert also got out of the car and jogged over to Aaron "Sneaky little grease monkey",

"And proud of it" Aaron smiled before he went to unlock the door to portercabin. "Hold on" Aaron said as he looked at the lock.

"What?" Robert asked.

Aaron opened the door "It's already open" he said before walking in. Robert stepped in and found Aaron with his hands on his hips looking at Adam "You're feeling better then?" Aaron stated.

"Hi mate. Are you feeling better?" Adam asked as he looked up at Aaron.

"Never mind about me. What are you doing here?" Aaron asked firmly.

"Vic was going on about how Chrissie called the police on you" Adam answered.

Aaron turned around and walked over to his desk "Who else knows?"

"Everyone in the village. Vic freaked out when she saw those officers put you in a police car" Adam explained.

"I got brought down to the station because I was accused of making threats against Chrissie" Aaron said as he started to bite his nails.

"The charges were dropped. Thank god, I was worried sick" Robert sad as he stood by Aaron's chair and placed a hand on his husband's shoulder.

"Well at least you're not sick like me" Adam smiled "Oops, sorry" Adam said as he started to creep towards a door.

Aaron sniffed at the air "Farmlad!" He shouted as he quickly stood up "Robert run!" he grabbed Robert's hand and they ran towards the door and jumped out.

Robert hunched over and gagged "Jesus Christ that stunk".

"And I'm the one who has to work with that" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"How are we still alive?" Robert straightened up and looked at Aaron.

"I smelt it and made you run" Aaron answered.

"It's a good job that you're a fast runner" Robert smirked.

"It's a good job that you listen to me" Aaron smiled.

"So I'm hoping that you're not going to kill me" Adam laughed.

Aaron and Robert looked at Adam and then at each other. Aaron saw the look in Robert's eyes that said he had a plan. They nodded at each other before they ran at the door and shut it.

"Revenge!" Robert shouted as Aaron locked the door.

"Dingle lad let me out!" Adam shouted, he then smelt the unholy stench "Shit that stinks!"

Robert and Aaron let Adam out after a few minutes and he went home in a sulk. They did some work for a few hours, but Robert noticed that Aaron still seemed to be in pain "You alright?"He asked.

Aaron looked up at Robert "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're in pain" Robert stated.

"Yes I'm still in pain, but I'm alright" Aaron smiled.

"You sure? I don't want you to suffer in silence" Robert said, the concern was laced in his voice.

"I'm fine Robert. We can go home now anyway" Aaron smiled. He tried to stand up but the pain of all of his injuries hit him all at once. "Ah!" he hissed in pain.

"Babe!" Robert rushed over to his husband.

"I'm fine" Aaron winced.

"But you're not fine are you?" Robert said as he stroked his husband's arm.

Aaron looked at Robert "No, they're hurting again" he sighed.

"Alright, come on" Robert said as he helped Aaron stand. Aaron grabbed Robert's arm and bit the skin below his bottom lip when he felt pain. Once he was standing the pain faded until it seemed like it had never existed "You alright?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay now" Aaron nodded.

"I'm taking you home and you are going to bed" Robert said firmly as they walked out of the door and Aaron locked up.

"Do I get any say in that?" he asked knowing that he did not have any say in Robert's statement.

"Nope, you're getting some bed rest" Robert answered.

"If I have to spend the rest of the day in bed can you just lie with me? Otherwise I'll be lonely" Aaron turned to Robert.

Robert smiled, he grabbed Aaron by his belt and pulled him close "I'll do that then. I have no problem holding you close to me for a while. Mind you... I always seem get a very nice feeling downstairs when I'm in bed with you, Mr Aaron Dingle" he said as he placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders.

Aaron smirked "Is that so Mr Robert Sugden?" Aaron loosely clasped holds of Robert's upper arms.

"Oh yeah" He then kissed Aaron on the lips.

Not wanting to break their kiss Aaron placed one hand on the back of Robert's head and the other on his shoulder. He kissed him back as their kiss grew more and more passionate. "Mmmm, God I love you" Aaron moaned into the kiss.

"I love you too" Robert said as he let his hands slide down Aaron's back.

"How romantic. Snogging at work" A voice scoffed.

Robert broke the kiss and looked at the man that was walking towards him and his husband "We're closed for the rest of the day".

Aaron had already recognised the voice of the man so he looked to his side and saw the ringleader of the men who had attacked him. "Robert" Aaron squeezed Robert's upper arm.

Robert looked at his husband and saw the panic in his eyes "What is it babe?" he asked as he cupped Aaron's cheek with his hand.

"That's the leader of the men who attacked me" he said in a hushed tone.

Robert's eyes widened at Aaron's fearful confession, he looked back at the man and saw that he was getting closer to him and Aaron "We're a bit busy here so can you please leave" Robert pushed Aaron back so that he was standing behind him.

"I just came to pass on a message. I'm sure that you can spare a moment of your time" the man grinned.

Aaron remembered that smiled from when he had been beaten up. He started to panic that Robert would get hurt "Be careful, he's very strong and quick" Aaron whispered as he placed a hand on his husband's shoulder.

Robert raised his arm and held Aaron's hand "Just stay calm. I'm here this time" Robert whispered. He then looked back at the man "I have to ask you to leave, now".

"Miss White has informed me that one of you threatened her and her family" the man said.

"She's twisted in the head and so are you for attacking my husband" Robert said in a menacing voice.

"Robert don't!" Aaron said in a panicked tone.

"Looks like we didn't do a good job if he's still able to stand up" The man pointed at Aaron.

"Stay away from him. I'll kill you if you touch him" Robert raised his other arm behind his back so that he could shield Aaron.

"Is that a threat?" the man inched closer to Robert.

"It's a promise. If you hurt my Aaron again I'll beat the shit out of you myself" Robert snarled.

"Looks like pretty boy Robert Sugden is trying to protect his bloke" another man scoffed as he walked out from behind the portercabin.

Robert looked to his side and saw the man that had helped Gordon abduct him last year. "Aaron stay behind me. That's the guy that helped Gordon take me last year" Robert said and Aaron held onto Robert's upper arms.

Aaron looked at the two men who were getting closer to them so he looked around for an exit when he saw the third man that had attacked him "Robert that's the third guy who took me".

Robert looked to his other side and saw another man walking towards him "Stay away from us!" Robert shouted as the men closed in. "Aaron you need to unlock the portercabin and hide in it" Robert whispered.

"What about you?" Aaron said as he put his hand in his pocket and grabbed the key.

"I'll be okay, just lock yourself in and call the police" Robert answered in a hushed tone.

"I'm not leaving you out here to deal with these thugs. If I couldn't take them you don't stand a chance" Aaron slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket and positioned the key inbetween his fingers so that he could use it as a weapon.

"I'd rather you being safe and me getting beaten up rather than you getting hurt again. Just do as I say, okay?" Robert slowly stepped back with Aaron to buy him more time.

Aaron kissed Robert on the shoulder "Okay, but I don't want you to get hurt".

"I know. Just make sure that you get yourself inside. It'll be alright" Robert said as he braced himself.

"Looks like we're having some more fun boys. You grab Sugden, the rat behind him is mine" The leader said as he popped his knuckles.

"Over my dead body. Aaron go!" Robert shouted as the two men closed in and grabbed him.

"Robert!" Aaron yelled as Robert was pulled away from him. He quickly turned around and unlocked the door to the trailer but he was grabbed and pulled away from safety. "Let go of me!" Aaron shouted as he kicked and thrashed around.

"Aaron! Leave him alone!" Robert shouted as he thrashed around against the men who were restraining him; preventing him from helping his Aaron "Aaron!" He yelled.

"Robert!" Aaron yelled as he was thrown onto the ground and kicked.

"No! leave him alone!" Robert protested but the men threw him to the ground and started to beat him.

Aaron cried out every time he was kicked and punched "Robert help!" he screamed as he curled himself into a ball to protect his stomach and face.

"Stop! Please leave him alone!" Robert begged as he was punched and kicked. "ARGH!" Robert cried out in pain.

Aaron heard Robert's cries of pain, he looked up and saw the other men beating his Robert "NO! Leave him out of this!" Aaron shouted.

Robert tried to curl up into a ball but his attackers were too quick and the beatings too hard and fast "Aaron!" Robert screamed.

"Stop! Please stop!" Aaron shouted when he saw that Robert was desperately trying to get away. He shut his eyes so that he did not have to see his Robert being hurt.

Robert opened his eyes and saw that Aaron lying on the ground, crying as he was kicked and punched "Aaron". Robert winced as he attackers stopped punching him for a moment. "Aaron look at me!" Robert shouted.

Aaron looked up and saw Robert, battered and bruised but still looking at him with his loving eyes "Rob, I'm sorry" Aaron winced.

Robert was crying as he reached out his hand and Aaron did the same. However they did not touch, they seemed so close together in distance but yet they were so far apart. "I love you Aaron" Robert sobbed.

"I love you too, Robert" Aaron sobbed.

The leader of the men then crouched down next to Aaron "Can't you reach pretty boy? Too bad" he taunted as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and grabbed Aaron's wrist. He slowly dragged the blade along Aaron's arm.

"AAHH!" Aaron screamed as he tried to pull his arm away from the man. "Robert!"

"You bastard!" Robert shouted.

The man stopped cutting Aaron's arm and he looked at Robert "I heard that Gordon Livesy did the same to you last year. I think that Aaron here is doing very well for the pain that he is in".

"It's not the worst pain I've had" Aaron hissed.

The man looked at Aaron and saw the anger in his eyes "Our boss told us what happened to you. And that you were too weak to fight back" The man then looked back at Robert "Why don't I hurt your pretty boy a bit more? You can share a hospital bed" the man scoffed.

"Let him go. He doesn't deserve this" Aaron said as he held his wrist to stop the bleeding.

The men kicked Robert again before they pulled him to his feet. Robert was dizzy but his eyes fixed on Aaron when his vision had cleared "Aaron..." Robert winced but one of the men punched him in the stomach.

"Leave him out of this. I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him anymore" Aaron sniffled.

A sinister smile grew on the man's face "How open are you to making love to a man that isn't your pretty boy?"

Robert's eyes widened when he heard the man's sinister question. He realised what the man wanted from Aaron so he started to thrash around and pull against the arms of the men that were restraining them "You touch him and you're dead!" Robert shouted.

"I'm not having sex with you. I don't give myself to anyone. The only person who has the right to touch me like that is my husband. Just let him go" Aaron winced as the man stomped on his wrist. Blood started to seep out of the cut as the man pressed down harder.

"What else would you do to protect him?" the man crouched down next to Aaron and moved his hand down Aaron's chest.

"Get your hand off of him!" Robert protested.

Aaron jerked his body to the side just before the man touched his intimate region "I'll do anything to protect him. But I will not be forced into anything!" Aaron snapped as he clenched his fist when he felt more pain in his arm.

Robert saw the large amount of blood leaking out of Aaron's wrist "Stop! He's losing too much blood!" Robert noticed that Aaron's movements seemed to slow down and he was breathing faster.

The man then leaned over Aaron and pulled up his shirt so that Aaron's stomach was on show "If you won't let me have you... I'll just have to punish you another way" the man grinned as he placed a hand on Aaron's stomach and worked his hand up to Aaron's chest.

Robert thrashed around "Get your hand away from him!" Robert protested as he tried to get to Aaron.

Aaron closed his eyes tightly as he felt the cold touch of a man that was not Robert. He got flashbacks of what his father did to him and it made him cry. "Don't touch me" Aaron said in a firm voice.

"Does it bring back memories? Can you feel your old man touching you? Can you feel his breathe on you? Can you feel him on top of you?" the man grinned.

"Stop it! Get away from him!" Robert shouted.

The man then lowered his head and started to kiss Aaron's neck "Please stop" Aaron begged as the tears streamed down his face.

"Get off him!" Robert shouted.

"No, stop!" Aaron started to kick and thrash around as the body of the man pressed down onto him "Get off me! Stop!" Aaron screamed.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" Robert sobbed.

"No. Robert! Stop him! ROBERT!" Aaron screamed as he cried.

It was at that moment that Moira's jeep pulled up and she got out with Cain. However when Cain looked up he saw two men holding Robert back and another man on top of Aaron. "Oi! What the hell are you doing!" Cain said as he and Moira started to run over to Aaron and Robert.

Aaron's attacker looked up and saw Cain running at him. "Bloody hell! Lets get out of here!" the man shouted as he got off of Aaron and the other two men dropped Robert.

The men ran away as Robert fell onto the ground, Cain chased after a men as Moira ran over to Robert. "Are you ok Robert?" Moira asked.

"Aaron" Robert winced but then he looked up and saw Aaron lying on the ground "Aaron!" Robert quickly got up and ran over to his husband. He kneeled down next to Aaron, straightened up his shirt. "Oh my God. Baby?" Robert said as he stroked back Aaron's hair and scooped him up.

"I can feel it all again. I can feel the cold hands on me. I can feel the breathe on my neck" Aaron was breathing fast as he curled up in Robert's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Aaron" Robert cried as he kissed Aaron's head and stroked his hair. "It'll be alright" Robert cooed.

"I've lost them" Cain said as he ran back over to where Aaron and Robert were found.

"What happened to you two?" Moira asked.

"It almost happened again" Aaron then burst into tears and cried into Robert's chest.

"Sshh it's okay. You're okay. I'm here, I've got you" Robert cried.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault" Aaron sobbed.

"It's not your fault. I'm staying right here, I've got you" Robert said as he started to cry.

Cain realised what he had just seen and it made his blood run cold "He didn't?" Cain looked at Robert.

Robert looked up at Cain "He tried to" Robert answered as he rocked Aaron back and forth.

"I'm sorry Robert" Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

"Sshh it's gonna be alright" Robert cooed. He had just witnessed Aaron being attacked when he was at his most vulnerable and it killed his when he heard the fear in his husband's voice.

"Let's get you two home. I'll get the others to keep a look out for those men" Cain said as he held back tears.

"Okay. Come one babe" Robert said as he stood up holding Aaron.

They drove back home and Moira went into the house with Aaron and Robert. Robert laid his husband down on the sofa and put a blanket over him. Moira walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on and Robert went to follow but Aaron grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave me" He said as he let go of Robert's wrist.

Robert sat down on the floor and looked at Aaron "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here" He said as he stroked Aaron's hair.

After a few minutes Moira walked back in and saw Robert sat on the floor stroking Aaron's hair. Robert knew that this would calm Aaron down so he just sat with him for a while. Cain, Chas and Paddy then ran in and saw that the two men were covered in bruises and scratches.

"Aaron?" Chas hurried around the sofa and kneeled down "What happened to you two?" she asked.

"Those men came back" Robert answered.

"Why has Aaron been crying?" Chas asked.

Robert looked back at Aaron "Bad memories came back" Robert started to cry as he continued to slowly stroke his husband's hair.

Chas started to cry "Where were you?" she asked.

"At the scrap yard, being beaten up. I tried to get to him" Robert said as he held Aaron's hand "I couldn't protect him" Robert covered his mouth with his other hand to muffle his crying.

Andy then ran in with Victoria and Adam. They saw Robert crying and Andy walked over to his brother. "Come on Rob" he said as he offered his hand.

Robert looked at Andy and then back at Aaron "I'm so sorry baby" He sobbed as he kissed Aaron's hand and stood up.

Andy and Robert walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind them. Andy pulled his brother into a hug and held him there "He'll be alright".

"I watched as a man touched my Aaron. I couldn't protect my husband" Robert sobbed.

"You did your best. You're not a superhero Rob, you can't do everything" Andy pulled back and looked at his brother.

"All I want to do is protect him. He deserves to be kept safe". Robert cried for a few more minutes until the door opened and Aaron walked in.

"It wasn't your fault. You tried your best" Aaron said as he looked at Robert.

Robert sniffled and wiped away his tears "I'm so sorry Aaron"

Aaron walked over to Robert and hugged him "Don't be. We're alright that's the main thing".

Robert hugged Aaron and cried "I love you so much" Robert sobbed.

"I love you too. Don't blame yourself, I don't like seeing you cry" Aaron said as he began to cry.

"I don't want you to be hurt. Chrissie's won hasn't she?" Robert wept.

Aaron pulled back and cradled Robert's face with his hands "The only way that bitch could win is if you left me or if I left you. And I can tell you for a fact... I'm not going anywhere".

"Neither am I" Robert smiled before he kissed Aaron. When they broke the kiss Robert looked into Aaron's eyes "I'm never leaving you for anyone or anything". After a while everyone went home, Aaron and Robert ate the quiche that Marlon had made before they went to bed and fell asleep holding each other.


	10. Just can't stay mad at you

Robert woke up the next morning but the bed felt empty "Aaron?" Robert opened his eyes but his husband was not in bed "Aaron!" Robert sat bolt upright and started to panic.

"I'm here" Aaron answered.

Robert looked towards where Aaron's voice had come from, he saw Aaron sat on the floor with his back against the wall "You okay hun?" Robert asked as he got out of bed and walked over to Aaron "Why aren't you in bed with me?"

"I had a nightmare again" Aaron said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Robert sat down next to Aaron "What was it about?"

"It was about Gordon. I dreamt that he broke in and... He did what he tried to do when I left after I hit Sandra" Aaron hung his head as he spoke.

"It was just a dream. He can't hurt you anymore" Robert held Aaron's hand.

"But those memories haven't gone away, they weren't just dreams were they? I'm scared to close my eyes at night. I keep thinking that he's going to hurt me again" Aaron looked at Robert "I didn't wake you up because you were very tried as well". Aaron sniffled.

"I have an idea" Robert opened his legs "Come on" he said.

"Come on what?" Aaron asked.

"Sit in front of me" Robert patted the carpet in front of him.

Aaron sighed as he lifted himself up and sat in front of Robert "What are we doing?"

"Cross your arms over your chest and put your hands on your shoulders" Robert said in a calm voice as he pulled Aaron closer to his body.

Aaron did what he was told, but he was confused by what was going on "Why am I doing this?"

"Do you trust me" Robert said in a soft tone as he placed his hands on Aaron's legs.

"I trust you" Aaron said in a calm voice.

Robert gulped, he knew what he had to do to help Aaron but he did not want to scare him "Good" Robert said before he quickly grabbed Aaron's wrist and held them in their place.

"Robert what are you doing?" Aaron started to panic.

"Do you remember me screaming over the phone? Do you remember the look in my eyes when you saved me?" Robert asked as he restrained Aaron.

"Robert please let go of me" Aaron started to kick.

"Do you remember all the cuts and bruises I had? Do you remember seeing me tied up?" Robert raised his voice.

"Please let go of me Robert" Aaron started to thrash around.

"Do you remember me falling through the floor boards?" Robert shouted.

"Yes! Get off me!" Aaron started to cry.

"What happened to Gordon Livesy?" Robert asked.

"He's dead" Aaron was breathing heavily.

"Say it again Aaron" Robert raised his voice again.

"He's dead" Aaron raised his voice.

"Say it again!" Robert shouted.

"HE'S DEAD!" Aaron shouted.

Robert let go of Aaron's wrists and placed his hands at his sides. "Did it work?" he asked.

"What did we just do?" Aaron asked.

"You let out the emotions that you had towards that monster. I'm sorry if I scared you, but you needed to let your emotions out" Robert answered.

"It worked." Aaron was shaking when he thought about what he had gone through "Can you put your arms around me please?" Aaron asked.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest and hugged him "Like this?"

"Yeah, thank you" Aaron said as he leaned back and rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

Robert kissed the side of Aaron's head "No problem. Do I have my Aaron back now?"

"Yes, he's back now" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled "Good, because I missed my grease monkey" Robert was happy that he was able to help Aaron.

"He missed you too, handsome" Aaron said as he raised on hand and stoked Robert's hair.

"What do you fancy doing today?" Robert asked.

"Well we've watched all of Grimm and the walking dead, so there's not much to watch that we'd both enjoy" Aaron frowned.

"You could teach me how to play your Xbox games" Robert suggested.

"You want play my video games?" Aaron scoffed.

"Yeah. Which one's your favourite again?" Robert asked.

"Assassins Creed. It's not a hard game" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"Alright, teach me how to play it then" Robert said as he and Aaron stood up.

They got dressed and walked downstairs, Aaron turned the Xbox on and put the game in. He then walked over and sat next to Robert as the game started. Aaron played the game for a few minutes as his husband watched, he then passed the control to Robert.

"Your turn" Aaron smiled.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Robert huffed.

Aaron placed his hands on top of Robert's "To help you get used to the game I'll tell you what to press, okay?"

Robert smiled "Okay grease monkey" he then started to play the game with help from Aaron.

After a while of playing together Aaron slowly lifted his hands away from the control just watched. He then noticed that Robert was sticking his tongue out "You're doing it again".

"I'm doing what again?" Robert asked.

"Sticking your tongue out when you're concentrating" Aaron smirked.

"I don't stick my tongue out" Robert said as he looked at Aaron.

"One tip..." Aaron started.

"What's that?" Robert asked

"You should concentrate because you have a load of guards around you in that game" Aaron said as he crossed his arms.

"What?" Robert looked back at the TV and saw that his character was losing life fast "Shit" Robert murmured as he used the controllers to make the character run.

After a while of Robert not getting away from the guards, Aaron sat up "Do you want me to stop them chasing you?"

Robert passed Aaron the control and watched. As the character climbed up the wall of a building and run as the guards followed. "What now smartarss?" Robert asked. Aaron made the character stand on the edge of a roof before he pressed the 'A' button. Robert watched as the character jumped and dive into a wagon of hay.

Aaron then pressed start on the controller and the game paused "That was easy" he smirked.

Robert looked at Aaron "You could've told me that I could do that".

Aaron looked at Robert "And miss the face you make when you're concentrating? Nah I don't think so" Aaron nudged Robert's shoulder with his own shoulder.

"And you say that I'm immature?" Robert scoffed.

"Nothing's changed there then" Aaron chuckled.

Robert put one arm around Aaron "I still love ya though".

"Good, I must drive you mad sometimes" Aaron smiled.

"I could never stay angry at you. I love you too much to be angry at you" Robert said before he kissed Aaron's head.

Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder and held his hand "Same here" he said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Want something to eat?" he asked.

Aaron nodded and he and Robert set about making something to eat. After they had eaten there came a knock on the door. Robert went to answer it, he opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"Hiya Robert" Chrissie grinned evilly up at Robert.

"What are you doing here Chrissie?" Robert demanded, still angry with the accusation that was made against his husband.

Chrissie shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to Aaron", she looked past Robert and saw Aaron staring at her with an angry look on his face. "Hello Aaron!" Chrissie says in a cheerful voice, "I heard you had a bit of trouble with the police today!"

Aaron walked over and stood next to his husband, "Who on earth told you that Chrissie?" Aaron said with a smug smile on his face. Chrissie's evil smirk vanished, "Yeah apparently someone thought that it was funny to accuse me if something that I never did!"

Chrissie's face went red and she pointed a finger at Aaron, "You bastard!" she shouted "You lying bastard!"

Robert put one arm around his husband's shoulders, "Excuse me!" he said angrily "What gives you the right to speak to him like that?"

"Shut up Robert!" Chrissie turned her anger towards Robert, "You and I know perfectly well that your husband has been threatening me for the past year now, just because he's a jealous bastard!"

Robert pushed Aaron behind him in order to protect him, "He's done nothing to you now get off of our property you bitch!" he yelled at Chrissie.

Chrissie took one step back but refused to leave just yet. She took a deep breath and regained her smirk and sassy posture. Chrissie looked up at Robert with a mischievous glint in her eye, "You know you really ought to have more self control Rob", she said as she played with her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Robert said as confusion striked his face.

Chrissie giggled before turning back to Aaron. "As soon as he sees something he can take to bed with him he just goes nuts, know what I mean?" Chrissie winked and turned to walk off.  
Aaron yelled after her to find out what she meant by it. Chrissie turned round and grinned at Aaron, "You know, how he attacks people in the alleys". She then directed her gaze at Robert, "It was great by the way, how you kissed me and carried me up to your bed!" Chrissie then ran off before any further conversation could be made.

Aaron and Robert looked at each other before Robert shut the door. Aaron sat down on the sofa and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Please tell me that she's lying" Aaron said.

Robert walked over to the sofa and sat next to Aaron "I never attacked anyone. I'd never do that".

"Did you sleep with her?" Aaron asked.

Robert's was shocked by Aaron's question "Oh come on Aaron. You know me better than that." Robert said as he stood up and walked over to the wall.

"Did you?" Aaron asked as his knee started to bounce nervously.

"She's really trying to get me back. I can't believe that this is happening" Robert ran his hand through his hair.

"Did you sleep with Chrissie White?" Aaron shouted.

"No! I did not have sex with my ex wife!" Robert shouted as he turned around and looked at Aaron.

"Then why does she keep saying that you kissed her?" Aaron shouted.

"I don't know Aaron! Why didn't you fight back yesterday? I was being beaten to a pulp and you did nothing but watch! You couldn't even look after yourself!" Robert shouted.

Aaron started to cry, he quickly stood up and ran up stairs.

"Oh come on Aaron! Can't you even admit that you are weak? You didn't even protect me! I'm the man that you're meant to love. Or was our wedding day a complete waste of flaming time!" Robert shouted up the stairs but then he heard a door slam shut. Robert sat down on the floor with his back against the wall and he thought about what he had just done. He stayed there for a few minutes before he stood up and walked up the stairs to go and find Aaron. Once he reached the top of the stairs he saw that his and Aaron's bedroom door was shut, he walked over to his and Aaron's bedroom. He knocked on the door "Aaron I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. I know that you love me, I don't blame you for what happened yesterday. Our wedding wasn't a waste of time, it was the best day of my life. Please let me in Aaron. Babe?"

Aaron was sat on the floor in his room, hugging his knees with his back against the door as he cried. He looked at one of the cuts on his arms and stared at it. He wanted to press his thumb on it until blood started to leak. He lifted his hand but then he stopped himself and went back to hugging his knees and crying.

Robert heard that Aaron was crying and he kneeled down in front of the door "Aaron I'm sorry. Please let me in? I didn't mean what I said. I was just stressed, I'd never cheat on you and I'd never attack anyone. You know me better than anyone. You know me better than myself sometimes; you knew what I was like from the moment we met. Do you remember? You know how I hold back emotion and how I can be a complete ass to the people I love." Robert placed a hand on the door "Baby I'm so sorry" he said in a remorseful voice. When Aaron did not answer Robert started to sing softly knowing that there was only one song that made Aaron open up to people and that it somehow got him to listen "Making my way down town walking fast faces pass as I'm homebound. Starring blankly ahead just making my way making my way through the crowd. And I need you and I miss you and I wonder. If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight".

Aaron remembered that his and Robert's first dance on their wedding had been to 'A thousand miles' turned his head and he moved out of the way of the door before he turned the doorknob. He then pulled his knees back up and hugged them.

Robert stood up and walked into his room. He found Aaron sat on the floor hugging his knees and crying "Baby I'm sorry"

"Can you blame me for asking? I've been constantly let down by everyone all of my life. It makes me sick to think about you hurting someone like how Gordon hurt me. I asked because I know you and I wanted you to look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't do anything like what Chrissie said you did. I don't deserve to be yelled at by you about not fighting back yesterday because I did. I kicked, I screamed and I thrashed around but I still got beaten up and I got touched. It would've been more than that if Cain and Moira hadn't have turned up. I can't change that, I can't fix that. I just have to live with it" Aaron looked up at Robert. "You saw me fight, you were there. Two of those men held you back as I was kicked and punched over and over again. I was trying to get back up the whole time and you were screaming my name and I was trying to scream for you. But I couldn't. I could only watch as they punched and kicked you, and I couldn't do anything to help you. All I could do was lie on the ground and Say that I love you. I was trying to get to you, I was trying to protect you. All I wanted to do was protect you from being hurt yesterday. Do you know how much that kills me? To see you being hurt and not being able to do anything about it? Don't you ever say that I didn't fight back. I've been fighting since I was 8 years old. I never stop fighting, You don't know how that feels, to be told that you're weak and that you didn't fight back. Because I tried it really did try. But I couldn't get to you" Aaron sobbed.

Robert kneeled down in front of his husband "I know baby I know".

"No you don't. You had someone to look after you when you were a kid, you had Andy, Vic and Diane. I had no one to look after me. My dad hated the sight of me so much that he raped me three times. You weren't the one who was dragged to the boot of a car and beaten up for 45 minutes. You have no clue what it feels like to have to fight against the one person that was meant to love you as a kid. He didn't love me at all, he hated me so much that he practically tortured me" Aaron shook his head "You don't know what that feels like".

"You're right" Robert said as he sat down next to Aaron "I don't know what it feels like to go through what you did" Robert let his head fall back against the wall "But I do know what it feels like to be powerless to protect the man I love more than anything".

Aaron looked at Robert through tearful eyes "I do believe you, I just wanted you to tell me that you didn't cheat. I've always had to deal with people lying to me and letting me down, I can't handle it anymore, it's ripping me apart piece by piece". Aaron shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" Robert apologised as he held Aaron's hand.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm sorry" Aaron held Robert's hand and kissed it.

"It's okay. I was out of order for calling you weak, because you're not. You're the strongest person I know and I love you more than anything" Robert said as he wiped away his tears.

"I love you too. We can't let something like this come between us" Aaron said as he wiped away his own tears with his sleeve.

"What do we do then?" Robert asked.

"We fight back" Aaron answered.

"Do you fancy going to the pub for a drink?" Robert smiled.

"Yeah, I think we both need one" Aaron smiled and they both stood up.

They walked downstairs, put their jackets on and walked out of the house. Robert locked the door behind them and they walked to the Woolpack arm in arm. They walked in and the whole pub went silent when they saw the faded bruises that Aaron had on his face. Chrissie was shocked when she saw Aaron and Robert smiling when they walked in.

"You sit down I'll order some drinks" Robert said.

"Alright, if Chrissie says anything just ignore her" Aaron looked at Robert.

"Okay, I'll be over in a minute" Robert smiled at Aaron and walked up to the bar as Aaron sat down in one of the booths.

"And what can I get for my son-in-law?" Chas asked.

"Two pints and a pack of pawn cocktail crisps please Chas" Robert smiled.

"So what's been going on with you two? Neither of you have shown your faces for a while" Chas asked as she poured their drinks.

"We had an unwelcomed visitor this morning. She was claiming that I had cheated on Aaron, which is complete rubbish because I love him" Robert answered.

"Did you two have a fight?" Chas asked as she put the drinks in front of Robert.

"We did but we've made up now. I had to sing our song so that he'd open the door" Robert explained.

"That song does mean a lot to him. Is he okay? I mean about what happened yesterday" Chas was concerned that her son was not telling people how he felt.

Robert looked over at Aaron and his husband looked at him. The soft smile that grew on Aaron's face told Robert that everything was alright. He turned back to Chas and picked up the drinks and the crisps "He's alright now. I'm gonna make sure that it stays that way". Robert then walked over to where Aaron was sat and he put his drink in front of him.

"What was that about?" Aaron asked.

"Your mum just wanted to know if you were alright. I told her that you're okay now" Robert put one arm around Aaron.

"How could you tell?" Aaron asked.

"Because I know you very well, your smile tells me that everything is okay" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"How do you know if something is wrong?" Aaron asked before he sipped his pint.

"I just know" Robert answered.

Robert enjoyed seeing the smile on Aaron's face, he had not seen it for what felt like a life time..

Aaron put his pint down and moved closer to Robert "I know when you're worried about something".

"How do you know?" Robert asked.

"You become all sarcastic and smart mouth. That's how I know" Aaron smiled.

"Smart little grease monkey" Robert smiled and kissed Aaron.

They talked for a few minutes before Chrissie came over and sat opposite them "You two have some nerve showing your faces around here" she snarled.

"My mum owns this pub so really we should be saying that to you" Aaron sipped his drink.

"You still believe him Aaron? You're an idiot" Chrissie scoffed.

"One problem you have Chrissie is that I know Robert better than you do. I know what makes him tick and when he's trying to hide something from me. So I know that he hasn't cheated on me with you or anyone else" Aaron smirked.

"I know him better than you!" Chrissie snapped.

"Oh really" Aaron sat up "What's his favourite colour?"

"Orange of course" Chrissie said with a smug smile.

"Wrong, it's ocean blue. What's his favourite song?" Aaron asked.

"The flood by Take that" Chrissie answered.

"Wrong again, it's smooth criminal by Michael Jackson and his other favourite song is A thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton. What's his favourite animal?" Aaron sat back so that he was touching Robert.

"Lion" Chrissie answered.

"I win, his favourite animal is a monkey and his second favourite animal is a wolf. I know everything about him Chrissie and you just got the most obvious questions wrong" Aaron smirked.

Robert smiled at Aaron as Chrissie stood up and stormed out of the pub with Lachlan and Lawrence trailing along behind her. "Wow, do you know everything about me?"Robert asked.

"Yep, and you know everything about me" Aaron smiled.

After they had their drinks Aaron and Robert went home and Aaron made their dinner. Robert noticed that his husband was being very quiet over dinner, and that he was trying to hide the fact that something was bothering him.

"You okay babe?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright" Aaron answered.

"You sure?" Robert held Aaron's hand.

"Yeah, don't worry about me" Aaron forced a smile.

Robert did not believe Aaron but he smiled "You do know that you can tell me anything right?"

"I know" Aaron smiled.

However Robert could tell that Aaron was faking "Okay, I do love you. You do know that right?"

"I love you too" Aaron smiled again, he then stood up and took the dishes into the kitchen and began to wash up.

"I'm gonna go upstairs to do some work on my laptop. Call me if you need me, okay Aaron" Robert said as he poked his head around the door.

"Okay, shout me if you need anything" Aaron said.

Robert then walked upstairs, he walked into his room and began to undress. He knew that Aaron was upset about earlier and he knew exactly how to cheer him up. "Aaron!" Robert called.

"Yeah?" Aaron shouted.

"Can you come up here please? I need your help with something!" Robert yelled.

Aaron sighed and began to walk upstairs, he walked into his bedroom "What is it Robert?"

Robert walked out of the en-suit bathroom and leaned back against the doorway "I have a big problem".

"Why are you stood in the doorway of our bathroom in your boxers?" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

Robert walked towards Aaron "I need your help to get out of the doghouse" slid his hands underneath Aaron's top.

"You're unbelievable" Aaron smirked.

"I want to make you feel good, I'm really sorry about earlier" Robert looked down at his feet.

"Do it" Aaron said.

"What? You're sure?" Robert asked.

"I need to know that you love me I want you to know that I love you. So do it already" Aaron smiled.

Robert pulled Aaron close and started at his lips, as their kiss deepened Robert picked his husband up and carried him over to the bed. He straddled his husband and kissed him passionately. He then drew back and looked down at Aaron.

"If you don't want this tell me" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Believe me when I say that I want this. I want you" Aaron said as he raised his hand and placed it on Robert's cheek.

"I just don't want you to feel like I forced you into this" Robert said in a concerned voice.

"You haven't forced me to do anything. I'm not scared of you, I trust you with my life. I don't want stuff to come between us again, I almost lost you a year ago. I can't go through that again" Aaron shook his head.

"I love you" Robert ducked his head and kissed Aaron.

"I love you too" Aaron groaned as the passion intensified.

Robert unfastened his husband's belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down in one tug. Aaron kicked off his trousers and underwear as Robert grabbed the tub of lube off of the bedside table. He speared some of the gel onto his fingers as Aaron spread his legs as he waited for Robert.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Robert said as he inserted one finger into Aaron.

Aaron closed his eyes tight and groaned, he bit his lip as he grabbed the duvet and made fists fulls of the matereal.

Robert looked up "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't stop" Aaron answered.

Robert then slowly inserted another finger into his husband's tight hole and moved them in and out. He kept looking up at his husband to make sure that he was okay and that he had not hurt him. When he felt Aaron relax Robert slowly pulled his fingers out and pushed his dick into Aaron.

Aaron gripped the pillow and gasped when he felt Robert enter his body.

"You alright gorgeous?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Come on already, I'll end up getting bored" Aaron joked.

Robert smiled knowing that Aaron was teasing him, he started to thrust in and out of Aaron. He sped up and increased the force of his thrusts as his husband's moans grew louder. He lowered his head and their lips met.

"I love you my grease monkey" Robert breathed into their kiss.

"I love you too handsome" Aaron groaned.

After a ten minutes Robert felt that he was about to cum "Fuck, I'm gonna cum" he moved to withdraw but Aaron held him in place.

"Don't pull out yet. Please don't pull out" Aaron pleaded.

Robert continued to pound Aaron a few more times before he came with a shout "Oh Fuck! Aaron!" he cried as his seed shot into his husband, he then pulled out of Aaron and collapsed onto the bed, he was lying next to Aaron and their bodies were touching.

Both men were exhausted as they panted and sweat clung to their hot naked bodies. Aaron rolled onto his side and snuggled into his husband, he rested his head on his husband's chest and listened to his fast beating heart. Robert put one arm around Aaron and held him close as he brushed back his hair using his other hand.

Robert looked at Aaron and smirked "Have I warn you out?" he asked as he stroked back Aaron's ruffled up curly brown hair.

"Yeah. Thank you" Aaron panted.

"No problem" Robert kissed Aaron's head and held his husband's hand. "So... does this mean that I'm out of the doghouse or..."

"You're out of the doghouse alright" Aaron smiled.

"I guess that we really can't stay mad at each other" Robert smirked.

"It's impossible for me to stay mad at you" Aaron said as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"I can't stay mad at you either" Robert smiled and kissed Aaron's head "I love you so much baby. Sleep tight" he whispered as he turned the light off and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, good night Rob" Aaron smiled before he fell asleep.


	11. Aaron's idiot

The next morning Robert woke up and looked down at his chest, he saw that his husband was lying on his chest and that he was fast asleep. He gently lifted Aaron up, he slowly placed him on the bed and pulled the duvet over him.

"Hhmm, Robert" Aaron groaned in his sleep.

"Sshh I'm here. Just go back to sleep" Robert cooed as he stroked back Aaron's hair.

"I love you Rob" Aaron groaned.

Robert smiled "I love you too baby" he kissed Aaron's forehead before he got up and grabbed some clothes so that he could get changed in the bathroom, because he did not want to wake Aaron up. He got dressed and then he tiptoed downstairs. He read a news paper for one hour until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Robert looked over his shoulder and he saw his husband. "Hiya babe. Sleep well?"

Aaron rubbed his eyes and nodded "Yeah I slept well".

"Are you alright Aaron?" Robert asked as Aaron sat beside him on the sofa.

"I'm fine. I just woke up and you weren't next to me so I figured that you'd be down here" Aaron answered as he rested his head on Robert's shoulder.

"You sure? You look exhausted" Robert put his newspaper down and he put one arm around Aaron.

"It took me a while to fall asleep last night" Aaron smiled slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me last night? I wouldn't have minded if you had woken me up last night because you had a nightmare" Robert said in a soft voice.

"It's not that... I just couldn't get to sleep for a while" Aaron said as he held Robert's hand.

"Alright, but you can wake me up if you need me though" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's hand with his thumb.

"I'll remember that for next time" Aaron smiled.

"What do want to do today?" Robert asked.

"I was thinking of going back to work" Aaron answered.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Robert was concerned that Aaron was going to overwhelm himself.

"Nah, I'll just leave the same time as Adam" Aaron said in a calm voice.

"Call me if you have a panic attack or if anything happens. Call me for anything if you need me and I'll be at your side faster than you can say Woolpack" Robert reassured so that Aaron would feel safe.

"Okay" Aaron smiled as he cuddled up to Robert.

"On second thoughts, can you just call or text me every hour so that I know that you're alright?" Robert asked.

"I'll do that then" Aaron chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Robert smiled nervously.

"You being worried about me. It's cute" Aaron grinned.

"I can't help but worry about you all of the time. You're my life and you mean everything to me" Robert hugged Aaron and kissed his head.

"I should go get ready for work" Aaron sighed as he stood up and walked upstairs.

When Aaron walked back downstairs wearing blue jeans, a red top and his black body warmer. He saw that Robert had unbuttoned and that he was staring at his chest.

"What are you doing Robert?" Aaron asked.

"Looking for chest hairs" Robert answered.

"Find any?" Aaron smirked.

"Nope" Robert smiled.

"Is that good or bad?" Aaron sat down next to Robert.

"It's good. I like a smooth chest" Robert looked at Aaron.

"So do you want me to shave my chest hairs?" Aaron asked.

"Don't you dare" Robert answered.

"But I thought that you like smooth chest" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"I like having a smooth chest, but I like the fact that my man has hairs on his chest" Robert said as he started to kiss Aaron's neck.

"I have to admit that I do like your chest the way it is" Aaron smirked.

Robert moved his hand and placed it on the top of his husband's thigh as he kissed Aaron's skin.

"We can't do this now. I need to go to work" Aaron groaned.

"We can work from home" Robert whispered as he moved to Aaron's lips.

"I want to but I can't. Unless we want Adam to come looking for me" However Aaron started to kiss Robert back.

"You're worth the risk" Robert breathed into their kiss.

Aaron lifted his hands and smoothed them over Robert's firm chest as they kissed "I am a risk" he whispered.

"The best risk I ever took" Robert teased Aaron by biting his bottom lip.

Unfortunately their passion was rudely interrupted when they heard a knock at the door. Aaron pulled away from his kiss with Robert and he looked at the front door.

"It'll be Chrissie with her big gob trying to tear us apart. Just ignore it" Robert said as he cupped Aaron's chin and slowly turned his husband's head around to face him. Robert then leaned in again and kissed Aaron.

"DINGLE LAD!" Came a shout from outside the house.

Aaron pulled away from Robert "That's not Chrissie" he stood up and went to answer the door.

"Why does something always have to interrupt us?" Robert said in a strop as he buttoned his shirt back up.

Aaron opened the door and saw Adam "Hi mate" he greeted.

"Don't hi mate me! Why aren't you at the yard?" Adam shouted.

Aaron checked his watch and saw that it was 11 o'clock "Shit, mate I'm sorry. I slept in and didn't realise the time" Aaron apologised.

"Alright, do you want a lift to work?" Adam asked once he had calmed down.

"I need to leave the same time as you today, because I can't wait for a lift home again" Aaron looked at Robert as he stood up and came to stand at his side.

"I'll wait until we're both finished for the day and I'll bring you back home" Adam reassured.

"Thanks Adam" Aaron smiled.

"I'll wait on the quad" Adam turned around and walked over to his quadbike.

Aaron turned to face Robert and his husband passed him his phone "Promise to call me every hour" Robert cupped Aaron's face in his hands.

"I promise" Aaron smiled and hugged Robert.

Robert held his husband tight "I love you so much" He whispered in his husband's ear and then he kissed the side of Aaron's head.

"I love you more" Aaron whispered back.

"I love you most" Robert smiled.

"Will you two lover boys cut it out? I want to get to work!" Adam shouted over to Robert and Aaron.

Aaron sighed and he pulled away from Robert "I'll see you soon" he smiled before he walked over to Adam, his best friend passed him a helmet and he put it on as he got onto the back of the bike.

"Look after my Aaron for me!" Robert yelled over to Adam.

"Will do. I promise to bring him back in one piece!" Adam yelled back to Robert before he started the bike and drove to the scrap yard as Robert watched from the doorway.

Once they were at the scrap yard Adam and Aaron agreed to only stay there until five o'clock so that Aaron would get home before sundown. Aaron made sure to call Robert every hour on the hour and they talked for a bit and Robert asked his husband if he was alright. It was 2:59 pm when Adam talked Aaron into pranking Robert by using a voice changing app on his phone. Aaron was hesitant about scaring his husband but he relented and he called Robert with Adam's phone but he made sure that the number was withheld.

Robert heard his phone ringing so he picked it up with a smile on his face, thinking that it was his husband who was calling him as promised.

"Hello" Robert's smile was evident in his voice.

Adam pressed play on the static video on his Ipad and held it next to the phone so that Robert could hear it. Aaron pressed on the app and he held the phone next to his mouth so that the sound of his breathing sounded raspy.

Robert became nervous "Hello?

"Hello" came a raspy voice on the other end of the phone (Aaron).

A shiver ran down Robert's spine "Who is this? What do you want?" he asked.

"Check your email" Aaron said.

Robert opened his laptop and he logged onto his hotmail account. He saw one email and that it was a video "You want me to watch a video?"

"Watch it" Aaron ordered.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"Watch it!" Aaron shouted and the voice app made his voice sound terrifying.

Robert gulped as he pressed play on the video... the screen went black and Robert grew more scared by each long second. The screen then turned into a picture of black and white picture of a video with a well in the centre of the picture. As he stared at the screen of his laptop Robert realised that it was not a picture because he noticed two hands appear out of the top of the well.

Robert stared at the screen as a figure climbed out of the well and began to walk closer to the camera. He watched the video and at the end of it he heard the other voice over the phone.

"Seven days" Aaron said into the phone.

"AAHHH!" Robert screamed and dropped his phone "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die" Robert sobbed. A video call request then came up on his laptop.

"Accept the call" Aaron said as he sat in front of the screen of his laptop.

"Okay" Robert picked up the laptop and clicked accept call.

"Hiya babe" Aaron smiled when he saw Robert on the screen.

"A-Aaron?" Robert stuttered.

"Robert what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Aaron asked.

"I'm gonna die" Robert answered.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"I just got a call and he said that I was gonna die in seven day" Robert wept.

"Who said that?" Aaron asked as a smirk grew on his face.

"The guy who called me" Robert answered but then he heard that Aaron was giggling and he heard Adam laughing "Why are you giggling? Why's Adam laughing?" he asked.

Aaron lifted his hand and Robert saw that his husband was holding his own phone "Love you Rob" Aaron said into the phone and the raspy voice came out of the small speaker.

Robert realised that he had been pranked "Aaron Dingle!" he shouted as he collapsed onto the sofa.

Aaron burst into laughter "Adam talked me into it. Are you okay?" he laughed.

"You sneaky little grease monkey" Robert started to laugh.

"I'm sorry for scaring you so much" Aaron apologised.

"Don't worry about it. At least I know that you're okay" Robert smiled and shook his head "Adam did warn me on our wedding day that you used to play pranks on people".

"I'll be home soon. So I'll see you in a few hours" Aaron smiled.

"Okay, remember to call me every hour" Robert said with a chuckle.

"Alright. I love you" Aaron blew kiss at the screen.

Robert caught the kiss "I love you too" He blew Aaron a kiss back.

Aaron caught the kiss and then ended the call.

Robert sat on the sofa for a bit and he watched TV before he decided to go to the village shop to get some stuff. He walked into David's shop and picked some stuff up for his and Aaron's dinner. He also picked up a bottle of wine and a few cans of beer. He walked over to the counter and paid for his items.

"We're giving these away so enjoy" Tracy put a waxing kit in the bag of shopping.

"Uh, no thanks" Robert put a hand in the bag to retrieve the waxing kit.

"Please take it. I'm trying to get rid of them because I ordered too many" Tracy begged.

Robert gave in and walked out of the shop. He walked back to his house and unpacked the shopping, once he had unpacked everything he stared at the free waxing kit that Tracy had burdened him with. He thought about it for a moment before he picked it up and walked upstairs.

Aaron and Adam came back to the village at 4:25 pm and Aaron walked into his house. He shut the front door behind him and he was about to say that he was home when he heard an ear piercing scream.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed a voice that Aaron immediately recognised as Robert.

"Robert!" Aaron ran up the stairs to see if his husband was alright. He saw that the bathroom door was shut so he opened the door and ran in "Robert are you okay?" he asked when he saw that his husband was stood in front of the sink. He then noticed what he realised to be a waxing strip on Robert's butt, he saw that it had been half ripped off whilst half of it was still on Robert. He burst into laughter at the sight of Robert's situation.

Robert heard Aaron laughing and he looked towards the sound of the laughter "It's not funny" he said in a strop.

"No you're right. It's hilarious!" Aaron laughed.

"For you maybe! I've got a piece of paper stuck to my ass!" Robert snapped.

"That makes it even more funny" Aaron laughed as he wiped away tears.

"Can you help me please?" Robert asked.

Aaron walked over to his husband "Lean on the sink and breath in through your nose. Try to relax" he chuckled as he stood behind Robert.

Robert did what he was told and he placed his hands on the marble sink. "Don't rip it off. Just peel it off slowly".

Aaron knew that you had to rip off waxstrips so he took hold of the paper and yanked it off of Robert.

"Ah! I said slowly, don't rip it off!" Robert shouted.

"You're meant to rip waxstrips off, Robert. Even I know that" Aaron said in a calm voice as he crumpled the strip up and tossed it into the small bin.

"Since when did you ever wax yourself?" Robert asked.

"I did it when I was nineteen" Aaron answered.

"Ouch" Robert turned around and looked at Aaron.

"It was. Pull your pants up" Aaron went to throw the kit away but Robert stopped him.

"I might as well get rid of the rest of the hairs" he sighed.

"What hairs? You've barely got any hair on your chest, Let alone your ass" Aaron stated.

"That's because I get you to shave my chest. I don't want a hairy ass. Can you just help me please?" Robert made puppy dog eyes at Aaron.

"You're not gonna enjoy this" Aaron sighed as he got the rest of the waxstrips out of the box.

Robert turned around and leaned on the sink again. He could not deny that it felt great when Aaron put a waxstrip on his arse. "That feels amazing" He said.

Aaron smiled and straightened up "That might have felt good but the next part won't".

"I gathered. I didn't think this through did I?" Robert winced.

"When do you ever think anything through?" Aaron said sarcastically as he took hold of the tip of the strip of paper. "After three, one... two..." Aaron ripped off the paper.

"What the hell happened to number three? That's the whole point of a count up to three" Robert stated.

"It doesn't hurt as much if you relax" Aaron said as he rubbed Robert's back.

"Easier said than done" Robert sighed.

"I'll to count to three this time" Aaron smiled.

"You promise?" Robert asked.

"Pinkie promise" Aaron balled his fist but held his pinkie finger up.

Robert wrapped his pinkie around Aaron's and he relaxed a little bit.

Aaron took hold of the paper strip "Ready?"

Robert answered by nodding.

"Okay. One... two... three" Aaron ripped of the paper.

"Sugar honey ice flaming tea!" Robert shouted.

Aaron giggled and he gave Robert a small massage on his shoulder "You're alright. Just relax".

"Why does it hurt so fricking much?" Robert hissed in pain because of the sting.

"Not much longer now" Aaron said as he put another strip on Robert. "One... two... three" he yanked off the paper.

"Oh sweet mother of sushi!" Robert shouted.

Aaron giggled and put the waxstrip in the bin. He heard Robert moaning in frustration and because of the pain, so he stood next to his husband "Explain to me again why we're doing this" he said as he crossed his arms.

"I went to the shop to get some stuff for our dinner and Tracy put the kit in the bag" Robert answered.

"Okay... but why are you using it?" Aaron asked.

"Because I wanted to get rid of the hairs on my backside" Robert said as he looked at Aaron.

"You're an idiot" Aaron shook his head.

"I know that. You should be used to me being an idiot" Robert smirked.

"You do that you're a thirty two year old man right? You're not some sixteen year old girl getting ready to sneak out to a party" Aaron smirked.

"I should hope so because I'm married. But I know that I need to grow up" Robert hung his head.

"Nah you're good. I love you just the way you are, because you're my lad" Aaron nudged Robert's shoulder with his own shoulder.

Robert looked up and smiled at his husband "How lucky am I to have you?"

"You'd be torturing yourself if I wasn't here to help you" Aaron smirked.

"This is torture" Robert exclaimed.

"Stop exaggerating. You're such a drama queen" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I'm the drama queen? Who's the guy that freaked out at the zoo because a snake tried to bite him, even though there was glass to keep people safe? I think I remember a certain brunet with blue eyes hugging me and saying that he wanted to leave the reptile room" Robert smirked.

Aaron sighed before he quickly grabbed hold of the waxstrip that was on Robert, and he ripped it off.

"Ah!" Robert bit his lip "I probably deserved that".

"You got that right. You know that I'm not a big fan of snakes" Aaron smirked and so did Robert. "Last one now" Aaron grabbed hold of the last piece of paper and the tub of wax.

"Just get it over and done with" Robert said as he braced himself.

Aaron kneeled down on the floor and put the wax and the strip of paper on Robert.

"Whoa, why are you doing my crack?" Robert asked as he looked under his arm and saw Aaron.

"Because you just told me that you wanted go get rid of the hairs on your arse. So unless you want a line of little blonde hairs going up your butt then I have to do this as well" Aaron looked up at Robert and saw the look of fear in his eyes. "Give me your hand" he held his hand up for Robert.

Robert grabbed hold of his husband's hand and held it tightly.

"This will hurt more than the other ones so try to relax" Aaron said as he tried to calm Robert by stroking his hand with his thumb.

"Easy for you to say. Where did you wax yourself?" Robert scoffed.

"I waxed my bum a few times, as well my arms and legs" Aaron answered.

Robert's eyes widened "Really?"

"I was a stupid kid. I hope that you're not gonna do this again" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"Oh trust me... this is never gonna happen again" Robert answered.

They then heard the doorbell and front door opened and shut.

"Aaron? Robert?" Victoria called.

"I'll be right with ya Vic! I just have to deal my drama queen of a husband!" Aaron yelled to Victoria.

"Oi I'm not a drama queen!" Robert argued but then Aaron ripped off the waxstrip "AAAHHHH! Fuckin hell!"

"Is everything alright up there?" Victoria shouted up the stairs.

Meanwhile in the bathroom... Robert was sat on the floor and Aaron was stood up next to him. "Yeah, we're alright Vic!" Aaron shouted to Victoria, he then looked at Robert "Come on, I'll carry you downstairs".

Robert stood up and he put his arms around his husband's neck. He did a small jump and Aaron grabbed hold of his upper legs to hold him up.

"Come on then handsome" Aaron smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and started to walk down the stairs.

"What the hell was all of that screaming? Uh, Aaron. Why are you carrying Robert?" Victoria asked.

"He's a bit tired and miserable so I'm waiting on him hand and foot, he doesn't feel one hundred percent" Aaron said as he reached the bottom step and carried Robert over to the sofa.

"How is it even possible for you to carry him? He weighs more than you. He needs to lose weight" Victoria said plus getting a distasteful look from Robert.

"He's not heavy. I had to carry Adam home a few times. Now that's heavy" Aaron smiled.

"I just came to ask if you want to join us lot for a drink at the Woolly" Victoria explained.

"No thanks. I'm gonna keep this one company" Aaron nodded at Robert.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go before he bites my head off" Victoria looked at Robert.

Aaron noticed the dark look that Robert was giving Victoria. He gave his husband a small slap on the back of the head "Knock that off or else you can walk upstairs on your own".

Robert did what he was told and his facial expressions relaxed "Sorry Vic".

"Blimey, you've got him trained Aaron" Victoria chuckled.

"Yep, I guess I do" Aaron smirked and placed one hand on Robert's shoulder. Victoria said goodbye and walked out of the house. Aaron sat on the sofa next to Robert looked at his husband. "Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's stinging a bit" Robert answered.

"Come'ere then" Aaron patted his lap.

Robert looked at his husband and slowly moved so that he was sat on Aaron's lap.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert "It does get better".

"It stings a lot" Robert said with a pouty face.

Aaron smirked "Do I need to make it better?" he asked.

Robert nodded "Yeah".

Aaron leaned in and started to kiss Robert's neck and he moved his hand and placed it on Robert's thigh "Does that help?" he whispered.

"Mmmm, that feels great" Robert smiled.

"I knew that it would help" Aaron whispered across Robert's skin.

"You always make me feel better" Robert groaned.

Aaron stopped kissing Robert and they laid down on the sofa with their arms wrapped around each other. Aaron and Robert continued to kiss and hold each other. Aaron sucked at Robert's bottom lip, just the way that made an excited chill go up his spine.

"I love it when you do that" Robert smiled.

"I know" Aaron held Robert close "Feel better now?"

"Much better now" Robert snuggled into Aaron and kissed his chest.

Aaron smiled and kissed Robert. He felt a sense of achievement that he had cheered his husband up and that he seemed to be the only one who could make Robert feel better.


	12. Protection

They cuddled on the sofa for a few minutes before Robert stood up and walked into the kitchen to make dinner. Aaron stood up and walked into the kitchen and he stood in the doorway. He smiled as he watched Robert cook.

"Do you want me to help?" Aaron asked.

Robert turned around and smiled at Aaron "No, I got this".

"You sure? I don't mind helping you" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "I do love you. D'you know that?"

Aaron smiled and put his arms around Robert's neck "I know. I love you too".

"There's some cans of beer in the fridge. Why don't you get us a can" Robert smirked.

"Typical Robert Sugden, won't let me help him cook but wants me to get him a beer" Aaron shook his head.

"Why's that typical of me?" Robert asked.

"Because you never let anyone help you out" Aaron answered.

"That's true, but you always want to help though don't ya?" Robert smiled as he and Aaron slowly swayed from side to side.

"I can't help it. I always want to help the people I care about" Aaron smiled.

"It's one of the things I love about you" Robert leaned in and kissed Aaron.

When the lips parted Aaron sniffed the air and looked over Robert's shoulder "Are you sure that you don't need help with the dinner?"

"I'm sure. I've got everything under control" Robert said with a smug smile.

"Well... obviously not because I can smell something burning" Aaron lifted one arm away from Robert and pointed at the stove.

Robert looked over his shoulder and saw the small cloud of smoke "Aahh!" He quickly let go of his husband and ran over to the stove "Holy flipping shit" Robert quickly turned the hob off.

"Are you still convinced that you've got everything under control?" Aaron smirked as he came to stand next to Robert.

"It's not bad, just a little crispy" Robert went to lift off the lid of the sauce pan but he burnt his hand "OW!"

"You idiot" Aaron grabbed Robert's wrist and walked him over to the sink.

"I can look after myself Aaron. I don't need my husband to look after me 24/7" Robert huffed.

"That's what I said when you surprised me with that engagement party. But you and I both know that we need each other. So shut up and let me sort this burn out" Aaron said as he held Robert's hand under the cold water coming out of the tap.

"You're a very stubborn grease monkey, aren't ya?" Robert smirked.

"It's in my nature" Aaron smiled.

"Another reason why I love you" Robert smiled fondly at his husband.

"Because I'm a grease monkey?" Aaron scoffed.

"Because you're my stubborn grease monkey" Robert whispered.

Aaron looked at his husband and smiled.

Robert leaned in and kissed his husband, they both agreed that the chilli con carne was beyond saving. So they agreed on going to the Woolpack for their dinner. They walked out of their house and Aaron locked the door behind them. Aaron and Robert walked into the pub and Aaron went up to the bar to order their meals and drinks.

"Hiya love, what can I get you?" Chas asked.

"Two pints and two bowls of chilli, please mum" Aaron smiled.

"Why does he look so miserable?" Chas nodded at Robert.

"He accidently burned the dinner and his hand in the process" Aaron answered.

"Poor Robert. You can have your meals and your drinks on the house" Chas smiled.

"You don't have to do that, mum" Aaron said as he looked over his shoulder to see if Robert was alright.

"I'm your mother and he's my son-in-law, it's not a problem" Chas stubbornly as she poured Aaron and Robert's drinks.

"Thanks mum" Aaron smiled as he picked up the drinks and carried them over to the where Robert was patiently waiting. "How's my handsome soldier?" Aaron smirked as he put Robert's drink in front of him.

"Haha very funny" Robert said as he starred at his drink.

"Cheer up, we're getting our food and drinks for free" Aaron nudged Robert's shoulder.

"Did your mum notice that I was suckling?" Robert smirked as he looked at his husband.

"Yeah, don't have a go at her though. It took long enough to convince her that you're one of the good guys" Aaron smiled before he sipped his drink.

After 45 minutes Chas came over with Aaron and Robert's meals, she then sat down with them to talk.

"And what are you doing sat over there?" Charity asked.

"Spending some time with Robron" Chas answered.

"I can't believe that shipping name has stuck" Aaron chuckled.

"I think that it has a ring to it" Robert smiled.

"So do I really. I've gotten used after Vic and Liv saying it every time we've been in the same room" Aaron smiled.

They ate their food and talked to Chas for a few hours before they walked back to their house. They walked into their home arm in arm and they went upstairs to get ready for bed. Aaron and Robert got into their bed and spooned together.

"I love you my stubborn grease monkey. Good night" Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Rob. Good night" Aaron smiled and he closed his eyes.

They had been asleep for only a few hours when the door opened slightly and a dark shadow stepped into the room. The shadow pulled something out of his jacket and walked over to the bed carefully so as not to wake the sleeping men he used hand cuffs to hold Aaron and Robert's wrists to the bed head. Aaron slowly opened his eyes and looked over to his husband's side of the bed. His blood ran cold as he sees a shadow starring down at his husband. Aaron noticed that in the shadow's hand there was something sharp and pointed which closely resembled a knife.

"NO! ROBERT!" Aaron screamed.

Robert opened his eyes but it's too late. "What the hell are you doing here?" Robert ordered.

The shadow plunged the knife into Robert's chest, right where his heart is. Aaron cried out and thrashed around, as the shadow repeatedly plunged the knife into Robert over and over again.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Aaron shouted.

"Aaron! Aaron!" Robert cried out in pain.

"Stop it! Please leave him alone" Aaron begged.

Robert looked to his side and smiled softly at his husband "I love you Aaron" his eyes turned dull and his body went still.

"Rob? Robert wake up. Baby please" Aaron sobbed "Robert wake up!"

The shadow stopped stabbing Robert, he slowly walked around the bed and stopped next to Aaron's side of the double bed.

Aaron cringed in fear as his eyes adjusted to the shadow "G-Gordon?"

Gordon smirks as his son stammers out his name "You've been a naughty boy, haven't you son?" Gordon raised his knife in the air and brought it down to meet Aaron's chest.

"NOOO!" Aaron sat up in his bed panting for breath. He quickly examined his chest for any stab wounds but he could not find one scratch. In a panic he looked over at his husband, he saw that Robert sleeping peacefully beside him. He hesitated but reached over and started to shake Robert "Rob? Rob wake up" he cried.

Robert woke up and he looked at Aaron "What is it babe?" he sat up when he heard that Aaron was crying.

"He killed you, he was stabbing you" Aaron sobbed.

Robert pulled his husband into an embrace "Who, baby? Who was stabbing me?" he asked.

"Gordon" Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

Robert stroked his husband's hair "He's not gonna hurt me or you. He's dead and we're both safe now" he cooed and then he kissed Aaron's head twice.

"I'm scared of loosing you. Please don't leave Robert" Aaron cried as he clung onto Robert.

"I'm not going anywhere. Nothing's gonna take me away from you" Robert reassured.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, I just needed to know that you're alright" Aaron said as his crying slowly stopped.

"It's alright, I don't mind it if you need to wake me up because you've had a nightmare. I know that they are very bad sometimes, I understand that they scare you. You don't have to apologise because I already know that you need me to hold you when you wake up from a bad dream" Robert comforted as he stroked his husband's hair.

"Thank you for understanding. Thank you for looking after me" Aaron said into Robert's chest.

"It's my job. We look after each other, you cry I cry, you smile I smile, you laugh I laugh. And that's how it's gonna stay, forever and ever" Robert smiled.

Aaron pulled back from his hug with his husband and he looked up at the older man "You said that on our wedding" Aaron smiled at the thought of his and Robert's wedding day.

Robert brushed away Aaron's tears with his thumb "And I stand by that promise to this day" Robert kissed his husband's forehead. He then looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table "It's 3 O'clock, so what do you want to do? Do you want to try and go back to sleep or do you want me to put a scary movie on so that I end up practically pissing myself because I'm scared?" he asked.

"Can you please just hold me for a bit so that I can try and get to sleep?" Aaron asked.

"Alright" Robert smiled kindly at Aaron. They both laid back down and Robert gently pulled Aaron close, he wrapped both of his arms around his husband and kissed the top of his head. Robert realised that Aaron was tense and that he was shaking in his arms "Hey, hey it's alright baby. Sshh it's okay. No one's gonna hurt me or you, Gordon is gone and he's never gonna hurt you again. I won't let anybody touch you. You're safe here with me" Robert cooed as he stroked Aaron's hair; knowing that it would soothe him.

Aaron relaxed a little and he snuggled into Robert "That feels nice".

Robert smiled "I know that stroking your hair like this always helps you to relax. I can feel it when you're stressed or when you're tense" Robert explained as he continued to stroke his husband's hair.

"You know me so well" Aaron smiled.

"You got that right. Me and you know each other more than we know our selves sometimes" Robert kissed the top of his husband's head.

They both fell asleep but after two hours Robert woke up when he felt Aaron kicking him. "Babe, why are you kicking me?" he opened his eyes and looked at his husband.

"No, don't" Aaron whimpered in his sleep.

Robert sighed when he realised that Aaron was having another nightmare "It's alright Aaron. Just calm down" he said in a soft voice.

"Let him go, or else!" Aaron said in a menacing voice.

"It's okay Aaron. No one's going to hurt you" Robert tried to calm his husband.

"Leave him alone! Shoot me instead" Aaron sobbed.

Robert sat up when he remembered that Aaron said to Gordon when his husband had found him "Aaron wake up".

"Noo!" Aaron shouted in his sleep. He then started to violently shake as he cried.

Robert grabbed hold of his husband's wrists and he sat on Aaron to hold him down "Aaron wake up!" he yelled but Aaron did not wake up nor did he stop shaking.

"Nooo! Robert!" Aaron screamed as he slept.

"I'm here babe. Just please wake up" Robert started to cry when he could not wake up his husband "Babe you need to wake up!"

After what felt like forever Aaron stopped shaking but he did not wake up. Robert had started to shake his husband's limp body to wake him but it would not work. Aaron did not move or show any signs of life.

"Aaron? Aaron!" Robert sobbed as he shook his husband. "Aaron wake up! Baby? Please wake up. Baby please" Robert sobbed.

Suddenly Aaron's eyes flung open and he sat up. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating very fast. He looked up at his husband and saw the tears streaming down Robert's face "Rob? What just happened to me?" he asked.

Robert wrapped his arms around his husband and he cried as he frantically kissed Aaron's head "I thought that I'd lost you. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up" Robert sobbed.

"What do you mean I wouldn't wake up?" Aaron asked.

"You were having a nightmare, I tried to wake you up but you just kept screaming and then you started to shake. You wouldn't stop, I had to sit on you to hold you down and to stop you from hurting yourself. You really scared me, baby" Robert cried as he clung onto Aaron.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember any of that. I just remember waking up from the nightmare that I had about Gordon coming in here, and then you holding me and stroking my hair to calm me down." Aaron began to cry because he had no idea what had just happened to him.

Robert let go of Aaron and he saw that he was crying "Oh baby, please don't cry".

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I don't understand what just happened to me" Aaron wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"You don't need to apologise. It'll be okay, you just scared me for a bit. That's all" Robert cradled Aaron's face in his hands. He then looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 6:55am "It's nearly 7 o'clock , so you want to go back to sleep for a bit or...?"

"No! Please don't make me" Aaron pleaded.

Robert's heart melted at Aaron's desperate words. His husband's terrified voice reminded him of that of a scared child "Aaww baby. Come'ere" Robert pulled his husband into a hug and held him tight "I'm never gonna make you do anything. You have nothing to be scared of" Robert comforted as he held back his own tears.

They held each other for a few minutes, as Robert cooed loving words to Aaron as he stroked his hair and rocked him from side to side. They then got up and both men got dressed before they walked downstairs. Robert made Aaron something to eat and they watched TV for a while, Aaron was lying down on the sofa and he was resting his head on Robert's lap.

Robert was gently stroking Aaron's hair, and he felt him relax after a few minutes. He looked down at his husband and saw that he was asleep. He slowly listed up Aaron's head and he stood up. He then put a pillow under Aaron's head and he put a blanket over his husband. He then felt his phone buzzing in his pocket; he had put it on silent so that it would not wake Aaron up.

He sighed when he saw who was calling him "What do you want Chrissie?" Robert asked.

"I just wanted to invite you to Home farm for a drink. And to talk about our little misunderstanding with Aaron and I" Chrissie answered.

"If I do. Will you leave Aaron alone?" Robert looked around the door and into the kitchen. He saw Aaron asleep on the sofa. "I'm not going to sleep with you Christie." He grabbed his keys.

"Oh please, I have realised that you are sticking with Aaron so there is no need for that tone" Chrissie scoffed.

"Alright. I'll meet you there" he said before he hung up the call. He walked over to the door but then he heard a quiet voice.

"Robert?" Aaron asked as he woke up.

Robert turned around and he saw that his husband was awake. He smiled softly as he walked over to the sofa and looked down at his husband "Hey sleepy head. Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I just woke up normally. Where are you going?" Aaron asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Vic called me. She said that it was urgent" Robert answered.

"How long will you be gone?" Aaron asked.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "Not long, I'll be back before you know it. Why don't you go back to sleep ay? You didn't sleep last night".

"Okay. Don't be long, I don't like to be on my own for very long. It just scares me after everything that's happened" Aaron confessed in an innocent voice.

"Alright. I'll be back soon" Robert kissed Aaron "I love you" he said as he stroked his husband's hair.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled and Robert kissed him again.

Robert then walked out of the front door and locked it behind him so that Aaron was not disturbed. Aaron lied down, he closed his eyes and fell asleep...

Robert met Chrissie at the stables by home Farm. "What do you want?" Robert asked.

"Relax Robert, I'm not going to pounce. I just have to tell you something" Chrissie held her hands up in a mock surrender.

"I'm not leaving Aaron" Robert said firmly.

"I gathered that, so I thought that we should make peace. I won't cause Aaron anymore harm" Chrissie faked a smile.

"You better keep to your word" Robert placed his hands on his hips as he tried to figure out if Chrissie was being sincerer.

"Oh I intend to. There's something that I wanted to give to Aaron. It's in the barn" Chrissie nodded.

They walked over to the barn and Robert walked in "So what am I looking at?"

"My revenge" Chrissie said as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Robert ran over to the door and started to bang on it "Chrissie! Chrissie let me out!" Robert demanded.

"Why should I? I think that I'll do the same to your husband" Chrissie scoffed.

Robert ran to the small window and looked through it "If you hurt him. So help me, I'll get you arrested for it!" he shouted.

"Oh don't worry Robert. I'm not going to hurt Aaron" Chrissie lift up a can of petrol "I'm going hurt you" she said as she started to throw the liquid onto the barn.

"We've been here before, Chrissie. You and I both know that's water and not petrol" Robert said confidently.

Chrissie poured some of the liquid onto the ground and lit a match. She threw the match onto the puddle and it caught fire. "If I can't have you, nobody can" Chrissie grinned.

Now Robert was scared, he had lied to Aaron about where he was so he feared that he would never see his Aaron again.

Meanwhile, back at his home Aaron woke up but then somebody placed a hand over his mouth. He started to panic when he thought that his attacks had returned to finish the job.

"Don't scream" Lachlan said as he lifted his hand away from Aaron's mouth. "She's lost it"

"Who's lost it? What are you doing in my house?" Aaron asked."I climbed in through a window upstairs"

"You better leave before I call the police" Aaron threatened.

"My mum's gonna kill Robert" Lachlan admitted.

Aaron sat bolt upright "What?"

"He's at Home Farm now, she's gonna kill him" Lachlan explained.

"Robert's at Victoria's" Aaron argued.

"Call him if you don't believe me!" Lachlan snapped.

Aaron quickly dialled the number and held the phone to his ear

"Aaron!" Said a panicked voice over the phone.

"Rob, where are you? Lachlan's just told me that you're at home Farm" Aaron explained.

"He's telling the truth. I only came here to protect you" Robert admitted.

"Tell me what going on!" Aaron started to panic.

"Chrissie's going to kill me" Robert started to cry.

"I'm on my way just hang on" Aaron sprang to his feet and grabbed his car keys before running out of the door with Lachlan.

"Aaron I..." Robert's phone battery died.

"Robert? Robert!" Aaron jumped into his car and so did Lachlan. They sped off down the road to Home farm.

However back at the barn Robert was throwing himself at the door, he was hoping that it would breakdown. The fire had spread and the barn that Robert was trapped in was now up in flames. Robert was holding his hand over his mouth so that he did not breath in the smoke that was flooding the barn. He was crying as he desperately tried to get out of the barn that would soon be engulfed in flames.

After only a ten minutes Aaron pulled up on the driveways of Home farm, both himself and Lachlan jumped out of the car and Lachlan ran to the door. Aaron saw the cloud of thick black smoke, he sprinted over to the barn and he gasped when he saw that it was on fire.

"What are you doing here?" Chrissie demanded.

"Your son told me that you were going to kill my husband! Where is he!" Aaron demanded as he stormed over to Chrissie.

Robert was coughing because of the smoke when he heard Aaron's voice "Aaron? Aaron!" He screamed.

Aaron heard Robert screaming and he turned around to look at the barn "Robert!" He looked at the window and he saw his Robert.

"Aaron!" Robert screamed.

Aaron ran over to the window and grabbed Robert's hand "Robert!"

"Aaron" he sobbed as he tightened his grip on his husband's hand.

"It's alright. I'm going to get you out! Aaron looked around for and entrance when he saw the door. He ran over to the door and started to pull and kick it.

"Aaron help me!" Robert sobbed.

Aaron could hear his husband coughing because of the smoke "I'm coming! Just hang on babe!" Aaron yelled.

"I love you!" Robert coughed.

"Robert don't. I'm going to get you out!" Aaron ran back over to the window and grabbed Robert's hand.

Without warning a piece of wood that was swamped in flame fell onto Aaron's arm.

"AAAHHH!" Aaron screamed as the flames burnt his arm. He let go of Robert's hand and he cried as he clutched his wrist.

"Aaron? Oh my god!" Robert realised that Aaron might have been seriously hurt.

"Ah! Shit" Aaron took a few pained breathes before he ran back to the door and started to kick it again.

"Aaron are you okay?" Robert coughed.

"Don't worry about me. Just hold on Robert. I'm gonna get you out!" Aaron shouted to Robert.

"Aaron... I... I love" Robert started but then he went silent.

"I've called the fire-fighters!" Lachlan ran over and stood next to his mother.

"Why would you do that Lucky? I have finally got my revenge" Chrissie argued.

Lachlan ran over to the window and looked in. He saw Robert lying face down on the floor and he was showing no signs of life "He unconscious!" Lachlan shouted over to Aaron.

Aaron kicked the door a few more times before he made a hole big enough to get through. "Robert!" He ran in and picked up Robert. "It's okay, I've got you" He then pushed Robert through of the hole in the door and climbed out himself. The fire-fighters had just arrived as Aaron pulled Robert away from the burning barn. "Robert?" Aaron placed a hand on his husband's neck to check if he had a pulse. "No no no, Robert wake up!" Aaron lifted up Robert by his jacket and held him up as he shook him "Robert please wake up. Rob?" When Robert didn't respond Aaron started to cry and laid him down on the ground. "No, please no! Robert wake up" Aaron lowered his head and cried into his husband's chest "Robert... wake up. Please wake up! Babe please. Robert" Aaron sobbed "Come back Robert, come back. I love you. I love you more than anything. Please come back to me. Robert!"

"Aaron?" Came a cough.

Aaron quickly looked up and saw that Robert was looking at him "Robert?"

"Hiya beautiful" Robert gave a sheepish smile.

Aaron slapped Robert before he pulled him into an embrace "Don't ever lie to me again!" He sobbed.

Robert hugged Aaron "I'm sorry".

Aaron and Robert both cried as they held each other. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Aaron sobbed and hit Robert's back a few times.

"I won't. I promise" Robert cried.

"I love you so much" Aaron pulled back from his embrace with Robert. He cradled his face with his hands and kissed Robert on the lips.

"I love you too baby" Robert said as he kissed Aaron back before they hugged each other again.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. I couldn't bear it if I'd lost you" Aaron wept.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I only wanted to protect you, that's why I came here" Robert cried on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron pulled back from Robert and kissed him "Thank you, but don't lie to me again. Let me protect you sometimes" he whispered into the kiss.

"I won't, I promise. Please don't be mad at me" Robert begged.

Aaron pulled back and he looked at Robert. He wiped away his husband's tears with his thumb whilst he kept his burnt wrist held against his chest. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just happy that you're okay".

Robert remembered that Aaron had been hurt "How badly were you burned?" Robert looked down at Aaron's wrist.

Aaron turned his wrist and showed Robert his bloody arm "It's not bad".

Robert gently grasped hold of Aaron's wrist to get a better look at it "Ouch, this looks painful".

"Ahh!" Aaron hissed in pain.

"We need to get you to a hospital" Robert winced at his husband's wound.

"I'll be alright" Aaron winced.

Robert let go of Aaron's wrist and he took his jacket and his shirt off "You're badly hurt, babe. Your arm needs medical attention, otherwise it'll get infected" Robert wrapped his shirt around Aaron's bloody and burnt wrist.

"I'll be fine" Aaron said quietly.

Robert looked up at his husband "You just saved me from a fire so let me help you. Please Aaron".

Aaron nodded and Robert called the ambulance. Robert then looked up and saw that Chrissie was stood behind Aaron, she looked furious as she held a gun in her hands.

"Nooo!" Robert sprang forward and pulled his husband close in a feeble attempt to protect him.

Aaron looked up at Chrissie and saw the gun that she was pointing at them "Put the gun down Chrissie" he said calmly as he clung onto Robert.

"You took my happiness away from me. You stole my husband from me!" Chrissie snarled.

"Put the gun down Chrissie. You don't have to hurt us" Robert said calmly as he slowly lifted one arm so that he could grab the gun.

"No! I want to do this! I want you both DEAD!" Chrissie shouted. She cocked the gun and pointed it at the couple.

Aaron and Robert both closed their eyes tight as they held onto each other.

"Good bye Aaron and Robert" Chrissie grinned...

To be continued...


	13. We're survivors

Robert and Aaron had their eyes closed as they clung onto each other. Aaron was starting to hyperventilate and his head started to spin, he tried to bury his head into Robert's chest but it did not stop the feeling of everything spinning around. Aaron tried to calm his breathing but his chest felt tight and it became hard for him to breath.

"Robert..." Aaron managed to get out.

Robert opened his eyes and he looked at his husband. He noticed that Aaron was breathing heavily and he could feel him shaking in his arms "What's wrong babe?" he asked.

Aaron lifted his arm and he clutched his chest "I can't breath" He gasped.

Robert realised what was going on "It's okay, you're okay. Just force yourself to breath like me".

"It's hard. My head feels like it's spinning" Aaron put his hands on his head as a natural reaction.

"Shut up" Chrissie snarled.

"Aaron! Aaron listen to me" Robert placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders "Try and breath slowly".

"Robert!" Aaron started to cry "Make it stop, Robert make it stop" he sobbed.

"Shut up! Shut him up!" Chrissie yelled at Robert as she pointed the gun directly at Aaron.

Robert looked up at Chrissie with anger in his eyes "He's having a panic attack Chrissie! There isn't an off switch that I can magically flick to help him!" He snapped at the woman before he turned back to Aaron "Do you want me to hold you?" he asked.

Aaron frantically nodded because he knew that Robert could not do a lot. "I want it to stop. It's scaring me" Aaron sobbed.

Robert wrapped his arms around his husband and started to stroke his hair "Sshh it's alright. It'll stop soon. Sshh" Robert tried to calm his husband.

Aaron clung onto Robert "Don't let me go, Rob. Please don't let me go" he sobbed.

"I'll never let you go. I'll never leave you" Robert kissed Aaron's head and stroked his hair.

"Oh please. You've led him to his doom. It's because of you that I'm holding a gun to his head" Chrissie scoffed as she pressed the barrel of the gun to the back of Aaron's head.

"Get that gun away from my head!" Aaron flinched.

"Get that fuckin gun away from him" Robert snarled as he pulled Aaron away from Chrissie.

"I'll give you both chance to say goodbye to each other" Chrissie grinned.

Robert and Aaron were both crying and they were already very weak from smoke inhalation. Aaron was suffering through a panic attack and his wounded wrist stung like it was being attacked by a thousand killer bees.

"Aaron..." Robert sniffled as tears streamed down his face "Close your eyes, baby".

Aaron looked up at Robert "But I need to see you" he cried.

Robert stroked Aaron's cheek "Trust me, Aaron. Please close your eyes, baby. I don't want you to see her shoot me" Robert sobbed.

Aaron nodded and he wiped away Robert's tears with his thumb.

"Thank you. Hold onto to me now" Robert said in soft voice, but in actual fact all he wanted to do was burst into tears and scream.

Aaron hugged Robert and closed his eyes tightly as Robert stroked his hair and cooed in his ear. "I love you Robert" Aaron sobbed.

"I love you too baby. I love you more than anything. I'm so sorry for doing this to you" Robert kissed Aaron's head and buried his face in his husband's hair "Please forgive me".

"There's nothing to forgive. We protect each other. It's the way we're wired" Aaron kissed Robert's chest.

Chrissie lifted the gun and placed it against Robert's head.

Robert cried harder when he felt a gun pressed against his head again. All of the memories of being kidnapped by Gordon hit him all at once. He burst into tears when he remembered all of the pain that he had gone through for eighteen hours. He remembered how he was alone, in an abandoned building and that he nearly died at the hands of Gordon Livesy.

Aaron felt Robert trembling so he pulled back and kissed him on the lips "We'll be alright. I'll always be with you" he whispered as he hugged Robert again.

"I love you Aaron. I love you so much baby" Robert sobbed.

"I love you two handsome" Aaron whispered as he kissed Robert's chest again.

"Three... two... one..." Chrissie grinned.

Suddenly two police officers grabbed Chrissie and pulled her away from Aaron and Robert as Jason Wise grabbed the gun and unloaded it.

"Get off of me! You can't do this!" Chrissie fought against the arms of the police officers.

Aaron and Robert opened their eyes but they still held onto each other. Both men were trembling in each other's arms as they watched two police officers restrain Chrissie.

"Chrissie White I am arresting you for the ordered attack on Aaron Dingle, the ordered attack on both Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden, the crime of Arson and contempt to commit murder against Robert Sugden and contempt to commit homicide on Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden. You do not have to say anything, anything that you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You are initialled to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you" Jason Wise said as he handcuffed Chrissie's hands behind her back and an officer escorted her to a squad car. Jason then walked over to Aaron and Robert, he crouched down in front of them and he smiled kindly at the couple "It's alright now. We've got her, you're both safe".

Aaron and Robert both burst into tears of joy and relief as they hugged. Jason patted Aaron on the shoulder before he stood up to go and talk to Lachlan. Robert cradled Aaron's face in his hands and they passionately kissed. Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and kissed him back. When their lips parted they stood up and hugged just as Lachlan was arrested for physical assault against Aaron all those months ago at the scrapyard. Robert put one arm around his husband as the paramedics approached them. The paramedics put a blanket around Robert and they checked his blood pressure and whether or not his lung capacity was at a good rate. Aaron's brunt wrist was tended to, it was cleaned and bandages were wrapped around it. Robert walked over to where Aaron was and he watched as the paramedic finished up and Aaron was free to go. Robert hugged Aaron and wrapped the blanket around both of them to demonstrate the feeling of a safety shield around them. They answered some questions and made their statements to Jason Wise. Robert and Aaron then drove home and walked into their home, Aaron sat down on the sofa and Robert got his husband and himself a drink of water. They both sat on the sofa holding each other for a while until the front door opened and Chas walked in.

"Oh my god" Chas ran around the sofa and sat on the coffee table in front of Aaron and Robert "Are you two okay? Jason just told me what happened".

"Chrissie tried to kill me, she then held a gun to mine and Aaron's head. She wanted us dead" Robert answered.

"Aaww come here boys" Chas hugged both Aaron and Robert and they hugged her back. She then pulled back and brushed Aaron's hair out of his face before she kissed his forehead. She then turned to Robert and checked his face for any injuries "My brave boys".

"Boys? But I thought that you hated me" Robert said with a confused look on his face.

"Aaron's my son and you're my son-in-law, you're not family by blood but you're family and I love you both" Chas smiled before she hugged Aaron and Robert again. "How do you two always manage to survive?" she asked.

"I'm strong as long as he's with me" Robert answered as he pulled back from the hug, "Come'ere babe" Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and held him close.

Chas saw that Aaron's wrist was wrapped in a bandage "What happened to your wrist?" she asked.

"A piece of wood fell onto my arm when it was on fire" Aaron answered.

"How badly were you burned?" Chas asked.

"Second degree burn. Nothing too bad. It just hurts a bit" Aaron smiled briefly at Chas.

"My poor baby boy" Chas stroked her son's hair.

"I'll be okay, mum. I've been through worst" Aaron smiled.

"I'll look after him" Robert said in a soft voice.

"By the way the last two years have been, I would've thought that he's the one looking after you" Chas nodded at Aaron.

Robert looked at his husband and smiled "You know what... I think you're right". He kissed his husband's forehead "Thank you for saving me".

"You scared the life out of me. I thought that I'd lost you" Aaron said as snuggled into Robert.

"You're never gonna lose me. I'm staying right here with you. I'll always be here to look after you but I need you to be here to look after me" Robert stroked Aaron's hair as he spoke.

"I'll always be here to look after you" Aaron reassured.

"Do you two want to come round to the pub later? I can close early tonight and just call the family round. Drinks on the house?" Chas asked.

"What do you think? You up for a party?" Robert asked.

"Sounds good to me. Are you up for a party?" Aaron looked up at Robert.

"Defiantly" Robert smiled.

"Fab, why don't you both freshen up? And I'll see you at the Woolly around 8 o'clock" Chas smiled before she stood up and walked towards the front door.

Aaron and Robert sat on the sofa for a bit before they had some dinner. They then walked upstairs and Aaron went for a shower as Robert sat on the edge of the bed. He was thinking about everything that had been thrown at him and his husband. He had now been at gunpoint twice in under two years and his life had been threatened again. His thoughts then changed to Aaron... his husband had been put through hell ever since he was a child, he had been repeatedly abused for years, he had to face off against Gordon to protect the man he loved, he had been attacked, beaten and left for dead, he had been beaten and sexually harassed right in front of his husband who looked on helplessly, he had to pull him out of a burning building even though he had been hurt himself, he had been held at gun point and threatened many times. Robert cupped his hands over his mouth and he cried as he thought about all the hurt and torment that he and Aaron had been put through.

After thirty minutes, Aaron stepped out of the shower and he wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his and Robert's bedroom, he saw his husband sat on the edge of the bed, with his head down whilst crying.

"Robert!" Aaron hurried around the bed and crouched down in front of Robert. "What's wrong, Rob?" he asked.

"Why do we keep getting hurt? Why did that pervert have to put you through all of that pain and torture for years? Why did he have to kidnap me and beat me? Why did he hold a gun to my head and almost kill me? Why did that bitch have to pay those men to beat you up? Why did one of those men harass you as I watched? I can still see him touching you and trying to force himself on you. Why did we have to be put through hell?" Robert sobbed as he looked at Aaron.

Aaron lifted his arm and wiped away Robert's tears with his thumb "I don't know, babe. I can still see all of that too. You're right, we were put through hell. But we got through all of it, we survived everything that was thrown at us. And we're gonna continue to keep going, we're survivors me and you. Everything's gonna be alright now" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"How do you know that? I can't see you get hurt again" Robert cried.

"You won't, I'm alright and you're alright. We're gonna be fine. Just me and you eating some takeaway, drinking beers and watching some crappy movie because horror movies scare you. That's the way it is gonna stay, it's me and you against the world and we always come out on top of everything" Aaron straightened up and he sat next to Robert.

Robert leaned against his husband and held his hand "I love you so much" he lifted Aaron's hand and kissed it. He then held his husband's hand against his lips.

"I love you too. You don't have to be afraid of saying that you're not okay sometimes. It's okay to say that you're scared, I always tell you when I'm scared. Me and my constant nightmares that cause me to almost kick you out of bed when I'm asleep" Aaron tried to lighten the mood and it worked.

"I don't mind. I always know when something is wrong or when you're scared" Robert explained.

"You don't have to hide stuff from me. I'll always be here to listen to you and to comfort you" Aaron planted a long kiss on the side of Robert's head.

"I hide my fears to protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt again. You've already been through enough pain. You never deserved to be hurt. You're so beautiful and kind, I can't bear the thought of you being put through pain. You don't deserve to be put through any kind of pain" Robert sobbed on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron let go of Robert's hand, he put his arm around Robert's shoulders and held him close "I can take pain. I've dealt with it enough to be able to cope with it. You don't have to hide your fear from me. Everything that happened to me is in the past. I'm learning to live with it, I'll be okay one day. It's just gonna take time but I'll get over things" a single tear rolled down Aaron's cheek.

Robert felt Aaron tense up so he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and kissed he chest "You shouldn't have to learn how to cope with pain. You don't deserve to be hurt. I hate seeing you suffer. My precious Aaron" He cuddled up to his husband.

"I hate seeing you hurt too" Aaron rested his head against Robert's and he let his tears roll down his cheek.


	14. I'll carry you home, tonight

At eight o'clock Aaron and Robert walked into the Woolpack, Aaron was wearing his green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Robert was wearing his red shirt, his leather jack and blue jeans. They walked up to the bar and sat down, they ordered their drinks and Robert moved his stool slightly so that he was closer to Aaron. Chas noticed that they were sitting so that their arms were touching, she realised that they were trying to stay as close as they could, because they had nearly been separated.

"I'm gonna close up now. The others should be arriving soon" Chas explained.

"Okay. Mum, can you try not to mention what happened today please?" Aaron asked as he looked up from his drink.

"Sure, sweetheart. I've told Cain not to mention it" Chas smiled kindly at her son.

A few moments later the door opened... Robert' and Aaron's family walked in with smiles on their faces. Victoria walked up to Aaron and Robert and she hugged them as Chas poured everyone a drink and Charity started to play some music.

"Are you two ok?" Victoria asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah. The shock is still wearing off really" Robert answered as he put an arm around Aaron and hugged him.

"Adam said that you were hurt" Victoria looked at Aaron.

"I was burnt when I was trying to get Robert out of the barn. I'll be okay though" Aaron answered as he pulled his wrist to his chest.

Victoria noticed Aaron's actions. She realised that he was hurt a lot, but that he was not letting the pain show "Okay. I'm just glad that you're both safe.

As soon as Adam walked into the pub he made a B-line towards the bar and grabbed a drink before he sat next to Aaron. "Hey mate" he smiled.

"Hiya Adam. I saw that you went to get a drink as soon as you walked in her. You've got a problem mate" Aaron smirked.

"I've been working all day. I deserve a drink or two" Adam said in his defence.

"That's until two turns into eight shots, again" Robert said sarcastically.

"I'm only gonna have two. I'm not getting drunk tonight" Adam said as he sipped his drink.

Aaron and Robert looked at each other "How much do you wanna bet that he ends up dancing on a table again?" Aaron asked.

"I don't think he will". Robert answered.

"Ten quid that he starts to dance on a table after three drinks" Aaron betted.

"Okay, you're on" Robert shook Aaron's hand before they went back to talking to people.

After everyone had a few drinks Aaron and Robert sat at one of the booths as they continued to stay close to each other.

"This is my jam!" Adam shouted when Happy by Pherrel Williams started to play.

Aaron smirked as Adam climbed up onto a table "How many drinks has he had?" he asked.

"He's had three drinks" Cain answered.

Robert sighed as Aaron held out his hand. "Okay you win" he pulled out his wallet and put a ten pound note in his husband's hand.

"Thank you, handsome" Aaron put the money in his wallet and smiled at Robert.

"Are you gonna get drunk?" Robert asked as he put his arm around Aaron again.

"Nah, you can if you want to though" Aaron looked at Robert.

"Are you gonna carry me home?" Robert smirked.

"Only if I have to" Aaron smirked.

After a few hours Robert had joined Adam because he was now very drunk and singing along to Let it go with Adam. Aaron was sat in one of the booths, watching his husband and laughing at his drunken singing. Robert was a pretty good singer and he was hitting most of the right notes. However, Adam sounded like a very drunk cat in a blender as he screeched the high notes of the song whilst doing all of the actions from the movie.

"Looking good Robert!" Aaron yelled to his husband.

"Thanks, beautiful" Robert walked and sat next to Aaron.

"You drunk yet?" Aaron asked.

"Yep. I'm completely wasted" Robert said as he leaned against Aaron.

Aaron looked at Robert and smiled "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to sleep" Robert answered.

"Do you want to go home then? It's been a long day" Aaron asked.

"Okay" Robert said in a sleepy voice.

"Alright. Let me stand up a sec" Aaron smiled.

Robert moved and Aaron stood up. However Aaron noticed that Robert was unsteady on his feet and that he was stumbling a bit whilst standing.

"Right, come on. I'll carry you home" Aaron walked over to Robert. "Put your arms around my neck" Aaron instructed and Robert obliged "Three, two, one jump" Aaron said before Robert jumped, he grabbed his husband's legs and held them up. But then he felt Robert snuggle into him "You okay back there, handsome?" Aaron smiled.

"Yeah, you have a very comfy back" Robert answered.

"With the amount of stuff that we get up to... thank god" Aaron then walked over to the door "I'm gonna call it a night, mum. This one's shattered" Aaron smiled at Chas.

"Okay, sweetheart. See ya soon" Chas smiled "Robert and Aaron everybody!" Chas shouted over the music and everyone started to clap and cheer.

Aaron walked out of the Woolpack carrying Robert. They had just got back to their house when Aaron heard Lawrence behind him.

"You're not going to get away with making up lies about my daughter" Lawrence said.

Aaron opened the front door and walked in, he laid Robert down on the sofa before he walked back to the door and he saw Lawrence. "I haven't made up any lies about anyone" Aaron stated.

"You know perfectly well that she would not do any of the things that you have lied about. She would never stoop that low" Lawrence raised his voice.

"I have the scars to prove it" Aaron rolled up his sleeve and showed Lawrence the scar that he had gotten from being cut by the leader of his and now Robert's attackers.

"You could've done that yourself. You have form for mutilating you body. You have no proof against Chrissie" Lawrence scoffed.

"Cain and Moira arrived at the scrapyard when me Robert were being attacked. Two men held Robert back as their leader touched me and kissed my neck. He also bit my neck but I didn't say anything because it would've made Robert feel bad. He also pressed himself against me but Cain chased them away. Robert actually blamed himself because of what happened. I had to pull my husband out of a burning building because of your daughter" Aaron stated as he glared at Lawrence.

"Oh so justice has been served then? Good" Aaron shut the door and smirked.

"I promise you that I will get the best lawyer money can buy, and that you will get what you deserve for ruining Chrissie's life!" Lawrence snapped at Aaron and prodded him in the chest.

Aaron scoffed "You can throw ever last penny you have at the jury. Chrissie has more lies stacked against her then I have scars. I have all the proof that I need for Chrissie to go to prison for a long time after everything that she has put me and Robert through over the past year. She almost got me killed twice and I could've been raped if my uncle hadn't have saved me and Robert. She held a gun to my head and told me to shut up whilst I was having a panic attack and then she turned it on Robert. I hope that the judge throws the god damn book at her!" Aaron then opened the front door and walked in. He slammed the door shut in Lawrence's face before he walked over to the sofa and picked Robert up. He carried his husband upstairs and laid him on the bed: Aaron took off Robert's shoes, his socks, his jacket, he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his jeans before he pulled the duvet over Robert. Aaron then put his pyjamas on and climbed into bed beside his husband. He turned the bedside lamp of and cuddled Robert to him "I love you, my little solider" Aaron kissed Robert's head and then closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	15. The cure for a hangover

The next morning Aaron woke up when he heard Robert groaning. He opened his eyes and looked at his husband's side of the bed and saw Robert fidgeting.

"Err... Rob, what are you doing?" Aaron asked with a half smile.

"My head is fuckin killing me" Robert groaned as he turned onto his front and moaned into the pillow.

"Bad hangover?" Aaron smirked.

"Bad isn't the word. I hate alcohol. I'm never drinking ever again" Robert murmured into the pillow.

"That's until you get invited for a drink with Andy, or you have to rescue me from another girls night at the pub" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"I'll still save you, but I'll just have a pint of pepsi" Robert groaned.

Aaron suddenly got an idea and he grinned "I'll be back in bit" he said as he leaned over Robert and kissed his head before he jumped out of bed and walked downstairs. After one hour Aaron walked back into the bedroom carrying a tray. He placed the tray on Robert's bedside table and he sat on the edge of the bed next to Robert. "How bad?" Aaron asked.

"It feels like the whole Dingle clan and my family, are screaming at each other in my head. How much did I have to drink last night?" Robert asked into his pillow.

"Two pints of larga and four Mind Erasers" Aaron answered.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Robert asked between groans of discomfort.

"I was too busy laughing at you and Adam singing: Happy, I love it, Sorry, Shake it off and Let it go. Not to mention the fact that my wrist was absolutely killing me" Aaron replied as he held his wrist because it was still sore.

Robert turned his head and looked at Aaron "I'll let you off then. Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's still sore but I'll be okay. Though... I was laughing at Adam's screeching, not your great singing" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled weakly "I'll forgive you, tell me if you're in pain".

Aaron held Robert's hand "Okay, my soldier" he smiled at his husband.

"I'm really not" Robert slammed his face into the pillow again.

"You are because you've saved me more than enough times, that makes you my hero" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"You've saved me a lot so that makes you my hero. Plus you did help me wax my ass, so that makes you my angel" Robert murmured into his pillow.

"Do you what helps me with my hangovers?" Aaron asked as he rubbed Robert's back.

"Hair of the dog?" Robert answered.

Aaron smiled "No. A full English breakfast with a nice cup of hot coffee".

"Mmmm, that sounds amazing and that feels amazing" Robert groaned as a small smile grew on his face.

"Look at your bedside table" Aaron whispered as he leaned down and kissed Robert's head.

Robert turned his head to the side and grinned when he saw the tray on his nightstand. His eyes lit up when he saw the plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages and toast. He then saw the mug of coffee and he chuckled when he realised that Aaron had put the hot drink in his favourite mug "You're amazing, d'you know that?" Robert looked at Aaron.

"You've told me enough times. I thought that you'd like breakfast in bed to help your hangover" Aaron smiled at his husband.

Robert sat up and looked at Aaron "I love you, my brave little grease monkey" he smiled.

"I love you too, my soldier" Aaron leaned forward and kissed Robert before he placed the tray on Robert's lap "Now get that food in you. It'll help".

Robert started to eat his meal as Aaron walked back over to his side of the bed and laid down. Aaron put on arm underneath his head and watched as Robert tucked into his meal.

Robert looked to his side and he saw his husband looking at him. Robert lifted up a piece of toast and held it in front of Aaron "Here you go".

Aaron took the piece of toast and smiled "Thanks" he then bit into the toast.

"Well I'm not just gonna let you starve whilst I scoff my face with food" Robert smiled down at his husband. "Mind you... you made everything exactly how I like it".

"Bacon and sausages crispy, eggs practically drowning in butter and toast that has too much marmalade on it. Just the way you always have it" Aaron said before taking another bite out of the toast.

"You are okay though, right? You had a panic attack yesterday and she didn't help much by holding a gun to your head. You were also burned pretty badly" Robert stated.

"I'm fine, Robert. You scared the life out of me though" Aaron said as he finished his toast.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I only went there to protect you. I know I'm an idiot" Robert said in a sorry voice.

"Yeah you are. But I get why you did what you did. I didn't hit you too hard did I? I was just scared because I thought that I'd lost you" Aaron looked up at Robert with his big blue eyes.

"No, If anything you should've punched me in the face" Robert shook his head.

"I wouldn't hurt you. Plus I don't want to damage your good looks" Aaron smirked.

Robert put the tray on his bedside table and then he leaned over Aaron "So... you think that I'm good looking?" he smirked.

"Yes I think that you're very handsome. Don't get cocky" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Very good choice of words" Robert smirked.

Aaron looked down at Robert's underwear and he saw that he had a hard on. He then looked into his husband's eyes "You horny?" he asked though it was more of a statement.

"Being in bed with you does that to me" Robert smirked before he lowered his head and passionately kissed Aaron. Robert then clasped Aaron's wrists and held them either side of his head as they kissed.

"Ah!" Aaron hissed in pain as he turned his head to the side.

Robert quickly looked at Aaron and he realised that he was holding his husband's bandaged wrist "Oh god, Aaron. I'm sorry" He sat up and let go of Aaron.

"It's alright, it just hurts" Aaron winced.

"I'm sorry, babe. I... I didn't think" Robert said sadly as he rolled onto his back.

Aaron looked at Robert and he sighed "It's okay" he said in a soft voice.

"No it's not okay" Robert then put his hand over his eyes "Why don't I ever think?" he sighed.

Aaron rolled on top of Robert "Because you're you, and you get carried away when you're horny" he smiled.

"I should've remembered that you're wrist still hurts. You literally told me a few minutes ago" Robert stated.

Aaron lowered his head and started to kiss Robert's neck "It's okay. I'm not angry at you" he whispered.

Robert looked through his fingers and he smirked "You hard too?" he asked.

"Why don't you have a feel for yourself?" Aaron suggested as he kissed Robert's neck.

Robert lowered his hand and he felt underneath Aaron. Sure enough Aaron was hard and that turned Robert on even more "That turns me on. So does you kissing my neck" Robert groaned with pleasure.

"I also know that this gets you wound up" Aaron lifted his head and kissed Robert. He then sucked his husband's bottom lip and he nibbled on it before he pulled away.

"I love it when you do that" Robert smiled.

"I know" Aaron smirked at Robert.

Robert placed his hands on his husband's waist, and he slowly slid his hands underneath Aaron's top "I know what you like" he smirked.

"Really?" Aaron asked.

Robert flipped Aaron onto his back and he straddled him "Really" Robert answered as he started at Aaron's lips. Robert then lowered his head and started to lightly kiss the soft spot on Aaron's neck.

Aaron moaned when he felt Robert's soft lips on his neck. "Mmmm. I don't think you know where I like to be kissed" he teased.

Robert smirked before he rolled up Aaron's pyjama top and he slowly lifted it over his head "I know exactly where you like to be kissed" He slowly moved and started to kiss Aaron's chest and down his torso. Aaron smiled and groaned as Robert slowly planted soft kisses down his torso before he came back up and started to kiss one of the pecks on his husband's chest. "Do you like that?" Robert asked.

"Uh-huh" Aaron nodded.

"I know what else you like" Robert then started to suck one of Aaron's nipples as he caressed Aaron's torso.

Aaron moaned as Robert kissed him just the way that he liked to be kissed. "I thought that you had a headache?" Aaron asked.

"That breakfast helped a lot. But..." Robert slid his hand between Aaron's legs, this caused his husband to moan with want "Having you in bed with me... gives me a very nice feeling" Robert whispered.

"You always know what to do, don't ya?" Aaron smiled.

Robert lifted his head and he looked at the younger man "I just know you" Robert smiled "Can I?" he asked as he lifted his hand.

Aaron knew what Robert was asking so he nodded "Yeah".

Robert lowered his hand and smoothed it down his husband's torso until he reached the waistband of his trousers "Do you want me to carry on?" he asked in a soft voice. He did not want to pressurise Aaron because he had been harassed not long ago at the scrapyard.

"Yes" Aaron answered.

Robert slipped his hand into Aaron's trousers "Is this okay?" he asked.

Aaron nodded "Keep going".

Robert moved his hand and started to stroke Aaron's hard on. His husband groaned as Robert stroked him. Robert then pulled his hand out of his husband's trousers and he straddled Aaron "Do you want this?" he asked.

"I want you" Aaron answered.

"Okay, turn over onto your front" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron smirked before he turned over onto his front.

Robert pulled down Aaron's trousers and threw them onto the floor "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Aaron answered.

Robert pushed down his boxers and he leaned over Aaron "Tell me if you want me to stop" he said before he inserted one finger into Aaron.

Aaron moaned and shut his eyes as he gripped the pillow.

"You okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Keep going" Aaron answered.

Robert then inserted a second finger and he started to move them in and out. Once Aaron had been prepared he slowly pulled his fingers out and positioned himself behind Aaron. He then slowly pushed his hard into Aaron.

"Uunngghh" Aaron groaned as Robert pushed into him.

Robert paused and he looked at Aaron "Do you want me to stop? I won't be mad if you don't want to" Robert said in a soft voice.

"I'm alright, don't stop" Aaron said as his body became used to Robert.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair and he started to thrust. He was slow at first but he increased the force of his thrusts when he heard Aaron moaning and gasping. His and Aaron's fingers intertwined as their passion intensified.

After thirteen minutes both Aaron and Robert felt that they were about to cum.

"I'm gonna cum" Robert gasped, he went to pull out but Aaron gripped his hands. This told him to keep going so he continued to pound into Aaron a few more times before he came with a shout "Fuck! Aaron!" Robert yelled.

Aaron came next "Oh god! Rob!" he shouted.

Robert pulled back and he collapsed onto the bed as he panted and sweated. "There"

Aaron rolled onto his back and he placed his hand on his chest as he panted.

Robert looked at his husband "You okay, babe?" he asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "Yeah. Thank you" he snuggled into Robert and rested his head on the older man's chest.

Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron and kissed his head "No problem. I love you, my angel" he said before he kissed Aaron's head again.

"I love you too, my soldier" Aaron smiled.

"I now know how to cure a hangover" Robert smirked.

"How?" Aaron asked.

"By having sex with the sexiest badboy ever" Robert answered.

Aaron started to laugh and so did Robert. Robert stroked his husband's hair as he snuggled into him and smiled.

Later that day Robert was sat in the living room working on his laptop when he heard the door open and Aaron walked in. He turned his head and he smiled at Aaron "Hiya, sexy".

Aaron walked over to the sofa and he kissed Robert "Hey, handsome. Whatcha doing?"

"Just working. And avoiding Vic" Robert answered as their lips parted.

"Why? What have you done now?" Aaron asked.

"I kinda forgot that I was meant to help her move some ingredients this morning. She's gonna kill me" Robert gritted his teeth.

"Sorry for distracting you" Aaron apologised.

Robert put his laptop down and he looked at Aaron "You're not a distraction". Robert kneeled on the sofa and smiled at Aaron "You're an addition".

Aaron smiled "What excuse did you give her?" he asked.

"I said that I woke with a massive hangover and that I couldn't get out of bed" Robert answered.

"Huh, you're screwed" Aaron smirked.

"I know, that's why I'm in hiding" Robert scoffed.

They then heard a banging on the door and Robert leapt to his feet before he ran into the kitchen. Aaron walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi, Vic" He greeted.

"Where is he?" Victoria stormed passed Aaron and looked around the living room.

"Where's who?" Aaron asked as he shut the door.

"My good for nothing big brother! He was meant to help me today!" Victoria answered.

"He's asleep upstairs. Very bad hangover. He drank too much last night" Aaron stated.

"Don't give me that. You two probably spent the whole morning in bed" Victoria snapped.

"I know I'm a dirty little grease monkey but, trust me when I say that I might need to quarantine the house. He smells worse than my granddad Shardrach after he's been eating curry for twenty four hours straight without having a bath for a month. At the moment... I'm keeping my distance" Aaron knew that Robert could hear him but he had to make it convincing for Victoria.

Victoria sighed "Alright. Can you tell him that I was here and that he owes me one?" Victoria asked as she walked to the door and left.

Aaron shut the front door just as Robert walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't stink like a drunken Dingle who stole a police car!" Robert exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I had to make it convincing, okay? But you need a shower. You stink of sweat and me" Aaron said as he walked passed Robert.

"Oh really. Come'ere!" Robert grabbed Aaron and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Oi you! Gerroff" Aaron laughed as he squirmed around.

"You know that you love it. The smell of my love for you all over me" Robert smirked.

"Get off you stink!" Aaron chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just gonna do this" Robert said before he pressed his lips against Aaron's neck and blew.

"Aahh! That tickles!" Aaron laughed.

Robert giggled before he started to kiss Aaron's neck "You like it though, don't ya?"

"Hhmm, let me think about that" Aaron smirked.

Robert moved his hands, and placed them on Aaron's hips and they started to sway from side to side. "I reckon that you do".

"Maybe I do" Aaron smiled.

"I think that I can make that into a definite" Robert whispered as he kissed Aaron's neck.

Suddenly the front door opened and three people walked in. "Ew, what the heck have I just walked into?" Said the voice of a young girl.

Aaron and Robert quickly separated and they turned around. "What are you doing here?" Robert asked.

"Well you've already agreed to look after her" Sandra said as she put Liv's suitcases down.

Aaron and Robert both looked at each other and then back at Liv. "Why didn't you call?" Aaron asked.

"I didn't think that I needed to. You've had no problem with taking care of her before" Sandra answered.

"We had some warning last time" Robert stated.

"So you don't want me then?" Liv asked.

"I never said that, but your brother and I would've appreciated some warning or at least phone call" Robert said as he sat next to Aaron.

"So you'll have her then?" Sandra nodded.

"Of course she can stay. But why now?" Aaron asked.

"I have to look after my mum for a few months. She's very ill" Sandra explained.

"Go and put your stuff in your room, Liv" Robert sighed.

"Why can't you do it? You have nothing else to do" Liv said as she sat on the sofa and put her feet up on the coffee table.

Robert sighed before he stood up, he pushed Liv's legs down as he walked passed "Not in my house, Olivia" Robert picked up the bags and carried them upstairs.

Liv put her feet back up on the coffee table when Robert was upstairs and she got her phone out. "Get your feet off of the coffee table" Aaron said firmly.

"Why?" Liv scoffed.

"Because you're in my house and you will do as you are told" Aaron answered.

"What happened to you? You used to be pretty laid back" Liv stated.

"I saved the man I love twice. That's what happened. I'm the only one who is allowed to annoy Robert" Aaron smirked.

"I heard that" Robert said as he walked down the stairs and he stood behind Aaron. "But you don't annoy me" Robert kissed Aaron "I love you too much to be annoyed at you" he smiled at his husband.

Aaron smiled at his husband as Chas and Sandra left. Liv kicked her shoes off and threw her jacket onto the floor.

"What's for lunch?" Liv asked.

"How does lunch at the cafe sound, babe?" Robert asked as he stood behind Aaron and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Sounds good to me. Come on, Liv. Lunch at the cafe. Rob's treat" Aaron smirked.

Liv put her shoes back on and walked out of the front door with Aaron and Robert behind her.

"Here we go again" Robert rolled his eyes.

"You'll be okay. I used to be worse than Liv when I was a teen" Aaron smirked.

"I've heard the stories. They just make me love you even more, my sexy badboy" Robert smiled and he held Aaron's hand as they walked to the cafe.


	16. What's the Boogieman?

Weeks had passed and Chrissie had been convicted on all accounts and sentenced to twenty years in prison. Robert was just barely putting up with Aaron's teenage sister, she would leave trails of mud through the house, empty glasses and plates everywhere. Robert was mopping the floor one day and Liv walked straight through and left muddy footprints behind her.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to clean my house" Robert sighed.

"Nah not really. You missed a spot" Liv smirked.

"I can see that" Robert huffed "You're nearly as bad your brother".

"Ahem, and how would that be. I'm actually really tidy for a grease monkey" Aaron stated as he stood behind Robert.

"True, but this is driving me insane. I can't do it anymore!" Robert exclaimed before he stormed upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.

"Rob!" Aaron called up the stairs but then he heard Liv giggling "You think that this is funny?"

"It's hilarious. He's getting worked up over a little bit of mud" Liv burst into laughter.

"It's not funny, Liv. He really does try his best, the poor guy's hit his breaking point" Aaron sighed.

"You're both over reacting. It's just mud" Liv rolled her eyes.

"He's trying his best to cope. It's his mum's annerversery tomorrow, I['m surprised that he hasn't already started crying. He's already under enough stress. He manages stress better than me" Aaron explained.

Liv stopped laughing and looked very sorry "Sorry, I didn't think".

"You're as bad as Robert sometimes" Aaron said before he walked upstairs to go and find Robert. Aaron opened his and Robert's bedroom door and he walked in. He found Robert lying face down on the bed with his face in the pillow "You ok, Rob?" Aaron asked as he shut the door and walked over.

Robert shook his head but still hid his face in the pillow.

Aaron sat on his side of the bed "You stressed?" he asked.

"Yeah" Robert murmured into the pillow.

Aaron laid on his side and he started to rub Robert's back "Is it about my sister or your mum?"

"Both. I'm just really stressed out at the moment, I have been for a few days" Robert answered.

"I know, I've noticed" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert turned his head and looked at his husband "Don't get me wrong, Liv means a great deal to me because she's family. But I just can't deal with her always being untidy. All I want to do is cry because I miss my mum".

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes "I know, you can cry if you need to. It won't change my opinion of you".

Robert moved so that he was lying on his side facing Aaron "You're amazing, d'you know that?"

Aaron smiled "Not as amazing as you".

Robert smiled "Meh, I think you're even more amazing, you have saved me twice now" he held Aaron's hand.

"Well when you put it that way" Aaron smirked.

Robert then kissed Aaron and they gazed into each other's eyes when their lips parted. They then heard a smash coming from downstairs. Both men sat up and Robert went to stand up but Aaron stopped him.

"You're gonna stay here and I'll go and sort the teen terror out" Aaron stood up and walked towards the door.

"I love you, my sexy grease monkey" Robert smiled.

"I love you too, handsome" Aaron smiled at Robert before he walked out of the room. A few seconds later Robert heard Aaron and Liv shouting at each other and Liv stomping upstairs. "Shoes off!" Aaron shouted.

"Here!" Liv shouted.

Robert then heard another smash so he stood up and walked out of his room just as Liv slammed the door to her bedroom. "Aaron?" he called.

"Yeah!" Aaron answered.

"Is everything alright?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, just don't come down here!" Aaron answered.

Robert hesitated but he walked downstairs and saw that Aaron was picking up some glass. "What happened?" he asked.

Aaron looked up at Robert "She knocked over a glass with her feet when I told her to get her feet off of the table" Aaron answered.

"Why were you two arguing" Robert asked.

"She said that I was just like Gordon and that I needed to loosen up" Aaron answered.

"What!" Robert crouched down beside Aaron "Are you okay?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah" he then cut himself on a piece of glass and it became stuck in his hand "Ah!" He dropped the glass shards when he felt the pain.

Robert saw that Aaron was in pain "Let me see" he held Aaron's hand and saw the glass sticking out of his palm.

"I'm alright" Aaron winced.

"Sit down on the sofa, I'll be back in one sec" Robert stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Aaron stood up and sat on the sofa just as Robert walked back in with the first aid kit "I'm okay, Rob" he sighed.

"You've got a piece of glass stuck in your hand. So just let me help you" Robert sat down next to Aaron and got some tweezers out of the first aid kit. He held Aaron's hand and he carefully pulled out the shard of broken glass.

"Ah!" Aaron hissed in pain.

"Bite down on something" Robert looked up at Aaron.

Aaron pulled his sleeve over his hand and bit the material when he felt a sharp sting from the cleansing wipes.

Robert then wrapped a bandage around Aaron's hand and kissed it softly "All better now".

"Thanks" Aaron briefly smiled.

"You okay?" Robert asked as he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb.

"Am I like Gordon?" Aaron asked.

"No you're nothing like that monster. You're kind and loving, you're the complete opposite to Gordon" Robert answered.

"But I'm his son, aren't I?" Aaron looked at Robert with teary eyes.

"Only by blood. You're nothing like him, you're just like Chas. Kind, honest, incredibly stubborn and very caring. A true Dingle all the way" Robert smiled kindly at his husband.

"The one Dingle that cries the most" Aaron scoffed as his tears started to fall.

"Aww come'ere, baby" Robert put one arm around Aaron's shoulders.

Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder and leaned against him "I don't want to be like my dad. I don't want to hurt anyone" Aaron choked on his tears.

"You'll never be like him. You're not a monster, you're the most amazing person I know. You're nothing like him and you never will be" Robert cooed before he kissed Aaron's head.

Liv then walked downstairs and saw that Robert was holding Aaron "Aaron?" she asked.

Aaron did not answer he just moved closer to Robert and sobbed.

"Aaron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Liv started.

Robert turned his head and he looked at Liv "Don't, he's had enough".

"I didn't mean to upset him!" Liv raised her voice.

"You said that he was like the monster who abused him as a child. What was going through your head?" Robert asked as he stroked Aaron's hair.

"He was being controlling. You both are, I can't stand it" Liv exclaimed.

"You have no idea what controlling means" Aaron said as he turned his head and he looked at his sister "Control is when you're driving a car on an icy road, control is when you're walking a dog which is pulling on the lead. Control is when someone is torturing you so that you do what they want, and that's what our dad did to me. He still controls me and gets in my head. I can't have a peaceful night's sleep half of the time because I still have nightmares. I can't be in a dark room on my own because I feel him. Everything reminds me of him, and I can't escape that. I just have to live with it. You have no idea what he was like, Liv. You only saw a small part of his anger. He never took anything out on you, he shouted at you, but nothing more. You're the lucky one. I didn't get away from him fast enough" Aaron then turned around and hid his face in Robert's chest.

"Go to your room, Liv. He just needs to be with me for a bit" Robert said as he stroked Aaron's hair. Liv did what she was told and she walked upstairs. Robert turned back to Aaron and kissed his husband's head. "It's okay, let it out".

Aaron started to cry harder as he pulled his legs up onto the sofa, and he curled up as Robert held him.

"Sshhh, it's alright. I'm here, he can't hurt you anymore" Robert cooed to his husband as he started to rock him back and forth.

A few days passed, and Robert was determined to get back at Liv for always making a mess. He was making lunch when he got the idea to put a very spicy soy sauce in Liv's ham and cheese sandwich. He knew that she hated spicy food so he felt very clever for thinking up his plan of revenge. However he had also made Aaron a ham and cheese sandwich and he had forgotten which one was which.

He brought the three plates in and he handed Liv hers "Here you go".

"Cheers, Ratface Robert" she smiled.

"No problem" He smirked and then handed Aaron his lunch "Here you go, babe" he smiled.

"Thanks, Rob" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled evilly as he watched Liv eat her lunch. He was very confused when Liv seemed to stay very calm. 'How is she still so calm?' Robert asked himself.

Liv then noticed that Robert was staring at her with his mouth agape "What?" she asked.

"Do you know what you've just eaten?" Robert asked.

"Err a ham and cheese sandwich" Liv answered.

"But how the soy sauce should've..." Robert stopped and he quickly turned around just as Aaron was about to eat "No Aaron don't eat that!"

Aaron bite the sandwich and he was about to swallow when his mouth started to burn and he felt sick. He jumped to his feet and ran to the downstairs bathroom. Robert stood up and followed Aaron. Robert opened the door to the bathroom and he found Aaron being sick into the toilet.

"You okay Aaron?" Robert asked as he sat down next to his husband.

"What the hell was in that sandwich?" Aaron asked as he took a breather.

"Just ham and cheese. As well as spicy soy sauce" Robert said through gritted teeth.

Aaron was then sick again as Robert rubbed his back as he vomited up his meal. "Why was there spicy sauce in my sandwich?"

"I wanted to get back at Liv for always making a mess" Robert answered.

Aaron turned his head and he looked at Robert "You're an idiot".

"I know I am. I'm sorry, are you ok?" Robert asked.

"Not really, my mouth and throat are on fire" Aaron said before he flushed the toilet.

Robert stood up "I'll be back in a moment" he said before he kissed Aaron's head and ran out of the bath room. After a few seconds passed Robert ran back in and handed a glass of water to Aaron "Drink this".

Aaron grabbed the drink and gulped down the water, he then handed the empty glass to Robert as he sat with his back against the wall.

Robert placed the glass on the sink and he sat next to his husband "Better?"

"I'm okay now, but you're a complete pain in the ass" Aaron answered.

"I know, I'm really sorry. You weren't meant to eat that sandwich" Robert said in a sorry voice.

"You owe me" Aaron smirked.

"For what?" Robert asked.

"For not punching you because my mouth was on fire" Aaron answered as he looked at  
Robert.

Robert smiled "Let me guess, you want me to give you a lot of attention".

"Yep. You owe me all of your undivided attention" Aaron nodded.

Robert kissed Aaron before they stood up and walked back into the living room. Robert sat on the sofa and he grabbed Aaron's waist from behind. He pulled his husband back and Aaron sat on his lap, Robert then passionately kissed Aaron. Liv pulled a face before she went up to her room.

Robert placed his hand on Aaron's thigh and slowly rubbed it "Is that all I had to do to piss her off?"

"Yeah, she's always complaining that we touch each other too much and that we're always kissing" Aaron answered.

"She should be used to that by now. We've always been very hands on" Robert smirked.

Aaron smiled as he snuggled into Robert "You always make me feel safe".

"It's my job, and I'll always keep you safe" Robert kissed Aaron's head as he wrapped his arms around his husband and the hugged.

The next day Aaron was putting together his plan to prank Robert. He knew that horror films always scared Robert so he decided to use that fear to his advantage. And for this he only needed Cain's help.

Robert walked into the living room at 9:57pm, he was only wearing his pyjama bottoms and he was looking for Aaron "Aaron! I need to talk to you about something".

"I'll be there in a minute, I'm just sorting something out!" Aaron called back.

Before Robert could say anything all of the lights in the house went out. "AAHHH!" Robert shrieked "Aaron!"

Aaron walked into the living room, using the torch on his phone for a light "You okay, Rob?"

"What happened to the power?" Robert asked.

Aaron walked over to his husband "Power cut, I think".

"What do you mean, you think?" Robert asked "What else could it be?"

"Well... I did read something on in a newspaper about this murderer. He apparently escaped from prison a few days ago. He kills his victims like the way Michael Myers does in the films". Aaron said calmly.

They then heard a door slam, and the sound of something scratching against a window.

"Aahhhh!" Aaron and Robert screamed as they hugged each other.

"You stay here. I'll go and check outside" Aaron said as he walked towards the front door.

"Don't leave me in here with a crazed maniac on the loose" Robert said in a shaky voice.

"You'll be fine Robert. It's probably just Liv trying to scare us" Aaron said before he walked out of the house.

"Liv's at Gabby's for the night" Robert said to himself as he walked into the kitchen. Robert then heard the theme tune to Halloween, and it made his blood run cold. Robert saw a shadow outside of the window "Aaron?" He hesitated but he walked over to the window and pulled back the silk curtains. He didn't see anything at first... but then he saw the figure of a man stood in his back garden "Aaron?" Robert asked as fear invaded his mind. The figure suddenly ran forwards, Robert saw a large kitchen knife in his hand and that he was wearing the iconic Michael Myers Halloween mask. "AAAHHH!" Robert screamed and locked the window, he ran to the door and locked it before the man got in. "AARON!" Robert ran into the living room when the man disappear around the side of the house. He ran to the front door and locked it but then he heard a frantic knocking from the other side of it. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Robert let me in! Robert!" Aaron yelled.

"Aaron?" Robert looked through the peephole and he saw a very scared Aaron.

"Robert let me in!" Aaron yelled.

Robert fiddled with the chain lock and the key, but before he could open the door, he looked through the peephole... He saw a man stood behind Aaron "Aaron! There's someone behind you!"

Aaron turned around but the figure moved fast and brought one arm forwards. The figure then pulled his arm away with an exaggerated movement. Aaron turned around slowly "Robert... I love you" he then fell to the floor and the figure dragged him away.

"Aaron!" Robert opened the door, but he saw a red liquid on the door and leading down the path.

A man crept up behind Robert and stood behind him "What's the Boogieman?" he hissed in Robert's ear.

"Aahhhh!" Robert screamed as he turned around and saw the man. He fell backwards and curled into a ball "Please don't kill me!"

"Hahaha!" the man started to laugh.

Robert recognised the laugh so he looked up "Andy?"

Andy took off his mask and laughed, as Aaron walked up the driveway with someone.

Robert heard Aaron laughing so he looked over his shoulder and he saw his husband "What the hell?"

"You can take the mask off now, Cain" Aaron chuckled. Cain took his mask off and smirked as Aaron helped Robert up. "Got ya" Aaron laughed.

"Sneaky little grease monkey" Robert shook his head and started to laugh.

Aaron and Robert walked back into the house and they went to bed. Aaron changed into some clean pyjamas before he got into bed. Even though he was still giggling at how scared his husband was.

Robert looked at Aaron "It's not funny" he said in a strop.

"Yeah it is" Aaron laughed. "You were so scared. You actually screamed".

"I thought that Michael Myers was gonna kill me. Of course I screamed" Robert stated.

"Are you okay" Aaron looked at Robert.

"I nearly shit myself when Andy whispered 'what's the Boogieman' in my ear" Robert exaggerated.

"Aww, c'mere you scaredy cat" Aaron smiled.

Robert moved closer to Aaron and his husband hugged him.

"I think that we should stop pranking now. Your pranks make me ill and my pranks scare the crap out of you" Aaron chuckled.

"Agreed. Night, babe" Robert closed his eyes.

"Good night, Rob" Aaron kissed Robert's head, he then turned off the lamp and closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	17. Guarding him with my life

Months had gone passed since Aaron and Robert had gotten back at each other, by pranking one another. It was 4:32pm on a Wednesday night when Aaron decided to go for a run for hour before he had his dinner. He walked into the living room and found Robert asleep on the sofa.

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back around half five, love ya" Aaron kissed Robert's forehead, he then grabbed his hoodie and put his headphones in as he opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Liv asked.

Aaron turned around and saw Liv "I'm just going for a run. I'll be back in one hour. Be good and look after him" Aaron nodded in Robert's direction.

"I'll look after him but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna be good" Liv smiled.

"Tell him where I've gone if he wakes up. See ya in a bit" Aaron smiled before he walked out of the house and shut the door behind him. He then started to jog down the road. At 5:28pm Aaron walked back into the house after his run. He unzipped his hoodie and put it in the washing basket before he walked into the kitchen to grab a drink of water. He then walked into the living room and down on the sofa to catch his breath.

"Where were you just now?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked over his shoulder and saw Robert stood in the doorway "Just out running".

Robert walked over to the sofa "What's wrong?"

Aaron looked at Robert "Nothing's wrong. I just felt like running for a bit" he smiled.

"You always go for a run when something's wrong. What is it?" Robert asked in a firm voice.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm trying to get fitter because I've put on weight since being beaten up in the woods. That's all, I don't know why you're so serious about this" Aaron scoffed.

"I'm taking this serious because I know what you do when you're stressed. So tell me what's wrong" Robert raised his voice.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm telling you the truth" Aaron held Robert's hand.

"I don't believe you" Robert stroked Aaron's hand with his thumb.

"Why would I lie to you? We tell each other everything" Aaron was confused by Robert not believing him.

"Show me your feet" Robert said when he remembered Aaron lying in a hospital bed.

Aaron pulled his hand out of Robert's grasp "What?"

"Show me your feet" Robert looked up at Aaron "Now, Aaron".

For some reason Aaron became scared of Robert because of the look in his eyes and how he was talking "There's nothing wrong with my feet" he then realised what Robert was thinking "You think that I'm hurting myself again. I promise you that there are no blades of glass in my shoes or my socks".

"I'm not an idiot. Show me what you've done!" Robert shouted.

Aaron jumped when Robert shouted at him "Robert, calm down. I haven't done anything. Please don't shout at me, you're scaring me" as a natural reaction Aaron slowly moved away from his husband.

Robert noticed that Aaron was moving away from him. He bent down and he grabbed Aaron's ankle. He angrily pulled off his husband's shoe and his sock. He inspected Aaron's foot for blood or cuts before he looked up and yanked up Aaron's shirt. He did not notice that Aaron was starting to cry and that he was shaking.

"Show me what you've done!" Robert shouted.

Aaron pushed down his shirt "I haven't done anything! Please stop shouting at me".

Robert heard the sobbing in Aaron's voice. He looked up and saw the tears running down his husband's cheeks "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you".

"I know, Rob. Can you let go of my wrist please?" Aaron asked.

Robert let go of his husband and he thought about what had just happened "You thought that I was Gordon didn't you?"

"No. It just scares me when people shout at me, it's always scared me when a guy has shouted at me. I know that you'd never hurt me" Aaron wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry" Robert covered his mouth with his hand.

Aaron moved closer to Robert and held his hand "It's okay".

"What the hell just happened?" Liv asked.

Aaron and Robert looked to where the voice came from and they saw Liv stood there. Robert quickly stood up and grabbed his jacket before he hurried out of the house.

"Robert wait!" Aaron grabbed his trainer and put it on, he then grabbed his hoodie and ran after Robert. Liv ran after her brother as they went to find Robert. After a few minutes of looking for Robert they found him by the bridge. "Robert" Aaron walked over and placed his hand on his husband's shoulder. Robert turned around and started to walk away but Aaron grabbed his arm "Robert!"

Robert sighed "Let go of my arm, Aaron".

"And let you walk away thinking that I'm scared of you? No bloody way" Aaron turned Robert around so that he was looking at him.

"You saw me as Gordon just now. You were terrified, I saw it in your eyes. You were crying and you were shaking. I did that to you. I'm a monster. I probably just did what that pervert did to do when you were a kid" Robert bit his lip as he fought to hold back tears.

Aaron placed his hands on Robert's shoulders "No you're not. You're absolutely amazing. I did not see Gordon in you, you just made me jump that's all. I love you, Rob. You're brilliant".

"Shut up. I'm a villain, I am and always will be a bad person" Robert looked down at his feet.

"Robert" Aaron bit the skin under his lips "Robert look at me!"

Robert slowly looked up as a tear rolled down his cheek. He could see the kindness in Aaron's eyes as he spoke and that made him feel worse, because he thought that he had hurt his Aaron.

"You're not a villain, you're an amazing person" Aaron wiped away Robert's tears but Robert turned his head. "Look at me".

Robert looked into Aaron's eyes and he allowed his tears to fall. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

Aaron pulled Robert into a hug, and he rested his chin on the older man's shoulder "It's alright. You didn't hurt me. I know that I'm safe with you".

"Aaron... I..." Robert started.

Suddenly they heard a scream and they realised that it was Liv. They both turned around and saw a man pulling Liv away as she kicked and screamed.

"Liv!" Aaron and Robert shouted in unison as they ran after the man who was taking Liv.

They ran into a field and they ran at the man. They were about to grab the man who was holding Liv but they were both grabbed from behind and held in place. They thrashed around and kicked back as they tried to break free.

"Aaron!" Liv screamed.

"Let me go!" Aaron shouted before he kicked the shin of the man who was holding him. "Liv!" He yelled as he ran over and punched the man who was holding Liv. "Run, Liv! Get help!" he shouted as his sister ran back to the village.

"Get off!" Robert shouted but he was kicked in the back of the leg and he fell to the ground.

Aaron started to run over to Robert to help him, but he was grabbed by two men and they held him back. "Let go of me!"

"We didn't finish last time. Are you up for it tonight?" One of the men snarled as he tightened his grip on Aaron's arms.

Aaron recognised the voice as the leader of the three men that Chrissie had hired to beat him up "Robert will kill you if you touch me" Aaron said through gritted teeth.

Robert looked up, he saw that the leader of the men was holding Aaron and that he was starting to kiss his husband's neck. "Get off him!" Robert shouted.

"Get off me!" Aaron thrashed around as he tried to get away.

"Behave and it won't last for long" The man said before the other guy punched Aaron in the stomach. The men then started to drag Aaron over to their car as he kicked and screamed.

"Nooo. Let go of me!" Aaron screamed as he thrashed around.

"Let him go!" Robert shouted as he got pulled to his feet by his hair, and held in place as one of the men opened a car door.

"Robert help! Robert!" Aaron cried out as then men threw him into the car. "Robert!"

"Shut up!" The leader shouted as he got into the car and grabbed Aaron.

"No! Let me go!" Aaron screamed as he kicked back "ROBERT!".

Robert thrashed around as Aaron screamed and cried out for him "Leave him alone!" He continued to fight against the arms of the man holding him back from his husband.

"Get off me!" Aaron yelled and he managed to kick one of the men.

"Argh! You bastard!" The man cried out in pain.

"You've done it now. So after I've had you... you're gonna do whatever my guys want you to do" The leader growled.

"Go fuck yourself!" Aaron shouted.

"Nah, I'm gonna fuck you and then my guys are gonna have you" The man said loud enough so that Robert could hear.

"Don't you dare!" Robert shouted as he thrashed around.

"Robert please. Help me!" Aaron cried.

"Aaron!" Robert yelled to his husband as he thrashed around.

Robert then felt something cold and sharp being held against his back "If you don't want to be stabbed you're gonna tell him to relax and that he has to calm down" One of the men snarled in Robert's ear.

Robert gulped when he was told that he had to let some men hurt his Aaron. He did not want to lie to Aaron he did not want to tell him to relax. He did not want to let Aaron be tortured in such a horrific way "What if I don't? I will not just stand back and watch as you scumbags hurt my husband!"

"You'll do as you're told because I'm also gonna have him. None of us are using protection so it will hurt him even more, before I stab him with this knife. So do what you're told and tell him to fuckin relax!" The man threatened.

Robert was already crying at the threat of his Aaron being sexually assaulted, forced his anger to grow as he tried to think of a plan to save himself and his husband "Aaron! You need to relax, babe." He called over to Aaron.

"Robert please. Please help me, Rob!" Aaron sobbed as he continued to fight back as the men grabbed his arms and legs to hold him down.

"Listen to me, baby" Robert sobbed but he tried to hide it in his voice "You need to relax, because these guys want to gangrape you. If you'll relax then they won't" Robert knew that this was not true, but he had to say something to buy himself some time "Relax, Aaron. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Aaron continued to cry but Robert's voice relaxed him a little. However his body disobeyed and continued to fight back. "I don't want to be raped again!" he sobbed as two men held him down.

Aaron's crying made Robert cry even more. His husband sounded so innocent and so frightened "I know, babe!" Robert sobbed.

"Robert I'm scared!" Aaron sobbed before the leader back handed him across the face and the other man brought his elbow down on Aaron's right leg forcing him to cry out in pain as he was repeatedly hit and punched "Robert stop them!".

"I know. It'll be okay. Just listen to my voice, you'll be okay!" Robert sobbed.

"Move!" The man shouted as he forced Robert over to a bench that had a clear view of the car so that he could see inside of it. "Look".

Robert could see inside of the car and he could see his Aaron struggling so he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

The man grabbed Robert's chin and forced him to turn his head "Look! If you don't look at him, he'll think that you don't love him!" The man shouted.

Robert whimpered as he opened his eyes and saw that Aaron was looking at him as he fought back and cried. "Aaron. Please don't hurt him" Robert wept.

"I want to go home! Robert!" Aaron cried.

Robert looked to his side and he saw a piece of broken glass on the bench beside him. He slowly reached for the shard. He picked the glass up and held it tightly "I know, baby. You'll be alright. I love you" Robert said as he looked back at Aaron.

"I love you too" Aaron sobbed as the leader pulled down his jeans. He cried even more and he closed his eyes tightly "Robert, please help me! Please!"

"It'll be alright. Just... just think of me and our wedding. Think of our song, remember how we danced on our wedding day and how I sing our song to you whenever you're scared!" Robert called over to Aaron.

Aaron cried harder as the man slid his hand underneath his shirt, and scratched his chest with his nails "Please stop!"

"It's gonna be okay, baby. When we get home we'll... we'll snuggle up in bed and watch your favourite movie. We'll watch it until we both fall asleep, and in the morning we'll play on the Xbox and you'll beat me at everything" Robert tried to comfort Aaron, he was also gathering up his courage to use the shard of glass against the man behind him.

"How pathetic. You're just gonna sit back and watch as we have him. You're just gonna let all of this happen, as he screams for you to help him!" The man laughed.

"Over my dead body" Robert snarled before he quickly turned around and stabbed the shard of glass into the man's wrists.

"AAHH!" The man screamed as he dropped the knife and gripped his wrist.

Robert punched the guy in the face, and he fell to the floor as Robert grabbed the knife. He ran over to the car and pulled one of the men away from Aaron. Robert kicked the man in the groin so hard that it made him fall to the floor. He then climbed into the car and grabbed the leader. Robert pulled the man off of Aaron and they fell out of the car. He punched the man several times before he fell unconscious.

"Robert" Aaron sobbed.

Robert looked into the car, he saw his Aaron lying on the backseat with blood leaking out of his nose and arm. "Aaron!" Robert quickly stood up and he jumped into the car. He pulled up his husband's jeans, "Let's get you out of her" Robert said as Aaron hurried to fasten up the button on his jeans and his belt before he pulled up the zip. Robert then grabbed Aaron's hand and they jumped out of the car. Robert quickly pulled Aaron away from the car and the men before he put one arm around his husband and hugged him.

Aaron gripped the back of Robert's jacket and cried into his husband's chest "Robert" he sobbed.

"Sshh it's alright. I've got you. I'm here" Robert cooed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Aaron cried.

Robert placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head and stroked his hair "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'd never let someone hurt you. I'll never let anybody touch you again" He cooed.

The leader woke up and he walked towards Aaron and Robert "Is that right?"

Robert looked up and he pointed the knife at the man. "Get away from us! I will use this!"

"You don't have the guts. We can take you both" the man snarled as the other men stood up and stood behind him.

"Aaron, get behind me" Robert whispered.

Aaron stood behind Robert but held onto his upper arms. He was breathing hard and fast as Robert stood his ground to shield his husband from the three men. "Robert".

"I won't let them hurt you. I'm here and I will keep you safe" Robert whispered as he lifted one arm behind his back so that he could guard Aaron.

"You're in trouble now. We'll make both of you suffer" The leader grinned.

"Not if I can help it" Robert snarled.

Just then hoards of police officers and police dogs appeared, and they ran towards the men. The three attackers tried to run, but they were soon apprehended by the police. And they were put into squad cars.

Robert dropped the knife and he burst into tears, as he turned around and pulled Aaron into a hug. He held his husband tightly and he kissed the younger man's head a few times, as the younger man cried into his chest. "I love you so much. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stormed off earlier" Robert sobbed.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for shouting earlier" Aaron apologised.

"I should've listened to you. I put you in danger. I should've believed you. I'm sorry" Robert nuzzled into Aaron's neck as they held onto each other.

Aaron, Robert and Liv were questioned by the police before they went home. They had dinner and then they went to bed. Robert noticed that Aaron was being very quiet, he walked downstairs and came back with a few cans of larga for each of them and a box of chocolates. Robert then turned the TV on and he flicked through Netflix until he found the movie The Men In Black. He then got back into bed as the movie started.

"I said that I'd look after you. I promised to protect you. I've done a pretty shit job at looking after you so far. But I also said that we'd snuggle up in bed and watch your favourite movie, when we got home. And that's a promise that I'm gonna keep" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron looked up at his husband before he slowly moved closer to the older man. "Thank you" he said as he snuggled into Robert and rested his head on Robert's chest.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job and I'll always look after you" Robert said in a soft voice as he put one arm around Aaron and held him close. He stroked Aaron's upper arm and he used his other hand to hold Aaron's hand that was resting on his chest.

Aaron held Robert's hand tightly, as the warmth coming off of his husband comforted him. Robert's soft heartbeat calmed him, and it offered a comfort that only Robert could provide.

Robert felt Aaron relax so he smiled "I love you".

Aaron looked up at Robert and his husband looked at him "I love you too. Please don't be angry at me".

"I'm not angry at you. I sorry for shouting at you, I was just worried about you. I was scared that you had hurt yourself, I'm really sorry" Robert apologised.

"It's not your fault. I should've left a note or something. I just thought that if I told Liv to tell you then that would be okay" Aaron admitted.

"I do believe you, I did believe you. I just had to make sure" Robert said with a sad smile.

"You're wrong. You've done a good job at protecting me. You've always done your best, I couldn't ask for anything more" Aaron smiled softly up at Robert.

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead "You're so gorgeous. You're the most amazing person I know. I'm so lucky to have you" Robert smiled.

"And you're the most amazing person I know" Aaron smiled.

The kissed again before they went back to watching the movie. Aaron eventually fell asleep in Robert's arms, and his husband turned the TV off and he switched off the bedside lamp. He cuddled Aaron to him and kissed his head "I love you so much. My beautiful angel. You are my prince and my most beloved treasure. Good night, baby. I promise to wake you up if you have any nightmare" Robert kissed Aaron's head again before he closed his eyes and wrapped his other arm around his husband. Robert fell asleep with his arms around Aaron so that he could keep his Aaron warm and protected. He knew that Aaron would struggle through life for a while, he understood that Aaron needed love and that he needed to feel secure. Robert swore that he would only do what was best for Aaron. And that was a promise that he would guard with his life.


	18. One step at a time

A few days had passed since the attack, Robert noticed that Aaron seemed very distant. Aaron would isolate himself or he would go for a run so that he could be on his own. Robert knew that his husband was trying to hold it all together but he knew that he was struggling. Robert walked upstairs and he opened the door to his and Aaron's bedroom. He saw he husband lying on the bed, he stood in the doorway and smiled as he watched Aaron.

Aaron felt eyes on him so he looked up and saw Robert stood in the doorway. "Hiya" Aaron smiled.

"Hey sexy" Robert smiled. "Want some company?"

Aaron put his phone down and looked at Robert "Yeah".

Robert smiled as he walked over to the bed and laid down next to Aaron. "You alright?"

Aaron rolled onto his side "Yeah I'm okay".

"You're so beautiful" Robert said in a soft voice as he stroked Aaron's check with the back of his fingers.

"You're so handsome" Aaron smiled as he moved closer so that he was almost touching Robert.

Robert moved his hand and placed it on Aaron's waist "I love you".

"I love you too" Aaron smiled softly.

His husband's blue eyes made Robert's heart dance and he smiled. Both men leaned in and they shared a long and passionate kiss. Robert slowly moved his hand and placed it on Aaron's thigh. As their kiss deepened Robert moved his hand and slid it between Aaron's thighs.

Aaron opened his eyes "No!" He pulled away from their kiss and he rolled onto his back as he began to cry.

Robert realised what he had done. The guilt and the anger for himself hit him "Oh God, Aaron. I'm so sorry".

Aaron continued to cry "Please don't hate me".

Robert lifted one arm "Come'ere baby".

Aaron rolled onto his side and he looked at Robert. He then moved closer and Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron.

"I don't hate you. I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't think" Robert kissed Aaron's forehead.

"I'm sorry for pulling back" Aaron sobbed.

"It's okay. I'm not angry at you. I'd never pressure you into sex. You don't have to do anything you don't want to" Robert said as he rubbed his husband's back. "It's alright".

"What happens now? This could go on for ages. What if you get bored of me because we don't have sex? I don't want to lose you" Aaron sobbed.

"I'll never get bored of you. I love you more than anything. You'll never lose me. You don't have to worry about a thing, we'll just go one step at a time. I shouldn't have touched you like that, I'm sorry" Robert said in a soft voice.

"It's alright. You have the right to touch me like that" Aaron sobbed.

Robert pulled back and he looked into his husband's tear filled eyes "No one has the right to touch you like that. I don't have the right to touch you if you don't want to be touched. Only you know what you want and you're the only one who knows how you feel. I know you really well but that doesn't give me a free pass to anything. Come'ere baby" Robert put both of his arms around Aaron and held him close. "Squeeze my arm if you feel uncomfortable". Robert placed his hand on Aaron's bicep and slowly moved his hand down his arm. He then placed his hand on Aaron's waist and slowly moved it to his husband's thigh, he then slowly moved his hand and slid it between Aaron's legs. He felt Aaron tense up and squeeze his upper arm. Robert immediately moved his hand and placed it on Aaron's back "Sh sh it's alright" he kissed the top of his husband's head "I'm sorry. It's alright". He felt Aaron relax in his arms "I did that to find out where you're comfortable with being touched. That's all, it's just so I know how to help you. Are you okay?"

Aaron slowly exhaled and nodded "Yeah".

Robert placed on hand on the back of Aaron's head "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just needed to know how I can help you". Robert held Aaron for a moment before he eventually stopped crying and relaxed. Robert held Aaron close for a few minutes and his husband hugged him back.

Suddenly Aaron and Robert heard a loud banging on their bedroom door.

"Robert! Aaron!" Liv shouted.

Robert sighed and he pulled away from Aaron "What is it, Liv?"

"ARE YOU PLANNING ON STARVING ME!" Liv shouted.

"You're fifteen! There's a pot noodle in the cupboard" Aaron yelled to Liv.

"YOU CHILD ABUSERS! YOU WON'T EVEN FEED ME!" Liv shouted.

"Stop being a drama queen. Just go and make yourself a pot noodle. I'm busy in here!" Robert shouted.

Aaron gave Robert a punch on the arm "Don't say that".

Robert looked at Aaron and smirked "Oh Aaron. Oh" Robert exaggerated

Aaron started to laugh "Robert sshh".

"Yeah, right there. Uh that feel's so great. Keep going, babe. Oh!" Robert smiled as he tried to sound convincing.

"Robert!" Aaron giggled.

"Ew! I don't wanna hear that! I'm calling social services!" Liv shouted.

Robert laughs with Aaron still in his arms, "You wouldn't even dare Liv, and both of us know it!"

A moment of silence before the sound of stomping feet comes from the stairs. Aaron looks up at Robert and smiles "She actually would. She did it last year too, after she was told she couldn't have a pack of crisps!"

Robert continued to smile for a few seconds until the information sunk in and he leapt off the bed and out the door. "LIV!" He shouted as he ran after his sister-in-law. Robert and Liv both ran to the phone, but Robert yanked the cord out of the wall before Liv could grab the phone.

"Robert!" Liv whined.

"Olivia!" Robert said in a whiny voice.

"You're a nightmare!" Liv huffed.

"One of the many reasons why Aaron loves me" Robert smirked.

Robert then felt strong but gentle hands wrap around his waist, and hug him from behind "Very true". Said a soft voice.

Robert looked over his shoulder and he saw Aaron smiling at him "Hiya, beautiful" Robert smiled as he lifted one arm and put it around Aaron "You okay?"

"Yeah" Aaron smiled.

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead and held him close "You sure?"

"I'm sure. You made me smile" Aaron answered.

Robert smiled as he walked over to the sofa and he sat down with Aaron. Aaron laid down and rested his head on Robert's lap as his husband stroked his hair and smiled down at him.

"There's nothing here!" Liv shouted.

Aaron put his hand in his pocket and he pulled out his wallet. "Liv!"

Liv walked in with a stroppy look on her face "What!"

"Catch" Aaron throw Liv some money and she caught it "Go to the cafe and get yourself something to eat".

"Thanks bro" Liv smiled.

"Be good, kiddo!" Aaron called to Liv as she walked out of the front door and shut it behind her.

"You're too soft on her" Robert smirked.

"I just save you from being yelled at by a teenager. Wait... scratch that a teenager who is just like me" Aaron smiled.

"Oh really? Well I don't have many pictures of Liv but I do have some of a certain Dingle who is known for being a badboy" Robert smirked as he got his phone out of his pocket.

"Since when did you get any pictures of me as a teen?" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"It took some digging but... I managed to find Ed and he sent me some pictures of you" Robert smiled as he flicked through the pictures on his phone.

"Wait what?" Aaron remembered what pictures he had taken in France.

"This one is one of my favourites" Robert showed Aaron the picture of him without a shirt and his hands in his pockets.

Aaron remembered that there were worst pictures "Give me that!" Aaron tried to grab the phone but Robert held it away from him and continued to look through the pictures.

"Ay up! This is my favourite" Robert smirked before he showed Aaron the picture.

"Oh God" Aaron covered his face with his hands.

"I must say that you do look very good with just a very small towel, covering one of my favourite part of you" Robert smirked.

"I was nineteen. I had just waxed my legs, and every other inch of me. I was just showing off" Aaron groaned.

"I still love you" Robert smiled.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled.

Robert put his hand underneath Aaron's head and he lifted his husband's head before he passionately kissed him and Aaron kissed him back. Robert had realised that the only cure that Aaron needed was... laughter.


	19. We'll get there

Days had passed and Robert had tried his hardest to keep Aaron happy. However he had noticed that Aaron was putting on a fake smile for everyone, including him. They did cuddle and kiss a few times, this was normal for them. But did not have sex or touch each other that much. Robert continued to carry out his little test to find out what Aaron was comfortable with. His husband would be fine and he would be calm as they passionately kissed and touched each other, but whenever Robert slid his hand between his husband's legs Aaron would tense up. Robert always stopped when Aaron squeezed his upper arm to signal that he wanted Robert to stop or that he was not comfortable. Robert would hold Aaron and he would whisper loving words, as his husband cried because he felt like he was damaged. Robert told Aaron that it was alright and that he was not damaged, he told the younger man that it would be okay. But Aaron did not always believe him. He felt like his marriage was at risk because he would tense up whenever Robert touched him sexually. Aaron began to have nightmares again and they left him exhausted every morning because he could not get back to sleep. He tried to be the husband that Robert deserved but he felt that he would never be the same again. Nights became unbearable, because Aaron would wake up screaming and crying every night. It started to wear himself and Robert down because they were too tired all of the time.

Aaron was lying in bed with Robert and they were both asleep. Aaron started to twitch and moan as a nightmare formed in his sleep. Aaron saw the bridge and he was talking to Robert. The blonde haired man turned to walk away but Aaron grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of my arm, Aaron".

"And let you walk away thinking that I'm scared of you? No bloody way".

"You saw me as Gordon just now. You were terrified".

"I didn't see you as Gordon. I love you, Robert".

"I'm a villain, I am and always will be a bad person".

"Robert. Robert, look at me! You're not a villain, you're an amazing person" Aaron smiled at Robert.

Before Robert could say anything they were grabbed from behind and pulled away from each other. They both kicked back and cried out but their attackers threw them to the ground and kicked them.

"Aaron!" Robert cried out.

Aaron grabbed his attacker's ankle and twisted it. The man screamed in pain as his ankle broke and Aaron stood up. Aaron was suddenly grabbed from behind, and he was held in place as two men beat up Robert. Aaron thrashed around and kicked back but then he heard a sinister voice in his ear.

"Don't struggle, son. Or you'll be next" The voice hissed.

Aaron recognised the voice of his dead abusive father Gordon "Let go of me! Robert!"

Gordon tightened his grip on Aaron "Shut up, little boy! Or you'll be next!"

Aaron felt a sense of dread rise up "Next for what?"

"Look at Robert and you'll know" Gordon grinned.

Aaron slowly looked up, he saw three men holding Robert down as he kicked and screamed. His blood ran cold when he realised that one man was holding Robert's arms down, whilst another was trying to hold onto his ankles.

"Nooo! Let him go!" Aaron shouted as he thrashed around.

"Aaron!" Robert cried out.

The man holding his ankles managed to hold down his legs as the third man straddled Robert. Aaron was desperately trying to get away from Gordon. He needed to get to Robert so that he could protect his husband who was now crying as the men laughed and hit him.

"Get off him! Let him go!" Aaron shouted.

"Aaron! Aaron help!" Robert screamed.

Aaron kicked back and his foot connected with Gordon's shin. He sprinted over to help Robert but he was tackled from behind and he fell to the ground with his attacker on top of him.

"You thought that you could get away, didn't ya? Little boys are helpless against monsters. What do you think he is thinking right now? I reckon that he is scared and that he is in pain" Gordon hissed.

"Please stop. Please don't hurt him" Aaron begged as the man continued to touch Robert and to grope him.

Robert flinched as the dirty hands of the three men roamed all over his body. "Get off! Stop!" Robert screamed.

Aaron was pulled to his feet and a knife was held against his neck so that he would not struggle.

"Tell him to calm down" Gordon grinned.

"Robert!" Aaron shouted over to his husband.

Gordon grew angry and he jabbed the blade into Aaron's shoulder "Do as you're told and tell him to fuckin relax!"

Aaron placed his hand on his shoulder, as a natural reaction because of the pain. He then looked at Robert and saw him crying and thrashing around, as the man on top of him slowly undid his belt.

"AARON!" Robert screamed.

Aaron was sobbing because he was helpless to help his Robert. The one man who loved him more than anything was being violated, and he could not help him. Aaron closed his eyes and he turned his head, he could not watch as his Robert, his wonderful husband, was tortured.

Gordon yanked Aaron's head to the side "Watch! Or I'll kill him!"

Aaron whimpered but he opened his eyes and he saw Robert looking at him. The fear in his husband's eyes made him cry harder so he thrashed around to try and get to him. "GET OFF HIM!"

"Aaron, I'm scared. I don't want this" Robert sobbed as his jeans were pulled down.

"It's alright. You're gonna be ok. Just look at me, Rob. Look at me" Aaron sobbed.

Robert gulped as he starred at Aaron. Tears ran down his cheeks and he knew what was going to happen. He saw Gordon stood behind Aaron and holding a knife to his husband's throat "I'm sorry, Aaron. Please forgive me".

"There's nothing to forgive. You don't have to be sorry because you've done nothing wrong. It'll be over soon, just try and think of me, our wedding, our honeymoon, our home. Think of our song, we could dance to it for hours. Can you think of those things for me, Rob?" Aaron tried to sound normal but his voice kept cracking as he cried.

Robert continued to cry as he starred at Aaron. The hands that held onto his body felt inhuman. They felt like the hands of monsters prolonging the agony of their prey as Robert thrashed and squirmed around.

"Sshh, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay" Aaron said in a tearful voice. Suddenly Aaron felt a sharp pain in his stomach and Robert's eyes widened.

"NOOO! AARON!" Robert shouted.

Aaron then felt something get ripped out of him and Gordon let go of him. Gordon started to walked over to where Robert was. Aaron looked down at his stomach and he saw the blood. He placed his hand over where he had been stabbed, so that he could stop the bleeding.

Aaron staggered over but he fell to his knees "Ahh!" he hissed in pain. He then heard the sound of someone unfastening a belt. He looked up and saw Gordon grinning at Robert.

"Aaron" Robert sobbed.

Aaron reached out his hand and held Robert's hand "I'm sorry".

The other man got off of Robert and Gordon sat down on his son's terrified husband "Hello, pretty boy. You up for some fun?"

"Get off me!" Robert shouted as Gordon pulled down his boxers. He then looked at Aaron and a pair of blue glassy eyes starred back at him. "Aaron, help!" Robert sobbed. He realised that Aaron was not moving "Aaron? Wake up. Aaron, wake up!" Robert shouted

Aaron could see everything that was going on but he could not move or speak. He was desperately trying to get up so that he could save Robert. But all of his attempts were in vain. Aaron could only watch as Gordon grinned before he...

"AARON WAKE UP!" came a shout.

"NOOO!" Aaron jolted awake and sat up in bed.

Aaron was crying and breathing fast, he looked up and he saw Robert. "Robert!" Aaron leapt forward and hugged Robert. Aaron started to cry uncontrollably as his husband held him.

"Hey, hey it's alright. What's the matter, baby?" Robert asked.

Aaron started to sob harder as he husband rocked him back and forwards.

"Sshh, it was just a bad dream. You're okay, no one's gonna hurt you" Robert cooed.

"I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I couldn't save you, I'm sorry" Aaron cried.

"It's alright. No one's gonna hurt you" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Three men were holding you down... they were touching you and you were screaming for me. You were crying and you were so scared. Gordon was holding me back, but then he stabbed me and I died. But I could still see everything, he walked over to you and he sat on you. I woke up when he was about to hurt you" Aaron explained through his sobs.

Robert realised what Aaron was trying to say "That won't ever happen. I'm alright, Gordon's dead, Chrissie and her paid help are in prison and I am here with you. No one will ever hurt us again" Robert cooed.

Aaron continued to cry but he relaxed in Robert's arms. They hugged for a while before Aaron and Robert both got out of bed and walked downstairs. Robert sat on the sofa, Aaron laid down and rested his head on Robert's lap. Aaron and Robert watched TV for a bit and Robert stroked Aaron's hair to comfort him. Aaron relaxed but he still felt like he had let Robert down.

'I could see if he'll let me touch him' Robert thought. He mulled it over in his head 'I can't do that to him. It's the wrong time and it would just scare him. How do I help him? These nightmares are destroying him. I just want him to be okay' Robert thought as he continued to stroke Aaron's hair.

They watched TV for a bit until Liv walked down the stairs, she walked over to the sofa and looked at Robert. "Can you give me a lift to school today?" Liv asked.

Aaron jumped when he heard Liv's voice, he then started to cry again.

"Sh sh, it's alright. You're alright, baby" Robert cooed as he rubbed Aaron's arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Aaron sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Nobody's gonna hurt us" Robert cooed. He then looked over his shoulder and he saw Liv "You're gonna have to catch the bus today, Liv."

"Aww, what? But it's raining. Why can't you give me a lift?" Liv whined.

"I'm busy trying to help your brother. You have a coat and an umbrella" Robert stated.

"What's happened now? Has he fallen out with Chas again?" Liv rolled her eyes.

"He had a nightmare about me being hurt by Gordon. So get to school and stop with the attitude" Robert said firmly.

Liv grabbed an apple and her bag before she walked to the bus stop with the hood of her coat up. Aaron and Robert had something to eat and drink. Robert was filling out some paperwork when he looked over and saw that Aaron was very pale.

"You alright, babe?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "Yeah, I just feel a bit weird".

"You look really pale" Robert stated he stood up and walked over to his husband. He placed one hand on Aaron's forehead "Bloody hell, You're freezing" he crouched down in front of his husband and rubbed his arms to warm him up.

"Can you get me a blanket please?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah" Robert straightened up and he ran upstairs to get Aaron a blanket. Just as he was coming down the stairs Aaron jumped to his feet and ran to the downstairs bathroom. Robert put the blanket on the sofa and he walked to the bathroom. He walked in and found Aaron being violently sick into the toilet. He sat next to his husband and rubbed circles on his back to calm him.

"Robert" Aaron gagged as he was sick.

"It's alright. I'm here, baby. I'm here" Robert said in a soft voice. After a moment of Aaron vomiting into the toilet he lifted his head and Robert used some toilet paper to wipe Aaron's mouth. Robert saw that Aaron was physically weak, his husband was breathing very fast and that he was tense. "Hey, it's okay. Can you tell me how you feel?"

"I feel like shit. My head hurts and my tummy kills" Aaron admitted.

"Alright, come on. I think you need to lie down for a bit" Robert said as he helped Aaron to his feet.

Aaron was unsteady on his feet so he stumbled a bit.

"Whoa. Easy there" Robert held Aaron still so that he could get his balance. "You okay?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah. I'm okay" However Aaron felt very dizzy. Robert helped Aaron walk into the living room. He let go of Aaron for a second but his husband fell into him "Aaron?"

Robert lowered Aaron and he laid his husband down on the floor. He then realised that Aaron was unconscious. He placed a hand on Aaron's forehead "You're burning up". Aaron's temperature was burning hot so Robert got his phone out of his pocket and dialled Chas' number. "Hi, Chas. Aaron's been sick and he's just fainted. He's boiling hot, what should I do?" Robert listened to Chas but then he saw Aaron shaking. "Oh god!" Robert put his phone on loud speaker and he quickly placed it on the coffee table. He grabbed Aaron's upper arms and he sat on his husband to hold him down so that he did not hurt himself.

"Robert? Robert, what's happening?" Chas asked.

"Call an ambulance! He's shaking!" Robert shouted.

"Okay. I'm gonna end the call. I'll phone an ambulance!" Chas said before she ended the call.

"It's alright, Aaron. You're gonna be okay" Robert said as he held Aaron down. After a few minutes Aaron stopped shaking but he did not wake up. Robert was crying because he could not wake Aaron up and that scared him. "Aaron? Aaron!" Robert tried to wake his husband up. Two paramedics ran in and they ran over to Aaron and Robert.

"What's happened?" The woman asked.

"He was sick, and then he just fainted. He was shaking for a few minutes." Robert explained.

"Alright, can you go and get a wet cloth for his forehead?" The woman then walked over to Aaron and put him in the recovery position. She checked to make sure that Aaron could breathe.

Robert hurried back in "Is he okay? Why won't he wake up?"

"He's alright. It just looks like he's had a small seizure" The woman answered.

"Robert?" Aaron groaned as he woke up.

"Aaron!" Robert rushed over and sat on the floor next to Aaron "Are you okay, baby?"

"What happened?" Aaron asked as he looked at Robert.

"You had a seizure. Nothing serious, are you getting enough sleep?" The paramedic asked.

"He's not been sleeping well for a while" Robert answered.

"Alright. Try and get some sleep, you had a seizure because of your lack of sleep. After plenty of rest you'll be right as rain". The paramedic smiled kindly at Aaron and Robert.

"Thank you" Robert said as the paramedics left.

"How can I sleep when I'm having nightmares about Gordon raping you?" Aaron sighed.

"You'll stop having them eventually. I'll help you through this" Robert said in a soft voice as Aaron sat up.

"What if you can't help me? What if it destroys us? I don't want to lose you" Aaron started to cry.

Robert put one arm around Aaron "With the amount of shit we've gone through. We can get through anything. You'll never lose me, because that is impossible. I will help you, I promise you that we're gonna get through this. I'll always be here to keep you safe, I'm not going anywhere" Robert said before he kissed Aaron's forehead and stroked his hair. The hugged for a moment before Robert helped Aaron onto the sofa. He helped Aaron lie down.

"Robert?" Aaron looked into Robert's eyes.

"Yeah, baby" Robert looked at Aaron with kind eyes.

"I'm cold" Aaron shivered.

Robert grabbed the blanket and he put it over his husband. "Does that help?"

"Yeah. Thank you" Aaron smiled.

"No problem" Robert smiled as he stroked Aaron's hair.

Just then the front door opened and Chas rushed in with Diane, Victoria and Andy.

"Aaron! Are you ok, Sweetheart?" Chas asked as she rushed over to Aaron and Robert.

"Yeah. I'm okay, mum" Aaron answered.

"What happened? Robert said that you fainted and that you started to shake" Chas stated.

"He had a seizure" Robert answered.

"What?" Victoria walked over to her brother.

"He's not been sleeping for days. He's having really bad nightmares" Robert explained.

"What about?" Andy asked.

"Me getting hurt" Robert answered.

"You need to sleep, Aaron. You end up making yourself ill" Diane stated.

"That's the problem. I can't sleep" Aaron said in a quiet voice.

"You have to, Aaron. You can't not sleep for the rest of your life" Chas stated.

"I can't sleep because I'm afraid that I'm gonna have another nightmare, about my husband being sexually assaulted by Gordon" Aaron explained.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor" Victoria said as she sat down.

"I'm not sick" Aaron said in a weary voice.

"We know. But maybe you could get some pills to help you sleep" Victoria suggested.

"He's never trusted medication. Even when he was a kid he wouldn't take medicine for a tummy ache" Chas smiled.

"I'll be fine. Stop fussing" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"We'll leave you two boys alone. You both look exhausted" Chas smiled kindly at Aaron and Robert before she ushered Diane, Andy and Victoria out of the front door. Chas walked out of the house and shut the door behind her.

"She has a point you know" Robert looked at Aaron.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep, I don't want to see you get hurt" Aaron admitted.

"I'm not gonna get hurt" Robert reassured.

"I just don't want to be powerless to help you again" Aaron started to tear up at the thought of his husband being hurt.

Robert placed a hand on Aaron's forehead "You're still cold".

Aaron nodded and he shivered a bit. He felt dizzy and his stomach hurt a lot.

"Do you want me to lie with you?" Robert asked in a soft voice.

"Yes please" Aaron nodded.

Robert straightened up and took his shoes off "Move up a bit" Robert lifted up the blanket as Aaron moved. He laid down on the sofa and put one arm around Aaron.

Aaron kissed Robert's chest before he rested his head on his husband's chest.

Robert smiled and began to stroke Aaron's hair and he kissed his husband's head "You really scared me when you collapsed".

"I was scared when I woke up and saw that you had been crying" Aaron admitted.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you a few nights ago. I should've stopped those men before they... before they put you in that car. I should've stopped them" Robert bit his lip and he started to cry when he thought about how scared Aaron had been.

"You did protect me. There was nothing you could've done" Aaron sighed.

"There was plenty that I could've done. I could've used that knife to kill those men. I could've used that knife to get revenge for you." Robert sniffled.

"If you'd killed those men I would've lost you. You would've been sent to prison. Or you could've been hurt" Aaron said in a soft voice.

"You deserve a husband who can protect you. You deserve better than me" Robert said sadly.

"I don't want anyone else. You're more than enough, I don't need anyone else" Aaron looked up at Robert.

Robert looked at Aaron "I ruin everything I touch, you've been attacked three times and I did nothing about it. I'm the worst husband ever".

Aaron sat up slightly and he looked at Robert "You don't ruin everything you touch. You did everything you could. You're not the worst husband ever".

"How could you love someone like me? All I ever do is hurt you. I don't want to keep hurting you" Robert looked into Aaron's eyes.

"Well... I married you, didn't I?" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled "Yeah, you did".

Aaron leaned down and kissed Robert. He then laid back down next to Robert.

Robert kissed Aaron's head again, he then placed his hand on Aaron's waist. "I love you so much".

Aaron looked up at his husband and Robert looked at him "I love you too".

Robert and Aaron kissed again. Robert decided to conduct his test as their kiss deepened, he slowly moved his hand down Aaron's side until he reached Aaron's thigh. He gently pulled up Aaron's leg so that his knee was bent and so that it was over his legs. Aaron seemed to be calm so Robert slid his hand into the back of Aaron's jeans.

Aaron squeezed Robert's upper arm "Stop" Aaron pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how far you'd let me go" Robert explained.

"You can still touch me. Just not under my clothes" Aaron said as he leaned in to kiss Robert.

"Don't push yourself to do anything you don't want to do" Robert said in a kind voice.

"I won't. But I'm okay with it" Aaron stated.

Robert kissed Aaron and he placed his hand on Aaron's thigh as they kissed. "You're a really good kisser" Robert whispered into their kiss.

Aaron smiled "So are you". He whispered as he kissed Robert back.

"You can touch me" Robert whispered.

Aaron slid his hand underneath Robert's shirt as they kissed. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before they just hugged on the sofa. Robert then heard the sound of light snoring so he looked at his husband and he realised that Aaron had fallen asleep. Robert lifted his arm away from his husband and he stood up. He wrote Aaron a note and Robert left the house, he was on a mission to cheer Aaron up. After thirty minutes Robert walked back into the house, whilst holding something behind his back. He saw that Aaron was still asleep on the sofa, so he crept over and smiled fondly at his husband as he slept.

Aaron woke up and he opened his eyes "Hiya" he smiled at Robert.

"Hiya, my sexy grease monkey. Did you sleep okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Aaron yawned.

"I've got something for you" Robert smiled as he lifted up his hand "Your favourite".

Aaron smiled as Robert walked around the sofa and out the bar of chocolate on the coffee table "You went to the shop to get me a bar of chocolate".

"But it's not just any chocolate" Robert sat on the sofa "It's your favourite" Robert smiled.

"You an idiot" Aaron shook his head.

"So you don't want this oh so delicious Toblerone? Oh well, looks like I'll just have to eat it" Robert smirked.

"You touch it and your regret it" Aaron warned.

"Oh really? Well... Too late!" Robert quickly grabbed the chocolate and started to open it.

Aaron jumped forward and tackled Robert "Oi! Give me that!" Aaron laughed.

Robert laughed as Aaron tried to grab to chocolate "Finders keepers losers weepers".

Aaron cupped Robert's face in his hands and he kissed him. Robert kissed Aaron back and their kiss grew deeper. Aaron slowly lowered his hand down Robert's chest and he grabbed the Toblerone. "Victory is mine!" Aaron laughed as he pulled away from Robert.

"Why you sneaky little grease monkey" Robert smirked.

"Don't ever get between me and chocolate. Or you face the consequences" Aaron smiled.

"Oh c'mon. Give me some too, please" Robert did puppy dog eyes at Aaron.

"I'm not completely heartless" Aaron smirked and gave Robert a piece of chocolate.

Robert took the piece of chocolate and then his kissed Aaron on the cheek "Thank you, beautiful".

Aaron smiled at Robert "How is it that you always manage to get what you want?"

"It's a gift. Just like how you're stubborn as hell" Robert answered.

"Good point" Aaron shrugged.

Robert ate the chocolate and then he looked at Aaron "You okay?"

"Yeah. I got some sleep, that's one thing" Aaron smiled.

"I mean before. Are you okay? I just needed to know how far we I could go before you panic". I'm sorry I'm I scared you" Robert held Aaron's hand.

"You didn't scare me. I can only go so far before I tense up. I'm sorry if it's frustrating, it must make you angry when I lead you on but then tell you to stop" Aaron looked down at his feet.

Robert cupped Aaron's chin so that he would look at him "It's not frustrating. I don't get angry at you. You mean more to me than sex or anything else for that matter. I'll never force you into anything that you don't want to do. We'll take things at a slow pace, and I'll be with you every step of the way". Robert stroked Aaron's hair and kissed his forehead.

"You're so good to me" Aaron smiled.

"Every angel needs his own guardian angel to love him for who he is" Robert smiled as his and Aaron's foreheads touched.

At three o'clock Liv got home from school and she walked into the house. She saw Aaron sat on the sofa reading a magazine and Robert sat next to him whilst watching TV.

"Are you two in a better mood now?" Liv asked.

Aaron looked over his shoulder and he saw his sister "Hiya. And yeah, we're both in good moods now".

Robert smiled and held Aaron's hand before he looked at Liv "How was school?"

"Boring. My teachers hate me" Liv huffed as she slouched in the armchair.

"They don't hate you, Liv" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"They keep having a go at me. It's so annoying" Liv exaggerated.

"Well... maybe if you behave yourself, then you wouldn't get in trouble all of the time" Aaron smirked.

"What would you know?" Liv scoffed.

"Attitude" Robert reminded.

"Shut up, Ratface" Liv snapped.

"Oi you, leave him alone" Aaron said firmly "I was a nightmare for my mum, Paddy, Sandra, my teachers and everyone else for that matter. I do know what I'm talking about a lot of the time".

"They're not the only people who you were a nightmare for. Caused me more trouble than Andy used to" Robert muttered through gritted teeth.

Aaron gave Robert a punch on the arm "Heard that".

"You were meant to" Robert smirked.

"I'll be upstairs, call me when dinner's ready" Liv huffed before she walked upstairs.

Aaron crossed his arms in a sulk and he looked away from Robert.

"What's up?" Robert smiled as he put one arm behind Aaron.

"You're such a bully to me sometimes" Aaron scoffed.

"Oh come on, babe. I was only joking" Robert nudged Aaron's shoulder.

"Didn't sound like a joke" Aaron shook his head.

"Don't be like that. I'm sorry, beautiful" Robert started to lightly kiss the side of Aaron's neck.

"You so annoying" Aaron smirked.

"I know. But I also know that you love me for it" Robert smiled as he sucked at the skin on Aaron's neck.

"True, but you can be such a meanie to me sometimes" Aaron pointed out.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" Robert ran his hand through Aaron's hair.

"Fine, you're forgiven" Aaron smiled.

"I love you" Robert smiled as he pulled away and looked at Aaron.

Aaron turned his head and he looked at Robert "I love you too".

The next day Aaron was still pretty sick and Robert was fussing over him. Aaron was slightly annoyed at the fact that Robert had said that he was annoying. So he decided to prove just how annoying he could be, by getting back at Robert. Aaron was lying on the sofa watching TV, he was exhausted because he had not managed to get any sleep during the night. He had suffered another nightmare and Robert had to wake him up as he kicked and screamed. Robert was in bed asleep when Aaron got the great idea to prank him. He crept into the bedroom and placed a creepy doll next to his husband and he pressed play on the voice recorder.

"Robert" The creepy voice said.

Robert woke up and he saw the doll "What the?"

"Did you have a nice nap? Hehe" The creepy voice giggled.

Robert then noticed that there was a knife in the doll's hand "AAAHHH!" Robert screamed as he fell out of bed.

Aaron walked into the room and started to laugh "Got ya".

"You're a nightmare" Robert laughed as he got up and walked over to Aaron.

"I know" Aaron smiled as he and Robert hugged. A few hours later Aaron was lying on the sofa and Robert was constantly running around him and checking that he was alright. "Will you stop fussing over me? I'm fine" Aaron looked at Robert.

"I'm only trying to look after you" Robert sighed.

Aaron sat up and looked at Robert "I know that. But I'm alright, really".

Robert crouched down in front of Aaron "I'm sorry, I just want you to be okay".

"I will be. Can you just stop fussing please?" Aaron asked.

"Sorry, I just want my Aaron back" Robert admitted.

Before Robert could answer Liv ran into the house. And Aaron could hear the sound of Chas shouting. Aaron and Robert watched as Liv ran up the stairs and then Chas walked in with a furious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

Paddy then walked in and he was covered in mud and feathers. "I'm gonna kill her" Paddy shouted.

"What the hell happened to you?" Aaron asked.

"This is nothing compared to what Jackson's grave looks like" Paddy answered.

"What!" Aaron shouted.

"Feathers, mud, glitter. Everywhere and she nicked Adam's quadbike again, and used that to try and run me over" Paddy explained.

Robert stood up and walked over to the stairs "Liv Flatley! Get down here now!"

Liv walked down the stairs "What?"

"What have you done? Why is paddy covered in mud?" Robert asked.

"It was just for a laugh. No one got hurt" Liv smirked.

"What happened to Jackson's grave?" Aaron asked.

"Who?" Liv asked.

"What did you do to my ex-boyfriend's grave?" Aaron raised his voice.

"It wasn't me. It was Gabby" Liv looked worried.

"There is a homophobic word written on the gravestone" Chas answered.

"What!" Aaron shouted.

"It was just a laugh, keep your hair on" Liv rolled her eyes.

"I'm calling Bernice" Robert said as he got his phone out.

"Why?" Liv scoffed.

"Because you and Gabby are going to clean up the mess that you've made" Robert answered as he put his phone to his ear.

"No fair" Liv whined.

"Just be grateful that I haven't seen what you've done" Aaron stated.

"Bernice say's that Gabby hasn't done anything. I'll go and tidy it up" Robert sighed.

"Thanks, Rob" Aaron smiled.

"I'll be back in a bit. Can you try and get some rest for me please?" Robert asked.

"Okay, I love you" Aaron smiled.

"I love you too" Robert kissed Aaron and then he walked to the church to help Chas clean up.

"Can I use your bathroom to clean up?" Paddy asked.

"Sure, dad" Aaron smiled at Paddy.

"Thanks mate" Paddy said before he walked up the stairs.

After an hour Aaron had drifted off to sleep, however a nightmare crept back into his sleep and he woke up screaming.

"Aaron" Robert heard Aaron screaming so he ran into the house and he rushed over to his husband "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare again" Aaron answered.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "I'm sorry for leaving you".

"It's alright. Did you manage to clean everything up?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. I need a hot bath though, I stink of bleach and cleaning supplies" Robert stated.

"Oh yeah, you do stink" Aaron wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Do you want to join me?" Robert smirked.

"Tempted" Aaron smirked.

"Mmmm" Robert smiled before he kissed Aaron.

"Aaron!" Liv shouted.

Aaron sighed "What do you want now!" he shouted.

Robert sighed in annoyance as he stood up and sat on the sofa next to his husband.

"My laptop's playing up again!" Liv shouted.

"I'm gonna go and have a bath" Robert huffed as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Rob" Aaron sighed.

Robert looked at Aaron and held his hand "It's fine. You better go and sort out the teen terror". He then walked around the sofa and he kissed Aaron's head.

"AARON!" Liv shouted.

"I'm coming!" Aaron shouted as he stood up and walked up the stairs. Ha walked into his sister's room "What's wrong now?"

"My stupid laptop won't flipping load" Liv answered.

Aaron walked over and he sat on the bed next to Liv, so that he could have a look at the laptop. He pressed a few of the laptop keys and the screen brightened so that Liv could see it. "Sorted".

"I need a new one. This one's rubbish" Liv huffed.

"This one's fine. Robert spent a fortune to get you this one" Aaron stated.

"His world just revolves around money. He can afford to buy me a new one" Liv stubbornly said.

"His world doesn't revolve around money. And I don't want him to keep spending money on me and you when he doesn't need to" Aaron explained.

"How do you know? All he ever talks about is money" Liv scoffed.

"I'm tired of you always slagging him off. Why can't you just give him a break?" Aaron sighed as he stood up and walked out of his room.

A few minutes Robert walked into his bedroom, and he found Aaron lying in bed. "Hiya, what did Liv want?"

Aaron looked at Robert "She was just complaining about her laptop again. Just stupid teenage stuff".

"No change there then" Robert chuckled.

"Yeah" Aaron chuckled but then he went quiet.

Robert noticed that Aaron looked sad, so he put some boxers on and he walked over to his husband "Aaron, what's wrong?"

"Just something that Liv said" Aaron answered.

"What did she say?" Robert asked.

"She thinks that you only care about money, that's all" Aaron answered as he looked at Robert.

"You mean everything to me. I only need you. Nothing else matters" Robert sat on the bed and he held Aaron's hand.

"I know. I'm just sick of her always doing my head in" Aaron sighed.

"Well... you've always said that she's just like how you were. I know how Chas and Paddy felt if that's true" Robert smirked.

"Are you saying that I'm a pain in the ass?" Aaron smirked.

"I like you just the way you are. You're perfect to me" Robert smiled as he leaned down and kissed Aaron. Robert then got into bed and he turned the lamp off, before he pulled the duvet over himself.

"Robert?" Aaron looked over his shoulder.

"Yes, Aaron" Robert murmured.

"Can you hold me tonight please?" Aaron asked.

Robert smiled and he moved closer to Aaron. He spooned against his husband, he put his arm over Aaron and held his hand "Like this?"

"Yeah, thank you" Aaron smiled.

"No problem" Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder "Good night, Aaron". Robert then closed his eyes even though he had a big smile on his face.

"Night, Rob" Aaron smiled and closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	20. The husband that he needs me to be

Two weeks has passed since Aaron had collapsed. He had continued to suffer constant nightmares and they were making him so tired that he could barely move, Robert had noticed the consequences that the nightmares were taking on Aaron, it killed him t o see the man he loved suffer. But it had started to affect their marriage. The couple would argue and Robert would storm out of the their house after saying something that he would immediately regret. Aaron would always forgive him but Robert could see that it was wearing him out. He loved Aaron deeply but he found that Aaron had become distant again.

Robert woke up one morning and he walked downstairs, he smiled when he saw Aaron in the kitchen making breakfast. He walked over to his husband and he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "Morning, Sexy" he whispered.

"Morning, Handsome" Aaron smiled.

"I'm sorry that I'm always shouting and storming off. I don't mean to be like that, I'm just tired and I can see that you're tired too" Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder.

"I know that you don't mean it. I'm sorry that I'm always screaming and waking up at night. I know that it's affecting you" Aaron admitted.

"It's not your fault. The nightmares will stop at some point. I'm here for you though, I'll always be here for you" Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder.

"Ew, Robert! Are you trying to give me food poisoning or something?" Liv scrunched her nose in disgust.

Aaron sighed as Robert pulled away from him but he smiled when his husband kissed his cheek. Robert then looked at Liv "I'm allowed to hold my husband. It's my house, my rules and hugging Aaron Dingle is the law as far as I'm aware".

"My breakfast will get burnt if you don't keep your hands off each other" Liv argued.

"I'll purposely burn your breakfast if you don't stop giving Robert attitude!" Aaron yelled over to his sister.

Liv went quiet and she started to watch TV. Robert placed a hand on his husband's shoulder and he kissed the side of his head.

"Thanks" Robert whispered.

"No problem" Aaron winked at Robert.

"I love you" Robert smiled.

"I love you too" Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert.

They ate breakfast and Liv went to school, Robert went to work and Aaron also went to work at the scrapyard. Aaron got a call from Cain explaining that he was short staffed, and that he needed help at the garage. Aaron kissed Robert goodbye before he drove to the village to help Cain. He walked into the garage and he saw that Cain was very tired and he had a break whilst Aaron fixed the car.

"Can you make me a coffee please, Cain? I'm exhausted" Aaron explained.

"No need to put the kettle on. I've brought coffee" Robert said as he walked into the garage.

Aaron looked over his shoulder "Cheers, Rob" Aaron said as he continued to clean the sparkplugs.

"Looks like Sugden's actually got a brain, ay lad?" Cain joked.

"It's in there somewhere. Not sure where though" Aaron smirked.

"fair point, Aaron" Cain gave a half smile at how quick Aaron was with comebacks.

"And... I'm done" Aaron said as he closed the bonnet of the car.

Cain walked to the cafe to get some lunch as Robert walked over to Aaron.

"Super husband to the rescue. Americano delivered with love" Robert said as he handed Aaron his drink.

"Thanks, Babe" Aaron smiled as hand Robert sat on the roof of the car to have their lunch.

"Bacon sandwich with extra tomato sauce and mayonnaise. Just how you like it" Robert handed Aaron a sandwich.

"You're a life saver" Aaron smiled before he started to eat his lunch.

"I know" Robert smiled.

Aaron ate his lunch and he drank his coffee, he then talked to Robert for a bit until Cain came back.

"I have to go and help Moira out at the farm. D'you think that you can manage this place for a bit? " Cain asked.

"Yeah, you go and help Moira. I can handle things here" Aaron answered.

"Cheers, Aaron. If I find one scratch on that car you're paying for it" Cain pointed at Aaron.

"Point taken. We promise to behave ourselves, don't we, Robert?" Aaron scoffed

"Since when do we behave ourselves?" Robert scoffed.

Aaron nudged Robert's shoulder with his own shoulder "We promise to be good".

Cain then left to go to Moira's farm. Robert and Aaron laughed mischievously when Cain had left, and then they looked at each other.

"You alright?" Robert asked.

"Tired as fuck, if I'm honest" Aaron answered before he yawned.

"You're not stressed are you?" Robert looked into Aaron's eyes for an answer.

"No, I'm not stressed. And I feel fine" Aaron reassured.

"Tell me if you're stressed, I don't want you to have a panic attack. I just want you to be okay" Robert explained.

"I promise to tell you if I'm stressed" Aaron smiled.

Robert put an arm around Aaron, and his husband rested his head on Robert's shoulder. Robert rubbed Aaron's arm and he kissed his head. "You're so precious to me. You're my prince".

"And you're my knight in shining armour" Aaron smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, you're my everything" Robert said in a soft voice.

"You're my everything too" Aaron smiled as he looked up at Robert, and his husband smiled back at him.

Robert stayed with Aaron for a while until he had to go back to work. Aaron was left t run the garage on his own, he was filling out some paperwork when he heard the doors shut.

"I'll be with you in a moment" Aaron said as he finished of filling out paperwork. He then looked up and he saw the leader of the three men that had attacked him. "Get out".

"My guys are in the Nick now because of you" the man said.

"Get out of here before Robert and Cain comes back, they'll kick your ass" Aaron stood up and he clenched his fists.

"They don't scare me, but you'll be scared when I'm done with you" The man ran towards Aaron and he slammed him up against the wall "You're in trouble now". He hen punched Aaron in the stomach and he pushed him onto the floor.

About an hour later Cain arrived back at the garage, he was confused to why the doors were locked and he became aware of everything. He unlocked the doors and he stepped in "Aaron?" he called.

"Cain! CAIN!" Aaron screamed.

"Aaron?" Cain ran into the office and he found Aaron on the floor, with his arms and legs tied together and is overalls were ripped "Aaron!" he ran over and he untied his nephew "What happened to you?"

"The leader came back. He beat me up a bit" Aaron explained.

Cain grabbed the first aid box and Aaron took his top off, so that Cain could stop the cuts from getting infected. Aaron was sat in a chair and Cain gave him a bottle of beer to calm his nerves.

Robert pulled up outside of the garage ad he walked inside. He saw that Aaron was covered in injuries "Aaron!" he ran over and he crouched down in front of his husband "Baby, what happened?"

Aaron looked at Robert "The leader of those men came back. He beat me up, Cain found me tied up on the floor".

Robert sat on the desk and he pulled Aaron into a hug "Oh, Baby".

Robert took Aaron home and he made him something to eat; They laid down on their bed and they cuddled for a bit until Aaron fell asleep.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair " That man's gonna pay for hurting you. I'll make sure of it" he promised before he kissed Aaron's forehead and then he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Robert woke up the next day, and he saw that Aaron was sleeping peacefully beside him. He kissed Aaron's head and Aaron stirred from his sleep. Robert smiled lovingly at his husband "Hi, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already waking up anyway" Aaron answered.

"I want you to stay home today, I'll tell Vic to come round to check on you" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Okay, can you come home early tonight please?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I'll come home around two o'clock. I'll call you when I can" Robert nodded.

"Thank you" Aaron smiled.

"Try and get some more sleep" Robert kissed Aaron before he got off of the bed to get ready for work.

Robert had a shower and then he peered around the door, he thought that Aaron was asleep so he walked into his bedroom without a towel covering him.

However... Aaron was awake and he opened one eye. He smirked when he saw that Robert was completely nude. "Nice view, but are you gonna go to work today?"

Robert turned around and he lowered his hands to cover his privates. "Were you pretending to be asleep just now?"

Aaron smiled "Yep" he stood up and he walked over to Robert.

Aaron grabbed Robert's hips and he pulled him close, he leaned in and he started to kiss Robert's neck. He grasped hold of Robert's hands and he pulled them away from his husband's crotch. Aaron slowly pulled Robert towards the bed, he pushed Robert onto the bed and then he straddled his husband. Aaron cradled Robert's face in his hands, as his husband held onto Aaron's hips.

"Mmm, I wish that I could spend the whole day with you" Robert groaned into the kiss.

"Why don't you. I'll make it worth your while" Aaron grinded himself against Robert's crotch.

"I bet you would" Robert moved one of his hands and he gripped Aaron's thigh.

Aaron smoothed his hands down Robert's chest, but before he could go any further they heard a knock at their bedroom door. "What is it?" he yelled.

"Am I gonna get a lift to school or what? It's 8:25!" Liv shouted.

"Get the buss!" Aaron yelled to Liv before he went back to kissing Robert.

"I've missed it! Can't you just give me a lift?" Liv yelled.

Robert pulled back from the kiss and he sighed "I need to get to work anyway. I'll get dressed and I'll take Liv to school".

"Aww, but it was just getting good" Aaron whined.

"I know. We can do this later if you want?" Robert suggested.

Aaron lifted his leg over Robert and he laid down on the bed "Fine, sorry for being needy".

Robert leaned over Aaron and he kissed him "It's alright, I'll be home soon".

"Okay" Aaron nodded.

Robert kissed Aaron again before he got up and he got dressed.

Robert was leaving to scrapyard when he spotted someone looking at his car and kicking the wheels. "Can I help you?"

The man turned around and he saw Robert. "I'm looking for Aaron Dingle. Is he here by any chance?"

Robert recognised the man as the leader of the three men that had attacked him and his husband. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Aaron Dingle because he owes me something. It's about time for him to pay up".

Robert ran forward and he grabbed the man's shirt. He slammed the man up against the car "You're going nowhere near him. You psycho!"

"Listen mate. I don't want any trouble".

"You beat him up and you tired to rape him twice! You pervert!" Robert shouted.

"He got what was coming to him. Why don't you get someone who's not fridged like him. You might get some decent sex".

Robert punched the man in the stomach "He fought back against you because you tried to force yourself onto him! You threw him onto the ground and you kicked him until he couldn't move, you bit his neck as you kissed his skin. That was the first time. The second time you dragged him to a car and you sat on top of him as another man held him down! You hurt my Aaron!" Robert kicked the man and he fell onto the ground. "You're gonna stay away from him! I'll kill you if I ever catch you around him or the village or the scrap yard again!" Robert then got into his car and he drove home.

When Robert got home he walked in just as Aaron walked downstairs. Robert walked up to Aaron and he passionately kissed him. Aaron was surprised at first but he kissed Robert back. As their kiss deepened Robert picked Aaron up and held him up against a wall as they kissed.

When their lips parted Aaron looked into Robert's eyes and his husband looked into his. "Hiya, soldier".

"Hiya, Sexy Grease monkey" Robert smiled.

"I didn't expect that" Aaron smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for hours" Robert admitted.

"Why'd you stop then?" Aaron smirked.

Robert smirked before he passionately kissed Aaron again "I love you" Robert groaned.

"I've love you too" Aaron groaned into the kiss.

Just as Robert was about to carry Aaron over to the sofa... but he heard someone walking down the stairs. He pulled back and he reluctantly put Aaron down. However his husband put his arms around Robert's neck and smirked as they patiently waited for Liv to leave the house.

"The point having our own place is that we get some alone time" Robert sighed when Liv started to play her music.

"And just when it was getting good" Aaron smirked.

"Something feels very good right now" Robert smirked as he grinded his crotch against Aaron's.

"I'll second that" Aaron smiled before Robert kissed him.

Robert moved his hands and he gripped Aaron's hips as they kissed. Robert then pushed his tongue passed Aaron's lips and their tongues clashed together.

"Aaron!" Liv shouted.

Aaron pulled away from his kiss with Robert. "What is it, Liv?"

"I need help with my homework!" Liv shouted

"I was rubbish at school. Why do you want my help? Rob's the smart one!" Aaron yelled back to Liv.

Robert smiled and he started to kiss Aaron's neck. "I love you" he groaned.

Aaron smiled and he put an arm around Robert's shoulders "I love you too" he groaned with want as Robert cupped him through his jeans.

"Because you're my brother and it's for DT!" Liv shouted.

Aaron sighed "I have to go, Rob" he said as he tried to pull back from Robert.

Robert gripped Aaron's hips "Nope, not letting go".

Aaron smiled and he looked at his husband "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why d'you ask?" Robert looked at Aaron.

"You're being very clingy and you looked like something is wrong when you kissed me" Aaron explained.

Robert hugged Aaron "Thank you for worrying about me".

"It's my job" Aaron smiled as he hugged Robert back.

"Aaron!" Liv shouted.

Aaron sighed and pulled back from Robert "I'll be there in a minute!"

"I'll wait for you down here" Robert sighed.

"Erm... Rob?" Aaron said.

"Yes, babe" Robert looked at Aaron.

"Can we just stick to kissing? I'm not ready for sex yet" Aaron looked down at his feet.

"That's fine by me" Robert answered.

"Thanks you" Aa smiled at Robert.

"No problem" Robert kissed Aaron.

Aaron walked upstairs and he went to help Liv with her homework. Whilst Robert sat down on the sofa. Robert watched some TV until Aaron walked down stairs, and he laid down on the sofa so that he was resting his head on Robert's lap.

Robert looked down and he smiled "Are you tired?"

Aaron closed his eyes and he snuggled up on the sofa "Yeah. I helped Cain out at the garage. He stayed with me at the garage though, Dan and Debbie went on all of the callouts".

Robert started to stroke Aaron's hair "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" Aaron answered.

"You swear?" Robert asked.

Aaron opened his eyes and he smiled at Robert "I swear on my mum's life that I'm okay".

Robert smiled at Aaron "Alright then. Try and get some sleep".

Aaron rolled his eyes and he smiled before he closed his eyes. Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair until he fell asleep.


	21. Anything for you Gorgeous

Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair as the younger man slept. Aaron stirred from his sleep after forty five minutes. The older man could feel how tense Aaron was, so he rubbed his arm to calm him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Robert asked.

Aaron calmed down and he looked up at Robert "Just a nightmare. I'm fine though".

"How bad?" Robert asked as he rubbed Aaron's arm.

"Not bad. It was just enough to scare me a little" Aaron answered.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "I won't let anyone hurt you. You know that, right?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah. You're too protective over me" he smiled.

"It's my job to protect my precious husband" Robert smiled and he held Aaron's hand. He then lifted his husband's hand to his lips and he kissed Aaron's hand.

Aaron held onto Robert's hand and he kissed the older man's hand. He then held Robert's hand against his cheek "I love you".

Robert stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb "And I love you".

Robert made dinner at 5 o'clock, and then he did some work for Home James. Aaron was very tired so he had a nap on the sofa for a few minutes. Once it was 7pm Aaron and Robert laid down on the sofa to watch some TV, Aaron was lying on Robert's chest and Robert had his arms around Aaron.

Robert looked at Aaron 'How would he react if I touched him?' he lowered one hand and he placed it on Aaron's bum.

Aaron looked at Robert and then he sat up "Can we see how far I can go?" he then turned around whilst sitting on Robert's lap.

Robert nodded "Yeah" he grabbed Aaron's legs and he slowly separated them "Tell me if you want me to stop". He wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and he started to kiss Aaron's neck.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck, and he moaned as his husband kissed his neck.

Robert then rolled up Aaron's shirt and he planted soft kisses on his husband's chest. Before he gently pushed Aaron down on his back, and he started to kiss the younger man's torso. He slipped hand between Aaron's legs, but his husband flinched and he tensed up. Aaron moved his hand and he squeezed Robert's upper arm, to tell him to stop.

Robert knew that Aaron was telling him to stop, so he pulled his hand away from Aaron's legs, and he looked at his husband "Ssh ssh it's alright. I'll stop now. I'm sorry, Baby.".

Aaron looked at Robert and he nodded "I'm sorry for being like this. I don't want to be like this, I want to feel safe with you. I just can't help it, I'm so sorry".

Robert heard the trembling in Aaron's voice, so he kissed his husband "It's okay. We don't have to do anything. You're in control of this. You have nothing to be sorry for".

Aaron nodded and he hugged Robert. They laid down on the sofa and they held each other close, they kissed a few times. It was not even halfway through the TV programme, when there was a knock at the door. Robert gave Aaron a quick kiss, before he stood up to go and see who was at the door. Robert opened the door to find a small man, with blonde shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail.

The man's brown eyes looked confused and he looked up at Robert "Hello, sir... I am lost... going to the Woolpack?", he said in broken English.

Robert smiled at the small man's French accent, before giving him a bunch of directions to the pub. The small man smiled and ran off. Robert then closed the door, and went to sit with Aaron.

"Who was that?" Aaron asked.

"Some French guy asking for directions. I sorted it" Robert answered.

"You're rubbish at French. He probably didn't understand a word that you said" Aaron joked.

"I can speak French! He looked like he understood me" Robert exclaimed.

But just as Robert sat down there was a knock at the door again.

"Ugh, who could that be?" Robert sighed before he got up to answer it.

"I bet you a fiver that it'll be that French bloke again, asking for directions because he didn't understand what you said" Aaron smirked.

"You're on" Robert smiled before he opened the door.

The small man was back again, this time with a tall woman who looked to be a relative.

"I am sorry sir... how do I say?" the small man began to apologise.

"We do not understand", the woman explained.

Aaron sneaked up behind Robert and laughed. "Bonjour, monsieur et madame. Le Woolpack est juste en haut de la route et c'est le bâtiment avec les bancs de pique-nique en dehors de celui-ci." (English translation: Hello Mr. and Miss. The Woolpack is just up the road and it's the building with the picnic benches outside of it.)

The man and the woman smiled and they looked relieved. "Merci beaucoup monsieur. Désolé de vous déranger" (Thank you so much sir. Sorry to bother you) After a few moments the man and woman ran off down the path.

Robert shut the door and he turned around to face Aaron. Aaron was stood behind Robert, he was holding Robert's wallet and a five pound note, as well as the fact that he was smirking.

"How did you do that?" Robert asked before Aaron handed him his wallet back.

Aaron put the money in his pocket and then he looked at Robert "I'm a sneaky little grease monkey. It's what I do".

Robert smiled as he grabbed Aaron's belt and pulled him close "And you look gorgeous doing it".

Aaron placed his hands on Robert's waist and he smiled "Only for you".

They walked back over to the sofa and they laid down. They held each other for a few hours, before Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that his husband was falling asleep.

"I think that it's time for bed. You're exhausted" Robert said softly .

Aaron looked at Robert and he rubbed his eyes "Yeah" he yawned.

Robert stood up and he looked at Aaron. He husband was half asleep but he was still fighting to stay awake "Come'ere, sleepyhead". He scooped Aaron up into his arms.

Aaron put one arm around Robert's neck, and he used his other arm to hug himself. He shivered and he snuggled into Robert "I'm cold".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "You can snuggle up to me in a minute. Let's get you up to bed".

Robert carried Aaron up the stairs and he walked into his and Aaron's bedroom. He carried Aaron over to the bed and he laid he down on the mattress. Aaron shivered and he yawned again as Robert pulled the duvet over him.

Robert sat on the bed and he stroked Aaron's hair "Are you okay, Baby?"

Aaron looked at Robert "I feel sick and my head hurts".

Robert placed a hand on his husband's forehead "You've got a temperature and you're quite pale. Do you need me to get a bowl or something, just in case?"

Aaron nodded "Yes please".

Robert lowered his head and he kissed Aaron's forehead. "Lie on your side. I'll be back in a minute". He then stood up and he walked downstairs, he grabbed the kitchen sink bowl and he got Aaron a glass of water. He then walked back upstairs to his bedroom. He walked into the master bedroom and he walked over to Aaron "Drink this. I'll put the bowl down here" he said as he placed the bowl on the floor next to Aaron's side of the bed. He then walked around the bed and he laid down on his side.

Aaron drank the water and then he put the glass on his bedside table. He slowly turned around and he laid on his side so that he was facing Robert. "Thank you".

Robert smiled and he stroked Aaron's hair "You're welcome. Anything for my gorgeous angel".

Aaron smiled at Robert "I love you, Rob".

Robert kissed Aaron "I love you too, Aaron".

Aaron turned over onto his other side, Robert spooned against Aaron and they held hands, Robert kissed the back of Aaron's neck and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	22. The haunting trauma

It was 8am and Robert was getting ready for work when Aaron woke up. Aaron opened his eyes and he yawned.

"Rob?" Aaron groaned.

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw that he was very pale "You ok?"

Aaron shook his head "I feel like shit."

Robert sat on the bed and he placed a hand on Aaron's forehead "You're burning up. Keep your head down".

Aaron laid down on the bed and he looked at Robert. "I'm fine".

"Do you feel light headed?" Robert asked, worry pasted on his face.

Aaron nodded, "Just a bit, it'll clear up soon, I'll just make breakfa-".

Robert shook his head, "No, I'll whip something up and you'll spend the day in bed!"

Aaron knew that he would not be able to win an argument against Robert, in his current state so merely gave in as Robert went out the room to make breakfast. Robert came back moments later with a tray of toast, egg and orange juice

"You eat up, I'll have to take the day off". Robert said as he handed Aaron his breakfast.

Aaron shook his head, "No, you need to go to work".

Robert gave Aaron a worried look, "But you-".

"I'll be fine for a few hours, but you need to go to work!", Aaron said confidently.

Robert sighed but nodded as he went about himself getting ready for work. He sorted his hair out and he put a shirt on.

Liv's voice bellowed up the stairs, "Are we going now or are you trying to make me late?!"

Aaron laughed as Robert let out a loud groan. "Teen of terror" Robert sighed.

"She's just like me. I was a nightmare when I was a teenager" Aaron chuckled.

Robert walked over to the bed and he sat next to Aaron "You're my perfect dream. You're perfect to me". He kissed Aaron and then he went to work.

After a while Robert had left with Liv, and Aaron was all alone. He hated the fact that he was by himself, but he knew that he would be alright for a couple of hours. Aaron lay in bed for a good thirty minutes before cleaning himself up and taking the dirty tray, plate and glass downstairs. Just as he had predicted, his light-headedness has faded away slightly. Aaron washed up his dirty tray, plate and glass and then put them away before taking a rest on the sofa. He turned the TV on and surfed through the channels. There was not much to watch so Aaron settled on the drama channel, he knew that he would probably laugh at the storyline's stupidity. After an hour the front door swung open and slammed shut, making Aaron jump. He peered around the door and he saw Liv stomping through the house, "Why aren't you at school?"

Liv gave Aaron an angry stare, "Apparently, because I haven't completed the stupid homework which I did like three weeks ago. I have to come home and redo it!"

"Whoa!" Aaron exclaimed, "No need to take it out on me".

Liv smiled slightly, "Sorry, the school just makes me so angry".

Aaron shook his head, "And I'm sure you make the school angry too".

Liv ran up the stairs and she slammed her bedroom door shut. She got an idea and she smirked, she was going to have some fun. After a good few hours Aaron began to feel thirsty, he got up to get himself a drink. He walked in into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. As soon as Aaron put the glass down he heard Liv scream and ran up the stair.

"Liv?" Aaron ran up to Liv's room but... he was pushed into an entirely different room to his sister's. "Ah!", he exclaimed when he hit the floor, "What the hell?". Aaron looked up just as Liv turned the light off and closed the door, "What the hell, Liv!".

Liv just laughed as she locked the door and walked off, leaving Aaron in the dark locked room, "I'll come get you out after an hour!"

Aaron jumped up and he ran to the door, "Liv, let me out of here! This isn't funny! You know that I can't be in a locked room with the lights off! Liv!"

Unfortunately the light switch for the room, was on the other side of the wall. Aaron banged on the door, demanding his sister to let him out. But he soon gave up when he realised she had loud music on.

"Liv! Open the door!" Aaron curled up against the cold wall and began to shiver as, he remembered all the times he was abused in a dark room. He began to fear that someone was in the room with him, starring at him and laughing at him. He whimpered at the thought of his father starring at him with lust, anger and hate in his eyes. He started to cry and hyperventilate as a panic attack started, he had his knees up and he hugged them as he buried his face in them "Get out of my head! Stop laughing at me! Leave me alone, Gordon!" he shouted. He started to cry more when he remembered how he had been inappropriately touched by Gordon and the man that had attacked him. "Robert, please come back. I need help".

After one whole hour Robert walked back into the house, and he felt the floor shaking because of Liv's music "Turn the music down!" he shouted. He ran up the stairs and he banged on Liv's bedroom door.

Liv turned the music off and she opened the door "What?"

Robert rolled his eyes at Liv's attitude "Keep your music down. The village was practically shaking."

"Whatever" She scoffed before she shut the door.

Robert sighed and he walked downstairs "Aaron!" He called but he could not find his husband. He walked around the downstairs of the house looking for his husband "Babe?" he then walked upstairs and he knocked on Liv's bedroom door.

Liv opened the door "What do you want, ratface?"

Robert sighed "I can't find Aaron. Do you know where your brother is?" he asked.

"How should I know where he's gone? You need to start keeping track of your husband's whereabouts" She then slammed the door.

Robert sighed "Kids" he shook his head. However, Robert heard the sound of crying and he immediately recognised it as Aaron. He followed the sound and he came to the spare bedroom, he tried to open the door but it was locked "Why's this door locked?" he asked himself before he ran into his bedroom and he opened on of the cabinet draws. He grabbed the spare key to the door locks and he rushed back to the spare bedroom. He opened the door and he walked in, he reached around the door and he turned the light on. The room lit up and Robert looked around, he saw that Aaron was sat in one of the corners; hugging his knees and crying "Aaron?"

Aaron looked up and he saw Robert "Robert!" he ran over to his husband and he practically jumped into his arms. He sobbed into Robert's chest as his husband hugged him.

Robert was confused and he placed a hand on the back of his husband's head "What's wrong, Gorgeous? Why were you locked in here and why was the light off?" he asked. He could feel that Aaron was shaking and he could hear his sharp breaths.

Aaron clung onto Robert "Liv ... l-locked me ... in ...here". He stuttered.

"Christ, that kid. Are you okay?" Robert asked.

"N-no, I'm scared. I had a panic attack, I remembered all of it I can hear his voice in my head. He won't go away" Aaron wept into Robert's chest.

Robert kissed Aaron's head and he stroked his hair "Ssshhh, It's okay now. I'm here, I'm home."

Aaron sobbed for a while and Robert helped him walk to their bedroom. Aaron laid down and Robert stroked his husband's hair to calm him. The young man was still crying and he was trembling, at the horrible memory of what had happened to him.

After a few minutes Robert kissed Aaron's head and then he marched to Liv's room "Liv! Olivia Flatly, get out here now!" he shouted.

The door opened and Liv sighed when she saw Robert "What have I done wrong now?" she huffed.

"Did you lock Aaron in the spare bedroom? Did you lock him in there and turn the lights off?" Robert asked in a low voice.

"What you on about? I didn't do that" Liv lied.

Robert crossed his arms "Then why did I find him locked in a pitch black spare room, shaking, crying and having a panic attack?"

Liv's eyes widened "What?"

Robert looked at Liv "You heard me. Now, I'm gonna ask you again... Did you lock Aaron in the spare bedroom? Did you lock him in there and turn the lights off?"

"It was just a joke. I was just angry at my teachers, I didn't mean for him to have a-" Liv started.

"You know that he can't be in a dark room on his own. You know that he can't be in a locked room. He freaks out because of what he went through and he gets flashbacks! He can hear Gordon's voice in his head. He used to be scared of the dark when I turned the light off to go to sleep. I have to hold him every night so that he feels safe! He still suffers from nightmares." Robert stated.

Liv looked down "I'm sorry".

"You should be. He was scared out of his mind! He's in mine and his room now and he's crying his eyes out. He's shaking and he was panicking. How long was he in there for?" Robert asked.

"Sixty minutes" Liv answered.

Robert's mouth fell open "You locked him in a dark room for one hour? No wander that he's in a state. What were you think, Liv?" he turned and he walked back to his room.

Aaron was curled up and he was being very still, as Robert walked over to him and sat next to him. Robert placed a hand on Aaron's arm, but his husband flinched and he made a fist.

Robert quickly moved away and he looked at Aaron "Hey, it's just me. I'm not gonna hut you".

Aaron lowered his arm and he looked at Robert "I'm sorry".

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug "Sshh ssh you've done nothing wrong. It's alight, I'm here and I've got you, Aaron".

Aaron hugged Robert. "I was so scared. I had flashbacks again and I kept thinking that he was laughing at me" he sobbed.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "Sshh, I know that you were scared. No one's gonna hurt you again. I won't let anyone harm you. It's alright now. I'm here, Gorgeous".

Aaron sobbed for a while until Robert made him something to eat and drink. He helped Aaron walk downstairs. He sat down on the sofa and he gently pulled Aaron down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his husband and he rocked from side to side. Aaron curled up and he hid his face in Robert's shoulder, his breathing hitched and he hiccupped.

Robert cooed in Aaron's ear and he stroked his hair. He kissed his husband's head twice and he rested his head against Aaron's "It's okay now. I've got you and I'm never gonna let you go. It's all gonna be okay".

Aaron hiccupped as he tried to calm his breathing. He eventually managed to get his breathing under control and he hugged Robert. Liv went to Gabby's house for dinner and Robert continued to try and comfort Aaron. His husband was in a state and he did not say much for the rest of the night, Robert and Aaron had an early night after Liv came home and went to her bedroom. Robert held Aaron close and he cooed to his husband until Aaron fell asleep. Robert fell asleep soon after Aaron but he was still hugging Aaron and his husband was hugging him.


	23. He warned you once, now you pay for it

A few days passed Robert had not left Aaron's side and Liv had apologised for what she did, but Robert was still angry at her so she was made to clean up the dishes. She hated this. Aaron and Robert had been struggling to spend more that a few minutes with each other. Something was constantly getting in the way, Liv was always causing trouble around the village and Aaron was trying to plan something for himself and Robert.

Aaron was at the scrapyard one day when a man walked up behind him, and turned him around. Aaron looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the man that had attacked him "Stay away from me".

"Don't be like that. Me and you are gonna have fun" The man grinned.

Aaron punched then man and they fought for a few minutes, until the man knocked Aaron out. He bound Aaron's wrists together and he put duct tape over his mouth. He then threw Aaron into the half scrapped car, he pulled down Aaron's jeans to scare him. And he jammed the door shut, before he drove away.

Aaron woke up and he realised that he was tied up. He looked around in a panic but then he noticed that his jeans had been pulled down, and there was marks on his legs. 'Oh no. Please no' he thought as he tried to get free. He heard a car pull up and he looked out of the window "Robert!" he said through the gag and he started to bang on the window "Mmmppphhh! Robert!"

Robert walked into the portercabin but he could not find Aaron. He walked down the steps and he was about to get back into his car.

'Robert, help me! Please notice me!' Aaron thought as he banged on the window . He started to cry as Robert sat down in his car "ROBERT!" he screamed through the tape.

Robert thought that he heard his name being called, and he heard the sound of something being hit. So he looked around. "Aaron?" his blood ran cold when he saw that Aaron was gagged and tied up in the back of the car "Fuck!" he jumped out of his car and he ran over to the car that Aaron was in "Aaron!" he tried to open the door but it would not open. He saw that Aaron was crying and that he was scared "Aaron, get away from the door!"

Aaron quickly moved to the other side of the back of the car, and he looked at Robert.

Robert grabbed a crowbar and he swung at the window. He hit the glass and the window shattered. Aaron covered his face with his hands and he curled up, Robert quickly put his arm through the broken window and he opened the door. Robert climbed into the back of the car and he rushed over to Aaron.

"Baby, what happened?" Robert asked as he peeled that tape off of Aaron's mouth.

Aaron gasped for air and he sobbed as Robert untied his wrists "That guy came back. I fought back but he got the upper hand. I don't think that he did anything to me but there's marks on my thighs".

Robert looked at Aaron's legs and he saw the finger marks on his husband's thighs. "It's okay. Your underwear's not ripped and I can't see any blood" he pulled up his husband's jeans and he refastened Aaron's jeans and belt up. He then pulled Aaron into a hug and he rocked him back and forth "It's alright. You're alright, I won't let anyone hurt you. No one's gonna touch you, baby".

Aaron gripped the back of Robert's blazer and he sobbed into the older man's chest "I'm so sorry, Robert. I'm sorry."

"Sshh, don't" Robert kissed his husband's head and he stroked Aaron's hair "Don't apologies for something that's not your fault. Don't make yourself feel guilty for anything, because you've got nothing to apologise for".

Aaron cried for a moment before Robert helped him out of the car, he carried Aaron to his car and he drove him home. He helped his husband walk into their house, but Aaron burst into tears and he collapsed onto the floor sobbing. Robert sat down on the floor and he scooped Aaron up into his arms. He held Aaron as the younger man cried into his chest. Robert cooed loving words into his the young Dingle's ear to soothe him.

After a long time Robert pulled back from his hug with Aaron "I'll make you something to eat."

Aaron stood up and he looked at Robert "Can I lie down please? I'm tired".

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead and he stroked his hair back "Sure. Do you need help walking?"

Aaron nodded and Robert helped him walk over to the sofa. He laid Aaron down and he then went into the kitchen to make his husband some food. He would occasionally look around the door to make sure that Aaron was alright. After a few minutes he walked into the living room and he handed Aaron the mug of scrambled eggs.

"Thank you" Aaron smiled at Robert.

Robert sat next to his husband and he rubbed his back "Just how you like them".

Aaron started to eat the scrambled eggs and he nodded. Robert continued to rub the younger man's back whilst Aaron ate. When he had finished he put the empty mug on the coffee table and he leaned against Robert. The older man put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he rubbed his husband's upper arm.

"What are you gonna do?" Aaron asked.

Robert kissed Aaron's head "What I should've done a long time ago".

Robert held Aaron for a few minutes until he got his phone out, and he called the people he knew could sort this out. Cain, Zak, Andy and Adam arrived and Robert told them what had happened. They formed a plan and they drove to a wherehouse. Aaron agreed to being the bait but Robert was not convinced.

"I don't like you doing this?" Robert stated.

Aaron looked at Robert "I'll be fine."

Cain walked over with the ropes and Aaron sat down. Cain was about to tie Aaron's ankles and wrists together like they had agreed. But Robert saw how scared Aaron was.

"No. I'll do it" Robert gulped.

Aaron nodded and Cain handed Robert the ropes. Everyone hid whilst Robert bound Aaron's ankles together, and he tied Aaron's wrists behind the younger man's back. Robert hated tying Aaron up and he rubbed the younger man's arm.

"Just pull at your wrists and ankles to get free. I'm sorry that I'm doing this" Robert sniffled.

Aaron looked over his shoulder "Rob, stand in front of me".

Robert straightened up and he stepped in from of Aaron. He crouched down and he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb.

"When this is all over we'll be happy, nothing will be in the way of our marriage." Aaron stated.

Robert nodded "I know Aaron, we'll finally be able to live in peace."

"You might. How can I live in piece with you snoring at night?" Aaron scoffed.

"Oi! Chewy little grease monkey" Robert laughed.

Aaron smiled "I love you though".

Robert smiled at Aaron "I love you too".

Robert moved and he kissed Aaron. They shared a long passionate kiss that felt like it lasted for ages. Robert smoothed his fingers through Aaron's hair and they groaned as they kissed.

"Oi, lovebirds! It's show time!", Cain yelled.

Robert pulled away from Aaron, "Let's get this over and done with!" His husband nodded before he hurried to his hiding spot.

Aaron was sat in the warehouse for sometime. He was not too sure how the others were possibly going to attract his attacker to the place... but he was ready. All Aaron had to do was pull a ropes that had been cleverly tied round his ankles. And the rope around his wrists were very loose so he could slip away easily just in case. Aaron took a deep breath and looked down at his feet as his mind drifted to all the times that himself and Robert had been put in harms way 'It's all my fault' Aaron thought to himself 'And now an end has to be put to it'.

The door opened ever so slowly, and a man wearing a hooded jacket stepped into the warehouse. "Hello again", the man said.

Aaron desperately wanted to pull on the rope, but he thought better of it and he waited for the man to come closer.

"I'm glad that we get the chance to have some fun again", the pulled down his hood and smirked at Aaron.

Aaron spat at the man "Well I am not!"

The man laughed and came closer, "I think you'll be saying something entirely different, by the time I'm done with you". The man came closer still and Aaron pulled at his ankles and wrists. A net fell from the roof just as the man went to lunge at Aaron, who dodged and pulled away from the fake restraints. "Argh!", the man exclaimed as he became trapped under the net.

Robert and the others came out of hiding and Robert stood in front of Aaron "Baby?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "I'm okay".

"This'll teach you to mess around with a Dingle" Cain said darkly as he kicked at the man in the net.

"You had your last warning. I warned you what would happen if you came near my husband again! I told you what would happen if you touched him again!" Robert shouted before he kicked the man.

Cain and Andy as well as Adam Adam's started to kick Aaron's attacker, whilst Robert waited his turn. Aaron stood beside Robert and he watched as Cain, Andy and Adam beat his attacker. Aaron flinched when the man cried out in pain and Robert felt his husband grab his arm.

Robert looked at his husband and he saw that Aaron was struggling to watch "Do you want to wait outside?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah. Can stay with me please?"

Robert placed his hand over Aaron's hand and he kissed his husband's forehead "Always".

Robert walked Aaron outside of the warehouse, but Aaron immediately hunched over and he was sick. Robert rubbed Aaron's back for a moment and then he helped the young Dingle sit down.

"Ssh, it's okay." Robert soothed.

Aaron gagged and then he straightened up "He would've tried to... he would've..." He stuttered.

"I'd never let that happen. I'll never let anyone do that to you, you know that right?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah, I know".

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and he kissed the younger man's shoulder "I'm gonna finish this. Do you want to wait out here?"

Aaron shook his head "No. I have to see it".

Robert nodded "Okay. But don't push yourself to watch what I'm gonna do".

They hugged for a while before Cain, Andy, Zak and Adam walked out of the room. Robert and Aaron walked into the warehouse and they saw that the man was tied to the chair. Aaron stood back as Robert walked over to the man.

"Open your eyes" Robert ordered.

The man did not open his eyes so Robert grew angry.

Robert punched the man in the face "I told you to open your eyes!"

The man looked at Robert and he scoffed "Is pretty boy gonna comb my hair for me?"

Robert smirked and he shook his head "No. I'm gonna make you pay".

The man looked at Aaron "Well... isn't your fella a nice little pansy. I reckon that he'd be easy" he mocked a kiss to Aaron.

Robert punched the man before he stepped back and he took his jacket off. He then rolled his sleeves up and he glared at the man "Don't talk to him".

The man laughed "I'll do what I like".

"Not if I blow your brains out" Robert pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket and he aimed it at the man "I think that you'll find that I'm gonna do what I want".

Aaron was not surprised that Robert had a gun, because his husband had held him at gun point once. He just glared at his attacker as Robert held a gun against the man.

"Knock the act off, princess. You don't know how to use that thing" The man scoffed.

Robert looked around and then he shot at some boxes. He then looked at Aaron to check that he was okay. Aaron nodded and Robert turned back to his husband's attacker, the man was shocked and he looked scared.

"I know how to shoot things. You better hope that it's not gonna be you" Robert said in a dark voice "Aaron, can you hold this for me whilst I punch this guy?"

Aaron looked at Robert "Sure". He walked over to where Robert was and the older man gave him the gun.

After a few punches Aaron looked at Robert and he placed a hand on his husband's shoulder "That's enough, Rob".

Robert looked at Aaron "I'm not done. All I want to do is hurt him because of what he tried to do to you".

Aaron looked down at Robert's hand, he saw that his husband's right hand knuckles were red and sore. "You're done. You hand is bleeding".

Robert spat at the man and then he turned and he pulled his jacket on. He walked up and he stood next to Aaron, as his husband lifted the gun and he aimed it at the man.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" The man scoffed.

Aaron turned and he fired three bullets at the stack of boxes. He then turned and he looked at the man "I have a crackshot. I never miss".

The man looked frightened and he looked at Aaron "Get that gun out of my face, poof".

Aaron glared at the man "Why did you try and assault me?"

The man scoffed "Because you're easy and you needed to be taught a lesson. Daddy would've been proud".

Aaron punched the guy and then he cocked the gun "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you".

The man started to panic and he was pulling at his wrists "Because you know what it's like for someone to threaten you with a gun.

Aaron froze and he starred at the man "Gordon didn't threaten to hurt me. He did it anyway . You have no idea of what it was like bring in the same house as the man did those disgusting things to me. Think of a new answer."

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw a coldness in his husband's eyes "Let me deal with this, Babe. You're gonna make yourself ill".

Aaron turned around and he walked over to one side of the room Robert "I can do this on my own".

Robert stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb "You're not on your own. You've got me now."

Aaron smiled "I know that you're here for me. But I know what I'm doing." He then walked back over to where the man was and he pointed the gun at him.

Robert walked up behind Aaron and he planted a kiss on the back of his husband's head "Tell me if you need me to take over".

Aaron nodded as he placed one finger on the trigger "Why did you try to assault me?"

When the man did not answer Aaron started to shout. Robert could see that Aaron was still the kind, loving man that he loved. But he could also see anger and coldness in Aaron's eyes.

Aaron continued shout the same question until the man broke down. "Why did you try and assault me?" he shouted.

"Because I wanted to cause you the most pain that I could!" the man yelled before he broke down in sobs.

"That's not good enough" Aaron pressed the barrel of the gun to the man's forehead "What's your name?"

"Ned Mac. My name's Ned Mac" The man sobbed.

"Tell Gordon that his son said hi" Aaron snarled.

"No, please don't" The man whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Aaron pulled the trigger and it clicked. He then lowered his arm and he looked at the man "Now you know what it feels like to be threatened with a gun". He then turned to Robert "Let's go home".

"Give me the gun". Robert took the gun away from Aaron, and then he put his arm around his husband's shoulders "Okay, we'll go home now".

Aaron and Robert walked out of the warehouse, and Cain walked in with the others to let the guy go. Aaron and Robert drove home and Aaron tended to Robert's hand. Aaron cleaned the wound and then he bandaged it up, before he raised Robert's hand to his lips and he kissed Robert's knuckle.

Robert smiled and he squeezed Aaron's hand "I always end up with a bandage on".

"Stop getting yourself into trouble and you might be bruise free" Aaron smiled.

"The day I stay out of trouble, is the day you shave your beard and chest hairs off. Don't you even dare" Robert leaned in and he kissed Aaron.

They talked for a while until Liv came home from school, the all played games and they ordered a takeaway. They need up going to bed at 11pm, Aaron and Robert laid in bed facing each other. They were kissing and touching each other. Robert slid his hand between Aaron's legs but his husband did not flinch or tense up.

Aaron pulled back from kissing Robert and he looked at the older man. "I don't mind it. It's feels good".

Robert smiled "That's great. I told you that we'd get there eventually. I'm so proud of you" he kissed Aaron.

Aaron smiled and they continued to kiss as they touched each other. Robert knew that even though Aaron was making progress, that he may not be ready for sex yet so he did not bring it up. They were quite happy to just French kiss, and to let their hands roam over each other. The walls that Aaron had surrounded himself with were beginning to dishevel.


	24. Fighting and forgiveness

Aaron woke up the next morning, and he smiled when he saw Robert in bed next to him. He watched his husband sleep for a minute or so before Robert's alarm went off. He laughed as his husband groaned and turned the alarm off.

"Morning" Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert turned over and he buried his face into Aaron's chest "Morning, babe" he groaned.

Aaron chuckled as he stroked Robert's hair "We should get up".

Robert draped one arm across Aaron's stomach "Just five more minutes. I just want to be with you for five more minutes".

Aaron smiled "We need to go to work, Rob". He gently pushed Robert off of him and he sat up to get out of bed.

Robert smiled before he sat up and he grabbed Aaron's biceps "Oh no you don't".

Aaron laughed as he was pulled back onto the bed "Robert!"

Robert leaned over Aaron and he looked down at his husband with puppy dog eyes "Come on, please just five more minutes?"

Aaron sighed "It's a good job that I love you, because Adam's gonna hate us".

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron "As long as you love me then I'm alright". He then rested his head on his husband's chest and he traced his fingers over Aaron's scars.

Aaron put his arm around Robert's shoulders, and he stroked his husband's bicep with his thumb "I bet that they're not pleasant to look at" he quietly said.

Robert looked up at Aaron "They prove how amazing and how strong you are. You're absolutely gorgeous, Aaron. Nothing can and nothing will ever change that".

Aaron looked at Robert and the older man gazed into his eyes. Robert could get lost in his husband's bewitching eyes, a wonderful light blue. It was like gazing into heaven and Aaron was his angel with a golden halo unlike any other.

"Rob. Robert" Aaron said when he realised that Robert was starring at him.

Robert was shaken out of his thoughts and he looked at Aaron "What?"

"You were starring at me again" Aaron answered.

Robert smirked "I was just gazing into your eyes. You have the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen".

Aaron smiled and he shook his head, as he blushed. He sometimes found it hard to see what Robert commented him on nearly everyday. But the heart filled comments made him blush, and his heart danced when Robert said that he is beautiful.

Robert smiled and he leaned over his husband "I wish that you would see what I see".

Aaron rested his hands on his chest and he looked at Robert "It's just hard for me sometimes".

Robert kissed Aaron "I know. I love you just how you are and that will never alter".

They hugged in bed for a few minutes until they got up and they got dressed. They had breakfast and they were laughing, until the door swung open and Adam barged in. Aaron and Robert jumped and then Adam glared at Aaron.

"You're late again. I've been working my ass off and you're here!" Adam shouted.

"Oi! Don't have a go at him!" Robert yelled.

Aaron sighed "I'm sorry mate. I was just about to leave now".

"Sure you were" Adam said sarcastically.

Robert stood up and he stood behind Aaron. He placed his hands on Aaron's hips whilst his husband crossed his arms. "It's not Aaron's fault. I wouldn't let him out of bed. I just wanted five more minutes". He smirked before he started to kiss his husband's neck.

Aaron smiled and he chuckled as his husband kissed him "See what I have to put up with?"

Adam pulled a face "Ew, PDA alert!"

Robert lifted his head and he looked at Adam "So? I've seen worse with you and Vic. I have the upmost standing right to kiss my husband, and he likes to be kissed like this. It makes him feel loved" he then started to kiss Aaron's neck again.

Aaron smiled even more, and he blushed as Robert kissed the side of his neck. His husband was right, being kissed like this did make him feel loved. It made his heart dance and be felt all warm and happy inside. Robert's soft lips on his skin gave him a shiver and the feeling excited him.

"I'm gonna go to the quadbike. I'll give you a lift to the yard" Adam walked out of the house.

Aaron turned around and he smiled, as he placed his hands on Robert's upper arms "Did you have to do that when Adam was standing there?".

Robert moved one hand and he rubbed the bottom of his husband's back "You know that you like it though. I just can't resist you. Just kissing your skin makes me hard and I just love you so much".

Aaron chuckled "You're just one horny bastard".

Robert smirked "Mmm, say that again".

Aaron smirked and he looked at Robert's lips and then into his husband's eyes "You're just one horny bastard" he then kissed his husband.

Robert wrapped one arm around Aaron's back and he kept one hand on his husband's hip. He pulled his husband against his body and they passionately kissed, Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and he stood on his tiptoes as they kissed. Robert opened one eye and he smiled as he kissed his husband, he loved that Aaron sometimes had to stand on his tiptoes as they kissed; it made it seem like Aaron would do anything for Robert, and that Aaron needed to be taken care of. Robert only wanted to protect and look after his husband. After kissing his husband for what he wishes had been hours, Robert pulled back and he smiled at Aaron. He husband was now standing on his whole foot and he was smiling at Robert. The older man moved his hands in circles around Aaron's back, and he gazed into the young Dingle's eyes.

"I'm the luckiest man alive to be married to you. You're so beautiful, you're so kind and you're so amazing, how could I ever deserve a husband like you?" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron smiled and he wrapped his arms around Robert's waist "I could say the same thing about you".

Robert rested his forehead against his husband's forehead "You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who can look after you. You deserve more than what I can give you".

Aaron kissed the tip of Robert's nose "I don't want better, I want you. You do a great job of looking after me. You give me everything that I need and everything that I want. I've only wanted you from the minute I saw you, in that leather jacket and teasing Vic. Giving me attitude and hiding the real you. Trying to be who everyone wanted you to be and trying to get by when people doubted you. I've only ever wanted the man that I married. You." He said in a soft voice.

Robert smiled "Words can't describe how much I love you. But I'll keep trying to find the right words to say how much I love you, and how much you mean to me".

Aaron smiled as his husband rubbed their noses together. This act of affection demonstrated how close the couple were, and how much in love they were.

"I want you to just spend today here with me today. We can just relax and play some board games or on the Xbox. Just so that we can spend the day together" Robert pleaded in a soft voice.

Aaron wanted to spend the day with Robert, but he had to work. He had to bring an income in fore the house, his business, to give Liv everything that she needed and to look after Robert. His hands were tied "I wish that I could. But I gotta go to work to look after you and Liv. You and my sister are my main priority".

Robert sighed "Alright. I'll come by later and we'll have lunch during your break". He opened his eyes and he looked into Aaron's eyes.

"Okay. I don't wanna go now. It's like I'm attached to you" Aaron laughed.

Robert kissed Aaron again and then he looked at his husband "All I want to do today is kiss you".

Aaron pulled back from Robert and he smiled "You can do that when you come to the yard".

Robert smiled "I can't wait".

Aaron kissed Robert again before he grabbed his phone and his wallet, before he walked out of the house. Adam passed him a helmet and Aaron sat on the back of the quadbike, he held onto the Rack and he waved to Robert before Adam began to ride to the Scrapyard. When they arrived at the scrapyard Aaron grabbed his safety gear and he went outside to start scrapping one of the cars. Aaron grabbed the sledgehammer and he used all of his strength to smash the screen of the car. He then set to work taking apart the engine.

Aaron was dismantling the car when he accidentally cut his arm on a piece of metal "Ahh! Shit" he hissed in pain, before he rolled his sleeve up to examine the cut. He saw that he was bleeding so he grabbed the first aid box, he cleaned the cut first and then he bandaged it up to stop the bleeding. "Robert's gonna think the worst when he sees this". He stated.

"He'll believe you if you tell the truth" Adam stated.

"He thought that I'd selfharmed when I went out for a run not so long ago. He was so worried that he pulled my trainers and socks off, he was scared that I'd ran with glass or nails in my shoes. He's gonna be very worried". Aaron explained.

"He just worries about his Dingle boy. It's gross when he doesn't keep his hands off of you though" Adam scoffed.

"You're just jealous because he prefers to walk in on me naked instead of you in the shower. Probably singing some rubbish Kylie song" Aaron joked.

"Says the one with a fear of snakes. Ssssss!" Adam laughed.

Aaron smirked "Robert Sugden actually likes his bad boy. He can't keep his hands off of me".

Adam chuckled before they went back to work. Adam started to play darts and he tried to try and convince Aaron to play darts as well. However Aaron said no because he was working and he was getting annoyed at his best friends constant whining. At 12:15pm the port-a-cabin door opened and Robert walked in, he saw that Adam was playing darts whilst Aaron was working. Robert walked over to his husband's desk and he sat down.

"How's my husband doing?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked up and he smiled "Starving and Adam's driving me to the brink of insanity".

"You hungry?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Starving".

Robert smiled and then he opened the brown bag. He handed Aaron the sandwich and then he handed him the takeaway coffee. "Here you go."

Aaron took his lunch and he smiled "Thanks, Rob".

Robert stayed sat on Aaron's desk as his husband ate his lunch and drank the coffee. Robert just watched with a smile on his face as his husband ate. After Aaron had eaten he stood up and he looked in the filing cabinet for the monthly report. He then handed it to Robert and his husband looked through it whilst he finished off some paperwork.

"Your Dingle lad reckons that you prefer walking in on him naked than anyone else" Adam stated.

Robert looked at Adam "Seeing Aaron without a top is a sight for sore eyes, but seeing him naked is literally one of the best things ever".

Aaron scoffed and then he stood up "Why are you two talking about me like that. It's weird".

Robert moved and he sat in Aaron's chair "Because I love you and Adam's annoying".

Aaron laughed and he turned around "You're not wrong there, handsome".

"I'm not annoying. Aaron's the annoying one!" Adam exclaimed.

Aaron walked over to Robert and his husband pulled him down to sit on his lap. Robert wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and Aaron held onto Robert's arms.

"Aaron's not annoying. He's absolutely perfect". Robert argued.

Aaron turned his head and he smiled at Robert "He's been bullying me because of my fear of snakes."

Robert smiled and then he looked at Adam "Don't bully my Grease monkey. He's my boy".

Aaron laughed and he leaned back against Robert "Ha. See?"

Adam rolled his eyes and then he walked out of the cabin. Robert moved his hands and he started to rub Aaron's thighs, his husband smiled and an excited shudder went down his spine. The younger man moaned and he let his head fall back as his husband slowly rubbed his thighs. Robert smirked and he started to kiss Aaron's neck.

"You like that, huh?" Robert Asked.

Aaron swallowed against the lump in his throat "Uh huh. It feels good".

"I like it when I make you feel good. I like the affect that I have over you" Robert whispered across his husband's neck.

Aaron smiled when he felt Robert's warm breath hit his skin. He turned around on Robert's lap and he looked at Robert. He lifted his arm and he traced his finger over the older man's jawline, he then stroked Robert's bottom lip with his thumb. Robert stoked Aaron's bicep with his finger tips and he looked into Aaron's eyes. They leaned in close and they shared a kiss; their tongues interlocked, and their hands roamed over each other. During this process Robert moved his hand to Aaron's wrist and he felt the bandaged on Aaron's wrist, he opened his eyes and he looked at his husband's arm. He became worried and he panicked that Aaron had self harmed.

"What's this?" Robert inquired, he broke the kiss and he gently grasped Aaron's wrist. "What happened?"

Aaron sighed, "It was an accident when I was scrapping a car. I got it caught on some metal. I promise you that I didn't cut myself".

Robert took the bandages off, before he inspected Aaron's wound, he believed his husband so he relaxed. He slowly lifted Aaron's arm, and he gently pressed his lips against Aaron's wrist "Stop getting hurt, my beautiful husband needs to stay fit and healthy". He said in a sad voice, before he wrapped the bandages around Aaron's wrist again.

Aaron smiled "I'll try".

Robert s smiled "That's all I need to know". He then placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head and he pulled the young man into a kiss.

"Aaron! You and Robert might wanna see this!" Adam shouted.

Aaron pulled back from his kiss with Robert and he stood up. They walked out of the portercabin and they saw that Robert's car had been spray painted. They walked down the steps and they walked over to the car, the word 'Rat' was in red and black spray paint on the windows and all of the doors, as well as the bonnet.

"What the fuck?" Robert placed his hand on his forehead.

Aaron shook his head and he got his phone out. "Someone's in trouble".

Robert looked at Aaron "Who are you calling?"

Aaron looked at Robert and he waited a few more seconds, until the person on the other end of the call answer "Get home now. You've gone too far". He then hung the phone up. "The paints not dry so we need to was the car to get it off".

Robert sighed "It was Liv wasn't it?"

Aaron nodded "Yep. She's so grounded. I'll clean this up so go and calm down" He turned and looked at Robert.

"No. I'm helping, so that I don't break something" Robert said as he looked at Aaron.

Aaron, Robert and Adam scrubbed all of the paint off of the car and then they locked up for the day. Aaron and Robert drove home just as Liv was walking out of the cafe. Aaron was furious as he marched over to his sister and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Get in that house now. You're grounded for two weeks" Aaron stated.

Liv scoffed "For what?"

Aaron pointed at the house "Home now. Move it!"

Liv sulked as she walked to the house and Aaron and Robert were behind her. Robert shut the door as Aaron stood in front of Liv. The teenager looked up and she smirked.

"What have I done now?" Liv scoffed.

"You and Gabby spray painted the word Rat on Robert's car" Aaron stated.

"What you on about?" Liv acted innocent.

"You heard me" Aaron said firmly.

"Must've been some idiots" Liv bit her bottom lip.

"Don't act innocent. I invented that trick and I know that it was you because it was a bad paint job. And you used my spray paint that I keep in the cupboard. Only I can get away with a trick like that. I've done it enough times to know the mistakes and giveaways" Aaron explained.

Robert stood by the door with his arms crossed. "Why, Liv?"

Liv huffed "It was just a bit of fun".

Aaron sighed "You vandalised your brother – in-law's car. Do you understand how serious this is?" he ran his hand over his face.

Liv rolled her eyes "Like you've never spray painted anything, skipped school, nicked booze or trashed Ratface's car".

"Oi! Quit with the attitude!" Robert raised his voice.

"Like you can say anything? You drive everyone crazy and your dad hated you!" Liv snapped at Robert.

"Get to your room now! That was out of order and you know it!" Aaron shouted.

Liv scoffed and she rolled her eyes "What are you gonna do?"

"I can call the police and tell them about you vandalising someone else's property, stealing their property and harassing a couple who are trying to look after you" Aaron answered.

"Oh? You didn't tell the police when Gordon raped and abused you, but your going to tell them that I had some fun?" Liv scoffed.

Aaron was shocked that his sister had said that to him. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes and he sniffled. He slowly inhaled and exhaled so that Liv and Robert would not see him cry.

Liv got a text from Gabby and she texted her friend back, whilst she was oblivious to the fact that she had just been really harsh to a. She did not even realise that she had said something that could potentially make Aaron have a panic attack or want to self harm.

Robert was disgusted by what Liv had just shouted at Aaron. A million different possibilities of what Aaron was thinking and wanting to do raced through his mind. He was terrified that Aaron would hurt himself, therefore he realised that he had to comfort his husband. Fast. "How dare you say something like that! You know very well that Aaron was too young too fight back, when Gordon attacked him. Let alone call the police! He was just a child!" he shouted."

"Well, I'm sorry that my big brother's a wimp!" Liv argued.

Robert looked at Aaron and he saw the look of fear and hopeless on his husband's face. He then looked at Liv and he saw that she did not care, about how her harsh words could affect her brother. He opened his hand out "That's it, phone" he demanded.

Liv looked at Robert in confusion "What? You can't do that!"

"Watch me. Hand it over" Robert firmly said.

Liv looked at Aaron "Aaron, talk to Robert."

Aaron sniffled and he looked at Liv "And tell him to do what?"

"To stop being so mean to me. And for him to give me a break" Liv answered.

Robert shook his head and he looked at Aaron. His husband looked so sad and so lost, his heart broke for the younger man and he saw that Aaron's eyes were glassy. He realised that Aaron was close to tears, and that he would most likely be able to feel the phantom hands of Gordon.

"No. You need to face the consequences of your actions" Aaron bluntly said.

"You're my brother! You're meant to stick up for me!" Liv shouted at Aaron.

Robert knew that Liv was trying to get out of being in trouble "Phone. Now, Liv!" he shouted.

"Fine!" Liv turned around and she threw her phone at Robert.

Robert caught the phone and he put it on the cabinet "I want your tablet, iPod and laptop downstairs in five minutes. You're grounded for three weeks, because you vandalised my property and because of what you said to your brother" he explained.

Liv turned on her heels and she ran upstairs "Oh my god! I hate you! Both of you!" she shouted.

"Tablet, IPod and laptop downstairs in five minutes! I mean it, Liv. One second later and I'll sell your phone and your bike!" Robert shouted up the stairs. Before he turned and he looked at Aaron "You okay?"

Aaron looked at Robert and he hesitated, he nodded before he looked down "Yeah, I'm fine". He said before his breathing hitched.

Robert saw that Aaron had hesitated and he heard the sorrow in his husband's voice. "I know when you're lying. Come here, babe."

Aaron looked up and he saw the kindness in Robert's eyes He could not hold his tears in any longer and he choked on his tears before he walked over to Robert "I'm sorry".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron "Sshh ssh it's not your fault. Just let it all out".

Aaron started to sob hard into Robert's chest, as his husband placed a hand on the back of his head. He felt Robert rubbing circles around his back and he started to tremble "I'm so sorry. I can feel him, I can remember it all. I can feel him hurting me, it's horrible" He cried as Robert held him.

Robert kissed Aaron's head a few times "I won't let anyone hurt you again. You're okay, I'm gonna protect you for the rest of your life. Gordon can't hurt you anymore, and those men can't either. I won't let anyone touch you. I promise that I'm gonna look after you" he whispered in his husband's ear to calm him.

"I'm so sorry, Robert" Aaron apologised as he cried.

Robert kissed Aaron's head "You have nothing to apologise for. You're my amazing husband and I love you more than you'll ever know". He then looked at the sofa "Come on let's lie down on the couch". He then walked over to the sofa with Aaron and they laid down. He wrapped his arms around his husband and he stroked his hair.

Aaron was lying on Robert's chest and he was crying as he held onto Robert. "What's wrong with me?"

Robert looked at Aaron "Nothing's wrong with you, beautiful. You're alright and you're perfect to me" he said in a soft voice as he stroked his husband's hair.

Aaron and Robert cuddled for a few minutes, before Liv came downstairs with her iPod, laptop and tablet. She saw Aaron in Robert's arms, and she rolled her eyes before placing the stuff on the table and turned to go back to her room.

Robert looks over his shoulder and he grew angry at how Liv had shown no remorse, for what she had said "Get here and apologize to your brother".

Liv stomped back up the stairs as she ignored Robert.

"Liv!" Robert shouted.

Aaron sniffled and he wiped his eyes "It's okay, Rob. Just leave her be."

Robert looked at Aaron "No I will not, she needs to own up to her mistake. She was a right brat to you just now, I can handle her spray painting my car but I can't just sit back and let her say those things to you. After all that you've done for her?"

Aaron looked up at Robert "She'll apologies, when she gets her stuff back in three weeks. Just leave her for now, she's pissed off at us both".

Robert sat up and he rubbed Aaron's arm "That doesn't give her the right to say those things to you. That was disgusting of her".

Aaron sat up slightly and he rested his head on Robert's shoulder "I know it doesn't. I just don't have the energy to argue with her about it. I'll talk to her later".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "Alright. I'm always gonna be here for you though, through anything and everything that happens I'll be here".

Aaron smiled slightly and he gripped the front of his husband's shirt. He felt drained and empty because of what Liv had said about him not telling people about the abuse, that he had gone through. But he really was too young and too small to fight Gordon off, as a child he was scared that if he had told anyone about what had happened then it would get worse. Or that it would happen again and more often. He had been powerless to fight back against Gordon, and that monster still haunted and stalked him even now. He desperately wanted for the memories of being hurt by Gordon to go away... to vanish into thin air for ever. But deep down he knew that Gordon had scarred him and that he would never be able to escape the nightmares, and memories of what had happened to him at such a young age.

Later, Robert was making stew for tea and he was unaware that Aaron was behind him, but he smiled when he felt hands on his hips. He instantly knew that his husband was behind him, when he smelt Aaron's colon and his husband's touch was gentle but yet strong.

"Hey, handsome. What you cooking?" Aaron asked.

Robert placed one hand on one of Aaron's hands "Just some dinner. How're you holding up, beautiful?"

Aaron smiled "I'm fine, I need to take a shower quickly though."

Robert put the lid on the pan and he turned around to face Aaron. He placed his hands on Aaron's hips and he smiled "Ok, let me just put this on to boil, I need to go and tighten the screws in the mount holding the pipe of the shower in place."

Aaron looked confused "Why?"

"I think Liv might have been using it as a lift, so that she can tip our shower stuff away." Robert answered.

Aaron raised one eyebrow "Did you adjust to dish so its too high for her again?"

Robert smirked "Not my fault she's a midget."

Aaron shook his head and he smirked "You can be a right arsehole sometimes".

Robert smiled "It's what I'm good at".

Aaron smiled "You're very good at being a husband, and you're very kind to me and your family".

Robert kissed Aaron "You're very good at being the best husband ever, and you're a brilliant kisser".

Aaron gazed into Robert's eyes "So are you. The best pretty boy ever".

Robert smiled "And you're the best grease monkey ever".

They kissed again before Aaron walked upstairs. Robert finished the dinner and he went to the toilet, before he called Aaron and Liv to dinner. Once the coast was clear Liv walked into the kitchen with the hot dace that she had texted Gabby to bring round. She mixed hot sauce into Aaron's food, she then put the bottle of sauce into her bag and she ran upstairs.

Aaron walked out of the bathroom and he was wearing his pyjamas, he saw Liv and he tried to talk to her "Hey, Liv. You okay?"

Liv walked straight passed Aaron "Get stuffed" she said before she slammed the door shut.

Aaron sighed and he walked downstairs "Any advice on how to deal with little sister's?"

Robert looked at Aaron "Don't let them sleep with a guy before you get married to them".

Aaron rolled his eyes "Ha ha ha, very funny." He sat down next to Robert.

Robert put his phone down "What has the teen terror done now?"

"She told me to get stuffed" Aaron bluntly said.

Robert sat up "Now she's just taking the piss".

Aaron sat back "You can say that again".

Robert sat back and he looked at Aaron "Don't let her get to you".

Aaron scoffed "Easier said than done".

Robert chuckled "I know how that feels. Anyway it's time for dinner."

Aaron sighed "I'll call Liv down". He stood up and he walked over to the staircase as Robert walked into the kitchen.

Liv came downstairs just as Robert and Aaron were carrying in the plates. They all sat down and they started to eat the dinner. Aaron had only eaten two mouthfuls, when his mouth started to burn and he became nauseous. He jumped up and he ran to the downstairs bathroom, he kneeled down in front of the toilet and he gagged before he was sick.

Robert stood up and he rushed to the bathroom to see if Aaron was alright. "Aaron?" he knocked on the door before he opened it. He saw that Aaron was knelt in front of the toilet and that he was gagging. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Aaron threw up and then he coughed "What was in that?"

Robert walked back into the dinning room, and he had a spoonful of the food off of Aaron's plate. He immediately tasted the hot sauce and he spat it out. He ran back to the downstairs bathroom "Babe?" he asked as he knelt down and rubbed Aaron's back. "It's okay."

Aaron coughed before he was sick again. He was breathing fast and he was taking in deep breaths, because he was finding it hard to breathe.

Liv walked into the doorway and she smirked "Ew, gross! Are you trying to make me sick?"

Robert looked at Liv "Go and finish your meal, Liv. I have to look after Aaron".

Liv walked back into the dining room and she carried on with eating her food. Whilst Robert sat next to Aaron and rubbed his husband's back, as the younger man was violently sick into the toilet. After two minutes Aaron grabbed some toilet-roll and he wiped his mouth, he then threw the tissue into the toilet bowl before he flushed the chain. He then brought down the cover and he and he rested his head on it.

"Aaron? Babe, are you okay?" Robert asked.

Aaron turned his head and he looked at Robert "I'm sorry, Rob. I couldn't eat it, my mouth is burning and I feel sick".

Robert rubbed Aaron's shoulder "It's okay. I know that there's hot sauce in it. I swear that I didn't put it in there though".

Aaron sighed "Liv did. Probably to get back at me". He coughed.

"You must be allergic to the sauce or something. Can you stand up?" Robert asked.

"Can you help me please?" Aaron looked at Robert.

Robert nodded "Sure, put your arms around my neck."

Aaron put his arms around Robert's neck, and he husband helped him stand up. Robert helped Aaron walk into the living room and he laid his husband down on the sofa. He looked at Aaron and he noticed that his husband had a rash on his neck going down.

"Holy shit. You've got a rash" Robert stated.

"What? Where?" Aaron looked worried.

"On your neck" Robert brushed a few fingers over the rash.

Aaron flinched and he winced "Ah! It hurts".

Robert looked at Aaron "Sorry" he then looked back at the rash and he noticed that it was going under Aaron's top "Take your shirt off".

Aaron pulled his top off but then he saw the rash on his chest "What the...?"

Robert realised that the rash was serious, he stood up and he rushed upstairs. He ran into his and Aaron's bathroom and he grabbed the moisturiser out of the shower. He then ran downstairs and over to Aaron "This'll help the rash".

Aaron nodded "Okay".

Robert squeezed some of the moisturiser onto his fingers and he massaged it onto Aaron's neck and chest. He then looked at his husband "How do you feel?"

"Like my heart is gonna explode out of my chest and my throat is on fire" Aaron answered.

Robert stroked back Aaron's hair before he walked into the kitchen, and he got his husband a glass of milk. He walked back into the living room and he knelt down next to Aaron "Drink this".

Aaron sat up and he drank the milk, before he handed the empty glass to Robert and he laid down. "Cheers".

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "No problem".

A few mere seconds later the pounding of feet against stairs came to the couple's ears, as Liv stampeded downstairs. Robert looked up angrily as Liv made herself a drink, ignoring that Robert and Aaron were sat on the sofa, and that they were watching her. Liv went to walk back up the stairs, but Robert stopped her.

"I think you have something to say to your brother". Robert stated.

Liv looked round, pretending to be startled, "Oh, it's just you Rat-face", she then gave her brother a spiteful glare, "And Mouse-brain".

"Oi!" Robert snapped at Liv. "How dare you speak to Aaron like that, we have had the kindness and tolerance to put a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food in your mouth. Not only have you given us nothing but grief in return, but you've also had the gall to hurt your own brother on countless occasions, and also vandalise property that we have both worked hard to get!"

Liv was taken back by Robert's sudden outburst, and she stared in shock for a moment before she noticed the rash running down Aaron's neck. "Sorry", Liv mumbled as she looked at her feet in guilt.

Robert huffed as he continued to stroke Aaron's hair, "Yeah, well it's a little too late for that now isn't it?"

Liv looked up and gave her brother an apologetic look, "I know, all those times I was just trying to have some fun, have a laugh with you. I guess I took it a bit too far and then blamed it on you instead of admitting that it was my fault".

"You know that I can't be in a locked room on my own. Especially when it's dark. You know that I was too young and too scared of Gordon. I still get nightmares and I'm still terrified of him". Aaron stated.

"I'm sorry for locking you in the spare room, I'm sorry for always making a mess. I'm sorry for spray painting Ratface's car and for saying that stuff to you. I'm sorry for putting hot sauce in your food, I didn't know that you were allergic to it". Liv apologised.

Aaron shook his head, "It doesn't matter now, past is past, just get through these three weeks and try to be a little bit more considerate from now on okay?"

Liv smiled slightly, "Yeah okay but...", she then turned to Robert, "Rat-face is sticking".

Robert sighed as Liv raced up the stairs and back to her room. "She's just like you".

Aaron looked up at Robert with a smirk, "And that's a bad thing how?"

Robert gave Aaron a kiss on the top of his head, "Because I can only handle one of you, my cheeky little grease monkey".

Aaron turned slightly and gave Robert a deep kiss in the lips, "I should hope so, my handsome Sudgen".

The couple smiled as the stared into each others eyes, Robert placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head and he pulled his husband into a kiss. As their kiss grew Aaron placed his hand on Robert's shoulder.

"You two better not be contaminating the living room!" Liv shouted down the stairs.

Aaron and Robert pulled back from their kiss and they smirked.

Aaron struggled to hold back laughter as Robert let rip, "Nope! We're contaminating your homework!"

"Ew!" Liv gagged as she raced down the stairs, to snatch her homework from Robert. Liv raced back up the stairs and Aaron turned to Robert.

"Luckily there really is one of you!" Aaron scoffed.

Robert shrugged, "Yeah, until Andy visits next".

Aaron smirked, "When's that?"

Robert embraced his husband and kissed him, "Not for a while so let me just torture Liv for now, okay?".

"Okay" Aaron smiled.

Aaron kissed Robert back and they hugged each other, before they walked upstairs to get ready for bed. Aaron fell asleep with Robert's arm draped over his waist and he slept peacefully for a little while. However Aaron to have a nightmare, it was not as bad as many before but for some time all Aaron could see was darkness. He then heard it... Gordon. The monster was whispering the most disgusting words into his ear as he tried to violate Aaron's body. Robert turned over and did not hear his Aaron mumbling quietly, so he had no idea that his poor husband was having a nightmare.

Liv was up working out the very last question of her homework, when she heard the very quiet mumbling. She walked out her room and she crept into Aaron's and Robert's room. Liv saw her brother tossing and turning as he slept "Aaron? Are you awake?" she whispered.

Aaron continued to mumble as Liv walked over to his bed, Liv started to stroke his hair gently to calm him. "Please, dad, I don't want this. Please stop hurting me. I'm sorry for talking back. I just miss mum, I just wanted her to hug me. Why don't you love me? Why do you hate me so much? Why does nobody love me?" Aaron mumbled as he started to cry in his sleep.

Her brother's tearful questions brought tears to Liv's eyes, "It's okay, Aaron. Dad's gone now, you're safe. I promise, big bro". she whispered, stroking his hair gently until Aaron fell into a peaceful slumber. Liv then straightened up and she walked back to her room, to go to bed and she fell asleep almost Immediately.

Robert woke up and he turned over to check on his husband. He smiled and he moved, so that he was resting his head on Aaron's chest. He moved his arm and he held his husband's hand "I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry that I didn't do as much to help you when Gordon was around, I'm sorry for not being there to help you when you were attacked." He closed his eyes and he fell asleep.


	25. A change of heart

Robert woke up the next morning, and he looked at his sleeping husband. He smiled as he watched Aaron sleep; his husband looked so peaceful and content. He wandered what Aaron might be dreaming about. Robert had dreamt about walking along a beach whilst holding hands with Aaron. He had no idea that his husband had endured a nightmare whilst he slept. A few moments later the door opened and Robert immediately sat up, expecting some burglar to come in with a gun. But instead Liv walked in with two cups of coffee.

"Morning, Rat-face" Liv said through a yawn.

Robert relaxed as he was handed a cup of coffee, "Morning, midget, you're up before noon? What's the occasion?"

Liv gave Robert a raised eyebrow, "Just trying to help out my brother, and just generally be a better person than you".

Robert laughed and took a sip of coffee, "Well since I am always there for Aaron, and help him through everyday life... I think that makes me the better person. And the best husband ever".

Liv laughed, "Oh, like when you were there to help Aaron last night?

Robert inclined his head, "What do you mean?"

Liv sighed and she put the second cup of coffee on the bedside table for Aaron, "Aaron had a nightmare last night, something about Gordon from what I could tell, I stayed and stroked his hair which seemed to help him go into a more peaceful sleep. He was mumbling a lot".

Robert was taken aback by what Liv had said, he stared down at his husband who smiled in his sleep and cuddled into him. "What was he saying?"

"Stuff like why dad doesn't love him, how nobody loves him and how much he missed Chas. Stuff like that" Liv shrugged.

Robert felt bad for not helping Aaron, he wrapped his arm around his sleeping husband to protect him. "Sorry, Liv. I should've woken up and dealt with it, did you get enough sleep?", he asked.

Liv nodded, "Don't worry about it. Like I said, I'm being the better person today". She chirped.

Robert shook his head, "Liv, I-".

"A competition then!", Liv suddenly suggested.

"What?" Robert asked.

Liv shrugged, "A competition to see who is the better person, unless you are too much of a cowardly chicken?"

That triggered Robert so he sat upright in his bed, "Your on".

"The winner gets go spend a whole day with Aaron" Liv decided.

Robert and Liv shook hands and then Liv walked out of the room. After letting Aaron sleep

for another Few minutes, Robert leaned over his husband and he started to kiss Aaron's neck. Aaron woke up and he smiled and he opened his eyes, he placed his hands on Robert's biceps and Robert pulled back.

"That was the best wake up ever" Aaron said softly.

Robert smiled at his husband "You okay, beautiful?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Aaron asked, slightly confused.

Robert shrugged "No reason. Liv made you a coffee, drink it before it gets cold.

Aaron sat up and he gulped down the his coffee, before he had a shower and got dressed. Robert silently watched Aaron, checking for any signs of depression or sadness. Aaron noticed that Robert was watching him, and instantly thought something was up, but he thought better than to ask. Robert and Aaron go downstairs to meet the smell of cooked bacon and sausage.

"Mmm, did god send an angel to make us breakfast?", Aaron joked.

Robert smirked, "If only, 'I' the devil sent a demonic midget instead"

"Oi! I heard that!" Liv shouted angrily from the kitchen which made the couple laugh. Liv walked out the kitchen, with two plates of full English breakfast for Robert and Aaron, "You might want to wait until it cools slightly", she advised.

Aaron raised his eyebrows when he realised that everything was perfectly cooked, "Since when do you know how to cook?"

Liv shrugged, "I'm a fast learner, I watched you and Rat-face cook and then read a few recipes, a few episodes of a cooking channel and that's pretty much it".

Aaron smiled, "Well I guess we have that much in common then".

The couple gulped down their breakfast and then Robert went about trying to make Aaron comfortable.

"I can sit down on my own!" Aaron exclaimed as Robert helped him to sit down on the sofa, and handed him a glass of orange juice.

Aaron shook his head and looked over his shoulder to see Liv going about the laundry, dirty dishes and general tidying up around the house.

"Liv, I'll help you!", Aaron volunteered.

Robert disapproved of Aaron's act to help his sister, "No, you sit down and I'll help her!".

"No, cause then I'll feel guilty", Aaron defied Robert as he went to stand up.

Robert looked about to find a way to get Aaron back on the sofa, and then he smiled, "Liv! I challenge you to dual!"

Liv looked at Robert with a smirk, "What kind of dual?"

Robert pointed at the Xbox, "Only the best kind".

Aaron smirked and sat back down, "Oh? Now this should be interesting".

Liv sat on Aaron's left and Robert sat on Aaron's right. The game was Dead or Alive 4 and Robert had been practicing.

Robert chose his character, the black ninja, and he waited for Liv to choose her's. Liv smiled as her eyes flew between two, one was the ninja girl with brownish ginger hair and the other was the cowgirl. She chose the ninja girl and the battle begun. Robert dived straight in and tried to punch Liv, but she grappled him, grabbing his arm and pulling herself upwards so only to kick Robert's head repeatedly before landing safely on the ground.

"Lucky shot", Robert huffed, his ego deflated.

Liv smirked and did a jump attack to dodge Robert's and kicked upwards to stagger Robert's character. Aaron held back a laugh as Robert growled in annoyance.

Liv totally obliterated Robert's character and won the game, "Sorry, Rat-face. But I don't think this is your game".

Robert sulked and handed the controller to Aaron.

"My turn!", Aaron said happily.

Liv smiles at her brother, "Bet you can't beat me".

Aaron knew that he could not beat Liv at Xbox games, but he needed to know if there was something wrong "You bet? Bring it, smallfry".

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's cheek "I'll make out with you if you win against her". He whispered in his husband's ear.

Aaron smirked and he selected his character, he played against Liv and he noticed that she was letting him win. After playing against his sister, Aaron hugged his sister and she shot an evil smirk at Robert.

"Good game, sis." Aaron smiled.

Liv then walked into the kitchen and Aaron looked at Robert. Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he smiled at his husband, as the younger man moved closer to him.

"Is there gonna be a kiss for the winner?" Aaron smirked.

Robert smiled and he leaned in to kiss Aaron. However he burped in the younger man's face and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand "Sorry".

"I'll have my prize later. Get a mint and I'll French kiss you in a bit" Aaron said before he stood up. He bent down and he kissed the top of Robert's head, before he straightened up and walked into the kitchen.

Robert sighed and he laid down on the sofa "You fickin idiot, Robert".

Aaron smirked when he heard Robert talking to himself, he walked over to Liv and he crossed his arms "What are you and Robert up to now?"

Liv looked up at Aaron "Nothing".

Aaron raised one eyebrow "Don't give me that. I know my husband and he's either worried about me or he's worried that I'll freak out if he touches me. What's wrong?"

Liv sighed "I heard you having a nightmare last night. You were mumbling in your sleep and you were crying. Robert always strokes your hair to calm you down, so I stroked your hair to comfort you. Robert didn't wake up, so we're kinda going head to head to see who's the better person" she explained.

Aaron smiled and he shook his head "Thank you for helping me. But you don't need to prove anything, you're a very sweet kid and you're very stubborn just like me".

Liv hugged her brother and he stroked her hair. "You're the best big brother ever".

Aaron smiled "And you're the best little sister ever".

Liv pulled back from the hug with her brother and she looked up at Aaron "What are you gonna say to, Robert?"

"Nothing if he burps in my face again. I want to take him on a date, probably on a picnic or something. But don't tell him, I want it to be a surprise" Aaron explained.

Liv smiled "Alright. Your secret is safe with me".

"Go hang out with Gabby, I'll call you before dinner" Aaron smiled.

Liv grabbed her phone and walked out of the house to find her best fried. Whilst Aaron grabbed a pen and some paper, he started to write down his plans and he smirked at what he was thinking of.

Robert swallowed a mint and he walked into the kitchen, he saw that Aaron was writing something so he became curious. "What you up to, beautiful?" Robert asked

"Nothing, why you'd ask?" Aaron had his hands behind his back as he turned around.

"Maybe because you are acting all suspicious with that piece of paper of yours." Robert walked over to Aaron.

"What piece of paper?" Aaron asked.

Robert smirked "That one, behind your back."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Aaron denied all knowledge of what he was holding

"Come here you!" Robert began to tickle Aaron.

"Rob! Haha!" Aaron laughed as he was tickled.

Robert tried to reach behind Aaron to grab the paper, but Aaron managed to escape and he ran into the living room. Robert ran after his husband and they laughed as they ran around. Aaron stuffed the paper into his pocket and he squealed when Robert caught him. The blonde haired man turned Aaron around and he gripped Aaron's hips. And Aaron placed his hands on the older man's chest.

"You cheeky little monkey" Robert smiled.

"Uh, Grease monkey remember?" Aaron hinted.

Robert kissed Aaron and he smiled when he pulled back "Yeah. My beautiful cheeky little grease monkey".

Aaron smiled and he wrapped his arms around Robert's waist "That's correct. My suave soldier Sugden".

"You mean everything to me, you're my whole world" Robert said softly.

"And you're mine. I know that I had a nightmare last night. I know that you and Liv are trying to help me" Aaron explained.

Robert looked sad and he sniffled "I'm sorry for not waking up. I'm so sorry for not helping you".

Aaron moved his hands and he cradled Robert's face in his hands "Hey, I'm not angry at you. It's okay, I'm not mad."

Robert moved his hands and he started to rub Aaron's back. "I really don't deserve to be married to you. I don't deserve to have you in my life".

Aaron kissed Robert and then he hugged him. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're absolutely amazing, you deserve to be happy too".

Robert picked Aaron up and he kissed his husband's neck, Aaron wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him "You're so adorable".

Aaron smiled as Robert carried him over to the sofa, and they laid down. Aaron ran a hand through Robert's hair and he placed one hand on the older man's hip, as they French kissed. Robert had one hand on Aaron's waist and he had the other hand on the sofa to hold himself up, so that he did not crush Aaron. As they kissed the door opened and Liv walked in, she walked into the kitchen to get some crisps but she saw that her brother was making out with his husband. Liv did not say anything as she grabbed a packet of crisps, she then walked out of the house and she shut the door behind her.

Robert pulled back and he looked at the door "I didn't know that Liv had the ability to not say anything. She didn't even tell us to stop snogging".

Aaron smirked "Then don't stop".

Robert looked down at Aaron and he smirked before he lowered his head, they started at each other's lips again; twisting their tongues around each other's mouths and groaning as they kissed.

A few hours later, Aaron, Robert and Liv were sat around the table eating dinner. Liv looked up and she smirked when Robert looked at her.

"I win the competition then. I get to spend tomorrow with Aaron" Liv smiled.

Robert sighed "No fair. I wanted to spend some time with Aaron" he sulked.

Aaron smirked and he pulled his foot out of his shoe, he then looked at Liv and he winked at her "Since when did I become the most important person in the world?"

Robert looked at Aaron "Since the day I met you".

Aaron smiled and he rewarded Robert, by slowly rubbing his foot up his husband's ankle. Robert smirked and he separated his legs apart more. Aaron kept a straight face as he slowly moved his foot up Robert's leg, he started to massage his husband's groin with his foot. And he saw how much Robert was struggling to hold in moans.

After she had eaten Liv stood up and she walked to her room to do her homework. Aaron put his shoe back on and Robert looked at his husband.

"It was so hard not to moan just now. That felt... whoa" Robert smirked.

"I just know how to get you all worked up. I just thought that you deserved a reward. You might get more if you're good" Aaron smirked.

Robert smiled "I can be good. I can be really good".

"I'll hold you to that" Aaron winked at Robert before he picked the plates up to load up the dishwasher.

Robert grinned as he sat back in his chair "Yep. I'm the luckiest man alive, and I love my man more than anything" he said to himself.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen... Aaron had finished loading up the dishwasher. He got his phone out and he texted Victoria. She was quick to reply and he smiled as he started to plan what date he was going to take Robert on. He started to write down a list of things that he needed. Aaron made a list of all the possible places to go: fancy dinner, zoo, cinema, go to a theme park. Aaron sighed and crossed off fancy dinner, before he examined the options left. He did not notice when Robert sneaked into the kitchen, so screamed when arms suddenly wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry" Robert apologised.

Aaron chuckled "Don't sneak up on me like that. My heart jumped into my throat".

"Sorry" Robert repeated.

Aaron smiled "I'll let you live".

"What you doing?", Robert asked, trying to peer at the paper.

Aaron quickly stuffed the paper into his pocket and wiggled out of Robert's grip, "Sorry but it's a secret!", Aaron yelled behind him, before he raced out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Robert smirked and he ran after Aaron "Aaron!"

"No!" Aaron laughed.

Robert was gaining on Aaron "I'm gonna get ya!" he reached out and he grabbed Aaron's shirt.

Aaron squealed when Robert caught him and picked him up "Rob!"

Robert spun around and he laughed "I gotcha!"

"Aahh!" Aaron laughed.

Robert smiled and he put his husband down, he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and kissed his shoulder "You're so cute".

Aaron smiled "One of the reasons you love me".

"Of course" Robert said softly.

Robert planted a kiss on Aaron's shoulder, and the younger man turned in Robert's arms to kiss the older man on the lips.

"And these are jut one of the many reasons I love you", Aaron stated with a grin.

"What's the other things?", Robert asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aaron's grin only grew even more, as he led his boyfriend to their bedroom by the hand. Robert felt excitement course through him, as he anticipated what was to come. Aaron and Robert fell onto the bed, and Aaron was preparing to face the barrier that he had.

"Aaron!" Liv yelled.

Aaron lifted his head and he sighed "For God's sake".

"I'll wait for you" Robert whispered.

Aaron smiled at Robert and then he stood up "What is it, Liv?" he yelled.

"There's a problem with my bike! I need you to fix it!" Liv yelled.

Aaron sighed and he walked over to the bed "I'm really sorry. Can we do this later?"

Robert sighed and he sat up "Sort Liv's bike out, and when she's asleep tonight I want you all to myself".

Aaron smirked and he kissed Robert "You know".

Robert smiled "I know".

Aaron walked out of the room and he went to fix Liv's bike. However after he had fixed his sisters bike chain, Adam walked up to him and started to complain that his quadbike would not start. Aaron reluctantly went to the garage, and he began to try and fix hi best friend's quadbike. But then Dan went home because Amelia had been sick and Kerry was at work. Ross had seen that Aaron was tying to help out, so he started to play the sick sailor in the village.

"You know, mate? I think that I ate some dodgy food." Ross dramatically stated.

Aaron was busy trying to fix Adam's quadbike so he rolled his eyes "What did you eat?"

"Finn made this chicken curry last night. I think that it's doing the salsa in my gut" Ross exaggerated.

Aaron knew what Ross was doing but he could not be bothered to call him out on it "That sounds nasty".

"Yeah, mate. I think that I should go home and have a kip. It's hard to hold down the bacon butty that Bernice served me at the Caff". Ross insisted.

Aaron knew that Ross was lying about being ill and he knew that he was using the excuse of Bernice's and Finn's bad Culinary skills to skive off "I don't risk eating anything that Bernice makes. She made Robert a cake for his birthday and she forgot the self raising flour".

"I'm gonna dash off, Aaron. It's hard to see my hand in front of my face" Ross stood up and he exaggerated the movements of stubbing around.

"Go back to your place and I'll manage this place until Cain gets back" Aaron straightened up and he looked at Ross.

Ross's face lit up and he grabbed his belongings "Cheers, Aaron. Could you finish up the motor that I was working on?"

"Sure. What's wrong with it?" Aaron asked.

"The battery is dead, the oil tank needs changing, the blades need fixing, the wing mirrors need fixing and the catalytic converters need sorting" Ross said before he walked away "Cheers, kiddo! Remember to put the tips in the jar!"

Aaron's mouth was a gape at the state of the car that Ross had been working on. He looked at the time and then he called Robert. "Hiya, Rob. I'm stuck at the garage and I'm working on a dump of metal. So I'll be home late. I'm really sorry".

"Don't worry about it. I'll wait for ya. I've waited before haven't I?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for understanding". Aaron smiled.

"No problem. Do you want me to come to the garage and keep you company?" Robert asked.

"Nah, you're good. Can you save some dinner for me?" Aaron asked.

"Sure, I love you" Robert said and the smile was heard in his voice.

"I love you too. See ya later" Aaron said and then he ended the call.

Aaron finished fixing Adam's quad bike and then he made a start on the car.

After a very long time of non-stop working, Aaron shut the bonnet of the car and he put the tools away, before going to get his things in order to leave. However as soon as Aaron sat behind the desk to text Robert he was half asleep. He sent a text to his husband that he was on his way and to keep the door unlocked. He allowed his eyes to close temporarily and drifted off into sleep without knowing it.

Meanwhile, at the pub, Robert has gone to see if Aaron had finished yet and had maybe gone to have a quick drink. However Aaron was not there, instead he saw Ross talking with Pete and Finn.

"How come you're here, Ross. Where's Aaron?" Robert asked as he walked over to the small group.

Ross smiled, "Yeah, stupid pathetic husband is finishing off me work!"

Pete and Finn laughed, but at Ross. That was when he realised that he had just called Aaron pathetic... right in front of Robert.

"My Aaron is not stupid or pathetic, and you're a selfish pig for dumping your work on him!" Robert raised his voice to Ross.

"How much was wrong with the car that you were meant to fix?" Pete asked.

"He was just finishing repairing Adam's Quad when I left. And that was about four hours Ross answered.

Robert punched Ross "Selfish prat!"

Robert did not wait for an anyone to speak, as he turned to find that Debbie and Cain were stood behind him.

"Let's go to the garage", Cain gave Robert a small smile before they left the pub.

They walked to the garage and they stepped in.

"Aaron?" Robert called "Baby?" he walked into the office and he found Aaron fast asleep at the desk.

Robert sighed when he saw how adorable his husband looked. He walked over and he was about to wake Aaron up, but he scooped Aaron up into his arms. Aaron groaned in his sleep and he snuggled into Robert.

Cain smirked slightly at seeing just how tired his nephew was. "Get him home. He can have Ross's pay check for today.

Robert nodded and then he looked down at Aaron He's so gorgeous", he whispered.

Aaron groaned in his sleep again and he started to mumble "Please don't. I promise to be good".

"Sshhh, it's okay. Nobody can hurt you anymore" Robert cooed to his sleeping husband.

Aaron fell back into a peaceful sleep and he smiled as he slept.

Cain walked with Robert as the blonde haired man carried Aaron. They got home and Cain opened the door, Robert walked into his house and he turned to Cain.

"Thanks, Cain" Robert smiled.

"Don't thank me. Just look after him" Cain nodded at his nephew who was being cradled in Roberts arms.

Robert nodded, Cain shut and locked the front door. Robert carried Aaron up the stairs to their bedroom, he took Aaron's clothes off and put a pair of pyjama bottoms on him, before he put him to bed. Luckily Aaron did not wake up and Robert found it cute how peaceful the younger man looked. He stroked the younger man's hair and then he got himself changed and then lay next to his husband.

"I wish that you knew how beautiful you are. I'll keep telling you everyday for the rest of your life" Robert whispered, he moved closer to Aaron and hugged him close.


	26. A husband's love, a mother's love

The alarm woke Aaron up at 7am, he yawned as he sat up and he stretched. He looked to his left side and he saw that Robert was asleep next to him, he smiled and he stroked Robert's cheek with his thumb. He suddenly remembered that he had said that he would spend some time with Robert the previous night. He sighed and he got out of bed, he had a shower and he got dressed. He then walked downstairs and he walked into the kitchen, he boiled the kettle and he made himself a mug of coffee and some toast.

Robert woke up and he got out of bed, he pulled on his dressing gown and he walked downstairs. He saw that Aaron was sat at the table and he walked over to his husband. He placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders and he kissed his husband's head "Morning, Gorgeous".

Aaron smiled and he tilted his head back to look at Robert "Morning, Soldier".

"How did you sleep?" Robert asked and he sat next to Aaron.

"I slept okay. When did I come home? I don't remember leaving the garage" Aaron looked at Robert.

"I went to the garage after I found Ross in the pub. I had a go at him for dumbing his work on you. I carried you back here and I put you to bed, you were fast asleep so you didn't wake up." Robert explained.

"I'm sorry about not spending time with you last night. I lost track of time and I had my hands full at the garage" Aaron sighed.

Robert held Aaron's hand "It's fine. We'll get to spend some time together at some point".

Aaron smiled and he nodded. He was a little sad because he felt that he had let his husband down, but he just thought about the date that he was planning for himself and Robert.

Robert checked the time and he looked up at his husband, "I've got to quickly pop out to get some stuff from the shop, I'll be back in a bit". Robert kissed Aaron on the head and then left after saying goodbye. As soon as Robert reached his car he heard a sneer and turned to see Ross looking very angry. "What do you want?" Robert asked, angry at the man for putting Aaron through a rough time.

"You got me fired... you and that piece of shit you call a husband!" Ross snarled, pointing a finger at Robert.

"He is not a piece of shit, and it's your own fault for placing your work on his shoulders!" Robert spat at Ross.

Ross growled and he threw a punch at Robert.

Robert was instantly on defence. He blocked the punch with his forearm, before he swung and tried to hit Ross.

However, Ross blocked the punch and went to attack Robert again, boxing him in against the car as he swung over and over, hurting Robert's arms in the process.

Robert took a chance and whipped up a uppercut. He received a fist to the jaw, but not before he smashed his own into Ross's.

Ross stumbled back and was about to lunge at Robert again, when Aaron sprinted out and stood in front of Robert as a human shield.

"Get out of my way, Dingle!" Ross shouted and he swung at Aaron.

Aaron grabbed Ross's wrist and he twisted it, before he punched Ross and Ross fell onto the ground. "Back off, Ross. There's a security camera on the house, so unless you want me to hand in the footage to the police. I suggest you get your sorry pathetic ass off my property!", Aaron shouted at the man who quickly retreated. He then turned around, and he cradled Robert's face in his hands "Are you okay?"

"A bit battered and bruised for my liking if I'm honest" Robert tried to be sarcastic but he hissed in pain.

Aaron helped Robert into the house, to examine the older man's bruised arms and bleeding lip. "Why the hell were you fighting with Ross?"

"He said that we got him fired, and he called you a piece of shit. I was looking after you" Robert answered.

Aaron sighed "Stop protecting me and you won't get hurt".

Robert stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb "Never".

Aaron smiled and he lightly kissed Robert "You're an idiot".

"I'm you're idiot" Robert smiled.

"You got that right" Aaron said as he stopped Robert's lip bleeding.

Liv walked downstairs and she saw the state that Robert was in "What the hell happened to you?"

"You should see that state of the other guy" Robert joked.

"After I dealt with him" Aaron scoffed.

"What is with you and getting beaten up, Robert?" Liv asked.

"I've just got a really punchable face. Everyone hates me" Robert shrugged.

"I don't hate ya. I love ya" Aaron said as he stood up and he put the first aid kit away.

"I love ya too" Robert smiled at Aaron.

"Can I have some money for lunch at the café? I'm meeting Gabby there" Liv looked at Aaron.

Aaron pulled out his wallet and he handed Liv a five pounds "Be back for 6pm. I want you back before it gets dark".

Robert and Liv knew why Aaron was paranoid but they understood and they never argued. Liv nodded and she left to go to the café to meet with her best friend. Robert stood up and he walked over to Aaron, he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and they kissed.

"She'll be okay" Robert reassured.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "I just want to look after both of you. I can't lose you".

"You're never gonna lose me or Liv. you're stuck with us" Robert said with kind eyes.

"Good" Aaron then kissed Robert.

"How does a movie night sound like for tonight?" Robert asked.

Aaron smiled "It sounds brilliant".

"I don't wanna go to work" Robert whined.

"I don't want you to go" Aaron admitted.

"Five more minutes?" Robert asked.

"Okay" Aaron smiled.

Robert pulled his husband into a hug and he held him, he then kissed Aaron's head and they swayed from side to side. Aaron nuzzled into Robert's neck and he breathed in the sweet smell of Robert's shower gel.

Robert went to work and Aaron was left home alone. But this is the opportunity that Aaron needed, he called Chas and she came around to the house. They discussed what to do to stop Robert from finding out about the surprise that Aaron was planning, and then they went into Hotten to do some shopping.

Aaron and Chas were sat outside of Greggs and they had both had something to eat and to drink. Chas pulled a picture out of her purse and she handed it to Aaron of her with him and Robert at his wedding.

"I remember you smiling that day and I was crying because I was so proud of you, Cain was also crying. You were dancing with Robert when I took that picture. I know that he's always gonna look after you and that he loves you, because I've seen the way that he looks at you. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart" Chas smiled.

Aaron smiled and he looked at the picture "Thanks, mum".

"Never forget how amazing you are. You're my baby and I love you more than my own life" Chas sighed happily.

"You're the best mum ever. Thank you for being my mum" Aaron thanked Chas.

"Thank you for being my son" Chas's smile grew.

"I've always been a mummy's boy" Aaron smiled.

"Yeah you have. And you'll always be my beautiful baby boy"


	27. Only worry when I am worried

Robert woke up and he saw that there was a piece of paper on Aaron's pillow with his name on it, he grabbed the note and he opened it. A smile spread across his face as he read the note from his husband.

'Morning, Handsome

I have gone to work and you are to have the day off to recover from your fight with Ross. Your breakfast is in the fridge and so is your lunch. I have a job on today so I might be back late, please call me at some point because I am sure that I will be bored all day. Drinks at the pub are on me tonight if I get back before 9. I love you so much and I always will love you.

Your Aaron x'.

Robert chuckled and he kisses the piece of paper "I am so lucky to be married to him" he said to himself. He then got out of bed and he pulled on his dressing gown before he walked downstairs. He saw that Liv was sat on the sofa with her phone and he smiled "When did Aaron leave?"

"About two hours ago" Liv answered, "He told me to ask you how you feel".

Robert sat on the sofa "A little sore but I'm fine"

"Why did Ross attack you?" Liv asked.

"He lost his job so he blames me and Aaron. He shouldn't have dumped all of his work on Aaron, he has enough to deal with already" Robert sighed.

"Has he been okay since that night? Since the night that we were attacked?" Liv asked and she looked at Robert.

Robert looked at Liv "No, but he'll be okay. He knows that I would never let anyone hurt him".

Liv nodded "I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you and Aaron. You must hate me" she sniffled.

Robert put his arm around Liv's shoulders "How could we hate you? You're a kid and a lot had happened and everything was changing around you. I understand. I was more concerned about how everything was affecting Aaron" he then saw the worried look on her face "But it's not your job to worry about us. It's my job to worry about Aaron and it's his job to worry about me, you are still a child so the only time to worry is when me Aaron are worried, okay?"

Liv nodded "Okay" she then hugged Robert and he stroked his hair. "Can I still call you ratface as a joke?"

Robert smiled and he chuckled "Only if I can call you 'Midget'" he answered.

Liv smiled "Deal".

A few minutes passed and Robert went to eat his breakfast, Aaron had prepared a full English breakfast for him and he put it in the microwave. Once the food had been heated up, Robert sat down to eat it and he sipped the coffee he had made. Robert and Liv spent the day playing on the Xbox and the VR goggles. Robert had called Aaron and his husband had told him that he was happier now that he had heard his voice. Robert made the dinner and he put it in the oven to cook whilst he looked at his and Aaron's wedding day scrapbook. He smiled as he looked at the invitation, the pictures, as he read the speeches and the messages from their friends and family. Liv was listening to music in her room and she was working on the plans for Robert's surprise date with Aaron.

It was 7 pm when Aaron arrived home and he immediately walked over to the sofa to sit next to Robert. The brunette rested his head on his husband's shoulder and he smiled when Robert put an arm around his shoulders.

"I love you" Aaron whispered.

"I love you more" Robert whispered and he smiled. He then stood up and he stretched before he looked down at Aaron "It's not 9 pm and you promised that the drinks were on you tonight".

Aaron smiled and he stood up, he wrapped his arms around Robert's waist and he kissed his husband "Alright, come on then".

Robert kissed Aaron "You're the best".

Aaron ate his dinner before how sat down on the sofa with Robert for a bit. Robert and Liv had already eaten dinner so Robert had sat at the table with Aaron whilst he ate.

Aaron and Robert kissed a few more times before they called Liv down, they walked out of the house and Robert locked the door. The older man's heart melted when he turned around and he saw that Aaron looked worried, he held his hand out and he smiled when his husband grabbed. Robert kissed Aaron and then they walked to the pub.

Aaron, Robert and Liv sat down at one of the booths and they started to talk to each other. Robert walked over to the bar and he ordered two pints and a Pepsi for Liv, Aaron looked at his sister and she quickly handed him a piece of paper. Aaron read what Liv had written down and he nodded before he put it into his pocket, Robert was stood at the bar as he waited for his drinks, he looked over at where Aaron and Liv were sat and he smiled when he heard them laughing.

"He's got the most amazing laugh ever." Robert smiled.

Chas smiled and she looked at where Aaron was sat "You make him laugh and smile more than ever before. You make him happy and you protect him".

"My heart skips a beat when he smiles. He's just so beautiful" Robert sighed as he watched his smiling husband.

"Can I tell you something?" Chas asked.

Robert looked at Chas and he nodded "Sure?"

"I know that he has found the last few months. He's told me about his nightmares, I've never seen him so worried and panicked before you went missing. He was terrified for you during the whole time, he didn't sleep and he barely ate anything. He was scared to go to Whileys farm but he was determined to save you. Gordon sent him some pictures of you and some texts" Chas explained before she sighed.

"What did they say?" Robert asked as he started to worry that his husband had been victimised by Gordon.

"I don't know. I asked him but he didn't say, he went very pale though. He was trembling" Chas answered.

A million possibilities made themselves known in Robert's head and he had the feeling that Gordon had sent some disgusting texts to Aaron. He looked over to where Aaron was sat and his husband smiled at him, he smiled at Aaron and he him a kiss "Thank you for telling me, Chas. I promise that I will take care of him" he then grabbed the drinks and be walked over to the table. He sat next to Aaron and he kissed his husband "I love you".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert back "I love you too".

Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he stroked his husband's bicep with his thumb.

"Is it okay if I stay at Gabby's house tomorrow?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, that's fine" Aaron nodded.

"Movie night for us tomorrow" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled but then he thought about how nervous he was to be intimate with Robert. Liv excused herself to go to the toilet and Robert rubbed Aaron's arm.

"You don't have to do I anything that you don't want to do. I'll wait for you" Robert whispered.

Aaron smiled at Robert and then he nodded "You're amazing."

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron "That's because I have you".

They all ordered desserts and Liv enjoyed eating her chocolate sundae whilst Aaron and Robert 'shared' their desserts with each other. Aaron paid the bill and then they all went home, Liv had a shower and she got into her pyjamas before she started to watch her favourite programme in bed. Robert had a shower before Aaron and how pulled on some pyjama bottoms before he climbed into bed. Aaron showered and he wrapped a towel around his waist before he walked into his and Robert's bedroom, he pulled on some pyjama bottoms and a top before he turned the light off and he climbed into bed.

Aaron spooned against Robert and his husband held his hand "Something has been bothering you. What is it?"

Robert kissed Aaron's hand "Gordon sent you some texts when he kidnapped me. What did they say?"

Aaron went quiet for a few moments before he spoke: "Let's just say that I am glad that he's gone".

Robert immediately understood and he rolled onto his back "I'm sorry that I brought it up".

Aaron snuggled up to Robert and he rested his head on his husband's chest "It's fine. It's over now and I know that I'm safe".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and he stroked the younger man's hair "I will protect you forever. I will love you forever".

Aaron smiled "I will keep you safe and I will never stop loving you".

Robert smiled "Get some sleep. I love you so much".

Aaron closed his eyes "Sleep well, Rob. I love you more than anything in the world".

"Good night, baby" Robert whispered.

"Good night, handsome" Aaron whispered.


	28. You have helped me

"Aaron! Robert! We're out of milk!" Liv shouted up the stairs.

Robert groaned as he woke up and he brushed back his hair before he looked at the alarm clock. 7:30 am, great. He sighed but then he realised that he still had his arm around his husband's shoulders and that Aaron was starting to wake up "Morning".

Aaron yawned and his eyes fluttered opened "Morning. What time is it?"

"7:31, it is too early to wake up on a Saturday" Robert stated.

Aaron looked at Robert "Five more minutes" he then closed his eyes again and he snuggled into Robert.

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's head "I will not argue with that" he started to stroke his husband's hair and Aaron smiled.

"Aaron, we're out of milk! I need my breakfast!" Liv yelled.

Aaron sighed and he climbed out of bed "Get some money out of my wallet to buy some milk then!"

Robert sat up in bed and he watched as Aaron grabbed some clothes "Come back to bed for a bit. I feel cold without you".

Aaron sighed and he looked at Robert "I need a shower and I'm awake now".

Robert acted like a drama queen and he collapsed onto the bed in exaggeration "Please? I want cuddles from my grease monkey".

Aaron sighed and he put his clothes down on the chest of draws "You're such a drama queen" he chuckled before he climbed back into bed.

Robert smiled and he hugged Aaron "I know" he chuckled.

Aaron hugged Robert and he kissed his husband "I love you though".

"I love you too" Robert smiled.

Aaron and Robert just hugged for a few minutes before they started to talk.

"When was the last time you laughed so much that you nearly pissed yourself?" Robert asked.

Aaron thought for a second before he smiled "When you had too much to drink and started singing 'I'm sexy and I know it' on your birthday last year".

Robert scoffed and he shook his head "That was a great night."

"What was the best part of dating me?" Aaron asked.

"Everything" Robert whispered.

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert "Really?"

Robert smiled "Really" he confirmed.

Aaron's smile grew and he kissed Robert again "I love you".

Robert grinned "I love you more".

"Nope," Aaron shook his head.

Robert scoffed "Why do you say that?"

"I love you the most" Aaron said cheekily.

Robert moved and he leaned over Aaron "I don't think so, Mr Sugden".

Aaron smiled "I love you the most, Mr Dingle".

Robert started to tickle Aaron and the younger man laughed as he squirmed around. "You're so cheeky".

Aaron laughed before Robert kissed him, he kissed his husband back and he threaded his fingers through Robert's hair. Robert pulled back and he smiled down at Aaron, he gazed into his husband's eyes and the younger man held onto his shoulders.

"My beautiful husband, I love you more than anything" Robert spoke softly as he gazed at his husband.

Aaron smiled "I love you more than anything too".

After a few minutes, the couple got up and they got dressed before they walked downstairs. Robert walked into the kitchen whilst Aaron sat down at the table to do some work. Liv was sat at the table and Aaron nodded at her when Robert had his back turned. Liv smirked before she elbowed the carton of milk; it tipped over and it spilt all over the floor. Robert turned around and he sighed when he saw the mess on the table and on the floor, Aaron quickly moved his laptop and paperwork out of the way. Robert walked over with a cloth to clean up the milk and Aaron mopped up the floor whilst Liv went upstairs.

Once everything was clean and tidy, Robert walked into the living room to watch tv. Aaron decided to put his plan into action, he walked into the living room and he saw that Robert was casually relaxing on the sofa. "Hey, handsome. Could you get some milk from the shop?"

Robert groaned in response but he eventually stood up and walked over to Aaron, planting a kiss on his cheek "I'll be back soon, sexy".

Aaron grinned and blew him a kiss as his husband left.

After leaving the house, Robert slowly made his way to the shop. He could see David in the distance, staring at his watch in anger. "Hey, Dav-".

David cut Robert off as he spotted the man and ran up to him in a cheerful manner. "Robert! Thank god!", David exclaimed.

"What is it?", Robert asked, slightly worried.

"Ah! I went to Adam's yesterday and accidentally left a package there. I don't think he is the type to steal but I still want it back asap!" David explained.

Robert nodded to the whole thing, not believing any of it. After finishing up his chat with David, Robert made his way over to Adam's house. He knocked on the door and waited. Five minutes later, Robert knocked one last time before turning around and walking away. The door suddenly opened and Adam peered out at the retreating man with a devilish smirk.

"Hey, Robert! Sorry, I was in the shower ...", Adam said, fixing his expression and opening the door wider, "What's up? Wanna' come in and grab a beer? Is Aaron coming too?".

Robert turned around and gave Adam a very annoyed expression. "No, he is at home, waiting for me".

Adam tried to act surprised and tilted his head to come across as cute, "Oh? Then why are you here?".

Robert simply stared Adam, dead in the eye, slowly but surely gathering that he is hiding something. "Where is David's package? He asked me to bring it to him", Robert said in a monotone.

Adam put a hand through his hair in a fake attempt to recall something he did not have.

Robert groaned in anger and boredom.

Adam suddenly hopped in place like a rabbit and pointed down the road, "Bernice took it. David was supposed to pick it up at the salon!"

Robert nodded and turned around.

"See you later then, mate!", Adam yelled at Robert who merely waved over his shoulder.

A while later, Robert arrived at the salon and pushed through the doors.

Bernice ran to meet the bored adult, "Robert! Finally here for that haircut? You could really use it!"

Robert sighed, "No I- wait what?!"

Bernice giggled nervously, "Never mind! What were you here for, obviously not the manicure..."

Robert shook his head and laughed slightly. "Nah, I'm here for David's package, Adam said that you had it and David wanted me to fetch it".

Bernice smirked and shook her head, "David told me to leave it at Wyllie's farm for him, sorry".

Robert groaned and turned to leave. He walked to his car and he drove to Wyllie's farm, he walked into the abandoned building and he sighed "Where is this package that is so important?" he groaned.

"I'm right here" A soft voice stated.

Robert turned around and he saw Aaron., he stared in confusion before he grinned and shook his head, "Oh there's no way that I'm handing you over to David, you can forget about that".

Aaron laughed, "It took you long enough to get here though. I thought that I had been stood up", he walked over to Robert and he kissed his husband, he pulls back and he took Robert's hand; leading him out the building.

"Where are we going?", Robert asked with a smirk.

Aaron grinned, "It's a surprise".

Robert rolled his eyes, but he made no move to resist as Aaron led him outside with a face full of pure excitement.

Robert let Aaron drive them to the secret location, the younger man parked the car at a field and they got out of the car. They walked over to the tent that Aaron had set up and Robert smirked when he saw the pillows and blankets. They laid down on the pillow and the blankets and they looked up at the clear night sky.

"Is this where you bring all of the lucky guys?" Robert joked.

Aaron scoffed "No. I'm not the type of guy to sit and watch the stars and there is only one lucky guys for me". 

"Why are we here then?" Robert asked.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you. And this was the only way I could." Aaron answered. 

Robert leaned over Aaron and smiled down at him "I love you. D'you know that?" 

Aaron smiled and looked into Robert's eyes "I know. I love you too".

Robert kissed Aaron and then he laid next to him. Robert rested his head on his husband's chest and kissed him. Aaron put his arm around the older man and kissed his head. They looked at the sky for another few minutes, however... Robert could feel himself getting hard. He was lusting for Aaron. His heart was crying out that he wanted Aaron and his head wanted the same thing. What he did not know is that Aaron was also hard and that he wanted Robert. Both Aaron and Robert were nervous, they had not had sex in a while and Robert had not tried to get Aaron into bed because he was scared that Aaron might have been too emotionally fragile and that he would panic. Robert looked at Aaron and the younger man looked at him. They did not say anything but they unconsciously leaned in to kiss. As their kiss deepen Robert moved his hand and placed it on Aaron's thigh. Aaron bent his knee and moved his leg so that it was on top of Robert's legs. When they broke the kiss they looked into each other's eyes and they knew what the other was thinking. 

"Do you want to?" Robert asked.

Aaron took Robert's hand and placed it on the bulge in his trousers "Is that the answer you wanted?" Aaron then moved Robert's hand and he placed it on the inside of his thigh. Dangerously near the top.

"Fuck yeah" Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron again.

As their kiss grew more passionate, they hurried into the tent, Robert straddled Aaron and his husband sat up. Aaron had his hands on Robert's back and Robert cradled Aaron's face in his hands. Robert lowered his hands and he unfastened Aaron's belt. Aaron pushed off Robert's jacket and he tore at his belt. Robert pulled away and he looked at his husband "Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to".

Aaron smiled because he knew that Robert was being careful "I'm sure". 

Robert looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "I won't be angry if you don't want to do it".

Aaron sighed and he thought for a second. He then took hold of Robert's hand and he placed it over the bulge in his boxers "I know I don't have to prove anything, but I want you and I want to show you that I love you".

"I want this too. I know that you love me" Robert smiled before he passionately kissed Aaron. He gave Aaron a light push so that he was lying down. He leaned over his husband and he slid his hands underneath Aaron's shirt. "Do you want me to kiss them?"

Aaron smirked and nodded "Yeah".

Robert smirked and his rolled up Aaron's shirt. He lowered his head and he began to kiss every scar that stained his husband's chest and stomach. Aaron pushed down Robert's jeans and boxers as Robert pulled down Aaron's jeans and boxers. Robert took his shirt off and Aaron admired his husband's well-formed torso and his broad shoulders. Aaron then took his own top off and Robert smiled at how beautiful his husband was. Many people would see Aaron's scars and they would run a mile, but not Robert... when he looked at his man he saw the most beautiful angel in heaven. His Aaron was his world and his everything. He thought of his own scar as a mark of how strong he was but Aaron... Aaron was his knight in shining armour and the bravest person he knew. Robert lifted his hand to his mouth to spit on it so that he could use his own spit as lube. He spat onto his hand, he rubbed the lubricant around Aaron's entrance and he smiled at the effect that it had on Aaron. Held his husband's wrists above his head. He knew that Aaron did not like to not be control of what was happening but he also knew that he did not mind with Robert and that he felt safe. Aaron bent his knees either side of his husband, Robert moved forward and he pushed into Aaron's tight hole. Aaron gasped when he felt Robert push into him.

Robert was concerned that he had hurt his beautiful angel. He felt Aaron tense up so he looked at Aaron "Are you okay, babe?"

Aaron's body soon became used to Robert so he smiled "Yeah, I just needed to get used to you again".

Robert understood why Aaron might have to get used to them having intercourse again. "I'll go slowly. It won't hurt. I won't hurt you".

Aaron relaxed and he nodded "Alright".

Robert waited until Aaron was completely relaxed and he started to slowly move in and out of the younger man. Robert felt Aaron start to tense up again so he looked at his husband and he saw the tears in his eyes. "Hey, sshh, it's okay. Do you want me to stop?"

Aaron shook his head "No".

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Robert asked as he let go of Aaron's wrists so that Aaron did not feel like he was being restrained.

"What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't give you what you want? You deserve someone who can give to you" Aaron sniffled.

Robert realised that Aaron was doubting himself so he stroked his cheek and wiped away his husbands tears with his thumb "You're perfect. I want you as yourself. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. You know that I would never make you do anything, right?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah I know. I do want this".

Robert stroked his husbands cheek "I promise that I'll go slowly with you. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. Just tell me if you want me to stop and I'll stop".

"I trust you" Aaron smiled.

Robert lowered his head and he kissed Aaron again. He felt Aaron relax so he started to thrust in and out of his husband again. He was not too hard and his thrusts were not fast because he did not want to hurt Aaron.

"Go harder" Aaron groaned.

"You sure?" Robert asked.

"Please go harder. Will you just fuck me already?" Aaron exaggerated so that he encouraged Robert.

Robert smirked and Aaron was relaxed so he started to thrust harder.

"Ungh!" Aaron moaned as Robert increased the strength of his thrusts.

Robert saw the scar on Aaron's arm and he remembered when one of Chrissie's hired bouncers had attacked him and his husband. He remembered how scared Aaron had been when the leader had touched him the first time but the terror that was filled in Aaron's voice echoed in his mind. He realised that he needed to break down the wall and get his Aaron back. "I love you".

Aaron moaned "I love you too" he gasped and he threaded his fingers through Robert's hair "Ugh! Robert." He moaned.

Robert increased the force of his thrusts and Aaron's moans and groans grew louder.

After a few minutes, Robert collapsed onto his back and he laid next to Aaron.

"You okay?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "I'm better than okay. I'm great. I've missed you".

Robert put one arm around his husband and he pulled him close "I've missed you too. Did I do good?"

Aaron smiled "You did good. Thank you".

Robert looked at his husband "For what?"

"For being understanding and for not pushing me to do anything" Aaron looked into Robert's eyes.

"Give me your hand", Robert said softly.

Aaron lifted his hand but he had forgotten that it was stained with the scar from the attack. Robert loosely grasped hold of Aaron's wrist and he lifted it to his lips.

Robert kissed Aaron's fingers and then he kissed the scars on his wrist. He then lowered Aaron's arm and he held his hand "No problem. I'd go a thousand miles for you to smile".

"Our song" Aaron smiled.

Robert thought that something was missing so he got his phone out and he flicked through his playlist until he found what he was looking for. Aaron heard his and Robert's song start to play and his smile grew.

Robert put his phone down and he kissed Aaron's forehead "I love you so much".

"I love you too" Aaron snuggled into Robert and he kissed his husband's chest.

"If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time, would pass me by. 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles. If I could just see you, tonight" Aaron and Robert both sang in unison and Robert wrapped his other arm and held onto Aaron as his husband held him.

"Always together..." Robert started.

"Never apart," Aaron said in a soft voice.

Robert looked at Aaron and he smiled at his husband. His heart danced when Aaron smiled up at him "You are absolutely amazing. My brilliant Husband".

"My amazing true love" Aaron's smile grew and he moved to kiss Robert again. He then laid down with his head on his husband's chest and a blanket covering his body from his shoulders down. He finally felt safe again and he knew that he was protected and love by Robert. His Robert.

The end.

Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed 'Help me', I cannot believe that it has come to an end but I believe that Robron has received the happy ending that they deserve. Thank you for all of the support and it has been a pleasure to write for you all. Thank you x


End file.
